The Faces of Insanity
by Xeres Malfoy
Summary: Lorsque ses amis disparaissent lors de leurs vacances, Sarah se retrouve seule à Bangkok et rongée par l'inquiétude. Les autorités locales faisant la sourde oreille, elle décide de les retrouver seule. Grâce à l'énigmatique Vaas, elle retrouve bientôt leurs traces à Pattaya, d'où ils auraient embarqué pour une randonnée sur une île paradisiaque... ou peut-être l'Enfer sur Terre.
1. Ch1 : Pattaya

**The Faces of Insanity**

 _ **Quelques informations essentielles avant de commencer cette fiction…**_

 **Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas l'univers du jeu Far Cry 3, sachez que le rating M n'est pas là par hasard. Des scènes de VIOLENCE parfois extrêmes seront présentes tout au long de la fiction, en revanche il n'y aura pas de violences de nature sexuelle (tout est consenti, sachez-le. J'en vois deux-trois au fond qui ont l'air soulagés ahah).**

 **Deuxièmement, j'ai conçu cette aventure avec et à partir de PLAYLISTS calibrées pour que chaque scène corresponde à une chanson (grosso modo), selon une vitesse moyenne de lecture de 300 mots par minute (vitesse tout à fait normale, ni trop rapide, ni trop lente). Chaque playlist de chapitre** **EST DISPONIBLE DEJA TOUTE PRÊTE SUR YOUTUBE** **, il vous suffira de cliquer sur le lien que je mettrai en commentaire de publication sur Facebook ou de taper tout simplement « FC3 chX » dans la barre de recherche de Youtube (en remplaçant bien entendu le X par le numéro du chapitre). Cliquez ensuite sur « Tout regarder » et laissez-vous emporter par l'histoire et sa bande son.**

Voilà, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous invite à lancer la playlist « FC3 ch1 » et à découvrir sans plus tarder cet univers, en même temps que mon héroïne. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis à la fin ! Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

 **Playlist Youtube « FC3 ch1 »  
~o~  
M.I.A - Paper planes **

**Bigteteny's Finest - Lovasok a Szakadek Fele**

 **Jean-Michel Jarre - Souvenirs de Chine**

 **Dire Straits - Fade To Black**

 **Vengaboys – Paradise**

 **Chapitre 1 : Pattaya**

La chaleur était étouffante dans la petite chambre d'hôtel où elle avait élu domicile pour la nuit. Elle savait déjà avant d'arriver à Bangkok que le taux d'humidité y serait largement supérieur à celui de l'Angleterre, son pays natal, tout comme la température… mais la moiteur ambiante devenait littéralement insupportable entre quatre murs non climatisés. Pas étonnant que la moitié de la population envahisse les rues à la nuit tombée, à l'affût du moindre souffle d'air frais.

Comme toutes les grandes capitales tentaculaires du monde, Bangkok était une ville qui ne dormait jamais. Quelle que soit l'heure du jour où de la nuit, les rues demeuraient envahies de monde, locaux se mêlant aux touristes, les jeunes aux vieux, les hommes aux femmes… sans oublier les ladyboys qui faisaient la réputation de certains quartiers. On trouvait de tout à la lumière des néons : poisons et poudres exotiques, fruits savoureux, contrefaçons à prix cassés et autres babioles dont raffolaient les _farang,_ les étrangers. Cette ville était la destination idéale de tous ceux qui voulaient réaliser leurs rêves, même les plus fous. _Surtout_ les plus fous.

Pourtant, Sarah avait fini par détester la cité presque autant qu'elle l'adorait. A vingt-sept ans lorsqu'elle avait débarqué pour la première fois en Thaïlande, elle avait été conquise par la folie organisée qui régissait littéralement les lieux. Les bruits, les odeurs, l'agitation l'avaient submergée et elle s'était laissé volontiers emporter par le rythme effréné des vendeurs ambulants, du trafic ininterrompu et du bruit omniprésent.

Avec ses temples anciens, ses buildings ultramodernes, ses plages noires de monde et sa nourriture aux saveurs toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres… le pays entier était un paradis des sens, et à chaque coin de rue, de petits dealers offraient, en échange de quelques _bahts,_ divers moyens de les décupler artificiellement.

Tout était donc parfait. Jusqu'à ce que le voyage organisé avec ses amis ne devienne un véritable cauchemar. Un truc de fou, un scénario sans queue ni tête. Sarah les avait quittés trois jours pour rendre visite à un autre ami en déplacement professionnel à Phuket, avant de revenir à la capitale et de trouver leurs chambres vides. A l'exception de quelques vêtements, chaussures et de leurs valises encombrantes, Jenna, Luke et Ryan avaient quitté la suite et n'étaient pas rentrés depuis soixante-douze heures. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel les avait vus partir, sacs de randonnée au dos, pour ne plus revenir.

Sarah avait légèrement vu rouge. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas contacté la police pour signaler leur disparition ? L'homme s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avec l'air de s'en foutre royalement. _« Les chambres sont payées jusqu'à demain, s'ils ne dorment pas ici ce n'est pas mon problème. Peut-être ont-ils décidé de prolonger leur excursion ? »_

Une excursion imprévue au programme ? Sans la prévenir de leur départ alors qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle serait de retour trois jours plus tard ? Non, ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Surtout venant de Jenna Portman, jeune organisatrice de mariage ambitieuse et maniaque de l'organisation notoire. Il avait déjà fallu des mois de négociations et de supplications de la part des garçons et de Sarah pour qu'elle accepte de prendre deux semaines de vacances en plein hiver (période où même les Anglais les plus imperméables aux intempéries rechignaient à se marier). La seule idée qu'elle prenne le risque de manquer l'avion du retour pour retrouver son boulot chéri était ridicule. Quelque chose clochait donc définitivement.

Le lendemain, Sarah avait été priée de vider les lieux. Bien que ses trois amis n'aient toujours pas réapparu, elle avait dû récupérer leurs affaires et vider leurs chambres sous peine de devoir payer une journée de plus. L'hôtel était plutôt chic et même s'ils étaient parvenus à se payer une suite à quatre, grâce à un budget soigneusement étudié et à un site de réservations à prix cassés en ligne, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus se permettre de gaspiller son argent ainsi. Surtout s'il lui fallait rester sur place pour chercher ses amis. Elle avait donc placé leurs affaires à la consigne de l'aéroport et avait troqué la suite luxueuse pour une chambre de sept mètres carrés dans une petite pension miteuse des quartiers à touristes. Sans foutue climatisation.

Sarah expira bruyamment et se retourna sur les draps imprégnés de sueur. Toute la journée, elle avait écumé les endroits habituels où ils avaient traîné pendant quinze jours. Bars, plages, restaurants… Armée d'un selfie de groupe pris avec son téléphone, elle répétait inlassablement les mêmes questions, en anglais et dans un thaï approximatif. « Avez-vous vu ces personnes ? _Khuṇ ca dị̂ h̄ĕn khn h̄el̀ā nī̂ h̄rụ̄x mị̀_ ? » La plupart des réponses étaient négatives, au mieux elle récoltait quelques haussements d'épaules ou regards désolés. Elle avait également tenté de s'adresser à la police de la ville, mais le commissariat était déjà bondé de touristes mécontents et la jeune femme au standard l'avait dissuadée de passer les trois heures et demie suivantes à faire la queue, prétextant que ses amis finiraient bien par refaire surface à un moment où à un autre. Il avait fallu attendre la fin de la soirée pour enfin tomber sur une piste. Elle avait retrouvé dans un bar l'un des plagistes avec qui ils avaient sympathisé au cours de leur voyage. Le jeune homme l'avait écoutée patiemment et lui avait assuré que ses amis avaient pris le train pour Pattaya, dans le but de partir en randonnée organisée sur une île déserte paradisiaque au large des côtes. S'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, alors ils étaient sûrement encore là-bas.

Sarah avait failli l'embrasser. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, cette information était la plus précieuse et la plus pertinente qu'elle ait en sa possession. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, en proie à la solitude la plus totale, la situation lui semblait plus sombre que jamais. Et si le bateau qu'ils avaient pris pour aller sur cette île avait coulé ? Et s'ils s'étaient perdus au milieu de l'océan ? Et si...

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Sarah ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer son imagination galopante. Reprendre le contrôle. Elle avait toujours tendance à imaginer le pire dès que quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. Peut-être parce que le pire était toujours la solution la plus excitante. Pourtant cette fois, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'était pas loin de la vérité…  
Maintenant qu'elle avait fait le vide dans sa tête, le faible ronron du ventilateur de plafond lui sembla soudain assourdissant. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. La journée du lendemain serait longue et elle devait reprendre des forces. Roulant sur le flanc, elle tassa son oreiller sous sa tête et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Demain, direction Pattaya.

~o~

Le train s'arrêta avec un grincement assourdissant le long du quai et à peine descendue du wagon refroidi à une vingtaine de degrés, Sarah eut de nouveau l'impression d'entrer dans un hammam. Sa peau, qui avait eu le temps de sécher pendant le trajet en train, se recouvrit presque instantanément d'une fine pellicule de sueur et elle poussa un soupir de lassitude. Autour d'elle, tous les gens ou presque traînaient des valises à roulettes en short et débardeur. Ayant opté pour laisser la sienne à la consigne de Bangkok, Sarah ne s'était encombrée que d'un sac à dos de randonnée qui lui tenait encore plus chaud qu'une cape en velours noir. Elle n'était pas encore sortie de la gare de Pattaya qu'elle sentait déjà sa fine chemise en flanelle s'engluer à son dos trempé. Il était hors de question de l'ôter pour le moment, cependant. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur en-dessous et les sangles de son sac avaient tendance à lui irriter la peau si elle ne portait pas de tissu entre les deux.

Elle suivit un panneau indiquant les toilettes et poussa la porte, pour se diriger aussitôt vers les lavabos. Elle tourna le robinet et s'aspergea abondamment le visage et les cheveux. Une fois trempés, ceux-ci garderaient un peu de fraîcheur, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe si elle devait passer la journée au pic du soleil à interroger les passants. En jetant un regard à son reflet dans le miroir, elle constata pour la première fois depuis deux jours à quel point l'inquiétude avait influencé ses traits. Avec ses cheveux blond cendré trempés qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, les cernes qui grisaient sa peau sous ses yeux noisette et le manque de sommeil qui tirait l'ensemble de ses traits, elle semblait tenir une bonne grosse gueule de bois. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu le bronzage parfait, peaufiné à grands coups d'huile de monoï tout au long des vacances, elle aurait carrément eu l'air d'un cachet d'aspirine fatigué. Avec un soupir, elle referma le robinet et quitta les toilettes pour se mêler de nouveau aux voyageurs. A la sortie de la gare, elle se dirigea vers un taxi pour lui demander de la conduire à la pension de famille la moins chère et la plus proche de la marina et après une bonne demi-heure de bouchons et de coups de klaxon, le chauffeur la déposa devant une petite pension traditionnelle, qui comme elle le comprit très vite en voyant les deux hommes échanger une étreinte virile, était tenue par un de ses amis.

Après avoir pris son nom et noté les informations de sa carte d'identité, le logeur hurla quelque chose en thaïlandais et une jolie jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans apparut à la réception. « Vous-voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? », demanda-t-elle à Sarah en anglais, avec un accent à couper au couteau. Sarah acquiesça et la suivit au deuxième étage. La chambre qu'on lui donna ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, mais ce n'était pas non plus le taudis de la veille. Une amélioration, donc.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Pattaya ? », demanda poliment la jeune fille en lui remettant la clé de la chambre. « Vacances ? Travail ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre », répondit Sarah en sortant son téléphone de la poche de son short. Elle pianota quelques instants sur les touches et afficha le selfie qui la représentait en compagnie de ses trois amis. « Je cherche les personnes qui sont avec moi sur cette photo. Ils ont disparu depuis trois jours. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'ils avaient réservé une excursion au départ de la marina pour une randonnée sur une île déserte. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus à Bangkok. »

L'adolescente pinça les lèvres et Sarah sentit aussitôt que le scénario de la mésaventure ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt, mais lorsqu'elle finit par prendre la parole ce ne fut pas pour donner la moindre information. « J'espère qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois… » Elle désigna la porte du doigt et se dirigeait vers le couloir, lorsque Sarah la retint par le bras. La jeune fille sursauta et Sarah la relâcha aussitôt, se rappelant que les contacts physiques entre inconnus n'étaient pas très appréciés chez les Thaïs.

« Attends, tu sais quelque chose… Je l'ai vu dans ton regard. Est-ce que tu as vu mes amis ? Tu sais où ils sont ? »

L'adolescente sembla prise de panique et balaya les environs du regard, ce qui était clairement une précaution inutile, étant donné qu'elles étaient seules à l'étage. « S'il vous plaît, Madame. Je ne sais rien, rien du tout. Je… Vos amis doivent être quelque part en ville… »

« S'il te plaît, si tu sais quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi. Tu pourrais me faire gagner un temps considérable ! », insista Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait légèrement haussé le ton, pas pour intimider la pauvre enfant, mais parce qu'elle refusait de la laisser partir sans lui avoir fait cracher le morceau. Elle avait perdu suffisamment de temps à Bangkok comme ça.

« Je… » La petite semblait maintenant au bord des larmes. Avec un gémissement, elle repoussa Sarah dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elles. « Vous ne devez pas dire que je vous ai parlé. A personne. Vous comprenez ? Personne. »

« Juré », répondit Sarah en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphante.

« Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais… il arrive de temps en temps que des touristes disparaissent à Pattaya. Parfois un voyageur tout seul, parfois un petit groupe entier ou des couples… Leurs affaires sont conservées par les hôtels, mais… ils ne viennent jamais les récupérer. »

« La police n'enquête pas ? », s'étonna Sarah avec une grimace.

L'adolescente secoua la tête frénétiquement. « La police se fiche pas mal des touristes qui manquent, Madame, ils ont suffisamment de travail à faire avec ceux qui sont déjà présents. »

Sarah voulait bien le croire. Si la réputation de Pattaya était fondée, c'était le royaume de la drogue et de la prostitution. Pas étonnant que les flics du coin ne soient pas enclins à retrouver ceux qui troublaient en grande partie le calme relatif de la station balnéaire.

« Les gens d'ici n'en parlent pas trop mais des rumeurs circulent. La plupart des disparus partent en excursion sur une île. Je ne sais pas qui les amène là-bas ni comment ils s'y rendent… », ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Sarah ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser la question. « Mais l'endroit s'appelle Rook Island. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Rook Island ? », répéta Sarah en haussant les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette île ? »

L'adolescente haussa les épaules. « Mon cousin dit que les _farang_ se réunissent là-bas pour faire de mauvaises choses… et que si on ne les revoit jamais, c'est parce qu'ils se détournent totalement du droit chemin et préfèrent continuer à prendre des drogues et à faire la fête jusqu'à… » Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais c'était inutile. Sarah avait saisi le principe. _Jusqu'à en mourir._ Bon, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Luke, qui semblait bien décidé à tester toutes les drogues du monde depuis son dix-huitième anniversaire… Mais Jenna et Ryan n'auraient pas supporté un tel environnement. Il y avait donc autre chose…

« Pourquoi la police ne fait-elle pas une descente sur cette île, puisque tout le monde ici semble savoir ce qu'il s'y trame… ? »

Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Et même si je le savais… vous avez l'air gentille, Madame, ne cherchez pas vos amis. Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis. Personne ne parle de Rook Island, ici. C'est mal vu. Retournez à Bangkok, vous y serez plus en sécurité. » La jeune fille se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée sans la tourner. « S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas à mon père ni à personne d'autre que je vous ai parlé de l'île… »

« Je ne dirai rien », assura Sarah en hochant la tête. « Merci pour les informations. »

« Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, repartez à Bangkok… », rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte, se retourna pour esquisser un _wai_ , le geste de salutation traditionnel, et quitta la chambre à pas de loups.

C'est en sentant ses poumons la brûler que Sarah réalisa alors qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis un bon moment. Bon sang, à peine arrivée, elle avait déjà une destination. Restait à trouver l'entreprise qui organisait les séjours sur l'île. Rook Island… Dégainant son smartphone, elle entra le nom dans la barre de recherche de Google mais aucun résultat pertinent ne s'afficha. Peut-être ne l'orthographiait-elle pas correctement ? Elle tenta pendant quelques minutes diverses versions possibles du mot, sans succès. Elle allait manifestement devoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles méthodes ancestrales : arpenter les rues et demander aux passants et aux commerçants. Avec un soupir, elle laissa tomber son gros sac de randonnée dans un coin de la chambre, ôta sa chemise en flanelle pour ne garder que son débardeur et enfouit dans une petite besace son smartphone, ses papiers d'identité, sa carte de crédit et une liasse de _bahts_ retenus par un élastique. Elle quitta la chambre, verrouilla derrière elle et après avoir salué le propriétaire de la pension d'un rapide _wai_ , s'enfonça dans les rues de Pattaya en direction de la marina.

Si Bangkok était déjà une ville bruyante et frénétique, Pattaya battait tous les records. Partout, des néons et des panneaux criards cherchaient à attirer l'œil des touristes, à grand renfort de musique techno et de rabatteurs aux voix de stentor. La Thaïlande des reportages anxiogènes que les Européens se plaisaient à regarder s'étalait sous les yeux saturés de Sarah. Il était à peine onze heures du matin et ceux qui sortaient des excès de la veille encore défoncés croisaient ceux qui démarraient précocement la fête de ce soir à grands coups d'alcool dans le gosier. Tout ce beau monde se côtoyait dans le plus grand des bazars, au milieu des familles en route pour la plage et des gamines qui décoraient les trottoirs. Si la Thaïlande était un pays globalement très propre et harmonieux, Pattaya transpirait la saleté. Pas une saleté physique, pas de déchets ni de pollution. Mais la saleté métaphorique du tourisme sexuel, celle des étrangers survoltés et transpirants qui avaient métamorphosé cette magique station balnéaire en une gigantesque bacchanale.

Aux abords de la marina, les restaurants et hôtels chics avaient succédé aux plages et aux boutiques à touristes. De nombreuses devantures proposaient des mini-croisières dans les îles avoisinantes et Sarah décida de commencer par là. Malheureusement, soit les propriétaires de bateaux disaient ne rien savoir de cette île, soit ils la chassaient sans ménagement de leur boutique. L'un d'eux lui avait même agrippé le bras si fort, que la marque de ses doigts était restée imprimée dans la chair pendant quelques minutes.

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, passablement énervée, elle s'était assise à la terrasse d'un café et avait commandé de quoi boire et se restaurer. Le serveur s'était d'ailleurs lui aussi empressé de battre en retraite dans les cuisines lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il savait comment aller sur Rook Island. Sarah semblait se trouver dans une impasse. Autant elle avait eu l'impression d'avancer à pas de géant grâce aux informations de la fille de son logeur, autant maintenant elle faisait du surplace. La moitié de la journée était déjà écoulée et elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une piste supplémentaire.

Une fois son jus d'ananas et sa salade de papaye au piment avalés, Sarah demanda une bouteille d'eau plate supplémentaire au serveur, qu'elle fourra dans sa besace, puis régla la note. Elle avait encore toute une partie de la marina à ratisser et si arrivée au bout elle ne trouvait rien, elle irait plus loin s'adresser aux pêcheurs locaux. A condition de pouvoir en trouver un qui parle un minimum anglais…

Les quais de la marina étaient surpeuplés et elle décida de s'y aventurer afin de repérer les bateaux et d'éventuels panneaux proposant des séjours de rêve dans des îles désertes. Si les activités qu'offrait Rook Island étaient aussi douteuses que l'avait suggéré la fille du patron de la pension, l'entreprise qui organisait ces trips ne devait pas avoir pignon sur rue. Il lui fallait chercher plus petit.

Un Thaï qui astiquait son canot à moteur à l'écart des yachts et autres voiliers de luxe lui sembla être une bonne option pour commencer ses recherches dans le secteur. « _S̄wạs̄dī_ , excusez-moi… » L'homme leva les yeux et plissa les paupières pour la regarder, avant de hocher la tête. « Vous parlez anglais ? _xạngkvs̄ʹ_ ? Anglais ? » Aussitôt le type secoua la tête et la main de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation. Sarah jura dans sa barbe et décida d'aller droit au but. « Rook Island. Vous connaissez ? Rook Island. »

A la mention du nom, l'homme s'était figé, puis il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait prêter attention à leur échange. « _Maï ! Maï_ ! Non ! », aboya-t-il en faisant de grands gestes pour repousser Sarah. Mais celle-ci en avait assez qu'on refuse de lui parler, surtout qu'à l'instar de tous les autres, l'homme semblait en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il ne le prétendait.

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi juste comment je peux aller sur Rook Island ! », s'énerva-t-elle, oubliant que son interlocuteur ne devait pas comprendre la moitié de sa phrase. Mais l'homme ne savait que hurler le même mot « non », encore et encore… Autour d'eux, les passants commençaient à les regarder étrangement et Sarah se sentir rosir de colère, de fatigue et de honte. Un touriste hilare la bouscula violemment sans s'excuser et elle sentit les dernières barrières de la politesse s'effondrer au profit d'une frustration et d'une rage incontrôlables.

« BORDEL MAIS Y'A PERSONNE DANS CE BLED POURRI QUI PEUT M'EMMENER SUR CETTE PUTAIN D'ÎLE ? »

Un bref silence choqué tomba sur les environs, pendant lequel passants et navigants la dévisageaient avec étonnement et indignation. Avant de reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Sarah poussa un gémissement à peine audible et regarda d'un air abasourdi la masse de badauds qui se fichait totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire. Elle aurait pu crever la bouche ouverte, qu'ils n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt. Le type sur son canot lui jetait de temps à autre des regards venimeux et elle finit par abandonner et s'éloigner de lui pour qu'il se calme, la mort dans l'âme. A quelques mètres d'elle, deux hommes la dévisageaient avec intérêt et machinalement, elle remonta le décolleté de son débardeur vers sa gorge et se détourna, mal à l'aise face à leurs regards insistants. L'un d'eux se pencha vers l'oreille de l'autre et lui murmura quelques paroles qui le firent ricaner. Gênée et humiliée par le scandale qu'avait fait l'homme sur son petit canot (mais surtout par son accès de colère idiot qui avait au moins eu le mérite de la soulager temporairement), elle décida de battre en retraite pour regagner la rangée de restaurants et de bars en bord de mer. Sans remarquer le jeune homme qui venait de la prendre en chasse.

Elle erra comme une âme en peine tout le reste de l'après-midi, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour boire, grignoter ou simplement regarder d'un air las le flot ininterrompu de passants qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres le long des rangées de bateaux. De toutes parts, les gens se prenaient en photo, souriaient, riaient, s'interpellaient. Son immobilité devait faire tache au milieu de cette foule bruyante et joyeuse, et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, plus encore que dans son infâme chambrette de la veille. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Toujours posté à quelques dizaines de mètres, son poursuivant restait fidèle au poste. Mais elle était bien trop concentrée sur son faux sentiment de solitude pour le remarquer.

A la fin de la journée, dégoulinante de sueur et les jambes lourdes, Sarah finit par se poser dans un petit bar éclairé aux néons violets, fréquenté par une poignée de jeunes Thaïs déjà bien alcoolisés. Les tables et chaises en bois ne lui disaient rien qui vaille et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir seule à une table de quatre. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de déprimer encore plus et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il fallait qu'elle continue de penser raisonnablement. Près du comptoir, le tenancier lui adressa un bref salut, son chiffon à verres dans les mains et elle décida de s'assoir sur l'un des tabourets alignés devant lui. Les enceintes bon marché fixées au mur crachotaient les premières notes d'un vieux tube des _Dire Straits, Fade To Black_ et elle se laissa emporter par le rythme lent et reposant de la musique. « Une bière, s'il vous plaît », souffla-t-elle en se hissant mollement sur un haut tabouret avant de laisser tomber son front contre le comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une _Chang_ bien fraîche l'attendait sagement sur un sous-bock et elle s'en empara goulûment, buvant directement à la bouteille. Quand elle la reposa, la moitié du liquide manquait déjà à l'appel. La journée avait été un fiasco total. Personne n'avait voulu la renseigner et/ou l'emmener sur Rook Island. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, l'île pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas exister… ou faire partie de ces endroits dont tout le monde entend parler mais dont on ne voit jamais la couleur.

« Dure journée ? »

Elle releva la tête et dévisagea le jeune Occidental plutôt grand et svelte, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle au comptoir. Son accent américain ne laissait aucun doute sur ses origines et son sourire étincelant de star hollywoodienne non plus. Deux yeux bleu océan illuminaient son visage, lequel était surmonté d'une masse de cheveux châtain soigneusement sculptés pour donner un effet « coiffé décoiffé ». Un look bien plus étudié qu'il n'y paraissait.

Sarah hocha lentement la tête avec une grimace. « Ouais, plutôt dure, en effet… »

« Je m'appelle Doug », se présenta le jeune homme en tendant une main, qu'elle serra.

« Sarah. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a plombé ta journée à ce point, Sarah ? »

Elle soupira, reprit une gorgée de bière et secoua la tête. « Disons que… rien ne se passe comme prévu. Je cherche quelque chose mais le monde entier se ligue contre moi pour m'empêcher de le trouver. Et toi, ta journée ? »

Doug s'esclaffa. « Ma journée vient de commencer, à vrai dire. » Devant l'air étonné de la jeune femme, il s'expliqua. « Je suis DJ. Donc là, je ne vais pas tarder à aller bosser. »

« Je vois… » Sarah fronça les sourcils et sourit. « Alors j'espère que ta journée qui commence sera moins mauvaise que la mienne qui s'achève… » Elle leva sa bouteille comme pour trinquer et avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière fraîche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, à Pattaya ? Et que tu ne trouves pas, manifestement… », gloussa Doug en faisant signe au barman de lui servir un verre à lui aussi.

« Mes amis… » Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lui montra le selfie. Doug se pencha sur l'écran avec une expression sérieuse, puis l'interrogea du regard. « Ils sont arrivés à Pattaya il y a quatre jours, pour une excursion sur une île soi-disant paradisiaque… et depuis, rien. »

« Tu es sûre qu'ils sont ici ? », demanda Doug en lui rendant son téléphone. « Ils auraient pu repartir et explorer une autre ville. »

« Impossible, on était censés rentrer aujourd'hui en Angleterre. Et ils ont abandonné toutes leurs affaires à Bangkok. C'est incompréhensible… », acheva-t-elle à mi-voix, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

« Je vois… Tu n'as aucune autre piste ? »

Sarah porta une main à son visage et se frotta les yeux de ses paumes moites, avant de les reposer à plat sur le comptoir. « J'ai peut-être le nom de l'île, mais je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle existe… »

« Dis toujours… »

« Est-ce que Rook Island, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

A cet instant, le barman qui se trouvait à trois mètres de là et essuyait une série de verres à bière, arrêta son geste et releva la tête d'un geste si vif qu'il attira l'attention de Sarah. Ce genre de réaction, elle en avait vu toute la journée et elle en avait sa claque. Elle allait lancer une réplique bien cinglante à l'attention du barman, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la regardait pas elle, mais son compagnon à sa droite. Elle se retourna vers Doug, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu connais ? »

Le DJ sembla un instant décontenancé (ou vexé) d'avoir été démasqué aussi rapidement, puis se reprit et se pencha légèrement vers elle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un secret. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir sur Rook Island ? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Pas grand-chose, à part que les jeunes s'y retrouvent pour se défoncer la tête avec des substances illicites… »

Le sourire de Doug s'agrandit et il éclata d'un rire franc. « Rook Island est un conte de fées. Une légende urbaine. Une histoire que les touristes se transmettent saison après saison, année après année, sans jamais réussir à trouver cette foutue île. Tu as vu _The Beach_? »

« Le film avec Léonardo DiCaprio ? »

« Ouais, celui-là. Tous ces petits connards qui parlent de l'Île, qui entretiennent le mythe du paradis terrestre… c'est juste des délires de fils à papa avides de sensations fortes… »

« Mais au final, l'Île existait bel et bien, non ? », grinça Sarah en finissant sa bière.

« L'île, oui. Mais le paradis… » Doug secoua la tête.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que Rook Island existe mais que ce n'est pas une île paradisiaque ? »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… » Nouveau sourire indéchiffrable. Derrière son bar, l'homme avait repris l'essuyage de ses verres, non sans jeter de brefs coups d'œil réguliers dans leur direction. « Peut-être que Rook Island n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui veulent vraiment y aller. »

« Peut-être que j'ai déjà eu une journée suffisamment pénible pour que tu m'épargnes tes devinettes à la con, Doug-le-DJ ? », railla-t-elle avec un rictus impertinent.

Le jeune homme éclata à nouveau de rire et se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Ou alors je peux te présenter quelqu'un… », dit-il dans un murmure.

« Qui ? »

« Quelqu'un qui sait comment aller sur cette île… »

Sarah déglutit. Si ce type se fichait d'elle, alors il méritait l'Oscar du meilleur baratineur. Une sensation étrange lui tordit les entrailles et elle eut le sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi près du but en deux jours de recherche. Si bien qu'elle ne savait même plus quoi dire.

« Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Sérieux ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu peux aller trouver ce mec qui sait aller sur l'île et me le ramener ici ? »

Doug hocha la tête. « Il est justement en ville ce soir, il est arrivé de l'île hier matin pour faire un peu de _business_ … et il repart demain. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. »

Le cœur battant, Sarah hocha la tête. « D'accord. Fais-le venir. »

« Tu es bien sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? », demanda Doug en se levant de son tabouret pour finir sa bière d'un trait. « Je veux dire… tu n'es même pas certaine que tes amis sont là-bas, après tout. »

« C'est la seule piste que j'ai et il faut que je la vérifie. » Elle le gratifia d'un regard déterminé et il sembla comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Très bien, attends-moi ici. J'en ai pour un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus. »

Sarah acquiesça et le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait le bar après avoir déposé quelques _bahts_ près de son verre de bière vide. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur le barman, elle vit que celui-ci la fixait, immobile, une expression grave et sinistre plaquée sur ses traits. Après quinze minutes d'attente, une seconde bière et une petite coupelle de cacahuètes grillées, Sarah commença à douter du discours de Doug. Le DJ n'était toujours pas réapparu et Sarah ne mit pas longtemps à l'imaginer raconter à toute une bande de potes, hilares, qu'il avait réussi à convaincre une stupide Anglaise d'attendre un type qui ne viendrait jamais dans un bar de la ville. Après vingt-cinq minutes, le doute laissa la place à l'agacement et elle commençait à envisager sérieusement de déguerpir de ce trou à rats lorsqu' _il_ pénétra dans le bar.

En bonne Londonienne, Sarah avait l'habitude des _looks_ déjantés et en d'autres circonstances, elle ne se serait pas formalisée de la tenue du nouveau venu si le reste du personnage n'avait pas été aussi atypique. L'homme, de type Sud-Occidental, ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans et avait la peau littéralement tannée par le soleil du Pacifique Sud. Son teint hâlé, favorisé par des origines probablement latines, soulignait à la perfection ses muscles qui saillaient de toutes parts. Il portait un pantalon kaki d'inspiration militaire, avec d'énormes Rangers noires aux semelles épaisses comme de petits pneus. Son torse était habillé d'un débardeur rouge qui n'était plus de la première jeunesse et dont le tissu présentait quelques trous le long des bretelles. Un bracelet de tissu, rouge lui aussi, était noué autour de son biceps gauche et un nombre incalculable de colliers en cordelette tressée ornaient son cou. L'un d'eux portait un pendentif vert émeraude dont la forme n'évoquait rien de précis à Sarah. Ses cheveux étaient rasés, à l'exception d'une crête sombre qui ne devait tenir debout que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit (ou grâce à un bon demi-litre de gel fixation béton), et une longue cicatrice barrait tout le côté gauche de son crâne, jusqu'à se fondre dans son sourcil. Une fine barbe taillée en collier ornait sa mâchoire inférieure. Et comme Sarah put le constater en achevant son observation, il la dévorait des yeux.

L'intensité de son regard la surprit, tout comme l'immense sourire étincelant et charmeur qu'il lui décocha. Il n'était pas incroyablement beau à proprement parler, bien que sa musculature joue plutôt (beaucoup) en sa faveur, mais l'expression de son visage dégageait quelque chose de si puissant qu'il était presque impossible de s'en détacher. Il y avait du magnétisme dans ce type et si à cet instant, un scientifique avait annoncé à Sarah que la Terre entière tournait par la seule force d'attraction qu'il dégageait, elle l'aurait cru sans hésiter.

L'homme s'avança vers elle et prit place avec nonchalance sur le tabouret voisin, précédemment occupé par Doug-le-DJ. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Sarah détacha avec peine son regard du type à la crête pour faire un tour d'horizon du bar et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il s'était vidé en un instant de tous ses clients. Même le barman s'était éclipsé par la porte de service. _Nom de Dieu…_

« C'est toi, Sarah ? », demanda l'homme à la crête avec un nouveau sourire _ultra-bright_. Son anglais était teinté d'un léger accent espagnol, ce qui confirmait les origines latines qu'elle avait cru déceler dans son apparence physique.

Elle voulut répondre mais se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne semblait décidé à sortir de sa gorge, et se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête. _Et merde, il va me prendre pour une débile…_ , se morigéna-t-elle, tandis que l'homme gloussait.

« Sarah-qui-veut-aller-sur-l'île… », chantonna-t-il doucement avant de se pencher par-dessus le bar pour attraper une bouteille de whisky presque pleine parmi les divers breuvages stockés là. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, _hermana_ ? » Il se pencha de nouveau, absolument sans gêne, pour saisir cette fois deux petits verres. « Une expérience unique ? De l'aventure ? » Il leva devant lui la bouteille ouverte. « Whisky ? »

« N-non merci… », souffla-t-elle, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. « Je cherche des amis… »

« On cherche tous des amis... » Il se remplit un verre qu'il vida aussitôt, puis un autre. « L'homme est un animal qui n'est pas fait pour vivre seul… »

« Non, je veux dire… Je cherche _mes_ amis. Ils ont disparu, ici, à Pattaya. Ils sont partis en excursion sur une petite île et… bref, je m'inquiète pour eux. »

L'homme la regardait toujours avec insistance, les yeux brillants d'une lueur narquoise et un demi-sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. « Snoop _Douggy_ Dog m'a dit que tu avais une photo… ? »

Sarah se renfrogna. Si le jeune DJ lui avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire, pourquoi faire ce cinéma et ne pas lui demander directement de lui montrer le selfie ? D'un geste un peu brusque, elle saisit son téléphone et chercha la photographie dans la galerie d'images. « Moi, il m'a dit que vous faisiez des allers-retours sur l'île, est-ce que c'est vrai ? », demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'insolence. « Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, Monsieur… »

« Vaas. Vaas Montenegro », gloussa l'homme avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

« Monsieur Montenegro… si vous n'êtes là que pour me faire perdre mon temps, dites-le. J'aimerais ne pas moisir ici plus que nécessaire. »

Il la dévisagea un instant avec attention, le bout de sa langue pointant légèrement entre ses lèvres rieuses, s'envoya une nouvelle rasade de whisky, et agita les doigts en direction du téléphone pour qu'elle consente enfin à le lui donner. Il regarda la photo à l'écran et pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Jusqu'à ce que le visage de Vaas s'éclaire et qu'il sourie de nouveau. « Je me souviens d'eux ! », s'exclama-t-il en agitant l'index en direction de l'image. « Les petits _british_ ! Ils sont arrivés sur l'île il y a… » Il fit mine de réfléchir, une main frottant nonchalamment sa fine barbe sur son menton. « Trois… quatre jours, _si_ ? La fille s'appelle… Jen… Jennifer ? »

« Jenna », fit Sarah d'une voix blanche.

« Jenna, putain, je le savais ! », jura Vaas en frappant le comptoir du plat de la main. Aussi étrange que puisse être cet homme, il semblait bel et bien avoir rencontré ses amis sur cette mystérieuse île, ce qui rassura quelque peu Sarah : au moins ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs, elle pouvait écarter tout scénario catastrophe impliquant un naufrage et/ou une noyade. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit.

« Est-ce que vous savez s'ils sont toujours sur l'île ? », s'enquit-elle en se penchant inconsciemment vers lui, avide de réponses. Le rapprochement ne sembla pas déplaire à son compagnon, qui remplit le deuxième verre encore propre et le déposa devant elle avec un petit claquement sonore.

« Je ne les ai pas ramenés ici avec moi hier, alors… oui, probablement… » Il esquissa un rictus et la regarda tremper les lèvres dans le whisky, faire une grimace et reposer le verre sur le comptoir.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'emmener avec vous demain ? Je dois absolument les trouver… »

Le rictus de Vaas s'agrandit et il hocha répétitivement la tête. « Tu dois vraiment beaucoup les aimer, tes amis, _niña_ … »

La remarque prit Sarah de court et elle se mit à balbutier. « Eh bien… c'est surtout qu'on doit rentrer chez nous, on a déjà raté notre avion aujourd'hui alors… »

Elle se tut. Vaas ne disait plus rien non plus et se contentait de la regarder avec attention, toujours affublé de son sourire étrange. Sarah eut la sensation qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Derrière le masque avenant et détendu qu'il s'efforçait de conserver, elle sentait un tempérament de feu, aussi changeant que le climat tropical, et peut-être tout aussi violent. Mal à l'aise, elle décida de mettre un terme à ce moment inconfortable et sauta à bas de son tabouret avec un rictus crispé. « Bon, eh bien… Dites-moi où on peut se retrouver demain et à quelle heure… je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… »

« Assise », lâcha Vaas d'une voix calme mais sans appel. Il n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton pour se faire respecter, sa voix cassante possédait une autorité naturelle aussi imposante que son personnage et avant même de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rassise illico presto. « Gentille petite _perra_ … »

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. « C'est moi que vous venez de traiter de chienne ? »

« C'est affectif… vous, les _chicas_ vous aimez ce genre de petits noms… », gloussa-t-il en remplissant de nouveau les deux verres de whisky. Le barman était toujours aux abonnés absents.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Fronçant les sourcils, elle le défia quelques secondes du regard, mais Vaas sembla s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose. Mieux, il s'en délectait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude de voir une femme chercher à avoir le dernier mot avec lui, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible au vu de son impressionnante carrure. Si Sarah n'avait pas eu la fâcheuse habitude de jouer les matamores lorsqu'elle se sentait en position de faiblesse, elle se serait certainement tue et aurait baissé sagement les yeux pendant qu'il l'appelait _perra_. Mais elle avait toujours eu une grande gueule. _On ne se refait pas, pas vrai… ?_

« Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas amusée, _hmm_ ? », demanda Vaas en vidant un nouveau shot de whisky.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu cherches tes amis depuis quoi… deux jours, _¿_ _vale_ ? Tu es stressée, angoissée… » Il porta une main à son cœur. « Je comprends. Tu es inquiète pour tes amis… Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Je sais où ils sont, je t'y emmène demain, tu peux te détendre… »

« Je me détendrai une fois rentrée chez moi, merci… »

« _Hermana_ , tu es à Pattaya, en putain de Thaïlande ! », s'emporta-t-il en levant les bras au plafond. « La cité où tous les plaisirs sont permis. Des millions de gens espèrent toute leur vie venir ici sans jamais pouvoir réaliser ce rêve. Par respect pour eux… tu es obligée de passer une bonne soirée. »

Sarah laissa échapper un rire moqueur. « On dirait mon père. 'Finis ton assiette, pense à tous les petits Somaliens qui n'ont même pas un bol de riz à manger…' », fit-elle d'une voix grave en agitant un index menaçant.

« Et il avait raison. » Vaas hocha la tête d'un air sentencieux et empoigna la bouteille de whisky par le goulot. Le niveau de liquide avait atteint un seuil critique depuis qu'il avait commencé à les servir. « C'est comme ce whisky. Par respect pour tous les petits Somaliens qui n'ont pas d'alcool à boire, nous allons terminer cette bouteille. Et ensuite on va sortir d'ici et s'amuser. »

« Je suis quasiment sûre que les Somaliens se fichent pas mal d'avoir ce whisky… »

« Pas étonnant, c'est de la merde… » Il tendit le cou en direction de la porte de service par laquelle avait disparu le propriétaire des lieux quelque temps plus tôt et hurla : « De la MERDE. » Sarah sursauta, surprise par sa voix de stentor, tandis qu'il reprenait sur un ton plus conventionnel : « Sérieusement, ce _coño_ devrait être en prison pour oser servir ça à ses clients. »

Elle secoua la tête, amusée, et Vaas sut aussitôt qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'elle esquissa son premier véritable sourire depuis deux jours. Il servit deux nouveaux shots, vida le sien d'un trait et fit basculer la bouteille désormais vide pour recueillir les dernières gouttes directement dans son gosier. Sarah le dévisagea un instant, partagée entre l'envie de le suivre dans son délire et celle de rentrer sagement à son hôtel pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison… C'était probablement l'une de ses dernières soirées dans le pays, elle était certaine de retrouver ses amis le lendemain… elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de bon temps. Les deux iris de Vaas brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable en la voyant céder et cette lueur s'intensifia lorsqu'il la vit saisir son verre pour le boire cul-sec.

« Je suis fier de toi, _hermana_ … Allez, on bouge d'ici. Le service laisse vraiment à désirer, _no_ ? »

« Je vous suis », lança-t-elle en sautant à bas de son tabouret. Vaas se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers la sortie et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne payez pas ? », s'offusqua-t-elle en cherchant de nouveau le barman des yeux, mais celui-ci restait introuvable.

« Payer qui ? », rétorqua-t-il en écartant les bras, son sourire malicieux de retour sur ses lèvres. Il se détourna et poussa la porte du bar, obligeant Sarah à se dépêcher de défaire un ou deux billets de sa liasse de bahts pour les coincer sous la bouteille vide, sur le comptoir. Elle pressa ensuite le pas pour ne pas perdre son guide de vue.

A l'extérieur, les quais étaient toujours aussi noirs de monde. La nuit était tombée et le seul éclairage provenait désormais des néons multicolores et des réverbères. Des filles, des garçons et des ladyboys de tous âges attendaient patiemment le client assis sur des chaises le long de la voie piétonne ou directement sur le sol, des rabatteurs proposaient aux passants des massages dans presque toutes les langues connues, et Sarah sentit malgré elle son regard s'attarder tristement sur les rangées d'adolescentes maquillées à outrance et court vêtues, juchées sur des talons de douze centimètres. Une large main, presque brûlante, se posa sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête, revenant brusquement à la réalité. La main de Vaas avait glissé de son épaule à sa nuque et il tenait désormais fermement son visage en face du sien.

« Prête à t'amuser, Sarah-qui-veut-aller-sur-l'île ? », souffla-t-il en la sondant de son regard pénétrant.

Elle hocha la tête, intimidée. « D'accord, mais loin de ces pauvres enfants, ça me hérisse de voir… » Elle inclina la tête en direction des jeunes prostitués et il haussa les épaules. _Evidemment, il voit ça tout le temps, il n'est même plus choqué…_

« Je sais où on va aller, contente-toi de… _cómo se dice_ … ah oui, _au pied_ , _perra !_ », ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un signe impérieux de le suivre. Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que le rire de Vaas s'élevait brièvement dans le tumulte de la foule. Il s'éloignait et par pur esprit de contradiction, Sarah attendit qu'il ait presque disparu pour le suivre. Mais pas trop tout de même… il était le seul à savoir où se trouvaient ses amis et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit d'où le bateau partirait le lendemain. _Il aime avoir le contrôle… Il sait que j'ai besoin de lui et il compte bien en profiter jusqu'au bout._ Elle en eut la confirmation quelques secondes plus tard. Même s'il avançait d'un pas ferme et décidé parmi les vacanciers, il jetait de discrets et réguliers coups d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait toujours. Après quelques minutes de marche, Sarah vit qu'il s'était arrêté sur le trottoir et l'attendait avec une expression impatiente.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester au pied, Sarah », gronda-t-il tandis que la jeune femme prenait tout son temps pour franchir les derniers mètres entre eux.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'appeler _perra_ , Vaas », l'imita-t-elle en cessant inconsciemment de le vouvoyer pour la première fois. Si elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, ce ne fut pas le cas de Vaas, dont le visage se fendit de nouveau d'un sourire narquois.

« Tu t'y feras… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida de changer de sujet : manifestement, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et elle non plus. Avec deux têtes de mules pareilles, le débat pouvait durer longtemps. « Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Les deux mains de Vaas s'abattirent sur ses épaules et la firent pivoter, non sans une certaine brusquerie, à cent quatre-vingt degrés. « Ici. »

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Boooooon, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Celles et ceux qui connaissent le jeu savent déjà à quoi s'attendre mais si vous êtes comme Sarah et que vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous mettez les pieds, votre avis m'intéresse encore plus ! Un grand mystère entoure cette île, ainsi que le personnage de Vaas, avez-vous des théories sur ce qui se passe là-bas et du rôle de Vaas dans tout ça ? J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir votre opinion, surtout qu'il s'agit de la toute première fiction que je fais qui ne porte pas sur l'univers d'Harry Potter…  
En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et à dans 15 jours pour le chapitre deux ou pour la suite de Nos Corps à la Dérive ! :)**

 **Xérès**


	2. Ch2 : A Hell Of A Night

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Nous voici enfin de retour pour le chapitre 2 de cette fiction ! Il s'y passe pas mal de choses, notamment un petit lemon de derrière les fagots dont vous me direz des nouvelles ahah. Et vous commencerez à découvrir le véritable visage de Vaas dans la dernière scène (même si vous ne serez pas encore au bout de vos surprises !).**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Piitchoun, Anthracite77, flolive, Drasha, SnowandSilver, Ela, Elisendre, Plumty, luli123, Naina24, Lydie, Acide'nette, PlumeDeSerpent pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Drasha : aaaah c'est toi qui as pris Vaas pour KeenV ? xD tu m'as vraiment tuée sur ce coup-là, j'ai ri pendant 5 min, j'imaginais Vaas chantant du KeenV sur son île, j'étais pliée. BREF. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des pubs dans mes playlists. J'utilise un bloqueur de pubs donc du coup je n'en ai jamais une seule ^^ Ahah donc ton homme approuve ma démarche ? S'il veut la lire, qu'il n'hésite surtout pas hein, l'avis masculin a beaucoup de valeur également. Et tu as totalement raison de te méfier de Vaas, ce n'est pas un petit agneau, loin de là. Mais il reste tout de même envoûtant dans son genre. Ce chapitre devrait achever de t'en convaincre ahah. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Ela : Je suis ravie que tu te laisses tenter par ce nouvel univers ! :) Ce que j'ai adoré dans ta review c'est que tu dis Sarah naïve de se laisser entraîner par le mystérieux Vaas… mais ensuite tu as parlé du fait que Vaas t'intriguait et t'intéressait beaucoup, ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle Sarah va se laisser embobiner ahahahah Tu verras dans le chapitre deux que le pouvoir de persuasion et le mystère Vaas vont totalement faire perdre à Sarah son instinct de conservation. xD Mais elle risque d'être surprise de ce qu'elle va découvrir (et toi aussi, je pense ahah). Et effectivement, la relation entre les deux personnages pourrait prendre une tournure beaucoup moins platonique dans ce chapitre… Pas de romance pour l'instant mais deux adultes qui s'éclatent dans la chaleur des nuits thaïlandaises… hihi. J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur ce chapitre et surtout sur la fin ! Bisous et merci !**

 **Elisendre : Encore merci pour ta review, je t'ai déjà remerciée sur FB mais peu importe. J'espère que la découverte de cet univers continuera de te plaire. La fin de ce chapitre sera tout particulièrement révélatrice sur la suite des événements !**

 **Lydie : Encore merci à tous les deux pour votre soutien ! :D Je peeeense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Surtout la fin, hihihi. Bisous et merci !**

 **.**

 **Playlist Youtube « FC3 ch2 »**

 **Dario G – Voices**

 **Gorillaz – El Mañana**

 **Infected Mushroom – I Wish (Skazi Remix)**

 **The Rascals – It's A Beautiful Morning**

 **Inner Circle – Sweat**

 **Hans Zimmer – Half Remembered Dream**

 **John Murphy - In The House, In A Heartbeat**

 _ **IMPORTANT ! : Comme vous le constaterez, j'ai changé le système de playlist. Désormais, il sera indiqué au fil de la fiction quelle chanson doit commencer et à quel moment. Comme ça, chacun(e) pourra se caler comme il veut en fonction de sa vitesse de lecture. Les plus lents répèteront la chanson si besoin et les autres… eh bah vous n'entendrez pas la chanson en entier, et pis c'est tout.**_

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : A Hell of a Night**

 _~ Dario G. – Voices ~_

 _Fin du chapitre précédent :_

 _Les deux mains de Vaas s'abattirent sur ses épaules et la firent pivoter, non sans une certaine brusquerie, à cent quatre-vingt degrés. « [On va] ici. »_

Sarah écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça de la part de Vaas. Il avait bien dit qu'ils allaient s'amuser, non ? Alors pourquoi l'emmener dans…

« Un Seven Eleven ? », lâcha-t-elle avec une pointe de déception en désignant du doigt le petit commerce de proximité, qui comme son nom l'indiquait était ouvert « de sept heures à vingt-trois heures ».

« _Hermana_ , je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais à huit heures du soir, il est trop tôt pour aller en boîte. Même à Pattaya. »

Il traversa la rue, Sarah sur les talons, et poussa la porte du commerce pour s'aventurer dans les rayons. Lorsqu'elle entra pour le rejoindre, elle vit que le jeune Thaï à la caisse semblait tétanisé sur son petit tabouret, comme s'il était pris d'une crise de constipation soudaine.

« Prends-toi à boire, ce que tu veux… », lui lança Vaas tout en s'emparant d'un pack de bières et de trois ou quatre autres bouteilles d'alcools plus forts. Sarah coula un regard en direction du caissier, mais celui-ci ne disait pas un mot, les lèvres pincées à l'excès.

« On devrait peut-être manger un peu… », tenta la jeune femme en voyant revenir son compagnon, les bras chargés de breuvages divers et variés.

« Manger, c'est tricher. » Il la contourna, passa dans le rayon frais et réussit par miracle à saisir une bouteille de Coca-cola par le goulot avec ses trois derniers doigts encore libres. Plus sage, Sarah se dirigea vers les snacks et attrapa deux ou trois sachets de chips et de cacahuètes. Si elle ne donnait pas très vite à son estomac quelque chose de consistant, elle allait rouler dans le caniveau avant minuit… « Tu as fini ? », demanda Vaas par-dessus le rayon. Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler la note, mais Vaas ne l'avait pas suivie. Stupéfaite, elle le regarda marcher encore une fois vers la sortie sans même un regard pour l'employé derrière son comptoir.

« Mais… Vaas ! » Peine perdue, il était déjà ressorti avec ses victuailles et Sarah fouilla en grognant dans sa besace pour en sortir sa liasse de _bahts_. Elle se considérait plutôt comme une féministe et n'appréciait pas forcément que les hommes avec qui elle sortait payent l'intégralité de ses consommations… mais là il s'agissait de partager les frais équitablement pour des boissons qu'ils consommeraient à deux, pas d'une histoire de galanterie… Il pouvait faire un effort ! Elle se tourna vers le caissier, honteuse. « Je suis désolée, il… combien je vous dois ? »

Le Thaï la dévisagea comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout en regardant à l'extérieur du magasin avec une expression hésitante. « Rien… rien… Partez… Partez, s'il vous plaît. »

Sarah haussa un sourcil, laissa tout de même un billet sur le comptoir pour se donner bonne conscience et quitta le Seven Eleven, quelque peu déroutée. Vaas l'attendait sur le trottoir d'en face, légèrement impatient.

« Tu en as mis du temps… »

« Tu m'as laissée payer ! », se défendit-elle avec une expression outrée. « Enfin, payer… Je l'ai littéralement forcé à accepter un pauvre petit billet. »

« T'étais pas obligée. Suis-moi. »

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il était déjà loin. Comment ça, elle n'était pas obligée ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les commerces étaient là pour gagner de l'argent en échange de produits ou de services. Pas pour se laisser plumer gratuitement. Elle dut trotter pour le rattraper et le suivit jusqu'à une partie de la plage plus isolée, à l'écart de l'agitation des quais. Vaas sauta du remblai directement dans le sable, soit quasiment deux mètres plus bas, ses Rangers frappant les grains dorés avec un bruit sourd. Loin de la musique et des clameurs incessantes des rabatteurs, le chant des grillons et le bruit des vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient sur le rivage étaient les seuls sons audibles. Ce qui était plutôt reposant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ici ? », demanda Sarah, toujours sur le remblai. Contrairement à Vaas, elle ne portait que des baskets classiques et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir tester la solidité de ses chevilles ce soir.

« La mer, _hermana_ », se moqua Vaas, comme si la question était ridicule. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. « On retournera en ville quand il sera l'heure de s'amuser, mais avant… j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur la personne que je m'apprête à ramener sur mon île. Descends. »

« _Ton_ île ? » Elle s'esclaffa, persuadée qu'il plaisantait. « Ok, mais à une condition : j'ai moi aussi envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mec qui va me conduire là-bas. C'est donnant-donnant. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… », gloussa Vaas en posant les bouteilles dans le sable. « Descends, j'ai dit. »

Sarah jeta les sachets de nourriture dans sa direction et s'assit sur le bord du remblai pour tenter de se laisser progressivement glisser le long de la paroi, tout en s'agrippant sur le bord. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se laisser tomber, deux mains saisirent la ceinture de son short et la tirèrent vers le sol, si brusquement qu'elle lâcha prise et se retrouva dans les bras de Vaas, puis l'instant d'après, atterrit durement les fesses dans le sable.

« C'était trop lent », lâcha-t-il comme si cela justifiait totalement son comportement. Il se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté d'elle et saisit le pack de bière pour en sortir deux bouteilles. D'un geste preste, il passa sa main au-dessus des capsules, qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie. Il réitéra l'exploit avec la deuxième bouteille, qu'il tendit ensuite à Sarah. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, prit sa main du bout des doigts et la retourna. La grosse chevalière qu'il portait à l'annulaire possédait, côté paume, une encoche taillée exprès pour faire office de décapsuleur.

« Tu déconnes ? », railla-t-elle en découvrant l'objet.

« En attendant, tu vas boire une bière et c'est grâce à moi, _hermana_ , alors un peu de respect. »

Sarah pouffa et voyant le regard menaçant qu'il lui adressait, décida d'étouffer son rire naissant en buvant une gorgée. Avec un soupir ravi, Vaas se laissa tomber en arrière dans le sable, prenant appui sur ses coudes. « Alors, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Sarah ? »

L'interpellée se pinça les lèvres et prit une gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage. Elle avait toujours détesté aborder ce genre de sujet, principalement parce que la carrière qu'elle avait embrassée ne lui rapportait pas un sou et deuxièmement parce que c'est la fortune familiale qui lui permettait de continuer à l'exercer. La plupart des gens avaient donc tendance à la considérer comme une sorte d'enfant gâtée qui refusait de se trouver un vrai job au profit d'un simple hobby. A la différence que son hobby, peu de gens dans le monde seraient prêts à le faire, même en étant payés.

« Je suis dans l'humanitaire… », marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder et à sa grande surprise, il éclata d'un rire strident, rejetant la tête en arrière. « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Toi… la petite Anglaise bien propre… tu fais de l'humanitaire ? » Il rit encore un peu et secoua la tête. « Dans les _favelas_ , les villages africains, ces trucs-là… ? Tu te dis qu'en donnant trois sacs de riz à quelques pauvres enfants, tu te sentiras moins coupable de vivre dans ta jolie maison au pays ? »

Sarah lui jeta un regard indigné. « Non, je… je fais des trucs plus… difficiles. J'étais en Ukraine pendant l'invasion Russe, j'ai fait la Syrie, le Mali… »

L'hilarité de Vaas s'était envolée, il la dévisageait à présent avec beaucoup plus d'attention. « Pourquoi uniquement des zones de guerre ? »

Elle secoua la tête et but une petite gorgée. « J'en sais rien… »

« Moi je crois que tu le sais très bien, _hermana_ … »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant lequel Sarah s'entêta à boire sa bière pour se donner une certaine contenance. Et aussi parce que Vaas avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle demandait toujours à être envoyée au plus près des combats. L'adrénaline. Au milieu des tirs, le cœur bat à cent à l'heure, les gestes doivent être rapides, précis… et à la fin de la journée, on a l'impression d'avoir véritablement vécu. D'avoir gagné cette journée. Plus que n'importe quel individu bien calé devant sa télé avec un plat de _fish and chips_.

« Et ça rapporte, l'humanitaire ? », demanda Vaas en voyant qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin sur le sujet.

« Pas un kopeck… », nia-t-elle avec un signe de tête. « Je ne veux pas être payée pour aider des gens à survivre. »

« Intéressant… » Vaas esquissa un sourire, tout en jouant avec une poignée de sable entre ses doigts. « Et comment une jolie fille qui ne gagne pas un rond comme toi peut-elle bien se payer des vacances en Thaïlande, ça m'intrigue… »

 _Et voilà, il va me juger comme tous les autres_. « Mes parents préfèrent me voir faire gratuitement une activité qui me plaît plutôt que de me forcer à gagner ma vie autrement. Ils ont toujours dit qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé dans leur vie pour me permettre de vivre la mienne comme je l'entendais… », répondit-elle à mi-voix. Etrangement, Vaas n'afficha aucune expression méprisante ou envieuse comme la plupart de ceux à qui elle se confiait de la sorte sur le sujet. Il souriait toujours, comme si l'information était des plus intéressantes. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour vivre sur ' _ton île'_ ? », reprit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Un peu de tout… De l'agriculture, du commerce, je chasse aussi un peu et je me ravitaille de temps en temps ici avec mon argent durement gagné… »

« De l'agriculture ? », répéta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. « Genre, tu cultives… ? »

« Des plantes, _perra_. C'est généralement ce qui pousse le mieux dans le sol. Tu es proche de tes parents ? »

Il évitait clairement le sujet agricole et elle décida d'y revenir plus tard, quand l'alcool aurait à coup sûr délié sa langue, surtout s'il continuait à ce rythme : il ouvrait déjà sa deuxième bière depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage.

« Ça dépend des moments à vrai dire… Ils sont capables de m'appeler dix fois par semaine quand je suis en mission, mais quand ils me savent en Angleterre ou en vacances avec mes amis, ils me laissent tranquille. Et les tiens, ils sont dans le coin ? »

« Morts. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

Sarah se tourna vers lui, gênée et choquée à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas aborder un sujet sensible mais sa manière d'y répondre était encore plus aride et glaciale que les toundras d'Alaska. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… » Mais en croisant son regard de braise et son expression soudain menaçante, elle se raidit. « Je suis fille unique. » Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il avait lui aussi de la famille, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer une autre réponse gênante comme la précédente.

« Une petite fifille à son papa, hmm ? », chantonna Vaas de nouveau d'humeur normale. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce type avait l'air totalement lunatique. Voire bipolaire. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il leva une main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Sarah, ses doigts effleurant sa joue. Elle réalisa soudain à quel point cela avait été stupide d'accepter de suivre un total inconnu dans un endroit aussi isolé que le bout de plage sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais elle s'était clairement laissée entraîner par son magnétisme, son sourire ou son autorité naturelle. Peut-être les trois à la fois.

« Je… je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer… », marmonna-t-elle en tentant de se lever, mais d'un geste vif, il la retint par le bras, la faisant retomber dans le sable.

« Pas bouger, on ne s'est pas encore amusés… »

« Mais-

« Si tu restes, je te raconte mon histoire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça m'intéresse ? », railla-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

« Je ne le crois pas, je le sais… vous, les _chicas_ , vous adorez les histoires sordides. »

« A peu près autant que de se faire traiter de chienne, je dirais… »

Vaas gloussa et délaissa sa seconde bière pour ouvrir une bouteille de vodka. Mais il avait gagné, elle s'était rassise et attendait maintenant patiemment qu'il crache le morceau.

 _~ Gorillaz – El Mañana ~_

« Mon père est né sur Rook, il fait partie de la tribu des Rakyat qui vivent dessus depuis des siècles… bois un coup, _hermana_ … », s'interrompit-il en lui passant la bouteille de vodka. Elle voulut faire semblant d'y tremper simplement les lèvres mais il maintint la bouteille si brusquement contre sa bouche qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'en avaler plusieurs gorgées dont la moitié passa dans ses voies respiratoires. Elle se mit à tousser et à cracher de la vodka par le nez, les muqueuses en feu et les larmes aux yeux. Mais cela ne sembla pas du tout déranger Vaas qui reprit son récit comme si de rien n'était. « Quand il était jeune, il est parti pour l'Europe, il a fait ses études en Espagne, où il a rencontré ma mère, qui est morte en me mettant au monde. »

« Je… je suis désolée », haleta Sarah d'une voix étranglée, toujours à cause de la vodka qui lui brûlait les sinus.

« Faut pas. Mon père est donc rentré au pays avec moi et il s'est aussitôt remarié avec une Rakyat qui lui a pondu une belle petite héritière… »

« Tu as une demi-sœur, alors ? » Sarah sourit. « Vous êtes proches ? »

« Oh oui… elle était très proche de moi au moment où elle essayé de me faire sauter mon putain de crâne », s'esclaffa Vaas en désignant du doigt la longue cicatrice qui courait de son sourcil à l'arrière de sa tête. « Ma sœur Citra et ma famille ont toujours eu un léger souci avec… mes origines. Je n'étais pas à cent pour cent Rakyat, _sabes_ ? J'étais une petite _mierda_ pour eux… Ils me nourrissaient à peine, ils me battaient, mais je suis une putain de mauvaise herbe, Sarah… Increvable. Après ça, mon père est mort, ils m'ont chassé de la maison… Mais je me suis trouvé un autre père, et crois-moi, _hermana_ , j'ai gagné au change. »

« Comment est-il mort ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Après la sœur fratricide, les grands-parents violents et racistes, elle s'attendait presque à ce que Vaas ait tué son père par accident ou volontairement…

« Cancer. »

« Oh. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa sur leur petite plage et Sarah sentit sa tête commencer à tourner. Elle attrapa un paquet de chips et l'ouvrit. Quelque chose la turlupinait, toutefois. « Mais alors… si ta mère est morte à ta naissance et que ton père est rentré sur Rook directement après… tu n'as jamais vécu vraiment en Espagne ? »

« Jamais », confirma Vaas qui ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

« C'est quoi ton délire alors, l'accent, les mots d'espagnol balancés dans tes phrases… ? Tu te prends pour un gangsta latino ou quoi ? »

« _Perra_ , quand une partie de tes racines te rejette, tu t'intéresses à l'autre partie, OK ? », s'énerva-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Sarah s'esclaffa. « Ouais, c'est ça, que de la frime, _her-ma-no_ … » A peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase qu'une poignée de sable fut projetée dans son visage et elle toussa bruyamment en crachotant pour évacuer les grains qui avaient pénétré dans sa bouche. « Non mais… ça va pas ? » Une deuxième poignée l'atteignit dans le cou et elle eut la sensation désagréable d'avoir le soutien-gorge rempli de sable. Plissant les yeux, elle enfonça à son tour les doigts dans les grains et en jeta une quantité non négligeable au visage de son adversaire. Mais Vaas avait prévu le coup et s'était relevé prestement pour saisir la jeune femme et la charger comme un sac de patates sur son épaule…. Avant de se diriger tranquillement en direction de l'eau.

« Non ! Vaas, non ! Repose-moi par terre ! »

Il l'ignora et continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que ses Rangers entrent dans l'eau jusqu'au chevilles.

« Repose-moi. Vaas… », reprit Sarah d'une voix qu'elle voulait autoritaire.

« D'accord. »

D'un mouvement rapide, il prit sa taille entre ses mains et la projeta de toutes ses forces dans l'océan. Avec un « plouf » sonore, Sarah fut engloutie dans l'eau salée, où elle demeura quelques secondes avant d'émerger à nouveau en hurlant de colère. Quant à Vaas, il pleurait littéralement de rire.

« Super, très marrant », cracha Sarah en sortant de l'eau. « On doit vraiment pas avoir le même sens de l'humour… » Non seulement elle était désormais couverte de sable mouillé et collant, mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant chargés d'eau et de sable, ses chaussures étaient imbibées de toutes parts et ses vêtements étaient trempés.

« Tu étais pleine de sable, _hermana_ , il fallait te laver… »

« Va te faire foutre… »

Vaas riait toujours lorsqu'elle revint là où ils avaient posé les bouteilles et constata que la poche de chips ouverte était désormais immangeable : après leur petite bataille, les chips étaient à peu près aussi chargés en sel qu'en sable. « Super », répéta-t-elle, juste avant qu'une vive lumière de lampe de poche ne soit braquée sur son visage. Elle plissa les yeux et leva une main pour se protéger du faisceau.

« Hé ! Vous pas consommer alcool sur la plage ! », hurla la voix furieuse d'un policier Thaï depuis le remblai. « Interdit ! Venez ici ! »

« Oh merde… », souffla Sarah, prise de panique. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin ce soir, c'était d'être embarquée au poste et de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre ses amis le lendemain. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une quelconque décision, Vaas avait ramassé la besace de la jeune fille sur le sol et s'était emparé de son bras pour la tirer en arrière.

« Cours ! », beugla-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Le policier continuait de hurler mais Sarah n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit sans se faire arrêter. De toute la force de ses jambes mouillées, elle s'efforça de suivre les gigantesques enjambées de Vaas et d'adopter un rythme respiratoire régulier pour ne pas s'essouffler. Comme de nombreuses fois au cours de ses différentes missions humanitaires, Sarah sentit l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, décuplant ses capacités physiques et sa rapidité. Elle vivait pour ces moments. Toute sa vie, elle avait été à l'affût des situations les plus tordues, uniquement pour ces quelques secondes où elle se sentait enfin _exister_. Ils parvinrent bientôt à un petit escalier taillé dans le béton du remblai et le grimpèrent à toute allure pour rejoindre les quais et se fondre dans la foule. Une fois dans l'anonymat des rues bondées de monde, Vaas s'arrêta à l'angle d'un bar et se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien semé le policier.

« On dirait qu'il a lâché l'affaire », haleta Sarah, mi-hilare, mi-grimaçante. Elle avait un point de côté et se plia en deux en respirant profondément. « Mais on n'a plus une goutte d'alcool. »

« Voilà pourquoi je ne le paye jamais… », ricana Vaas en l'entraînant plus profondément dans la ruelle.

Sarah éclata de rire, se laissant emporter sans résister. L'effet de tout l'alcool ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée semblait multiplié par deux après leur petit sprint et elle se sentait plus légère qu'une plume. Vaas se retourna et sortit un petit sachet de sa poche. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un bon gramme et demi de cocaïne.

« Prête à t'amuser, _hermana_ ? »

Avec un sourire démesuré, elle le regarda ouvrir le sachet et avança le poing pour qu'il dépose un peu de poudre blanche sur le dessus du pouce. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois pour elle… au cours de ses voyages, elle s'était de temps en temps laissée aller à tester quelques drogues de manière occasionnelle et ça s'était toujours _relativement_ bien passé. Et pour le moment, plus elle côtoyait Vaas, plus elle le trouvait fascinant. A tort ou à raison… _Pourquoi pas ?_

« Et comment que je suis prête… »

~o~

 _Infected Mushroom – I Wish_

~o~ 

La coke était pure. Très. L'une des plus pures qu'elle n'ait jamais reniflée. La poudre était montée directement dans son cerveau et en quelques minutes, tout semblait s'être accéléré. Son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, le mouvement de la foule autour d'elle, ondulant à l'unisson sur quelque beat improbable qu'un DJ transpirant faisait cracher par le biais d'un set d'enceintes géantes. Pendant près de trois heures ils avaient écumé les boîtes de nuit, vidé deux bouteilles de champagne, sniffé trois rails supplémentaires chacun. Vaas était survolté. Après avoir déclenché une bagarre dans la boîte numéro deux, ils avaient fui jusqu'à la boîte numéro trois, infiltré le carré VIP, bu quelques shots, et gagné la boîte numéro quatre. Sarah ne se préoccupait plus de manger à présent. Les rails réguliers qu'ils s'envoyaient atténuaient les effets de l'alcool, remettant les compteurs à zéro, pour boire toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Tout au long de la soirée, jamais elle n'avait vu son partenaire avancer une seule fois le moindre billet. En revanche, ce qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois, c'était la tête décomposée ou terrifiée des videurs et barmen qui les laissaient entrer ou leur servaient à boire. Avec le recul, Sarah aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait véritablement chez Vaas. Mais elle n'était plus suffisamment lucide pour s'en rendre compte. Ou alors elle s'en foutait. Parce que c'était la soirée la plus dingue qu'elle ait passée depuis longtemps. Parce que la folie dans laquelle Vaas l'avait entraînée lui faisait oublier le cauchemar qu'avaient été les dernières quarante-huit heures. Et parce que lorsqu'il dansait tout contre elle au milieu des centaines d'autres fêtards, elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. Elle avait plusieurs fois surpris les regards brillants de quelques jeunes touristes à la recherche d'un mâle avec qui passer la nuit, mais Vaas était trop défoncé pour leur prêter une quelconque attention, ce que Sarah avait constaté avec une grande satisfaction. Et lorsque dans la boîte numéro deux ce grand type bedonnant avait collé Sarah d'un peu trop près, il avait fallu moins de dix secondes à l'Espagnol pour le mettre à terre et le rouer de coups de poings. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus, comme un tigre sur sa proie et l'avait martelé de toute la force de ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'homme retombe mollement sur le sol.

Là aussi, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais l'alcool et la coke aidant, elle avait juste trouvé ça hyper sexy et ils avaient fui avant que le patron ne contacte la police locale. Sarah avait pensé qu'elle plaisait à Vaas et qu'il comptait bien ne pas laisser d'autres hommes tenter leur chance avec elle. Bien que cette théorie soit plausible et étrangement plaisante à ses yeux, la réalité était toute autre. Comme elle le découvrirait à ses dépens au cours des jours suivants, Vaas avait une notion très particulière de la propriété, et il détestait plus que tout que d'autres personnes s'amusent avec ses jouets.

En attendant cette révélation, il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché aux quatre coins du globe. Délire, folie et danger réunis en un seul être. Ils avaient beau frôler le coma ou la prison à chaque nouveau rail, chaque verre impayé ou chaque type dont il écrasait le nez à coups de poings pour s'être un peu trop intéressé à sa compagne d'un soir, ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait lui faisait oublier les risques inconsidérés qu'elle prenait en restant avec lui. Elle s'amusait... et continuerait jusqu'à en mourir s'il le fallait. L'avertissement de la jeune fille de la pension fit faiblement écho dans un coin de sa tête mais son subconscient le chassa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Au diable les conseils avisés. Elle vivait pour ce moment. Cette nuit complètement barje, hors du temps, hors des lois et hors de toute logique.

Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience de l'heure, ni de la date, ni de la manière dont ils s'y étaient pris pour retrouver le chemin du retour. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée jusqu'à la petite pension traditionnelle où elle logeait pour la nuit, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était de prolonger ces excès jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Tu montes prendre un dernier verre ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire empli de malice. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre goutte d'alcool dans ses bagages et au vu des prestations proposées par la minuscule pension, il ne fallait pas compter sur la présence du minibar.

Vaas dut se dire la même chose car il regarda un instant le bâtiment modeste, gloussa et la suivit à l'intérieur, ses pupilles dilatées ne perdant pas une miette des mouvements qu'esquissaient les hanches de Sarah dans les escaliers, jusque dans la chambre dont elle referma ensuite la porte en silence.

L'instant d'après, il avait plaqué son corps frêle contre le mur blanchi à la chaux et empoigné son fin débardeur en coton à deux mains. Le tissu se déchira sur toute la longueur du vêtement et il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement du poignet. Sarah voulut protester mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'exprimer en l'emportant dans un baiser violent et bestial, qui lui ôta toute envie d'utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose. Elle sentit les mains de Vaas déboutonner son short en jean et le laisser tomber à terre, avec ses sous-vêtements. Ses poings encore couverts de sang et meurtris par les dents de son adversaire du bar numéro deux laissèrent une traînée rougeâtre sur la peau trempée de sueur de Sarah. Ne voulant pas être en reste, celle-ci s'était efforcée de déboutonner le pantalon militaire de Vaas, ce qu'elle parvint à faire au moment où il passait ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever du sol.

Tout naturellement, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, emmêlant ses doigts dans les innombrables colliers qui y étaient suspendus, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour des hanches de l'Espagnol. Il entra en elle sans attendre une seconde de plus, lui arrachant une clameur de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Il la prenait sans s'attarder de caresses ni de baisers, violemment, passionnément, à l'image de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Prendre sans jamais rien donner, profiter de chaque instant sans se soucier des autres. Leur étreinte était animale, brutale, réduisant leurs deux êtres aux formes de vie les plus originelles.

La drogue, l'alcool, la chaleur étouffante rendaient chaque sensation plus forte, plus virulente que la précédente. Sarah sentait chaque pulsation de son propre cœur dans sa poitrine, chacune de celles de Vaas contre la peau sensible de ses seins. Les légers murmures et grognements qu'ils poussaient étaient les seuls bruits que son cerveau l'autorisait à percevoir. La peau tannée et les quelques cicatrices sur le corps de l'homme, les seules choses que ses doigts pouvaient toucher. Ses lèvres salées, la seule saveur qu'elle pouvait goûter. Elle était lui et il était elle, et elle aurait voulu qu'ils ne se dissocient plus jamais l'un de l'autre pour l'éternité.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ces sensations extrêmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senti Vaas la décoller du mur et la transporter jusqu'au lit. Les draps frais dans son dos étaient à l'exact opposé de la fièvre qu'elle sentait émaner de leurs peaux respectives. Ils ne tarderaient pas à les tremper de sueur, mais Sarah s'en fichait éperdument. Tant qu'il ne la lâchait plus.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, _mamacita_ ? », souffla Vaas dans son oreille avant de la mordre à l'épaule. Mais alors qu'elle aurait dû pousser un cri de douleur, tout ce que Sarah parvint à formuler fut un gémissement saccadé, entrecoupé au rythme des coups de reins de Vaas.

Il la mordit de nouveau, sûrement vexé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse claire, mais cette fois au sein, tout en accélérant la cadence. Le cri vaguement agacé qu'elle poussa au milieu des autres le fit rire et il sembla satisfait.

Elle venait de jouir une première fois lorsqu'il la retourna sans ménagement pour la mettre à quatre pattes devant lui sur le matelas. Il la pénétra de nouveau, avec tout autant de force que la dernière fois et après ce premier orgasme, ses terminaisons nerveuses déjà fortement stimulées furent sollicitées avec encore plus de puissance. Elle sentit les doigts empressés de Vaas saisir sa taille pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en elle. C'est en réalisant soudain que sa gorge la brûlait terriblement que Sarah s'aperçut de l'intensité de ses cris de plaisir. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle de ses gestes, de son corps, s'abandonnant toute entière à la luxure. La descente de cocaïne s'amorçait en parallèle, affolant ses fonctions cardiaques et cérébrales, amplifiant chaque coup de reins et chaque cri rauque qu'elle poussait. Au deuxième orgasme, ses membres fourmillaient de toutes parts et en sentant Vaas se retirer, elle se laissa tomber sur les draps trempés pour tenter de calmer sa respiration erratique.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sarah-qui-veut-aller-sur-l'île… », chantonna Vaas en tirant sur son bassin pour la faire rouler sur le dos. Avec un frisson indescriptible, la jeune femme constata en effet que son partenaire n'avait pas encore assouvi sa soif de chair.

Le souffle court, les lèvres entrouvertes, Sarah le dévisagea avec un mélange de désir ardent et de crainte. « Tu veux me tuer, ou quoi… ? »

Le sourire étrange que Vaas lui décocha à ce moment-là affola encore un peu plus son rythme cardiaque. Il y avait autre chose derrière cette expression narquoise. Une vérité qu'il ne lui disait pas, un secret qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé. Quelque chose d'horrible et d'excitant à la fois. Un rictus qui disait _« C'est exactement ce que je cherche à faire, hermana_ … ». Avant qu'elle ait pu analyser la situation plus en détail, il s'allongea sur elle pour se remettre à la tâche et elle poussa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir désespéré. En sentant une autre vague monter peu à peu, Sarah douta franchement de la capacité de son cœur à survivre à un nouvel orgasme. Son rythme décuplé par les lignes de poudre reniflées dans la soirée, le muscle cardiaque frappait chaque membrane, chaque os de son sternum, faisant tambouriner ses poumons, circuler le sang avec une rapidité nouvelle, irrigant son cerveau jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'exploser. Les fourmillements dans ses membres s'intensifiaient, le sang pulsait plus fort que jamais dans ses tempes. Et quelques secondes après une nouvelle apogée de plaisir, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur manquer plusieurs battements et que sa vision se troublait sous l'effet de la descente, Sarah sombra dans un puits sans fond.

~o~

 _The Rascals – It's A Beautiful Morning_

~o~

Ce qui la réveilla quelques heures plus tard ne fut pas la voix railleuse de Vaas… mais le chant du coq. Un coq désagréablement proche. Un coq qui lui hurlait littéralement dans l'oreille. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux au moment où un nouveau « cocorico » retentissait près de son tympan gauche et fit un bond dans son lit, où elle reposait à plat ventre. Pas de volatile cependant, le chant provenait tout simplement de son téléphone portable, dont le réveil avait été programmé pour dix heures du matin avec cette ignoble sonnerie animalière. Sûrement par Vaas. Elle frappa l'écran plusieurs fois de son index en grognant et éteignit la sonnerie, avant de remarquer que son champ de vision supérieur était étrangement assombri… Elle porta une main à son front. Ses doigts touchèrent un bout de papier, tirèrent dessus et elle comprit en voyant la couleur jaune vif qu'on lui avait collé un post-it entre les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle retourna le carré de papier et vit quelques mots griffonnés dessus à la va-vite.

 **Docks de Bang Saray. Bateau Anchali.  
11h00. Sois pas en retard, perra.**

Sarah fronça le nez, quelque peu vexée qu'il ait pris la poudre d'escampette sans même la réveiller et que le seul mot qu'il lui laisse contienne encore ce fâcheux sobriquet de « chienne », et grogna. Dans son cerveau, un troupeau entier d'hippopotames semblait décidé à migrer du lobe frontal jusqu'au lobe occipital, piétinant tout sur son passage. « Nom de Dieu… », gémit-elle en roulant sur le côté pour s'étendre sur le dos. A peine son épaule droite avait-elle effleuré le matelas, qu'une douleur cuisante la fit se redresser illico. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce que … ? » Elle passa son bras sous son menton pour aller tâter son épaule de sa main gauche et sentit avec stupéfaction un carré de gaze grossièrement maintenu par une bande de scotch. Les jambes encore légèrement instables, elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain. Elle tourna le dos au miroir du lavabo, constata avec une surprise grandissante qu'elle avait bien un pansement sur l'omoplate, et utilisa ses ongles pour décoller le scotch. La gaze tomba dans le lavabo et ses yeux s'agrandirent de consternation.

Sous le pansement, sa peau était rougie sur une petite zone d'environ dix centimètres carrés, et au milieu de cette rougeur… s'étalaient deux lettres calligraphiées à l'encre noire. VM.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… », s'écria-t-elle en se tortillant devant la glace pour mieux voir. Mais elle n'hallucinait pas. C'étaient bien les initiales de Vaas qui étaient imprimées dans sa peau bronzée. « Mais… mais quand… ? » Elle resta la bouche ouverte, scandalisée, cherchant en vain dans sa mémoire à quel moment ils auraient pu faire une escale stupide chez un tatoueur. Il n'y en avait pas. Bien que tout ne soit pas clair comme de l'eau de roche, elle était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas allés se faire tatouer entre le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bar et celui où ils étaient rentrés dans cette chambre. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas au bout de son effarement. Ses yeux accrochèrent dans le miroir une deuxième coloration au niveau de son cou et elle se remit face à la glace, poussant un nouveau hurlement de rage. Au moins trois gigantesques suçons violets marquaient sa gorge.

« ESPÈCE DE… PUTAIN ! », jura Sarah en frottant désespérément sa peau dans l'espoir que cela fasse disparaître les traces disgracieuses. Mais c'était peine perdue : les suçons étaient là et bien là, quoi qu'elle fasse. Avec un grognement exaspéré, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et se le frictionna énergiquement. Elle devait se préparer, mais Vaas n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement. Dès qu'elle serait montée sur son foutu bateau, en route vers sa foutue île, elle lui passerait le plus gros savon de toute sa vie et il s'en souviendrait. Un tatouage… Comment avait-il osé profaner son corps de la sorte ? Avec ses initiales en plus ! Une petite fleur ou un signe chinois à la limite, elle aurait pu s'en accommoder mais… ses putains d'initiales ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Toujours furieuse, elle prit une douche rapide et revint dans la chambre. Elle enfila un short propre, un débardeur neuf (celui de la veille était allé directement à la poubelle) et une fine chemise en lin qu'elle laissa ouverte. Le plus important était de cacher les lettres sur son épaule et les suçons dans son cou. Avec un soupir agacé, elle saisit son chèche dans son sac et l'enroula autour de sa gorge pour dissimuler les marques violettes. Maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau l'air d'une personne convenable, elle s'attela à la préparation de ses affaires, qu'elle décida de séparer en deux. Elle ne partait qu'une journée, deux tout au plus, elle n'allait pas emporter son énorme sac de randonnée et toutes ses affaires. Quelques rechanges, de quoi faire sa toilette, ses papiers d'identité et un peu d'argent logeraient dans sa besace, elle laisserait le reste au propriétaire de la pension en lui promettant de revenir les chercher à son retour. Alors qu'elle fermait son gros sac, un petit objet long et fin tomba d'une des poches. Un couteau Opinel, gravé à son nom, et offert par son père avant son départ pour le Mali. Sarah ne le quittait jamais. Elle le saisit entre ses doigts et allait le mettre dans sa besace quand elle arrêta son geste. _Ce n'est pas ici qu'est sa place…_ , pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. Elle saisit ses chaussures de randonnée, aux semelles plus épaisses que ses baskets de la veille et pinça les lèvres. Glissant un doigt entre la partie inférieure du tissu imperméable et le haut de la semelle au niveau du talon, elle révéla un espace suffisamment large pour y glisser la lame d'un couteau. Avec cette dernière, elle fit sauter quelques points de colle à l'aide de la lame et écarta les deux parties de la chaussure comme les pages d'un livre, révélant un petit logement taillé à même le caoutchouc et dont les dimensions correspondaient exactement à celle du couteau pliable. Lorsqu'elle partait en mission, c'était ici même qu'elle conservait son Opinel. On n'était jamais à l'abri de perdre son paquetage, de se retrouver coincé sans aide extérieure ou ligoté par un soldat de l'opposition dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur, elle était simplement en rade de couverts pour le déjeuner.

 _~ Inner Circle – Sweat ~_

 _Hormis que tu n'es pas en mission en ce moment…_ , pensa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Pourtant, quelque chose la poussait impérieusement à ranger le couteau dans son emplacement secret. Un pressentiment, une intuition. Elle céda à la pression de sa conscience et glissa le couteau dans sa cachette avant de saisir un petit tube de colle forte à prise rapide qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle et de recoller les deux parties de la chaussure en prenant soin de laisser un espace suffisamment grand à l'arrière du talon pour pouvoir glisser un doigt ou deux et arracher la semelle en cas d'urgence. Elle consulta sa montre. Il était déjà dix heures vingt et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rejoindre les docks de Bang Saray. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien laissé traîner dans la chambre, elle empoigna ses deux bagages et se dirigea à la réception pour régler la note et prier aimablement le propriétaire de lui garder son sac de randonnée. Mais en lieu et place du Thaïlandais de la veille, c'était sa fille qui tenait la caisse ce matin-là. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit Sarah et la salua poliment d'un _wai_.

« Vous repartez à Bangkok ? », lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil discret autour d'elle tout en lui tendant l'équivalent en bahts du chiffre qui figurait sur la facture que la jeune fille lui tendait. « J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui sait où sont mes amis. Je vais les chercher aujourd'hui. Pouvez-vous garder mes affaires jusqu'à mon retour ? »

Le sourire de l'adolescente faiblit quelque peu et elle baissa d'un ton. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas sur… sur _l'île_ ? » Inutile de préciser quelle île, son regard parlait de lui-même.

Sarah pinça les lèvres et éluda la question. « Juste… gardez mes affaires dans un coin, s'il vous plaît. Je reviendrai les chercher dans un ou deux jours. »

La jeune Thaï hocha la tête d'un air triste et tendit le bras pour récupérer le sac que Sarah faisait passer par-dessus le comptoir. Puis après un hochement de tête entendu, la jeune Britannique se dirigea vers la sortie, jusqu'à ce que son hôte reprenne la parole. « Prenez soin de vous, Madame. Puissiez-vous revenir vite. »

« C'est promis », lui assura Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Elle quitta la pension en pressant le pas. Il était déjà dix heures trente-cinq, elle devait se dépêcher de trouver un taxi pour l'emmener aux docks. Elle héla le premier qu'elle croisa, qui par chance était libre, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur et le pria de rejoindre la destination avant onze heures. L'homme hocha la tête et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Bien calée sur la banquette arrière, Sarah regardait d'un air absent le paysage de Pattaya défiler sous ses yeux, tentant encore une fois de remettre les événements de la veille dans l'ordre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir passé une nuit aussi dingue. Pas seulement le sexe, mais tout le reste. Vaas l'avait complètement entraînée dans son sillage et elle avait surfé sur la vague jusqu'à presque s'y noyer. Elle sourit légèrement au souvenir de leur incroyable partie de jambes en l'air. _Forcément, s'il réserve ce traitement à toutes les filles qui échouent sur Rook, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elles ne veuillent jamais rentrer…_ Elle laissa échapper un gloussement avant de se rappeler où elle était. Le chauffeur lui adressa un regard curieux dans le rétroviseur central et elle étouffa son rire dans sa manche. Manche… Chemise… Tatouage… Son sourire disparut aussitôt en se remémorant ce détail. _L'enfoiré… il va vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure…_

A onze heures moins sept minutes, le taxi s'arrêta sur les docks de Bang Saray et après avoir payé la course, Sarah s'élança en direction des quais où plusieurs bateaux chargeaient ou déchargeaient de la marchandise. Fruits, légumes, bidons d'essence, tous les habitants des archipels environnants semblaient utiliser ce port pour faire le plein de consommables. Elle sortit de la poche de son short le post-it jaune que Vaas avait collé sur son front et relut le nom du bateau. **Anchali**. Au pas de course, elle s'avança vers la rangée d'embarcations, lisant les noms peints sur les coques à la fois en thaï et en alphabet latin. A onze heures moins trois, elle avait passé en revue tous les noms, en vain. Lorsqu'une voix de stentor la héla depuis l'autre bout du dock.

« _PERRA_ ! »

 _Laissez-moi deviner…_ , grinça intérieurement Sarah en se retournant pour voir Vaas agiter la main dans sa direction. Autour d'elle, les quelques Thaïs qui (dé)chargeaient leurs caisses se figèrent un instant, lui jetèrent un regard furtif, puis reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était, en prenant soin de garder la tête baissée sur leur travail. Mais Sarah était beaucoup trop en colère pour le remarquer. Avec une expression furieuse, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Vaas, serrant la sangle de sa besace de la main gauche.

« Bien dormi, _princesa_ ? », se moqua Vaas avant de remarquer son air courroucé. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et il eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière pour éviter le coup de poing que Sarah avait lancé dans sa direction. Mais il ne vit pas arriver la main gauche, qui le gifla avec un claquement sonore, ni le pied qui le heurta juste au-dessous du genou en plein tibia.

« UN… FOUTU… TATOUAGE… », beugla Sarah en ponctuant chaque mot par un coup de pied ou de poing. « ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! »

Des rires gras fusèrent quelque part sur le ponton de l'Anchali et tout en essayant péniblement de maîtriser la jeune fille, Vaas se mit à vomir une série d'insultes dans diverses langues, anglais, espagnol et thaï, à l'attention des hommes qui chargeaient les cales. Ceux-ci portaient tous plus ou moins la même tenue que l'Espagnol, à ceci près qu'ils nouaient leur foulard rouge autour du bras, du cou ou pour masquer le bas de leur visage. Cette ressemblance frappante donnait à l'ensemble un côté très militaire, assez intriguant. Entre temps, Vaas était parvenu à saucissonner Sarah en lui maintenant les mains croisées dans le dos, mais la jeune femme se tortillait toujours comme un beau diable.

« ¡ _Cálmate, hermana_! », aboya Vaas, si près de son oreille qu'elle sursauta et grimaça. Elle constata que certains des hommes sur le bateau, avait réagi de la même manière aux hurlements de leur… de leur quoi, d'ailleurs ? Patron ? Associé ? Ou était-il un simple employé comme les autres ? Encore un point à rajouter sur la longue liste des choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur Vaas Montenegro. « Monte sur le bateau. »

 _~ Hans Zimmer – Half Remembered Dream ~_

Intimidée par son brusque changement d'humeur, elle le gratifia d'un regard mauvais mais s'exécuta, quittant le ponton pour embarquer. Un claquement mécanique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit derrière elle et elle sut avant même de se retourner que quelqu'un venait de charger un fusil d'assaut. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière et vit que l'un des hommes de Vaas, avec une mine patibulaire, surveillait les quais en tenant son fusil prêt à tirer. « C'est quoi le délire ? », demanda-t-elle en voulant se retourner vers Vaas, mais il la poussa vivement dans le dos pour qu'elle avance jusqu'à entrer dans une pièce sous la cabine de pilotage. A l'intérieur, il claqua la porte derrière lui et le regard qu'il lança à Sarah la fit reculer d'un pas.

« Où est-ce que tu te crois, putain ? », gronda-t-il en la poussant contre la cloison en acier. Le dos de Sarah heurta durement le métal, ravivant la douleur du tatouage, et elle tenta à son tour de le pousser des deux mains au niveau du torse. Mais Vaas ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Toi, où est-ce que tu te crois ? Faire tatouer tes initiales sur mon épaule dès le premier soir comme une midinette désespérée ? »

« Tu vois ces mecs, là-dehors ? Ils sont sous mes ordres, _hermana._ » Il désigna du doigt la porte, et par extension, ses hommes qui chargeaient le bateau, y compris le molosse avec sa kalachnikov. « Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que ta vie est une série de choix douteux et de mauvaises fréquentations ? », marmonna-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil au type armé à travers une des vitres.

« Que de me voir frappé par une _niña_ de cinquante kilos toute mouillée, c'est plutôt mauvais pour ma crédibilité… »

« Peut-être fallait-il penser à ta crédibilité avant de marquer la _niña_ comme du foutu bétail ? », cracha-t-elle, tandis que l'expression de Vaas se teintait d'ironie à la mention du tatouage. « Je me souviens même plus d'être passée chez un tatoueur, je ne sais pas si tu imagines la tête que j'ai fait en me levant… »

« On n'est pas passés chez un tatoueur… », lâcha Vaas comme si de rien n'était.

« Pardon ? »

« On n'est pas passés chez un tatoueur… »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cabine et Sarah croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner de l'aplomb. Mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait.

« Donc ce tatouage est arrivé par magie ? Lord Voldemort prenait des vacances à Pattaya et tu lui as demandé d'apposer ta marque des ténèbres sur mon épaule ? »

« Qui ça ? Non, c'est moi qui l'ai fait quand tu étais dans les vapes… »

Sarah se détourna et se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Dans l'absolu, un peu d'encre ce n'était pas _si_ grave, elle aurait tout le temps de se le faire enlever ou modifier en Angleterre… Mais c'était le principe, qui la dérangeait. Vaas ne semblait pas être le genre de mec à s'engager aussi rapidement dans une relation amoureuse, alors pourquoi inscrire quelque chose d'aussi personnel sur sa peau ?

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu as stérilisé quel que soit l'objet que tu as utilisé pour le faire… », marmonna-t-elle avec un soupir déchirant.

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. A l'extérieur de la cabine, un des hommes de Vaas hurlait qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Crois-moi, _hermana_ , tu me remercieras de t'avoir fait ce tatouage… » Il gloussa et sans un mot de plus, rouvrit la porte pour grimper dans la cabine de pilotage. Seule et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Sarah envisagea de le suivre mais elle avait suffisamment vu sa tête pour le moment. La colère était trop fraîche. Elle sortit donc à l'air libre et se dirigea à l'avant du bateau pour profiter du paysage et de la traversée. Dehors, les hommes s'étaient mis à crier, retiraient les amarres et prenaient leurs postes, dont l'un dans une tourelle équipée d'une mitrailleuse lourde sur le toit. Sarah avait déjà vu ce genre de matériel. Généralement aux mains de milices privées ou de rebelles protégeant une zone fluviale ou maritime. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, chaque individu sur ce bateau était armé. Simple couteau à la ceinture, fusil d'assaut ou pistolet automatique, parfois une combinaison des trois… Elle tourna la tête vers la cabine de pilotage, où Vaas s'efforçait de sortir l'embarcation du port, et le vit lui sourire brièvement à travers la vitre jaunie. Comme la veille, elle eut l'impression que ce sourire cachait quelque chose et préféra se détourner en direction de l'océan qui s'étendait désormais à perte de vue. Le soleil tapait dur en cette fin de matinée et elle eut bientôt trop chaud pour conserver sa chemise. Il y eut bien quelques murmures de la part des hommes présents sur le pont lorsqu'elle découvrit ses épaules, mais le bruit de la proue fendant les flots les rendit inaudibles.

~o~

 _~ John Murphy – In the house, in a heartbeat ~_

~o~

Après une heure de trajet, les côtes de Thaïlande avaient presque disparu et Sarah ne voyait aucune terre apparaître dans la direction qu'ils prenaient. Elle commençait à envisager de monter demander à Vaas combien de temps il leur restait avant d'atteindre leur destination, lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit près du bastingage. Il avait dû passer la barre à son second, mais maintenant qu'il était venu à elle et non le contraire, elle décida de lui faire payer son comportement et ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Malheureusement pour elle, Vaas n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aime être ignoré. Il commença par glisser une main dans son dos, sous son débardeur, puis l'autre. Sarah avait toutes les peines du monde à sembler indifférente, car même si elle n'oubliait pas d'être en colère contre lui, les doigts de Vaas qui partaient de nouveau à la conquête de son corps ramenaient des souvenirs nocturnes plus qu'agréables. Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il contourna sa taille, s'attardant sur son ventre, remontant vers ses seins… et mordit légèrement la peau déjà endolorie de son épaule droite.

Sarah poussa un cri de protestation et tourna enfin son regard courroucé dans sa direction. C'était manifestement le signe qu'attendait Vaas pour commencer à jouer. Ses caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, plus osées et Sarah dut faire taire son désir d'un coup de pied mental pour le repousser brutalement. « Désolée, mais les trips cochons en public, ça me dit rien… », gronda-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais en direction des miliciens qui se rinçaient l'œil. Vaas ne sembla pas se formaliser et il se tourna vers l'arrière du bateau pour hurler un grand coup.

« Le premier que je chope à nous mater, je lui arrache les yeux et je les lui fait bouffer au dîner, _vale_ ? »

Sarah était sur le point d'éclater de rire, pensant qu'il plaisantait, lorsqu'elle vit tous les gars leur tourner le dos comme un seul homme. En moins de deux secondes, plus aucun d'entre eux ne regardait vers l'avant du bateau. La mâchoire inférieure de Sarah tomba sur sa poitrine et quand elle leva les yeux en direction du pilote, elle sentit un petit vent de panique la submerger en constatant qu'il avait lui aussi masqué son regard d'une main. _Mais…_

« Vaas…? », s'exclama-t-elle en désignant la cabine de pilotage du doigt. L'interpellé suivit la direction indiquée et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

« _Chakrit_ ! Hé Chakrit, _amigo_ ! », hurla-t-il à l'attention de l'homme sur son perchoir. « Pas toi, imbécile ! »

D'un geste hésitant et manifestement terrorisé, le dénommé Chakrit baissa lentement la main, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir la remettre devant ses yeux d'une seconde à l'autre.

« _Coño_ … », marmonna Vaas dans sa barbe. « Bon, où en étions-nous ? »

Mais Sarah s'était prestement écartée de lui et le fixait à présent avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Je veux la vérité. »

Les traits de Vaas s'étaient durcis et il écarta les bras en signe d'apaisement. Toutefois, Sarah n'était pas dupe, tout dans sa posture trahissait une tension extrême. Ses muscles étaient prêts à l'attaquer, à lui sauter dessus comme sur le gros type de la boîte qui avait essayé de la tripoter.

« Du calme, _hermana_. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un simple petit paysan… »

« Un paysan qui terrifie une équipe entière d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents ? Te fiche pas de moi… » Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle en fit un en arrière. Un ballet étrange, lent et dangereux s'entamait sur le pont supérieur, et les miliciens avaient commencé à se retourner pour les surveiller. Non, _la_ surveiller. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu cultivais, déjà ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit… », répondit Vaas dans un murmure. Il la regardait fixement à présent, à tel point qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait cligné des paupières.

Il ne fallait malheureusement pas être sorti de polytechnique pour additionner deux plus deux. Des armes, un type que tout le monde craignait, des « cultures » douteuses… Vaas ne pouvait être qu'un trafiquant de drogue. Et Sarah le savait d'expérience, les pires individus qu'elle avait rencontrés au cours de ses missions étaient ceux qui menaient leur business en profitant de la pauvreté ou de la guerre. Et si Vaas était l'un d'entre eux, alors elle avait tout intérêt à mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et lui. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?_

« J'ai changé d'avis, je … je ne pense pas que mes amis soient sur l'île. Demande-lui de faire demi-tour », déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme en désignant du doigt l'homme qui tenait le gouvernail. Mais elle n'en menait pas large et Vaas dut le sentir car il n'envisagea pas une seconde d'accéder à sa requête.

« _Mamacita_ , ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, _vale_ ? On s'amusait bien jusqu'à présent… » Sa voix mielleuse la fit frémir de terreur. Pire, il avait fait au moins deux pas en avant sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Dans un élan désespéré, elle quitta l'avant du bateau pour tenter de gagner la cabine de pilotage, mais Vaas claqua des doigts et aussitôt deux des miliciens la saisirent, chacun par un bras pour la ramener vers lui.

« Lâchez-moi… putain, mais lâchez-moi ! » Sa voix transpirait la peur, la colère aussi. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas dirigée contre Vaas, ni même contre ses sbires qui la maîtrisaient. Elle était en rage contre elle-même. De s'être fait manipuler et berner à ce point par un sourire déroutant et une nuit de sexe incroyable.

« Sac », ordonna Vaas à l'un des sbires. Celui-ci s'exécuta et retira non sans mal la besace de Sarah pour la lancer à son patron. L'Espagnol plongea la main dedans, en ressortit un soutien-gorge propre qu'il jeta sur le pont en faisant un clin d'œil à sa propriétaire, puis trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Son téléphone portable. Il le retourna sous toutes les coutures, appréciant la qualité de l'iPhone tel un sommelier admire un verre de vin, puis le jeta de toutes ses forces par-dessus bord. Le portable tomba dans l'océan et Sarah le regarda sombrer dans les profondeurs avec un gémissement de désespoir.

« Dis-moi au moins si mes amis sont vraiment sur l'île ou si tout ça c'était juste du baratin… », gémit-elle, essayant d'ignorer la pression douloureuse des doigts de ses ravisseurs dans sa chair.

Vaas s'approcha lentement d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Ils sont bien là-bas, rassure-toi… » Il fit une pause, laissant juste le temps à Sarah de se sentir soulagée par la nouvelle. « Mais de là à ce que tu les retrouves… ça, j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle le vit faire un signe à quelqu'un dans son dos et tourna la tête, juste au moment où la crosse d'une Kalachnikov s'abattait sur sa tempe. Et pour la seconde fois en moins de douze heures, Sarah perdit totalement connaissance.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, déjà parce que le cliffhanger de fin est assez violent ahah, mais aussi le lemon, ce que vous avez appris sur Vaas, sur Sarah… Bref, il y a eu énoooormément d'informations dans ce chapitre, de questions posées, quelques réponses aussi… N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos théories !**

 **A dans 15 jours pour Nos Corps à la Dérive (si tout se passe bien) et en attendant, je vous fait de gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	3. Ch3 : All Hell Breaks Loose

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Hello, Vaasounets et Vaasounettes, voici enfin le chapitre que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience ! La véritable nature de Vaas dévoilée sous vos yeux ébahis ahah. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ceux qui connaissez le jeu, et les autres… eh bien on se retrouve à la fin pour les réactions à chaud !**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Anthracite77, Nanaki, PlumeDeSerpent, Ela, Elisendre, Drasha, Naina24, Lydie (et Kévin), Acide'nette, Piitchoun pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Nanaki : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Le personnage de Vaas est le plus gros défi de cette écriture, il est tellement complexe et imprévisible ! Donc je suis vraiment ravie que tu le trouves réussi ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comptera cette fiction ahah. J'ai prévu la trame jusqu'à la fin mais je ne l'ai pas découpée en chapitres. Pour l'instant, 5 chapitres et demi sont écrits et j'ai déjà bien avancé, donc je ne pense pas dépasser la vingtaine de chapitres. Merci encore et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, on est vraiment en plein dans l'Enfer de Vaas à présent. Bisous !**

 **Ela : haaaaa merci pour tant d'enthousiasme, c'est extra, vraiment ! Ahah, c'est vrai que les hommes qui transpirent à ce point le pouvoir sont excitants. Il est tout à fait normal de l'admettre et le reconnaître ) Les personnages féminins forts sont tout aussi agréables et intéressants, donc c'est équitable ahah. Si tu as aimé la fin du chapitre précédent et la tension qui s'installe, je pense que tu vas A-DO-RER ce chapitre apocalyptique ahah. Bonne lecture et merci encore ! Des bisous.**

 **Elisendre : hihi c'est trop bien que tu aies kiffé la musique de fin, j'adore la bande son de 28 jours plus tard, elle est juste parfaite. Vaas est un gros taré ouais, ahah, je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'halluciner avec le prochain chapitre. Mais disons qu'il a de bonnes raisons d'être ainsi. Comme tu le découvriras au fil des chapitres. Ahah oui j'ai pas pu résister à faire référence à Voldychou, comme quoi, même en voulant s'éloigner d'HP on y revient toujours… Merci à toi et bonne lecture !**

 **Drasha : aahahahahah tu m'as complètement tuée avec ton « Vaas tout gentil qui fait pousser des pâquerettes pour les donner à manger à ses 300 licornes avec qui il organise des tours de l'île pour les enfants ». J'imagine tellement la scène et je trouve ça à la fois génial et flippant. xD Hum, j'ai effectivement quelques doutes concernant la capacité de Sarah à s'en sortir, huhu, du moins à court terme… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! (et vive Adblock, parce que pour ce chapitre-ci les pubs Clearblue risqueraient de franchement ruiner l'ambiance musicale ahahah). Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Lydie et Kévin : Merci à tous les deux ! ahah Je pense que vous aimerez beaucoup ce chapitre, Vaas y libère enfin toute sa folie et je dois dire que ça a été un gros gros kiff à écrire ! hihi. Bonne lecture et gros bisous !**

 **Playlist « FC3 ch3 »**

 **Michael Andrews – Manipulated Living**

 **Emily Browning – Sweet Dreams**

 **Requiem For A Dream – Original Song**

 **Hans Zimmer – Time (Inception)**

 **Mogwaï - The Huts**

 **Mogwaï - Jaguar**

 **Chapitre 3 : All Hell Breaks Loose**

 _~ Michael Andrews – Manipulated Living ~_

La première chose dont Sarah fut consciente en émergeant des ténèbres était la douleur lancinante dans sa tempe gauche. Ça montait et descendait comme l'alarme d'une caserne de pompiers, et son oreille sifflait atrocement. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'une horrible nausée se profilait déjà dans les méandres de son estomac et elle poussa un gémissement, voulant porter une main à son front. Mais ses mains ne lui répondaient pas. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que ses poignets étaient solidement attachés au-dessus de sa tête. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et malgré sa vision trouble, elle discerna nettement le sol de terre sèche et la paille sur lesquels elle était assise, ainsi que les barreaux en bambou plantés dans le sol autour d'elle.

Maintenant que ses yeux étaient ouverts, la nausée avait brusquement pris le dessus sur la douleur crânienne et elle sentit ses entrailles se retourner douloureusement. Par réflexe, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement en avant, mais rien ne sortit de son estomac à part un relent aigre et brûlant qui remonta le long de son œsophage. Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations, tentant de calmer les vertiges et referma les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle entendit les hurlements.

Comme mues par des ressorts, ses paupières sautèrent en position ouverte et elle jeta des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle. Ses pieds aussi étaient ligotés mais _Dieu merci_ , elle avait toujours ses chaussures. La semelle de la chaussure gauche n'était pas arrachée, ce qui signifiait que son Opinel s'y trouvait toujours. Elle tortilla ses fesses sur le sol pour pouvoir se tourner au maximum et tenter de déterminer la provenance des cris inhumains qu'elle percevait. Derrière elle se trouvait une autre cage, occupée par ce qui semblait être une famille. Un homme et une femme quelque peu empâtés par les années étaient ligotés côte à côte et un enfant d'environ cinq ans était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cage, apeuré mais libre de ses mouvements. Lorsqu'ils virent Sarah tourner la tête, le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent faillit véritablement la faire vomir cette fois. Leurs yeux étaient gonflés et rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, et l'œil gauche de l'homme était affublé d'un gigantesque hématome qui lui fermait presque la paupière. La femme avait seulement la lèvre fendue, mais ne semblait pas moins traumatisée pour autant. L'enfant paraissait indemne, mais à voir la manière dont il se balançait sur ses petites jambes repliées sous lui, les séquelles psychologiques seraient sûrement plus graves que les séquelles physiques. Contrairement à elles deux, le mari était bâillonné et les seuls son qu'il émit à son attention furent des gémissements étouffés.

Sarah détourna son attention de la petite famille pour regarder au-delà des cages. Des dizaines d'hommes, tous habillés de la même manière que ceux du bateau, déambulaient entre des baraquements de bois et de tôle, portant des caisses, des armes, certains buvant tranquillement une bière ou fumant. Ça parlait dans toutes les langues. Beaucoup de thaï à première vue, mais grâce à ses voyages de par le monde, elle distinguait également du philippin et d'autres idiomes du Pacifique Sud, ainsi que de l'anglais. Entre deux cabanes, elle vit une rangée de quatre autres prisonniers, suspendus par les poignets à des cordes, elles-mêmes attachées à une poutre. L'un d'eux semblait inconscient (ou mort ?) et pendait mollement en bas de ses liens, la tête affaissée sur la poitrine. Les autres étaient bien éveillés et observaient avec des yeux terrorisés leurs ravisseurs vaquer à leurs occupations. Sarah plissa les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait être Luke, Jenna ou Ryan. Jenna était brune, la peau pâle et plutôt grande, hors la seule femme suspendue à ces cordes était petite et métisse. Luke et Ryan, en bons Irlandais, avaient tous les deux des cheveux roux flamboyants qu'ils tenaient de leur mère, ce qui aidait plutôt à les identifier dans une foule. Mais pas de crinières poil de carotte en vue. Sarah ne savait pas si elle devait s'en sentir soulagée ou non. Qu'ils ne soient pas ici ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Vaas s'était au moins assuré qu'elle comprenne ce fait avant de la faire mettre KO par un de ses chiens de garde.

 _Vaas_ … Ce simple nom qui la faisait encore sourire la nuit précédente, déclenchait désormais en elle une colère noire. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été aussi bête. Jamais en mission elle ne se serait laissée aller de la sorte avec un inconnu. Mais elle était en vacances et l'espoir de rencontrer des gens meilleurs dans un pays en paix, l'avait emporté sur sa méfiance. Ça et les dizaines de kilos de muscle que le trafiquant trimballait avec lui. Il l'avait changée en une véritable chienne en chaleur, profité de son désir féminin et elle en payait maintenant les conséquences. _Perra…_ Voilà qu'elle méritait bien son surnom, tout compte fait.

 _~ Emily Browning – Sweet Dreams ~_

Une série de détonations la fit sursauter et elle se déboîta littéralement le cou pour en découvrir la provenance. Tous les prisonniers, qu'ils soient en cage ou suspendus à la poutre s'agitèrent, paniqués. Celui qui était dans les vapes s'était réveillé et tentait désespérément de tirer sur ses liens. Un AK-47 était brandi en direction du ciel. Quelqu'un avait tiré en l'air et elle sut simplement en voyant le bras qui tenait l'arme que ce quelqu'un était Vaas.

« Ladies and gentlemen ! Mesdames et messieurs, _Meine Damen und Herren…_ _»,_ aboya Vaas à pleins poumons sous les regards sidérés des prisonniers et ceux narquois de son équipe. « Bienvenue sur mon île ! » Il s'inclina à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, balançant ses bras sur les côtés pour saluer la foule et il y eut un léger mouvement de recul chez les sbires postés du côté de la main qui tenait toujours l'AK-47. Sa voix de stentor faisait écho sur les bâtiments et en quelques secondes, le silence s'était fait sur le camp. Sarah aurait même juré que les oiseaux sauvages s'étaient tus. « J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que vous êtes confortablement installés. » Il se tourna vers les quatre prisonniers suspendus à la poutre, mais leurs bâillons empêchaient toute réponse. Même s'il était peu probable qu'ils en aient donné une de toute façon. Vaas mit une main en coupe autour de son oreille et se pencha vers l'un d'eux. « Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose _,_ _hermano_ _? »_ , demanda-t-il d'une voix à nouveau normale, tandis que le prisonnier s'agitait nerveusement et tentait de s'écarter au maximum du trafiquant. Il secoua la tête frénétiquement en signe de dénégation et Vaas tendit une main pour lui arracher son bâillon. « Répète ce que tu as dit, j'ai mal entendu. »

« J'ai… j'ai rien dit du tout… », gémit le jeune homme, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Si, si, je t'ai entendu, tu as dit… Va te faire foutre… »

« C'est faux ! C'est faux, je n'ai rien dit ! », hurla l'autre avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

« Ne me mens pas _,_ _hermano_ _._ Ta _mama_ ne t'a jamais dit que c'était vilain de mentir ? »

« Je vous jure, j'ai pas menti, j'ai pas menti, j'ai-

Une nouvelle série de détonations retentit et les trois autres de la poutre se mirent à pousser des hurlements stridents, bien audibles malgré le tissu qui leur bourrait la bouche. L'infortuné quatrième était mort, déchiqueté par la rafale d'AK-47 que Vaas avait lâchée sur lui.

« Nom de Dieu… », jura Sarah, les yeux grand ouverts et rivés sur le cadavre sanguinolent du jeune homme. Ses trois voisins pleuraient à chaudes larmes à présent.

 _« Er wird uns töten…_ _»,_ souffla la femme dans la cage voisine à son époux. _«_ _Heinrich, er wird uns töten…_ _»_ Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle tentait de se coller contre son mari malgré ses liens. _Il va nous tuer…_ Sarah l'aurait parfaitement compris, même sans ses bases d'allemand. Le petit garçon dans son coin n'avait même pas cillé en entendant les coups de feu. Il semblait être parti très loin dans un endroit meilleur, quelque part au fond de son cerveau et Sarah décida que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

« Où j'en étais… ? », reprit Vaas en passant une main dans sa crête. « Ah oui, bienvenue, bien installés, confortables, blablabla… Je suis certain que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Il prit une voix geignarde et se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, comme pour mimer un pantin fatigué et désarticulé. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moiii ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter çaaaa ? Ouin ouin, la vie est injuste… Mais ce n'est pas un hasard ! Non non non… Vous êtes ici… » Et en disant cela, il pointait son index vers le sol, comme si « ici » désignait les dix centimètres carrés directement placés sous son doigt. « … parce que vous cherchiez quelque chose. » Il laissa quelques secondes sa phrase en suspens, pour que chacun ait bien le temps d'y réfléchir. « On cherche tous quelque chose. TOUS ! » Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune fille attachée à la poutre et la tapota doucement. « Oui, même toi, _pequeña_ _._ Tout comme mes amis ici présents… » Il désigna sa « cour » de miliciens d'un grand geste des bras. « Certains veulent vous utiliser… Certains veulent que vous les utilisiez. Certains veulent abuser de vous. Certains veulent être abusés par vous… »

Sarah ferma les yeux et laissa l'arrière de son crâne frapper les barreaux de bambou. C'est pas vrai, il est sérieusement en train de citer Eurythmics ? Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Si Vaas était assez taré pour justifier ses actes par une chanson des années quatre-vingt, elle devait absolument garder la tête froide. Réfléchir efficacement. Car les mecs comme lui ne donnaient pas de deuxième chance. « Numéro quatre » en avait fait les frais quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Toi par exemple… », reprit Vaas en dégageant le bâillon d'un des trois pendus restants. « Tu cherchais bien quelqu'un à utiliser ou abuser à Pattaya, pas vrai ? »

« N-non, Monsieur… », gémit le malheureux en secouant la tête.

Vaas se pinça l'arête du nez entre les doigts et désigna de l'autre main le cadavre pendu de son ex-camarade. « Bon, je sens qu'on a commencé sur de mauvaises bases, _hermano_ _._ Regarde ton petit copain, là. Lui aussi, il m'a menti. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, Richard. »

« Je m'appelle Arthur… », corrigea faiblement le jeune homme, mais Vaas l'ignora.

« Richard, si tu réponds correctement à ma question, je te laisserai tranquille… mais tu dois me dire la vérité… » Il tapota doucement l'épaule d'Arthur/Richard, qui grimaça à son contact. « Alors… ? Est-ce que tu ne cherchais pas une petite fille à utiliser à Pattaya ? Ou un petit garçon, peut-être ? Je ne juge pas, hein, tous les goûts sont dans la nature… Je veux juste que tu m'aides à prouver ma démonstration… »

A bout de nerfs et ne voulant pas risquer de finir criblé de balles comme son compagnon d'infortune, Arthur/Richard hocha la tête en sanglotant. « O-oui… je l'ai fait… je suis désolé… »

La fille suspendue à côté de lui tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard mi-terrorisé, mi-dégoûté et Vaas fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. « Non, _niña_ _,_ on ne juge pas. Richard a le droit d'aimer les petits enfants, c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Son objectif, ici, en Thaïlande. Parce que les gens qui viennent ici, ne le font que pour une seule chose : braver les interdits. S'offrir… » Il sourit et claqua des doigts. « …des sensations fortes, _vale_ _?_ Le GRAND frisson ! » Il recula de quelques pas, pour se placer bien au centre de la petite place de terre battue et rejeta la tête en arrière. « ALORS DITES-MOI, BANDE DE CONNARDS, EST-CE QUE LE FRISSON EST ASSEZ GRAND POUR VOUS ? »

Quelques sanglots lui répondirent et en tournant la tête un peu plus en arrière, Sarah vit qu'au moins trois ou quatre cages supplémentaires étaient placées en enfilade, derrière celle des Allemands. Avec d'autres prisonniers à l'intérieur. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour Vaas, tous semblaient terrorisés au-delà de ce qui était humainement possible et Sarah réalisa que c'était précisément ce qui poussait le trafiquant à se donner autant en spectacle. Si les prisonniers l'ignoraient, il s'énerverait probablement, il les tuerait dans un premier temps, mais il finirait par se lasser. Mais être ainsi au centre de l'attention, être l'objet de leurs peurs, de leurs cauchemars… voilà ce qui plaisait à ce dingue. Sarah se détourna de lui et décida d'observer un point de sa cage à la place. Penser à autre chose, se créer un endroit rien qu'à elle, un peu comme l'enfant immobile à quelques mètres. Se dissocier de la réalité. De l'horreur. Elle s'était souvent entraînée à cet exercice au cours de sa carrière dans l'humanitaire, bien qu'elle n'en ait encore jamais eu la réelle utilité. Les tortures envers les femmes étaient encore de mise dans de nombreux pays et mieux valait savoir les endurer si vous vouliez survivre. Elle ferma les paupières, forçant sa respiration à ralentir jusqu'au strict minimum. Au milieu des baraquements, Vaas avait repris sont laïus, alternant discours parlé et discours hurlé. Mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à ses oreilles. Dans sa tête, le son des vagues sur les plages de galets anglaises avait remplacé la voix du trafiquant, la fraîcheur et la pluie d'Europe du Nord avaient supplanté la moiteur et le soleil tropicaux. Elle sentait presque l'air iodé remplir ses narines à la place des relents de sa propre peur et de sa transpiration. Ses muscles se relâchaient, un par un et elle se surprit même à sourire un peu.

 _~ Requiem For A Dream ~_

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta dans cet état de grâce. Quelques secondes… quelques minutes… une demi-heure ? Elle était si profondément partie qu'elle n'entendit pas la nouvelle rafale d'AK-47 traverser l'abdomen de Richard. Ou Arthur, peu importait son nom. Elle ne perçut pas non plus la vague de hurlements qui accompagna ce nouveau meurtre. Ni les rires gras et les vivats que les sbires de Vaas poussèrent à l'attention de leur leader. Le ressac de l'Atlantique Nord était son refuge, le bruit du vent son moyen de transport vers un endroit meilleur. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'enfant se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces derrière elle que son cerveau la força à reprendre contact avec le monde réel. Elle tourna la tête, un peu hébétée d'être si durement extirpée de sa méditation et vit que Vaas s'était approché de la cage des Allemands, avait ouvert la petite porte en bambou et fait sortir le couple. L'enfant était sorti de sa torpeur alors qu'on emmenait ses parents et l'un des pirates l'avait repoussé d'un coup de talon avant de refermer sa prison.

 _«_ _Mutti ! Vatti_ _! »,_ hurlait le petit en s'agrippant désespérément aux barreaux. _«_ _Mutti_ _! »_

« Putain, faites-moi taire le gosse… », gronda Vaas tandis que la mère de l'enfant se tournait, tremblante, pour répéter inlassablement des paroles apaisantes, en vain.

Sarah vit l'homme qui accompagnait Vaas sortir un pistolet de son holster de cuisse et se tordit pour attirer l'attention de l'enfant. _«_ _Komm hier ! Nimm meine Hand ! Schau mich an_ _! »_ Le petit tourna la tête vers elle, désemparé de l'entendre parler sa langue, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et la vit agiter les doigts dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait pas tendre le bras, mais lui n'était pas ligoté. L'enfant comprit et passa sa main entre les barreaux pour saisir celle de Sarah, faute de pouvoir trouver ce même réconfort auprès de ses parents. « Chhh… ça va aller… » Ni elle ni le garçonnet ne croyaient à cette dernière affirmation, mais ils firent tous deux comme si et Sarah s'efforça de capter son regard pour lui éviter d'avoir à être témoin de ce qui arriverait ou non à ses géniteurs.

De l'autre côté des barreaux, elle sentait le regard de Vaas posé sur elle mais ne fit pas un geste vers lui. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de calmer l'enfant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le second de Vaas relâcher la crosse de son arme. Mais jusqu'à quand… ?

« Heinrich et Margarete Ackermann… », récita Vaas en consultant une feuille de papier que son second lui tendait. « Logeant au Sheraton Hotel de Pattaya, suite présidentielle… Bien joué, Herr Ackermann… » Il gloussa avec un sourire appréciateur. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus sur vous, les Schleus, mon collègue est encore en train de fouiller les bagages de tout le monde à la recherche de vos papiers… Mais pour se payer une suite présidentielle, j'imagine que vous devez avoir un compte en banque bien fourni, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe… »

Les deux Allemands se regardèrent, terrifiés. Ils ne devaient pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que leur disait Vaas. Leur fils avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Sarah et elle lui adressa un faible sourire en lui faisant signe de respirer profondément. Mais il semblait reparti dans sa léthargie.

« Alors… combien ? » Vaas regarda le couple d'un air réjoui. « Non, ne me dites rien. Vous m'avez l'air au moins d'un millionnaire. » Il les interrogea du regard, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, haussa les sourcils avec un rire triomphant. « Quoi, plus ? Milliardaire ? Ahah, c'est jour de paye, les enfants ! »

« Vaas ! »

En entendant la voix du nouveau-venu, Sarah ne put s'empêcher de quitter le petit garçon des yeux. Elle avait reconnu ce timbre, l'accent américain… Doug. En effet, le prétendu « DJ » qu'elle avait rencontré la veille accourait, un petit ordinateur portable défraîchi dans les mains. Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'il passa devant elle avec un sourire enjôleur et si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des pupilles, Doug aurait déjà été réduit en charpie.

« J'ai trouvé leur mini-PC dans leurs affaires. J'ai pu accéder à leur compte en banque en deux secondes, ces idiots avaient noté tous leurs mots de passes et identifiants dans un fichier stocké sur le Bureau… » Il secoua la tête, comme si un tel manque de discernement était criminel. « Bref, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Ce sont juste de petits prolos. D'après leurs e-mails, ils sont ici uniquement parce qu'ils ont gagné un voyage en participant à un concours… »

Le visage de Vaas perdit toute son hilarité et il arracha littéralement l'ordinateur portable des mains de Doug. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, faisant légèrement bouger sa cicatrice et il pinça les lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, il laissa la fureur monter et lorsqu'elle eut atteint son paroxysme, il se remit en mouvement, projetant l'ordinateur sur le sol. L'écran et le clavier se séparèrent et il acheva chaque partie à coups de talon de ses énormes Rangers. Quand il eut terminé, l'appareil était revenu à l'état de composants épars et de morceaux de plastique. Les Ackermann se serraient l'un contre l'autre en sanglotant. Bien que ne comprenant pas un traître mot de l'échange, ils savaient que la situation n'était pas en leur faveur. Margarete se retourna vers son fils, qui fixait toujours Sarah de son air absent, puis elle remercia la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête silencieux. L'Allemande avait compris. Compris qu'elle allait mourir, que son mari allait mourir, et probablement son enfant aussi, mais elle trouvait malgré tout la force d'être reconnaissante envers Sarah de prendre soin de lui alors qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants.

La blonde resserra sa prise sur la main de l'enfant et ferma les yeux. Deux détonations retentirent et elle comprit que le second de Vaas avait dégainé son arme et collé une balle dans chacun des deux touristes. Elle sentit l'enfant bouger et rouvrit les paupières, murmurant de nouveau d'une voix suppliante : _«_ _Schau mich an_ _…_ Regarde-moi _… »_

Et il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Sans jamais tourner une seule fois la tête.

« Nettoyez-moi ça… », aboya Vaas à ses sbires en poussant du pied M. Ackermann qui gisait sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang. On emporta les cadavres à l'écart et Vaas se rapprocha de la cage de Sarah. Il la fixait intensément, les sourcils légèrement froncés, avec une expression grave. Puis claqua des doigts. « Mets le gamin dans la cage avec elle. Le temps qu'on trouve un acheteur intéressé. »

La porte de la cage s'ouvrit et on arracha l'enfant de sa main avant de le transférer dans sa propre geôle. Aussitôt posé au sol, le petit courut vers Sarah et se jeta contre son torse, enfouissant son nez contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Vaas et concentra dans son expression tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le trafiquant le moins du monde, et il se releva sans un mot pour s'éloigner en direction d'autres prisonniers.

Doug, quant à lui, s'était accroupi sur le sol et ramassait en grommelant les différents morceaux de l'ordinateur, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui puisse être sauvé, sans grand résultat. « Adil, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il fait toujours ça ? », maugréa l'Américain en reposant au sol l'écran éventré.

« Ca quoi ? », demanda l'homme qui venait d'abattre les deux Allemands, un type aux traits plutôt hindous ou pakistanais.

« Péter les affaires des otages… » Doug se releva, époussetant son pantalon et repérant une tache de sang sur sa chemise certainement arrivée là lorsque le dénommé Adil avait abattu ses deux dernières victimes. « Merde, je l'avais trouvée neuve dans une valise, tu fais chier… »

« Tu connais le boss, il a besoin de se défouler… ça l'entretient… », répondit Adil en haussant les épaules.

« N'empêche… avec tout le matos qu'on récupère dans les bagages de ces connards, on pourrait ouvrir un Apple Store sur l'île. »

« Ouais, en plus exotique… comme un… Un Pineapple Store, tiens ! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de blaguer devant des cages pleines de prisonniers et après quatre meurtres perpétrés en moins d'une heure.

« Vous me donnez envie de gerber… », cracha Sarah en les fusillant du regard depuis sa cage.

Doug se tourna vers elle, tout sourire et vint se poster devant les barreaux. L'enfant, apeuré, se décala pour se blottir non plus devant mais contre Sarah, du côté opposé à Doug.

« Hey, Sarah ! », fit l'Américain sur le même ton que s'il s'adressait à une amie de longue date. « Alors ? Que penses-tu de l'île ? Après tout le ramdam que tu as fait pour y venir, j'espère qu'elle est à ton goût ? »

Sarah ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard furieux. Doug s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et se pencha en avant, comme s'il voulait partager un secret avec elle. « Il paraît que t'as passé une sacrée nuit, dis-moi… Vaas m'a dit que tu étais une vraie petite coquine. Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux, c'est toujours lui qui se réserve les meilleurs morceaux… »

Profitant que le petit Allemand ne soit plus couché sur elle, Sarah leva ses jambes ficelées l'une contre l'autre et tenta de donner un coup de pieds en direction de Doug. Bien entendu, ses chaussures frappèrent à peine les barreaux adjacents et au lieu d'avoir l'air effrayé, le faux-DJ éclata de rire. Derrière lui, Adil ne sembla pas apprécier la ruade et sortit son arme. Il allait la pointer sur Sarah lorsque Doug leva vivement une main dans sa direction.

« Oh déconne pas, mec… » Il tapota l'arrière de sa propre épaule en désignant Sarah du menton. « Il va pas apprécier. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Adil jetait un bref coup d'œil à l'épaule tatouée puis rangeait son pistolet dans le holster. « Il » désignait certainement Vaas et elle se souvint des paroles du trafiquant lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés sur le bateau à propos des deux lettres gravées dans sa peau. _Crois-moi, hermana, tu me remercieras de t'avoir fait ce tatouage…_ Lui avait-il donné un statut spécial ? Pourtant, elle semblait logée à la même enseigne que tous les autres… pas de carré VIP…

« ADIL ! » Sarah sursauta. Vaas venait de hurler le nom de son second à travers tout le camp, mais sa voix était aussi audible que s'il avait été à cinquante centimètres de là. « VA CHERCHER EARNHARDT, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Adil grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, se préparant à partir.

« Ah, c'est sûrement pour ce bon Monsieur Kincaid », fit Doug d'une voix légère, à l'attention de Sarah. « Il nous a gentiment autorisés à vider son compte en banque de gros bourge ce matin, alors il a le droit à la visite du médecin. Tu vois, on n'est pas des monstres… »

C'en était trop pour elle. Ce ton guilleret, ce manque total d'empathie et aussi le fait qu'elle était en partie ici par sa faute acheva de mettre les nerfs de Sarah à vif. « TIRE-TOI, DOUG ! DEGAGE ! DEGAGE ! », aboya-t-elle en se tortillant comme un beau diable sur la paille qui tapissait le sol. Doug se redressa en secouant la tête, avant de jeter un œil hésitant en direction de Vaas. Apparemment, les cris de Sarah avaient alerté le trafiquant et il les observait de loin. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de hurler : peut-être que si Vaas pensait que Doug lui avait fait du mal, il lui collerait une balle entre les deux yeux. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir en cet instant précis. Mais le DJ s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait pris sa décision et elle fut forcée de laisser sa colère retomber. Contre son flanc, la tête blonde et les épaules de l'enfant étaient agitées de légers soubresauts. Il pleurait.

 _~o~_

 _Hans Zimmer – Time_

 _~o~_

Le reste de la journée avait été plus calme. Un type, manifestement ledit Docteur Earnhardt, à l'allure plus maladive et fragile qu'un cancéreux en phase terminale, était venu examiner quelques occupants des cages, puis ceux qui avaient accepté de donner tout leur argent aux pirates furent emmenés hors du camp. Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient vraiment libres ou non. Sarah doutait qu'ils puissent repartir vivre leur vie, un business comme celui-ci ne pouvait tenir que grâce à un minimum de discrétion. A la nuit tombée, l'ambiance était devenue un peu plus festive à l'intérieur du camp. Les hommes de Vaas se soulaient, se droguaient, écoutant de la musique à fond et dansant bêtement en rythme. Quelques filles peu vêtues avaient été ramenées là pour mettre l'ambiance, chose qui ne semblait possible qu'à grands renforts de lignes de cocaïne. Sarah avait parlé un peu avec l'enfant, à mi-voix. Il s'appelait Jascha, était âgé de _cinq-ans-et-demi-presque-six_ comme il l'avait expliqué en montrant sur ses doigts, il n'aimait pas les épinards, l'école ni les vilains messieurs qui l'avaient capturé. Quoiqu'après réflexion, il préférait retourner à l'école que de rester ici.

De temps en temps, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sales et il reposait sa tête sans rien dire sur les seins de Sarah. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, elle lui demanda de l'aider à se détacher. Les petits doigts de Jascha seraient certainement trop faibles pour arracher la semelle de sa chaussure, elle l'encouragea alors dans un allemand approximatif à trouver une petite pierre tranchante quelque part sur le sol. En vain. Elle avait essayé de faire plier les barreaux de bambou, mais chaque bambou devait faire au moins dix bons centimètres de diamètre et l'intérieur de celui auquel elle était attachée était renforcé par du béton, comme elle l'avait constaté en essayant de briser l'écorce. La structure était bien plus solide qu'elle en avait l'air, malheureusement. Mais à force de patience et de persévérance, Jascha avait fini par desserrer suffisamment les cordes pour qu'elle parvienne à rendre la liberté à ses mains. A partir de là, délier ses pieds avait été un jeu d'enfant et la première chose qu'elle fit après avoir rétabli une circulation sanguine normale dans ses bras, fut de saisir le petit garçon pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa faire, serrant lui aussi Sarah comme il le pouvait. Le simple fait de ne pas être seule et d'avoir ce petit être sur lequel veiller l'aidait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de les sortir tous les deux de là.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait se déplacer librement dans son enclos, elle était enfin en mesure d'observer plus en détails la manière dont était conçu le camp. Les baraques étaient toutes sur des espèces de pilotis, qui surélevaient le plancher à environ soixante ou soixante-dix centimètres du sol et il lui apparut comme une évidence que si fuite il fallait préparer, c'était en rampant sous les bâtiments qu'elle serait le plus discrète. Depuis sa prison, elle ne voyait pas l'entrée du camp. Il lui faudrait improviser totalement une fois hors de la cage et c'était bien le plus dangereux. La superficie du cantonnement pouvait très bien être équivalente à celle d'un pâté de maisons comme à celle d'un village entier.

Le milieu de la nuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsque les pirates avaient fini par aller se coucher, soit dans les cabanes, soit à même le sol au milieu des bouteilles vides. Le calme tombait enfin sur les lieux… mais pas pour longtemps. Comme Sarah le constata très vite, une fois la musique éteinte, le seul son qui répondait aux grillons et au cri des animaux nocturnes était les sanglots des prisonniers. Sarah en venait presque à regretter la musique stridente à laquelle ils avaient eu droit jusque-là. Un peu comme quand ils avaient interdit les cigarettes dans les boîtes de nuit. Tout le monde avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée… jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du tabac froid disparaisse et cesse de cacher les relents de transpiration des danseurs. Alors on avait un peu regretté la clope…

Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Jascha, profondément endormi contre elle et continua de réfléchir. Elle ne pourrait pas repasser une nuit de plus dans cet endroit. Sinon, elle finirait aussi par pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle perdrait espoir, comme tous les autres. Les minuscules jambes de Jascha donnaient de petits coups dans son sommeil. Le pauvre devait faire des rêves que les enfants ne sont pas censés faire. A même pas six ans, il avait d'ailleurs vu sûrement plus d'horreurs que la plupart des adultes dans toute leur vie. Elle devait lui aussi le sortir de là. Qu'avait dit Vaas à son sujet ? Qu'il resterait là en attendant de trouver un acheteur… Oui, il fallait absolument qu'elle fuie avec lui, sinon la mort de ses parents et les tortures des autres prisonniers ne seraient pas les dernières atrocités dont il serait témoin dans sa courte existence. Qui savait quel genre de type louche payait pour de petits orphelins comme lui…

Exténuée, elle ne s'aperçut qu'elle somnolait que lorsqu'un raclement suspect de graviers ne la tire de sa torpeur. Rouvrant les paupières, elle vérifia tout d'abord que Jascha était toujours dans les bras de Morphée (et les siens), puis tourna la tête. Elle réprima un cri de surprise. Au milieu de la nuit noire, Vaas était accroupi devant sa cage, les coudes reposant sur ses genoux pliés. Et il la regardait, fixement. Pas de sourire narquois, ni de gestes grandiloquents. Le seul mouvement perceptible était celui de sa main droite, dans laquelle un gros cigare rougeoyait entre ses doigts, qui montait jusqu'à sa bouche puis redescendait après qu'il ait tiré une bouffée.

Sarah referma doucement sa prise autour de Jascha dans une volonté de protection, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était elle-même qu'elle tentait de rassurer ou le petit garçon. Vaas et elle continuèrent de se regarder un moment, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que le trafiquant ne se relève et s'éloigne aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. A nouveau seule, Sarah sentit une énorme boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Une à une, les barrières qu'elle avait dressées jusqu'alors pour se montrer forte cédèrent progressivement et ses propres pleurs se joignirent bientôt à ceux des autres détenus, sous la faible lueur de la lune.

~o~

Quelques heures plus tard, ce ne furent ni la lueur du jour, ni les cris des oiseaux qui la réveillèrent, mais le tonnerre. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattirent sur le camp, et sur les cages sans toiture, trempant les prisonniers, transformant la terre en boue et lavant le sang et autres fluides corporels répandus au cours de la nuit. Sarah secoua Jascha pour le réveiller et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche en penchant la tête en arrière. « Comme en hiver quand tu essaies de manger la neige… », fit-elle en allemand. Elle ne savait pas si Jascha le faisait vraiment, mais il comprendrait mieux ainsi quoi faire. Cela faisait presque une journée qu'elle était dans cette cage et à aucun moment on ne lui avait donné à boire ou à manger. Mieux valait profiter de la pluie pour se désaltérer. Le manque de nourriture serait supportable quelques jours, mais sans eau… ils mourraient assurément.

Le jeu sembla plaire à Jascha, qui s'efforçait d'ouvrir au maximum la bouche pour recueillir le plus de gouttes possibles, et Sarah en profita également pour le frotter et le débarrasser de la couche de crasse et de poussière encroûtée sur son visage. Elle fit pareil pour elle, puis ôta son débardeur en coton pour l'étendre sur les barreaux qui formaient le « toit » de la cage. En soutien-gorge, la pluie matinale paraissait plus froide qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Une fois bien imbibé, son vêtement ferait une réserve d'eau efficace. Jascha l'imita, ôtant son tee-shirt pour le brandir vers le ciel. Par deux fois, ils tordirent leurs éponges improvisées au-dessus de leur bouche pour recueillir le précieux liquide, et un quart d'heure plus tard, la pluie tropicale cessa de tomber pour laisser la place à un soleil radieux. Ils devaient finir de boire l'eau de leurs tee-shirts rapidement avant qu'elle ne s'évapore. Qui savait quand la pluie tomberait de nouveau…

Toujours torse nu, Sarah achevait d'essorer le contenu du tee-shirt de Jascha dans la bouche du gamin lorsque Vaas débarqua d'un pas traînant, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais avant de rhabiller l'enfant, puis de se vêtir elle-même.

« Ne te dérange pas pour moi, _hermana_ … en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu restes à poil », marmonna-t-il avec un sourire narquois. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu ce que tu caches là-dessous, hmm ? »

Mais elle se détourna et ne lui accorda plus la moindre attention, préférant parler en allemand avec le jeune otage. Elle l'avait compris la veille : Vaas aimait se montrer théâtral. Mais sans spectateur attentif, il n'était plus qu'un gros guignol sans intérêt. Elle retint un sourire triomphant en l'entendant jurer dans son dos, puis s'éloigner, ses Rangers frappant les flaques d'eau et de boue qui recouvraient le sol. Elle pensait vraiment avoir gagné cette bataille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil approchait du zénith.

Accompagné.

 _~ Mogwai – The Huts ~_

L'homme qui était avec Vaas arborait également des traits latinos et une masse de chaînes en or pendait à son cou. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche de créateur étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître quelques poils bruns et bouclés. Un énorme cigare fumait doucement entre ses doigts et il tirait régulièrement dessus, déversant dans son sillage une odeur douceâtre de foin brûlé. Dans sa cage, Sarah jouait en silence à « pierre-papier-ciseaux » avec Jascha. Pour sa propre santé mentale et celle du garçonnet, elle s'efforçait de le tenir occupé et de le divertir un maximum, même si elle ne pouvait empêcher les sursauts et les regards apeurés qu'il lançait hors de la cage dès qu'un étranger s'en approchait d'un peu trop près.

Mais aucune terreur n'égalait celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Vaas lui-même était à proximité. En le voyant arriver avec l'autre homme, Jascha écarquilla les yeux, sa main suspendue en forme de ciseaux au-dessus de celle de Sarah qui formait la pierre, et courut se blottir derrière elle.

L'inconnu s'accroupit devant leur cage et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Salut, petit gars… », fit-il d'une voix assez amicale. Beaucoup plus amicale que celles qu'on entendait habituellement sur cette île, du moins. Mais Jascha ne répondit pas et cacha son visage contre l'épaule tatouée de Sarah, comme si le simple fait de se cacher là le dissimulait à tous les regards. Sarah s'était figée et, tendue comme un arc, dévisageait Vaas pour essayer de décrypter son expression, savoir ce que les deux hommes comptaient faire.

« C'est celui-là ? », demanda l'inconnu à Vaas, qui acquiesça. « Il me plaît bien. Comment il s'appelle ? »

Vaas haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu me prends pour sa putain de _nanny_ , Pablo ? »

Le dénommé Pablo esquissa un sourire et leva une main en direction du garçon. « Hé, petit, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Sans succès.

« Il ne parle pas votre langue », cracha Sarah d'un ton acerbe. « Il est Allemand. »

« Demande-lui de répondre à mon ami, _perra_ … »

Sarah pinça les lèvres, furieuse et s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Jascha, lorsque Vaas (qui devait trouver son temps de réaction trop long) tapa du pied par terre et se mit à hurler. « DEMANDE-LUI DE REPONDRE, SARAH, OU JE LUI ARRACHE SA PUTAIN DE LANGUE INUTILE ! »

Sarah fit volte-face pour prendre le visage de Jascha entre ses mains et lui murmura rapidement d'être gentil et de dire son nom au Monsieur. La petite tête blonde refit son apparition et il laissa échapper un « Jascha » presque inaudible.

« Ça ne va pas poser problème, s'il ne parle pas un traître mot d'anglais ou d'espagnol ? », demanda Vaas en se rongeant nonchalamment l'ongle du pouce.

Pablo secoua la tête. « Il apprendra… »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener pour satisfaire je ne sais lequel de vos fantasmes de gros dégueulasse… », gronda Sarah en dardant un regard meurtrier sur le latino.

Vaas sembla trouver la remarque très drôle, car il ricana et désigna Sarah du doigt. « _Hermano, la perra te toma por un pedófilo…_ »

Pablo gloussa et dirigea son regard en direction de Sarah. Il n'était pas agressif comme tous les autres et semblait moins dangereux. De plus, il s'adressa à elle avec politesse, ce qui surprit agréablement la jeune femme. « L'enfant n'est pas pour moi, Mademoiselle. Le garçon de ma sœur Augustia est mort il y a quelques mois, son mari et elle sont très malheureux… Jascha sera bien traité chez eux, ils ont beaucoup d'argent, il aura une nounou, un professeur particulier, des domestiques... »

« Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si vous me mentez… », acheva Sarah sur un ton venimeux.

« C'est vrai… », approuva Pablo en hochant la tête. « Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez faire grand-chose depuis votre petite cage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sarah se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. L'homme avait raison. Elle aurait beau hurler, tempêter, se battre bec et ongles, si Vaas voulait lui arracher l'enfant, il le ferait.

« Bon, et si on allait reparler de ces deux tonnes de cocaïne que tu veux m'acheter, _amigo_ … ? », fit Vaas en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Pablo adressa un sourire à l'attention de Jascha et se redressa.

« De quoi est-il mort ? », reprit Sarah en plissant les yeux. « Votre neveu. »

Pablo pinça les lèvres et son visage se voila de tristesse. « Leucémie. Il avait à peine trois ans. »

Le silence retomba entre eux et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Les yeux noirs de Pablo avaient quelque chose en eux de transparent, d'honnête et de vrai qui poussait Sarah à le croire sur cette dernière affirmation. Une partie d'elle-même commençait à peser le pour et le contre. Si Pablo était de bonne foi, Jascha aurait une vie bien meilleure que celle dont il pouvait espérer sur cette île ou entre les mains d'un riche pervers avide de garçonnets pré-pubères. Mais l'autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir garder l'enfant auprès d'elle. La peur de se retrouver seule dans cette cage surpassait presque la crainte que l'histoire de Pablo soit un mensonge. Elle délibérait toujours lorsque le latino se tourna vers Vaas.

« Je prends le garçon et la coke… » Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction de Sarah et tira sur son cigare. « La fille me plaît bien, aussi. Tu me fais un prix ? »

Le visage jusque-là réjoui de Vaas se ferma et il fronça les sourcils, étirant sa cicatrice vers ses yeux de braise. « La fille n'est pas à vendre. »

Le sourire de Pablo s'était figé et il scrutait désormais Vaas avec un air vaguement inquiet. « _Hermano_ … _Es un poco rapido, no ? Creía que no quer-…_ » Mais Vaas lui fit signe de se taire. Sarah ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation et il donna un coup de pied dans le sol pour projeter un peu de terre en direction de la jeune Anglaise et lui signifier qu'il n'appréciait pas son indiscrétion. Pablo n'insista pas et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent pour discuter au calme. Le cerveau de Sarah était en ébullition. Qu'avait voulu dire Pablo ? Qu'est-ce qui était si _'rapide'_ ? En tous cas, la réaction de Vaas venait confirmer ses doutes : elle n'était pas une prisonnière comme les autres. La grande question était « pourquoi ? ».

Elle sursauta en sentant les petits bras de Jascha s'enrouler autour de son cou. « Est-ce que le Monsieur va m'emmener avec lui ? », demanda-t-il dans sa langue maternelle. Il paraissait terrorisé et Sarah décida de le rassurer tout en étant honnête.

« Peut-être… » Elle vit le visage de l'enfant se décomposer, prêt à pleurer, et se força à sourire. « Mais ce Monsieur-là n'est pas comme les autres qui vivent ici. Sa sœur avait un petit garçon comme toi, mais il était très malade. »

« Il est monté au ciel, comme… papa et maman ? », reprit Jascha en reniflant.

Sarah se força à répondre de manière positive. Elle n'avait jamais cru en Dieu ni au Paradis, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas des Ackermann. « C'est ça… Ton papa et ta maman s'occuperont de lui là-haut… et en échange, tu dois t'occuper de ses parents à lui, sur la Terre… Tu comprends ? »

Jascha réfléchit un instant puis hocha la tête. « Oui, je crois. »

Elle glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et esquissa un sourire de guingois. Intérieurement, elle se sentait prête à pleurer, mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître sinon il se mettrait à paniquer. « Tu vas bientôt quitter l'île pour aller vivre dans une grande maison, avec des gens très gentils… Tu en as de la chance… », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

« Je veux que tu viennes, Sarah… »

 _J'aurais pu… mais Vaas a clairement laissé entendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi…_ , pensa-t-elle en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Je te retrouverai… », mentit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. « Dès que j'aurai quitté l'île, je te retrouverai. Il faudra juste que tu fasses une chose… une toute petite chose. »

Jascha l'interrogea du regard.

« Ne m'oublie pas, d'accord ? » Sa voix s'était brisée dans sa gorge et elle avait terminé dans les aigus. Malgré tout, le petit garçon ne sembla pas trop s'en apercevoir et il hocha la tête avec entrain.

« Jamais », dit-il en se blottissant contre elle.

C'était faux, bien entendu. Si vraiment sa future famille le traitait avec amour, son cerveau d'enfant se protègerait du traumatisme et avec les semaines, les mois, les années, Sarah savait que l'île, Vaas et toute sa petite enfance s'effaceraient de sa mémoire. Elle aussi. Tout comme ses parents biologiques, Heinrich et Margarete. Et peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait lui souhaiter.

 _~ Mogwai – Jaguar ~_

Quelque temps plus tard, un des hommes de Vaas avait déposé deux quignons de pain dans leur cage et ils s'étaient jetés dessus avec avidité. Le temps qu'ils finissent leurs morceaux, Pablo et Vaas étaient de retour. Sarah sentit sa propre respiration ainsi que celle de Jascha s'accélérer. L'heure de la séparation était venue. Elle n'était avec lui que depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais la jeune femme sentait que leurs adieux seraient les plus déchirants de toute sa vie. Pourtant, leurs motivations respectives à rester ensemble étaient purement égoïstes : elle pour ne pas être seule dans cette maudite cage et lui parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée d'être envoyé dans un pays inconnu, chez des gens inconnus qui parlaient une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Sarah était la dernière personne qu'il lui restait en ce monde et elle l'abandonnait à son tour. Sur l'ordre de Vaas, Adil son second s'avança pour ouvrir le verrou de la cage. Dans ses bras, Jascha sanglotait déjà.

« Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit… », souffla-t-elle en allemand, tout en essayant de le coiffer convenablement de ses doigts tremblants. « Le petit garçon malade s'occupe de tes parents au ciel et toi, ton travail, c'est de t'occuper des siens pour que vous soyez tous heureux… Tu peux le faire, parce que tu es un grand garçon… »

« Mais j'ai peur, Sarah… », geignit l'enfant en l'étreignant désespérément.

Ses yeux commençaient à la brûler terriblement, mais si elle laissait seulement couler une larme, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir empêcher un véritable torrent de s'échapper à sa suite. « Je sais… Mais ça va aller… ça va aller… »

A l'extérieur de la cage, Vaas commençait à s'impatienter, tandis que son associé attendait, plus compréhensif, que les deux prisonniers fassent leurs adieux. « _Hermana_ , lâche-le, je te donne dix secondes… »

« Vaas, reste cool… », marmonna Pablo en s'accroupissant près de l'entrée de la cage. « Hé… Jascha… Euh… _Kom-… kommen Sie hier…_ » Son accent était exécrable et il utilisait le vouvoiement, totalement inadapté à la situation, mais Sarah apprécia qu'il essaie.

« Va avec le Monsieur… », encouragea-t-elle l'enfant dans sa langue. « Il t'attend. Va. »

Jascha fit non de la tête et continua de s'agripper à son cou. Par-dessus l'épaule du garçonnet, Sarah vit que le client de Vaas semblait profondément touché par la scène et ne faisait pas un geste pour malmener le petit ou le forcer à sortir de la cage. Cet homme n'était pas un monstre, elle pouvait le croire quand il disait que Jascha serait bien traité. Du moins, elle en avait l'intime conviction à cet instant précis. Un soupir agacé se fit entendre du côté de Vaas et Sarah saisit plus fermement les bras du garçon pour se dégager de son emprise. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et recula à petits pas en direction de Pablo. Les larmes avaient tracé de longs sillons sur ses joues sales et Sarah se surprit à prier pour qu'il disparaisse vite avant qu'elle ne se mette elle-même à pleurer. Toujours impatient, Vaas tendit le bras dans la cage pour accélérer la sortie de l'enfant, puis Pablo le souleva de terre pour le prendre dans ses bras. Sarah esquissa un geste réflexe en voyant avec quelle brutalité Vaas l'avait manipulé, puis se retint. Elle devait rester digne, tant que les yeux de Jascha seraient posés sur elle. La porte de la cage se referma et elle se colla contre les barreaux, encourageant l'enfant d'un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un baraquement.

« Pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on y passerait la journée, _hermana_ … », grommela Vaas en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour s'en allumer une. Sarah tourna vers lui un regard à faire pâlir de terreur le Diable lui-même, puis se jeta de toutes ses forces contre les bambous, bras tendus pour tenter de saisir la jambe de Vaas. Griffer, frapper, faire payer à ce type les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'il lui avait fait vivre… Mais il l'esquiva facilement et éclata de rire. Pas pour longtemps, cependant.

« HORS DE MA VUE, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ DE FILS DE PUTE DE MERDE ! TIRE-TOI ! », beugla Sarah en lui jetant tout ce qu'elle trouvait à portée de main. Terre, graviers, paille… tout ce qui pouvait passer entre les barreaux fut envoyé à la tête de Vaas, qui recula précipitamment. « TIRE-TOI, TIRE-TOI, TIRE-TOI, PUTAIN ! »

L'expression de Vaas était impayable. Il semblait à la fois surpris que qui que ce soit ose lui parler de la sorte, furieux, vexé et tout un tas d'autres choses que Sarah ne cherchait pas à comprendre. La colère la submergeait à présent et elle continuerait à l'exprimer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes, Vaas ou une balle dans la tête ne la fassent arrêter. Pourtant, personne ne bougeait. Adil avait posé la main sur la crosse de son arme et scrutait l'expression de son patron, cherchant le moindre signe d'agacement qui justifierait de tirer sur cette furie qui l'injuriait copieusement. Mais Vaas se contenta de l'observer, avec ce mélange de stupeur et de colère plaqué sur ses traits.

A bout de souffle, elle se laissa retomber sur le sol, les jambes repliées contre elle. Elle plongea ses doigts tremblotants dans ses cheveux humides et poussiéreux, enfin prête à se laisser aller. Un long gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle étouffa ses pleurs contre ses genoux. Tout autour d'eux, prisonniers et sbires les regardaient avec effarement mais Vaas ne fit pas le moindre geste en direction de Sarah. La veille, quatre prisonniers étaient pourtant morts pour moins que ça… Toutefois, le trafiquant se contenta de terminer sa cigarette et après avoir jeté le mégot sur le sol, il s'éclipsa dans un des baraquements.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **ENFIN ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de vous faire découvrir la véritable nature de ce cher Vaas ahahahah. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'attends les réactions de celles (et ceux ?) qui ne connaissent pas le jeu (je pense notamment à toi, chère Piitchoun ahah). Ce chapitre nous permet finalement d'entrer dans le cœur de l'aventure et j'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier cet univers ! En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour Nos Corps à la Dérive et à dans 1 mois pour la suite de cette fiction !**

 **Xérès**


	4. Ch4 : Jungle Speed

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voilà, un quatrième chapitre pour cette fiction ! La dernière publication avant mes vacances, on se retrouvera donc quelque part au mois d'août pour Nos Corps à la Dérive, j'espère vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire un peu car pour l'instant autant vous dire que c'est mal barré.  
Du coup, en mon absence, je vous invite à aller découvrir une autre fanfiction Farcry intitulée « Vaas : passionnément, à la folie » écrite par ma petite **_**flolive**_ **(prononcez flolaïve et non pas flolive-comme-les-olives sinon elle vous coupera en petits morceaux). Son Vaas est à peu près aussi timbré que le mien et son héroïne, elle… l'est totalement. Ahah. Les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts, mais elle s'améliore de chapitre en chapitre et son style très cynique est vraiment original, ahah.  
Bon, fin de la page pub, place à la lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et bonnes vacances à vous tous !**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav ainsi qu'à Drasha, Anthracite77, Naina24, Ela, Lydie et Kévin, Elisendre, luli123, clemchou pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Drasha : ahahah meuh non c'est pas du tout flippant dans ma tête, je ne suis que paix, amour et équilibre. Vraiment. (*non tu es une psychopathe* - toi, la Voix, je t'ai rien demandé.) Equilibre, donc. xD Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !**

 **Ela : hiiiii je suis trop contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Sarah a beaucoup de sang-froid de par son job (elle bosse dans l'humanitaire et se retrouve souvent au milieu des blessés dans les zones de guerre). Je l'avais mentionné dans les premiers chapitres mais à coup d'un chapitre par mois, c'est normal de ne pas retenir tous les détails xD Quant à la raison pour laquelle Vaas agit ainsi… elle sera expliquée dans les prochains chapitres, petit à petit. A chaque fois que vous penserez avoir compris Vaas, vous vous apercevrez au coup suivant que vous ne saviez pas encore tout. ahah. Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Lydie et Kévin : ahah je crois que vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la relation entre Sarah et Vaas va être tordue. J'ai imaginé tout un background pour Vaas, qui je l'espère va apporter beaucoup plus de profondeur à son personnage que le simple « je suis le méchant de l'histoire parce que c'est mon kif d'être vilain »… Enfin, vous ne saurez pas ce que c'est avant quelques chapitres encore, même si ça va se dévoiler au fur et à mesure. En tous cas, je suis contente que vous aimiez à ce point et votre enthousiasme fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture et bisous à tous les deux !**

 **Elisendre : en même temps pour que je sois autant inspirée par le personnage de Vaas, il fallait au minimum qu'il soit fortement dérangé dans sa tête ahah. Jascha ira bien, c'est promis (même si on ne le reverra plus, je peux te garantir qu'il sera bien traité). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, gros bisous et merci pour la review !**

 **Playlist Youtube « FC3 ch4 »**

 **Green Velvet – La La Land**

 **Craig Armstrong – Escape From Mantua**

 **Mogwaï – Whisky Time**

 **Nightcall – Sleepwalking**

 **Mazzy Star - Into Dust**

 **The Spy From Cairo - Oud Funk**

 **Chapitre 4 : Jungle Speed**

 _~ Green Velvet – La La Land ~_

Le reste de la journée avait été un calvaire. Après le départ forcé de Jascha, Sarah était passée par une phase de désespoir total, aggravée par sa nouvelle solitude. Elle avait jusque-là repoussé l'instant fatidique en s'occupant de Jascha, mais la détresse venait de rattraper le temps perdu en la frappant de plein fouet avec plus de vingt-quatre heures de retard. Vaas était repassé plusieurs fois devant sa cage, dardant son regard assassin dans sa direction, mais elle n'avait même pas eu la force de le lui rendre. Le soleil qui brûlait sa peau exposée, la chaleur et la peur l'avaient anéantie et l'espace de quelques heures, elle avait été aussi amorphe que les autres âmes perdues logeant dans les cages voisines. Puis le soleil s'était couché et alors que la température extérieure devenait plus supportable, une autre chaleur avait envahi le camp. Celle des vapeurs d'alcool et des hommes de Vaas dansant la gigue, drogués jusqu'à la moelle, en hurlant de temps à autres des insanités aux pauvres filles amenées là pour les distraire. Au lieu de la pousser plus profondément dans sa léthargie, l'obscurité et la fraîcheur de la nuit avaient réveillé les sens de Sarah et atténué sa peine. Elle s'était promis de fuir ce soir… et elle y arriverait coûte que coûte. Grâce à Jascha, ses mains et ses pieds étaient désormais libres. Elle avait toujours son Opinel dans sa chaussure et les pirates semblaient tellement alcoolisés qu'ils ne réaliseraient sûrement pas qu'il leur manquait un prisonnier avant le lendemain matin. Elle se sentait mal pour les autres qu'elle laisserait derrière elle, mais elle avait plus de chances de s'en sortir seule.

Le seul éclairage dans le camp provenait désormais de torches et de bidons transformés en braseros. Les petites cages comme la sienne étaient un peu à l'écart des fêtards et renfoncées au pied des baraques sur pilotis. Le plus difficile serait de sortir de sa prison et de se glisser sous la masure la plus proche. Après quoi elle ramperait de place en place, jusqu'à trouver une issue.

Deux hommes torses nus passèrent devant elle en titubant, l'un d'eux chantant à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson dégueulée par les enceintes de la chaîne Hi-Fi d'un autre âge. « _Something bought those little pills unreal the thrills they yield until they kill a million brain cells_ … » Approprié pour des types qui devaient avaler chaque année leur propre poids en ecstasy… Sarah les regarda passer, les yeux plissés et les bras serrés autour de ses genoux. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu entre deux baraquements, elle laissa tomber ses mains sur sa chaussure gauche et se pencha légèrement en avant pour avoir une meilleure prise sur la semelle. Sans cesser de guetter les environs, elle tâtonna à la recherche du petit trou au niveau du talon, glissa un doigt à l'intérieur et tira un peu pour agrandir l'orifice. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de décoller tout le côté intérieur de la semelle comme elle le faisait pour placer le couteau. Elle n'avait pas sa colle à portée de main et ne pourrait pas la remettre en place. Hors elle serait très certainement forcée de courir si elle parvenait à fuir et aurait donc besoin de chaussures fonctionnelles. Elle enfonça les doigts un peu plus profondément dans le talon. Son index effleura l'Opinel dans son logement et elle tenta de passer un ongle en dessous pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. Elle était presque parvenue à faire sortir un bout lorsqu'un bruit de pas pesants la fit sursauter et elle ramena ses genoux contre elle pour les entourer de ses bras.

Les deux types bourrés qui étaient passés devant elle un peu plus tôt revenaient, bières à la main, et bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas décuvé comme par magie en quelques minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cage de Sarah, ricanant à une blague certainement très drôle et s'accoudèrent aux barreaux du toit pour se pencher dans sa direction.

« Tu veux boire un coup, ma belle ? », demanda l'un d'eux en tendant le bras au-dessus de la tête de Sarah. Il pencha la bouteille, répandant un peu de son contenu à l'intérieur de la cage et la jeune femme dut se déplacer pour éviter d'être aspergée de boisson.

« Ah, on dirait qu'elle n'aime pas la bière… », commenta l'autre en imitant son ami. Bientôt, leurs bouteilles furent vides et les cheveux de Sarah se retrouvèrent couverts du liquide odorant. Les deux hommes riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis que la jeune femme fantasmait sur le meilleur moyen d'étriper ces deux imbéciles par télépathie.

« Dégagez, _coños_ … », gronda une voix caractéristique dans l'obscurité. Les deux sbires se figèrent, perdant aussitôt leur sourire et fuirent sans demander leur reste. Vaas sortit de l'ombre et avança lentement jusque dans le coin où s'était terrée Sarah. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et la dévisagea en silence.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti à se faire doucher de bière… mais maintenant, avec ses cheveux poisseux d'alcool fermenté gouttant le long de son dos et le regard de Vaas qui l'analysait, la colère avait laissé place à l'humiliation. Sarah sentit son menton trembler et détourna la tête pour refouler ses larmes.

« J'imagine que tu as compris que tout ça, c'était temporaire… ? », fit la voix calme de Vaas, à peine audible par-dessus la musique électronique. Sarah reporta son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui était temporaire ? La cage ? Se faire traiter comme de la merde ? Et ensuite quoi… elle serait vendue comme Jascha ou torturée et tuée comme Richard-ou-Arthur-quel-que-soit-son-nom ou comme les Allemands ? Comme s'il avait entendu ses interrogations silencieuses, Vaas reprit la parole. « Je ne compte pas te garder prisonnière éternellement, _hermana_. Pas si tu es gentille et que tu te comportes bien… »

« _Gentille_ ? », cracha-t-elle, la lèvre supérieure retroussée en une moue méprisante. « Quoi, tu veux que je fasse le ménage dans ta piaule ? Que je te prépare de bons petits plats ? Que je me mette à genoux et que je te taille une pipe tous les soirs avant de te coucher ? C'est ça être ' _gentille'_ selon les critères d'un foutu trafiquant de drogue et de chair humaine ? »

Vaas esquissa un sourire amusé. « La pipe me suffit amplement… », railla-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa poche de pantalon. Il en glissa une entre ses lèvres et lui tendit le paquet ouvert à travers les barreaux. Après un instant d'hésitation, Sarah saisit une cigarette et il la lui alluma, avant d'enflammer la sienne et de remettre paquet et briquet dans sa poche. Le paquet arriva bien à destination, mais le briquet glissa et retomba doucement sur le sol, sans faire le moindre bruit. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Sarah mais Vaas n'avait rien remarqué.

Sarah tira une longue bouffée de nicotine et regarda la fumée qu'elle avait exhalée s'élever entre les bambous de sa prison puis disparaître dans le ciel étoilé.

« Je ne serai jamais ta chienne de compagnie, Vaas… C'est hors de question », siffla-t-elle en faisant tourner le filtre de la cigarette entre ses doigts.

« Ça ne semblait pourtant pas te déranger plus que ça, à Pattaya… » Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il haussait les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Oui et bien, il y a un monde entre passer la nuit avec un inconnu et devenir l'esclave d'un meurtrier psychopathe… Etrange, non ? »

La remarque sembla beaucoup amuser son ravisseur, qui gloussa et se releva avec un soupir. « On verra si tu changes d'avis après avoir passé quelques jours de plus là-dedans… Peut-être que me faire des petits plats te paraîtra beaucoup plus agréable… »

« A ta place, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper… », railla-t-elle en tirant de nouveau sur sa cigarette.

Vaas s'éloigna en époussetant son pantalon. Le briquet était toujours sur le sol. Elle allait faire un geste pour le récupérer à travers les barreaux, lorsque l'homme se retourna vivement. Sarah sursauta et ramena précipitamment sa main contre elle en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien vu.

« Pour info, _perra_ , mon plat préféré c'est le _chili con carne_. »

Elle se composa un sourire sarcastique et haussa les épaules. « Parfait, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir quand on me demandera quoi t'apporter en dernier repas dans le couloir de la mort. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc, comme si rien ne pouvait plus le faire rire que l'idée d'être livré aux autorités et condamné pour ses crimes, et disparut en direction de la petite fête qui se déroulait un peu plus loin. Avant qu'il ne change encore d'avis ou de direction, Sarah se jeta sur le sol, passa une main entre deux bambous et récupéra prestement le briquet pour le fourrer dans sa poche de short. Ce genre de petits accessoires pouvait sauver la vie dans la nature… Elle reprit ensuite minutieusement l'opération d'extraction de l'Opinel, parvenant à ses fins en quelques minutes. Sa semelle n'était presque pas décollée et elle s'en félicita. Prochaine étape, sortir de la cage. Elle s'avança prudemment en direction de la porte, passa un bras à l'extérieur et commença à trafiquer le verrou à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir et commença à regretter amèrement de ne jamais avoir appris à crocheter une serrure. Elle cessa brusquement son activité en voyant approcher le second de Vaas, Adil. L'homme la terrifiait, peut-être même plus que Vaas. Ce-dernier était clairement dérangé, il tuait pour se distraire, mais son bras droit, lui… Il avait tué les parents de Jascha simplement sur l'ordre de son supérieur, sans sourciller. En toute conscience de ses actes. Un tintement métallique détourna l'attention de Sarah vers la ceinture d'Adil. _Les clés…_

Adil s'arrêta un peu plus loin et le bruit caractéristique d'une braguette que l'on baisse parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sarah. Elle esquissa un rictus de dégoût. Il pissait en pleine nature, au milieu des prisonniers, sans vergogne. Mais au moins, cela laissait à Sarah quelques secondes supplémentaires pour réfléchir. Elle devait récupérer ces foutues clés. Mais comment ? Elle entendit Adil refermer sa braguette et eut le sentiment que la réponse se trouvait également là. D'un geste rapide, elle retira son débardeur pour exposer son soutien-gorge et colla sa poitrine contre les barreaux de la cage. Bien entendu, cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Adil, qui lui jeta un regard mi-méfiant mi-intéressé.

« Rhabille-toi… ou Vaas va m'arracher les yeux… », ricana-t-il en s'approchant un peu, mais restant tout de même à bonne distance d'elle.

Sarah prit sa voix la plus geignarde et essuya une larme de crocodile d'un revers de main. « S'il vous plaît… Vaas me dégoûte… il… je ne veux pas être à lui, je refuse… » Elle laissa échapper un sanglot. _Et l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice est décerné à…_ , pensa-t-elle en roulant mentalement des yeux.

« Ouais enfin… ton avis, je crois qu'il s'en tape un peu… », admit Adil en s'assurant que personne ne les observait. Il lui parlait normalement, sans agressivité ni mépris, contrairement au ton qu'il réservait habituellement aux prisonniers. Mais elle n'était pas une prisonnière comme les autres, ça elle l'avait bien compris…

« Je sais… », reprit-elle dans un souffle, plaquant un peu plus ses seins pour les faire saillir de chaque côté d'un poteau en bambou. « Je sais que je n'aurai pas le choix… Mais avant ça, je voudrais pouvoir encore être avec un homme que j'aurai choisi… »

Elle lui lança un regard de princesse en détresse et Adil haussa les sourcils si haut, qu'ils disparurent presque dans les plis de son front. « Qui… moi ? » Il pointa son index sur sa propre poitrine et elle hocha la tête. « Tu es cinglée… Tu veux qu'il nous tue tous les deux ? »

« Il n'en saura jamais rien… », supplia Sarah, totalement consciente qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle désespérée. « Offre-moi juste une dernière chance de me sentir encore femme, avant de devenir esclave… Adil… »

Le commandant en second déglutit si bruyamment que Sarah faillit éclater de rire. Il pesait clairement le pour et le contre de sa proposition, hésitant entre sa loyauté pour son patron et la paire de seins comprimés contre la cage, juste sous son nez. Il fit un pas en avant, se mordit la lèvre, recula d'un pas équivalent, avança de nouveau… Elle décida de porter le coup fatal et passa les mains dans son dos pour défaire les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Le regard d'Adil s'était aussitôt posé sur ses seins nus et ne les avait plus quittés. Il fit trois pas en avant (un progrès !) et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Je t'avertis, je ne rentre pas dans la cage, quoi que tu veuilles faire, ça devra être à travers les barreaux… », l'avertit-il à mi-voix en jetant des regards inquiets de chaque côté.

« Je m'en contenterai. »

Il la sonda de nouveau puis tout en s'approchant, se débarrassa de son pistolet à sa ceinture et de son couteau pour les jeter au sol. Il s'apprêtait à ôter également son talkie-walkie et les clefs qui l'accompagnaient, lorsque Sarah tendit la main à travers les barreaux pour saisir le col d'Adil et l'attirer contre elle. Il l'embrassa avec un gloussement, empoignant aussitôt les seins de la jeune femme dans ses mains pour les malaxer avec l'ardeur d'un adolescent.

 _~ Romeo + Juliet – Escape From Mantua ~_

Il y eut un gargouillis immonde lorsque Sarah enfonça la lame de son Opinel dans la gorge d'Adil, tirant vers l'avant pour déchirer les chairs et les cordes vocales sur son passage. Un flot de sang se déversa sur elle, ses seins, son ventre, son cou, tandis qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de faire cesser les faibles bruits émis par l'homme alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Précaution inutile au vu du volume sonore ahurissant de la techno qui passait à cet instant. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sarah le regarda tressauter, ouvrir la bouche sans pouvoir produire le moindre son, comme un poisson que l'on aurait extirpé de force de son bocal. Autour de lui, une mare de sang se formait peu à peu, et Sarah crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir. Elle se pencha en avant, les yeux clos et fit son possible pour calmer les soubresauts de son estomac. Elle devait faire vite.

Tombant à genoux sur le sol, elle tendit la main à travers les barreaux, saisissant le jeu de clés à la ceinture d'Adil, qui cessa au même moment de trembler pour laisser échapper son dernier souffle. Elle remit soutien-gorge et débardeur, dont la teinte claire prit aussitôt un rouge sinistre. Les doigts poisseux de sang, elle entreprit alors d'essayer plusieurs clés et après quelques dizaines de secondes, ouvrit enfin le verrou. Elle poussa le battant et sortit prudemment la tête de la cage, ramassant le pistolet pour le glisser entre son short et le bas de son dos.

Dans les cages les plus proches, des murmures excités se faisaient désormais entendre. Quelques prisonniers avaient été témoins de la scène et l'observaient avec intérêt. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'eux, mais ils feraient une bonne diversion si chacun partait dans une direction différente. Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, elle fit quelques pas en direction de la première cage occupée et jeta les clefs à l'intérieur. « Bonne chance… », souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre, pliée en deux, la baraque la plus proche. Elle se glissa dessous et rampa jusqu'à un endroit d'où elle pouvait observer son prochain point de chute. Il était exclu de prendre sur la droite, c'était là que les pirates faisaient la fête. Tout droit, la maisonnette suivante était beaucoup trop éloignée et à découvert pour espérer faire tout le chemin sans être remarquée. Vers la gauche en revanche, les torches se faisaient moins nombreuses, et aucun bruit ne venait de cette direction. Elle s'élança, s'arrêtant une première fois dans les hautes herbes, puis reprit sa course, courbant l'échine au maximum. Deuxième maison. Puis une troisième. De sa cachette, elle entrevit au loin quelques secondes le dos d'un autre prisonnier qui se faisait la malle dans la direction opposée. Parfait. La quatrième baraque était à la bordure du camp. La clôture se composait d'un fin grillage tapissé de bâches, mais ne disposant ni de pince coupante ni de suffisamment de temps pour le découper elle-même, le résultat aurait été le même s'il s'agissait d'un mur en béton. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution. Longer la structure jusqu'à tomber au mieux sur une brèche, au pire… sur l'entrée principale.

Elle avait fait presque un quart du périmètre du camp lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin un pan de grillage soulevé et replié vers le haut. En se couchant sur le sol, elle n'aurait aucun mal à se faufiler à l'extérieur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était tirée d'affaire…

« HEY, J'AI TROUVÉ UN CADAVRE ! », fit une voix vers le centre du camp. « PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST ADIL ! BOSS ! BOSS ! ADIL EST MORT ! »

 _Fait chier…_ , jura intérieurement Sarah en se précipitant vers la brèche. Roulant sur le sol, elle glissa ses jambes de l'autre côté du grillage et joua des pieds et des mains pour faire passer le reste du corps. Les pointes acérées du fil de fer lui égratignèrent copieusement le dos et l'arrière des bras mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de partir loin d'ici le plus vite possible.

« SONNEZ L'ALARME ! », fit la voix de Vaas dans la nuit noire. Il semblait furieux. Cela dit, Sarah ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : le nouveau jouet qu'il se gardait sous le coude venait d'abattre son bras droit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il y avait donc peu de chances qu'il soit de bonne humeur après ça. Elle venait de réussir enfin à sortir la tête de la brèche lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se mit à hurler dans les haut-parleurs du camp. Sans demander son reste, elle se mit à courir, droit vers les profondeurs sombres de la jungle à quelques mètres.

« SARAH, RAMÈNE TON CUL ICI, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

La voix de Vaas portait loin, comme elle put le constater, et ce malgré les hurlements de la sirène qui déchiraient la nuit tranquille. Elle accéléra, les hautes herbes, les branches et les lianes fouettant son visage et ses bras de toutes parts. Elle n'y voyait pas plus loin que dans un four et à l'instant où elle se faisait justement la réflexion, un puissant projecteur, accompagné du bruit de moteur d'une Jeep, éclaira la jungle, pas exactement dans sa direction mais presque. Ils la chassaient en voiture. Elle ne parviendrait pas à les semer par la vitesse, elle allait donc devoir trouver une bonne cachette, le temps qu'ils se lassent ou changent de cible.

Le bruit du moteur se rapprochait et dans la panique, le pied de Sarah glissa sur une pierre humide. Elle s'étala de tout son long, roulant sur quelques mètres dans les feuilles sèches et la terre, brisant branches et brindilles sur son passage. _Bonjour la discrétion… ils vont me traquer comme du gibier…_ Avec un grognement de douleur, elle se releva en claudiquant et reprit sa course, tentant d'éviter au mieux le faisceau du projecteur qui balayait la forêt. Vaas hurlait son nom en continu. Plusieurs coups de feu avaient retenti, ainsi que des cris apeurés et elle eut une brève pensée pour les autres fuyards qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance qu'elle jusqu'à présent. La douleur dans sa cheville irradiait dans tout son pied et le bas de sa jambe. Elle progressait beaucoup moins vite qu'au début et le moteur de la Jeep se faisait de plus en plus proche. Tout comme les beuglements de Vaas. Un coup de projecteur éclaira brièvement le feuillage dense sur sa gauche et elle crut voir un renfoncement en contrebas. Dévalant la pente en prenant soin d'éviter les racines entremêlées, elle parvint jusqu'au pied d'un énorme arbre qui avait poussé sur une petite falaise. Le sol s'était en partie effondré sous le tronc et il ne tenait plus que grâce aux roches dans lesquelles les racines avaient progressivement poussé. Des lianes et des branches tombantes formaient un parfait rideau et elle s'enfonça dans la petite grotte improvisée à l'instant précis où la Jeep arrivait au-dessus d'elle.

« Elle n'a pas pu aller aussi loin en si peu de temps, Vaas ! », beugla un type descendu de la Jeep en tenant bien devant lui sa Kalachnikov prête à faire feu. Les pas lourds de Vaas faisaient trembler le sol au-dessus de la tête de Sarah et elle retint sa respiration, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de descendre. D'un geste lent, elle saisit la crosse du pistolet de feu Adil dans son dos. Si jamais la situation dégénérait, elle devrait tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais elle espérait franchement ne pas devoir en arriver là.

Les pas de Vaas se dirigèrent vers la pente qu'elle avait dévalée un peu plus tôt et à travers les branches, dans sa petite caverne, elle le vit observer les environs d'un air grave. _Ne descends pas… ne descends pas…_ Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle se sentait prête à hurler à tout moment.

« SARAH ! », beugla Vaas, en mettant ses mains en coupe autour de sa bouche. Le son était si fort qu'il se répercuta dans la forêt et fit sursauter la fugitive. Sarah plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et ferma les yeux. Le pirate resta planté là encore une bonne minute, puis il secoua la tête et repartit en direction de la Jeep.

« T'as raison, on repart vers le camp », aboya-t-il tandis que les portes de la Jeep claquaient. Le moteur se remit en branle et le véhicule s'éloigna dans la forêt. Lorsque le silence fut retombé dans cette partie de la jungle, Sarah laissa retomber sa main et s'autorisa une profonde inspiration. Sortant le pistolet de son short, elle le brandit devant elle et sortit tout doucement de sa cachette. On n'y voyait de nouveau plus rien et ses yeux jusque-là assistés par la lumière du projecteur devaient se réhabituer à l'obscurité. Elle écarta les branches, l'oreille aux aguets, mais elle était seule. Ou du moins, elle croyait l'être. Elle comprit son erreur en entendant les Rangers de Vaas frapper le sol dans son dos. Elle se retournait, l'arme brandie devant sa poitrine, lorsqu'un coup de poing la cueillit violemment à la mâchoire et elle s'effondra à terre, lâchant le pistolet.

« Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me baiser, _hermana_ ? », cracha Vaas en ramassant l'arme d'Adil pour la mettre à sa ceinture. « Me baiser, _moi_ ? MOI, PUTAIN D'ENFOIRÉ DE- » Il se passa une main sur le visage, tandis que le visage de Sarah, toujours à terre, goûtait aux joies de la boxe. Elle se massa la joue et les yeux pleins de larmes, risqua un regard en direction de Vaas, penché au-dessus d'elle. Le trafiquant faisait de son mieux pour calmer ses nerfs et ne pas la tuer sur le champ. _Pourquoi ? Putain, mais pourquoi il n'abrège pas mes souffrances tout de suite ?_ , hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour être traitée aussi différemment des autres malheureux qui échouaient sur cette île ?

« Vaas, je… »

« La ferme. » Et sans un mot de plus, il abattit de nouveau son poing sur son visage et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

~o~

 _~ Mogwai – Whisky Time_

 _+  
Nightcall – Sleepwalking ~_

~o~

Lorsqu'elle refit surface, l'impression désagréable d'avoir la tête à l'envers et un poids sur l'estomac furent les premières choses dont elle prit conscience. Elle pensa un instant que Vaas avait vraiment dû la frapper comme un dingue, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait _vraiment_ la tête à l'envers. Et le poids sur l'estomac n'était autre que l'épaule de Vaas sur laquelle elle reposait. Le trafiquant la transportait comme un gros sac et elle se sentait mollement rebondir contre son dos à chacun de ses pas.

« Vaas ! », appela une voix à quelques mètres de là. Sarah tourna légèrement la tête et vit du coin de l'œil que Vaas s'apprêtait à passer les portes du camp. Il l'avait donc portée sur son dos depuis la forêt ? C'était balèze, il fallait bien l'avouer, même si elle était un petit gabarit. L'homme qui avait interpellé Vaas venait de s'arrêter à sa hauteur : Sarah distinguait ses bottes et le bas de ses jambes. Son transporteur s'immobilisa et l'arrêt brutal lui fit heurter ses reins du menton. « Jason Brody et les Rakyat ont attaqué un autre de nos avant-postes cette nuit. »

« Lequel ? », demanda Vaas d'une voix grave.

« Le camp à l'est de Calvary Point. Les renforts sont arrivés trop tard. Les nôtres sont tous morts. »

La poitrine collée contre le dos de Vaas, Sarah sentit le trafiquant parcouru d'un violent frisson de rage. « Jason Brody, mes couilles… C'est Citra qui est derrière tout ça. Cette salope se sert de lui comme d'un gentil petit pantin pour m'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a promis en échange, mais ce connard ne sait clairement pas à qui il a affaire. »

« D'après les hommes, Brody porte un tatouage Rakyat sur l'avant-bras », marmonna l'autre comme si cela confirmait les dires de Vaas.

Ce-dernier cracha par terre et d'un coup d'épaule, rajusta Sarah qui glissait lentement vers l'arrière. « J'aurais dû tuer ce petit _hijo de puta_ quand je l'avais entre les mains… » Vaas se remit en route, trimballant son chargement avec rudesse et se dirigea vers un des baraquements. Sarah referma les yeux pour faire semblant d'être encore inconsciente et entendit la porte de la maisonnette s'ouvrir avant de claquer de nouveau. Une main puissante agrippa la ceinture de son short et Vaas la fit basculer sur le côté. Elle se raidit, s'attendant à chuter lourdement sur le sol mais son corps fut agréablement accueilli par un matelas relativement confortable, sur un lit dont les ressorts grincèrent atrocement sous son poids. Elle entendit les pas lourds de Vaas s'éloigner un peu, puis le grincement d'une chaise que l'on tire sur le parquet retentit et elle devina qu'il s'était assis.

Que valait-il mieux faire ? Prétendre être encore KO ou faire semblant de se réveiller ? Sarah ne savait pas franchement si elle était prête à faire face à son destin en ouvrant les yeux. Mais Vaas ne lui laissa pas le loisir de tergiverser plus longtemps. « Je sais que tu es réveillée, _hermana_ … » Son ton dur lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle grimaça. Ouvrant prudemment les paupières, elle vit que Vaas s'était assis à une table non loin du lit et la regardait fixement. Devant lui étaient posés l'arme d'Adil et l'Opinel de Sarah, tous deux pointés dans sa direction. Très lentement, elle poussa sur ses bras pour se redresser et s'asseoir sur le matelas, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Elle allait mourir. C'était une certitude à présent. Elle avait tué son commandant en second, avait mis la pagaille dans le camp… il était impossible qu'il laisse passer ça. Il l'avait certainement amenée ici pour lui laisser le luxe de choisir l'arme qui mettrait fin à ses jours. _Game over_.

Les minutes passaient et Vaas ne disait toujours pas un mot. L'attente devenait insupportable, ce silence tendu, la menace de mort qui planait au-dessus de sa tête… Sarah en était presque à se jeter elle-même sur l'arme pour le supplier d'en finir vite. Mais il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la regarder comme un adolescent en crise.

« Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ? », bredouilla-t-elle enfin. Tout valait mieux que ce silence pesant.

La réponse arriva aussitôt, abrupte, sèche. « J'en sais rien. Je devrais, selon toi ? »

Sarah baissa les yeux, ses doigts fébriles s'enroulant nerveusement dans les draps.

« _Puta de mierda_ , Sarah, je t'avais expliqué cinq minutes avant que tu ne serais pas prisonnière longtemps ! », aboya Vaas en frappant du poing sur la table. Elle sursauta et releva vers lui ses yeux terrifiés. « Tu écoutais à ce moment-là où tu étais déjà en train de planifier ta petite évasion à la con ? » Sarah pinça les lèvres, le menton tremblotant. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Vaas frappa de nouveau la table en hurlant : « Réponds ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas ! », s'écria-t-elle, la vue maintenant brouillée par les larmes.

« Je n'ai pas été bon avec toi, Sarah ? Je ne t'ai pas bien traitée depuis qu'on se connaît ? », reprit-il en se levant si brusquement que la chaise bascula sur le sol derrière lui.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée et furieuse. « Tu m'as enfermée dans une putain de cage ! »

Vaas contourna la table et referma la distance qui les séparait en moins d'une seconde. Il avait saisi Sarah par les épaules et la secouait à présent comme un prunier. « Est-ce que je t'ai torturée ? Est-ce que je t'ai tuée ? Réponds ! »

« N-Non ! », protesta-t-elle dans un gémissement.

« Est-ce que tu as été violée ? Amputée ? Vendue ? »

« NON ! »

Le ton était monté au maximum, on devait maintenant les entendre dans tout le camp.

« Alors POURQUOI est-ce que tu as voulu te tirer, alors que tous les autres ici subissent bien pire que toi ? », aboya Vaas en cessant de la malmener pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche, sans émettre le moindre son. Vue comme ça, sa situation semblait effectivement moins difficile que pour la plupart des prisonniers. Pourtant elle l'avait trouvée insupportable, surtout ces dernières heures. Surtout depuis…

« Tu m'as enlevé Jascha… », gémit-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau du torse. Vaas ne cilla même pas. Furieuse, elle réitéra son geste, une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Bientôt, c'est une avalanche de coups que le trafiquant vit s'abattre sur ses pectoraux. « Tu m'as enlevé Jascha ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! Toute seule dans cette foutue cage ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle, putain ! »

Comme Vaas ne répondait pas, elle profita de son silence pour déverser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis deux jours. Rage, incompréhension, peur… Elle avait totalement conscience qu'il la traitait différemment des autres prisonniers, mais au lieu d'être une bonne chose, cela la terrifiait encore plus. Et si le sort qu'il lui réservait était encore pire que la mort ?

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu ne te contentes pas de me tuer ou de m'humilier comme n'importe qui d'autre sur cette île ? C'est pire que tout, nom de Dieu ! » Sa voix se brisa mais plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Quitte à mourir ce soir, autant en déballer un maximum. Elle n'avait plus peur. Une fois morte, le cauchemar s'arrêterait. Pour de bon. « Les autres prisonniers savent ce qui les attend. Quand j'avais Jascha, j'avais un but, une utilité sur cette foutue île, j'ai cru que tu me le laisserais, j'ai cru… j'y comprends rien, putain. Je préfère encore mourir que de passer une seule journée de plus sans savoir ce que tu me réserves ! »

Elle se tut et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination. Sa respiration laborieuse et entrecoupée de sanglots faisait trembler tout son torse, attirant le regard de Vaas en direction de sa poitrine maculée de terre et de sang séché, mélange au sein duquel s'étaient dessinées de petites rigoles de transpiration. Le trafiquant arborait une expression grave, presque colérique, tandis qu'il suivait les mouvements saccadés qui soulevaient et abaissaient les seins de Sarah. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers le sien, elle crut un instant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire la vérité, la vraie raison de sa présence ici et de son « traitement de faveur ». Mais elle se trompait. L'air grave se mua en un rictus mutin.

« Si c'est la présence d'un enfant qui te manque, _mamacita_ , je peux t'en faire un tout de suite… »

La gifle partit toute seule et cette fois, la surprise empêcha Vaas de l'esquiver. La main de Sarah percuta violemment sa joue gauche, lui faisant tourner la tête sous l'impact. Horrifiée par son propre réflexe qui, elle en était sûre, allait lui coûter la vie, elle regarda comme hypnotisée Vaas reporter son attention sur elle, la fureur dans son regard, ses mâchoires serrées à l'excès… _Il va me tuer…_ , pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de soulagement. _C'est le moment. Tout sera bientôt fini._ Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'elle sentit les deux mains puissantes de Vaas se plaquer sur ses oreilles et ses tempes, persuadée qu'il allait écraser sa tête sur le mur pour la réduire en bouillie, et ferma les yeux, prête à accueillir le néant et sa délivrance. Mais son crâne ne rencontra aucune surface rigide quelle qu'elle soit. Elle se sentit poussée en arrière et sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller qui reposait sur le lit, une demi-seconde avant que Vaas ne s'étende sur elle et la domine de tout son poids. Sarah rouvrit les paupières, poussant un hoquet de surprise, tandis qu'il s'attaquait déjà à la fermeture Eclair de son short. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'imagina en train de le repousser, de dire non, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle en serait incapable. Le simple fait de se retrouver à nouveau dans un lit avec cet homme faisait remonter à la surface les souvenirs exquis de leur dernière (et unique) nuit ensemble. La sensation de ses mains rugueuses et puissantes sur sa peau lui faisait à nouveau perdre la tête et au lieu de protester, elle se cambra légèrement sur le matelas pour lui permettre de la débarrasser plus rapidement de son short. Elle pensa furtivement qu'elle devait sentir le rat crevé après ces deux jours sans aucune hygiène, sans parler des litres de sang imbibés dans son débardeur et étalés sur sa peau, mais cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger Vaas, qui dans sa précipitation déchira littéralement sa culotte de coton au lieu de la retirer comme n'importe quel autre homme civilisé. Une fois débarrassé des textiles inférieurs, Vaas remonta vers sa poitrine et déchiqueta encore un débardeur. En d'autres circonstances et avec n'importe quel autre partenaire, Sarah aurait piqué une colère, mais quelque chose lui disait que cet homme-là n'était pas habitué à faire dans la dentelle. Et de toute façon, elle doutait pouvoir un jour récupérer la couleur immaculée du vêtement après le traitement de choc à l'hémoglobine. Il entra en elle aussi durement et impatiemment que lors de leur première fois et Sarah laissa échapper un gémissement encourageant.

Elle avait totalement conscience que tout ceci était surréaliste : Vaas était l'un des pires hommes qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer sur cette planète. Trafiquant de drogue, de femmes et d'enfants, d'armes aussi probablement… Il représentait tout ce contre quoi elle se battait au cours de ses missions humanitaires : la violence, l'enrichissement sur le dos de pauvres gens, l'absence totale de respect pour la vie humaine. Mais tout cela devenait étrangement secondaire à la minute où il posait ses mains sur son corps. Sa violence se muait en passion, l'absence de respect se changeait en une bestialité qui faisait vibrer chaque cellule de son organisme d'une manière encore inégalée. Vaas était dangereux : pas seulement pour le bien de l'humanité, mais aussi parce qu'il faisait perdre toute capacité de raisonnement normale à Sarah.

Pire… Avec cet homme si dangereux en elle, un sentiment inconnu de toute-puissance la submergeait. Si elle était capable de séduire un type aussi profondément mauvais et théoriquement incapable d'aimer, et ce sans même avoir pris de douche ni de vêtements convenables, alors elle devait être sacrément irrésistible. Cette pensée terriblement égocentrique (et probablement fausse, elle le savait) la fit tout de même sourire, tandis que Vaas mordait son cou, ses épaules, avec avidité tout en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de rein. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais pensé une telle chose, mais après avoir passé deux jours avec l'impression d'être une sous-merde, sentir Vaas si empressé de la faire sienne une nouvelle fois flattait son égo meurtri par l'humiliation.

Portée par ce nouvel élan, elle tenta de repousser Vaas pour le déporter sur le côté. Bien entendu, il était trop massif pour qu'elle puisse y arriver mais il sembla comprendre le signal qu'elle lui envoyait et roula sur le flanc puis sur le dos, pour la faire asseoir sur son bassin. Maintenant que c'était elle qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, le sentiment d'exercer un pouvoir sur lui se renforça et elle se mit à onduler doucement, imposant cette fois son propre rythme au trafiquant et appréciant le regard affamé qu'il posait sur elle toute entière. Elle aimait ce regard. Elle l'adorait… Non. En fait, elle en avait _besoin_. Pour oublier la cage, pour oublier la fuite ratée, oublier Jascha et les Allemands, oublier la peur et le sang versé…

Elle aurait pu distiller son expression insatiable et la boire à longueur de journée tel un précieux élixir. Sarah sentait que ce regard risquait de devenir sa seule raison de vivre et cela la terrifiait autant que ça lui plaisait. Les mains de Vaas agrippèrent sa taille, guidant les mouvements de la jeune femme et leur donnant un peu plus de violence. Elle sentait l'orgasme monter et ses paupières tenter de se fermer par réflexe, mais elle lutta pour les garder ouvertes. Elle refusait de quitter une seule seconde les iris sombres de son partenaire. Pantelante, elle prit appui sur le torse ferme de Vaas, se pencha légèrement vers lui pour modifier l'inclinaison de son corps et amplifier son propre plaisir.

Il parvint à l'orgasme beaucoup plus rapidement que lors de leur nuit à Pattaya… La colère, les événements de la nuit, avaient exacerbé leurs sens, même si Sarah se surprit à caresser l'idée qu'il avait joui plus vite en la voyant prendre les commandes de leurs ébats. Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse moite de sueur, ses cheveux blonds se répandant sur les épaules et dans le cou de Vaas. Sa propre transpiration diluait les vestiges de sang et de terre qui tapissaient ses seins, faisant goutter un mélange sombre sur la peau bronzée du trafiquant. C'est dans cette position que le sommeil la cueillit et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île, elle s'endormit profondément.

~o~

 _~ Mazzy Star – Into Dust ~_

~o~

Sarah sursauta en entendant quelque chose de lourd percuter le plancher du baraquement de Vaas et se redressa, encore nue, entre les draps. Le soleil était déjà levé et il avait quitté le lit où elle reposait. Il y avait du mouvement dans la pièce voisine et elle reconnut le bruit d'une grande quantité d'eau que l'on verse dans un récipient de taille conséquente. Sarah baissa les yeux sur son propre corps, sale et dénudé, et fronça le nez. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle, s'enveloppant dans le drap supérieur avec la fâcheuse impression que sa peau n'était pas la seule chose qui ait été souillée dernièrement. Sa nouvelle nuit avec Vaas lui laissait un arrière-goût bien plus amer que la précédente. L'autre fois, elle ne savait pas qui il était, elle s'était laissée berner et avait été furieuse. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle avait couché avec lui en toute connaissance de cause, alors même qu'elle savait qu'il était responsable de la disparition de Ryan, Luke et Jenna. Alors même qu'il pouvait très bien les avoir torturés ou tués depuis longtemps. Elle se passa une main sur le visage à cette idée effroyable. Elle ne devait pas se laisser entraîner par ce type. Il était vital qu'elle garde son objectif à l'esprit : retrouver ses amis et quitter cette maudite île, si possible avec eux, et au plus vite. Toujours fallait-il qu'elle sache où ils se trouvaient.

Vaas sortit de la pièce voisine et esquissa un sourire en la voyant réveillée. Sarah détourna le regard et chercha sur le sol ses vêtements de la veille, mais ni le short, ni les ruines de son débardeur ou de sa culotte n'étaient visibles, tout comme son soutien-gorge, mystérieusement porté disparu alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir retiré. Elle resserra les pans du drap autour d'elle, tandis que Vaas faisait un signe en direction de la pièce contiguë. « Il y a de l'eau à côté, _hermana_. Tu as sérieusement besoin de te décrasser un peu, si tu veux mon avis… », gloussa-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui décoche un regard furieux.

« La faute à qui ? »

Elle décoinça le bas du drap de sous le matelas, s'enroula dedans et se leva avec toute la dignité que la situation lui permettait, pour faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de ce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Erreur. Sauf si un grand bac en bois rempli d'eau apportée là avec des seaux pouvait être qualifié d'installation sanitaire. Vaas la suivit du regard, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres et chipa au passage un bout de drap pour tirer dessus. Mais Sarah tint bon, l'empêchant de la dénuder à nouveau. Il tira donc un peu plus fort pour l'attirer contre lui, glissant ses mains autour de sa taille, aventurant ses doigts un peu plus bas. Craignant de se laisser encore emporter par le charme animal de l'homme, Sarah réunit tout son courage pour se dégager et demanda d'une voix glaciale.

« Maintenant que tu as tiré ton coup, c'est quoi le plan ? Tu me ramènes à ma cage ? »

Comme prévu, Vaas se figea et elle l'entendit nettement grogner dans son dos. Ses mains la lâchèrent et elle fit quelques pas de plus en avant, hors de sa portée, pour aller toucher l'eau dans le bac. Glacée, évidemment. Mais sur le moment, elle n'en avait rien à faire : se laver dans une eau propre, même à température polaire, était la perspective la plus réjouissante de ces dernières heures. Enfin, _une_ des plus réjouissantes en tous cas.

« J'en doute, _hermana_. Tu n'avais pas l'air franchement à ton aise là-dedans, vu que tu as voulu t'échapper… »

« Sans déconner », rétorqua-t-elle, sarcastique en laissant tomber le drap au sol pour entrer dans l'eau, qui se teinta aussitôt d'un mélange de brun et de pourpre. Elle laissa échapper un petit halètement quand l'eau glacée atteignit le haut de son ventre et ses seins, mais ne ressortit pas du liquide. « Tu enfermes les gens à même le sol et tu t'attends à ce qu'ils te remercient ? »

« Parfaitement », fit Vaas avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Après tout, tous ces gens, toi comprise, voulaient aller sur l'île, _no_ ? Voir du spectaculaire, de l'authentique… Personne n'a jamais dit que le confort des locaux était ce qui nous vaut cinq étoiles sur Trip Advisor, _vale_ ? » Il rit à sa propre blague mais Sarah ne sembla pas partager son hilarité et plongea la tête sous l'eau un instant pour mouiller ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle émergea de nouveau, Vaas continua son laïus. « Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec la société de consommation actuelle… Vous êtes éternellement insatisfaits. Vous voulez un truc, vous faites tout pour l'obtenir… et quand vous finissez par avoir ce truc _, no, no, no_ , il vous faut toujours plus, putain ! » Il jeta un œil en direction de Sarah, qui le dévisageait d'un air impassible. « Tu me prends pour un dingue, Sarah, mais les plus dingues dans ce monde… c'est vous. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle réagisse à cette opinion hautement philosophique, mais cela aurait fait trop plaisir à Vaas. Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda d'une voix neutre : « Est-ce que je pourrais aussi avoir du savon en plus de cette eau si gracieusement offerte par le personnel du palace ? Enfin, je ne voudrais pas passer pour une consumériste cinglée et insatisfaite, tu vois… »

Il plissa les yeux quelques secondes, n'appréciant peut-être pas son ton lourd de sarcasme, puis tendit le bras en direction d'un carton rempli d'affaires pour en sortir du gel douche qu'il jeta brusquement dans le bac plein d'eau. Avant de se lever, visiblement vexé.

« Merci… », railla Sarah en le regardant s'éloigner dans la pièce principale.

Tentant de dissimuler sa joie, elle fit couler une quantité astronomique de savon dans sa main, s'en tartina les cheveux puis se leva pour nettoyer le reste du corps. Elle se rinça avec un seau d'eau claire mis de côté à cet effet, puis tordit ses cheveux pour les essorer. Vaas était revenu avec une serviette et des vêtements propres, qu'il ne lui tendit pas tout de suite afin de se rincer l'œil convenablement. Sarah ne posa pas de questions concernant les vêtements. Ils devaient sûrement appartenir à une autre prisonnière morte depuis longtemps et dont les bagages avaient été pillés par les hommes de Vaas. La serviette de bain était étonnamment douce et elle faillit soupirer de bonheur en s'enveloppant dedans. Débarrassée de sa crasse, du sang d'Adil, et de l'odeur de transpiration et de peur qui l'avait enveloppée depuis deux jours, elle se sentait à nouveau humaine et prête à prendre de bonnes décisions. Raisonnables. Censées. Elle saisit au vol le vêtement que Vaas lui lança et pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une robe légère à bretelles, à imprimé fleuri. Idéale pour une jeune femme soucieuse de son look et voulant paraître fraîche et ingénue sur la plage. Absolument pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire sur cette île remplie de malades, donc.

Vaas dut voir son expression désapprobatrice et gloussa. « Ah tiens, tu vois ? Jamais contente. »

« Je préfèrerais quelque chose de plus adapté à cet environnement hostile… », grinça-t-elle.

« Pour que tu te carapates encore dans la jungle ? Plus de shorts ni de grosses chaussures pour toi, _hermana_. Robes et sandales t'iront très bien. On ne voudrait pas que tu caches encore une arme dans ta semelle, _vale_ ? » Il avait dit cela sur le ton de l'avertissement mais le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres lui indiquait qu'il était tout de même impressionné par la réactivité et la fuite (presque réussie) de son otage. « Habille-toi, on s'en va. »

« Est-ce que tu m'emmènes voir mes amis ? », demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Le visage de Vaas se contracta légèrement.

« Change de disque, bordel » Il grommela autre chose à mi-voix et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces le gel douche dans sa direction, l'atteignant à la nuque. Il se retourna, ses doigts massant l'arrière de son cou, avec une expression furieuse.

« J'exige de voir mes amis ! Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu comptes faire de moi, mais je veux au moins savoir s'ils vont bien ! Je suis prête à payer pour leur liberté, s'il le faut ! », s'égosilla-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle était totalement consciente que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de parlementer avec Vaas, mais elle en avait assez de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Visiblement peu ravi d'avoir si violemment fait connaissance avec le savon, Vaas l'empoigna par le bras et la tira de force dans la pièce voisine, jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait déposé une paire de sandales sur le sol.

« Met ça », aboya-t-il tout en attrapant différentes armes pour les glisser autour de sa ceinture.

« Pas tant que je ne saurai pas où sont mes amis ! »

Vaas brandit le pistolet automatique qui reposait sur la table et le pointa droit sur elle. « Met ces putains de godasses, Sarah, sinon je te tire une balle dans le genou. Et tu marcheras pieds nus. »

« Tu ne me feras pas de mal », lança-t-elle, avec plus de courage qu'elle n'en avait réellement. Vaas haussa les sourcils, comme si cette affirmation lui paraissait totalement absurde. « Je commence à comprendre, figure-toi. Pour une raison x ou y, tu me veux entière. C'est pour ça que tu interdis à tes hommes de m'approcher, le tatouage et tous ces trucs. »

« Brillante analyse, _señora Sabelotodo_ [NdA : Miss Je-Sais-Tout] _»_ , se moqua Vaas sans baisser son arme. « A un ou deux détails près : j'interdis à mes hommes de te faire du mal, mais si je le juge utile, t'en faire _moi-même_ ne me pose aucun souci. »

« Je demande à voir… »

Le coup de feu surprit Sarah au moins autant que la douleur cuisante qu'elle ressentit aussitôt dans son bras gauche. Elle poussa un cri et baissa les yeux sur son épaule, d'où un mince filet de sang s'échappait. La balle avait frôlé la peau, assez loin pour réellement s'enfoncer dans la chair, mais suffisamment près pour lacérer l'épiderme. Soit Vaas tirait extrêmement mal… soit il avait juste voulu lui donner un avant-goût parfaitement calculé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Putain, mais… tu m'as tiré dessus ! », hurla-t-elle en plaquant une main sur la blessure.

« C'est toi qui l'as demandé… » Il abaissa légèrement l'arme, dirigeant cette fois le canon en direction de sa jambe. « Tu ne veux toujours pas mettre tes chaussures ? »

Lâchant son bras blessé, Sarah se mit aussitôt à genoux pour enfiler les sandales. « T'es vraiment un putain de cinglé, Vaas », gémit-elle en jetant régulièrement des regards affolés en direction de son bras.

« C'est qu'une égratignure. On nettoiera ça en arrivant… » Il rangea l'arme dans son holster de cuisse et attendit patiemment qu'elle se relève pour lui tendre un bout de tissu propre à nouer autour de la plaie. « En voiture. »

 _~ The Spy From Cairo – Oud Funk ~_

Le front plissé et le regard mauvais, elle le suivit de mauvaise grâce hors de la baraque pour traverser le camp en direction de la sortie. Passant devant la rangée de cages, elle vit que le nombre de prisonniers avait diminué et espéra que ce soit dû à quelques fuites réussies plutôt qu'à une nouvelle série de meurtres. Vaas s'arrêta devant une Jeep rouge, entourée de deux autres véhicules identiques surmontés de mitrailleuses lourdes et de deux types chevauchant d'énormes quads de la même couleur. « Grimpe là-dedans. » Sarah contourna le véhicule dans sa robe flottant au gré du vent, essayant d'ignorer les regards libidineux et les commentaires gras des types tout autour. Elle avait réussi à nouer le morceau de tissu et à arrêter le saignement, mais son bras et un côté de sa robe toute neuve étaient de nouveau tachés de sang. Elle s'installa dans la Jeep, le regard rivé droit devant elle, et entendit Vaas s'installer au volant. Les moteurs démarrèrent et le convoi roula au pas jusqu'aux grilles du camp, qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer.

La jungle apparut sous ses yeux, dense, verdoyante et sombre malgré le soleil qui brillait au-dessus de l'île. Les véhicules empruntèrent la piste pour rejoindre la « route » (comprendre un chemin plus large que le précédent mais tout aussi chaotique) et l'air pur de la forêt fut brièvement empuanti par les gaz d'échappement. Ils roulaient vite, trop vite au goût de Sarah. Les arbres environnants défilaient à une vitesse alarmante et elle s'empressa de boucler sa ceinture dès que les premiers nids-de-poule faillirent la projeter hors de son siège. Vaas laissa échapper un gloussement devant son air paniqué mais ne leva pas le pied de l'accélérateur pour autant. Les types en quads ouvraient la marche, se levant parfois pour éviter les tape-cul, tandis que les autres Jeeps encadraient la leur à la manière d'un cortège présidentiel.

La main de Vaas quitta le volant et vint se poser sur la cuisse de Sarah, qui se renfrogna. Elle voulut le dégager d'un coup de genou mais il tint bon et fit remonter le tissu de sa robe le long de sa jambe, dévoilant la peau. « Tu vas voir, _mamacita_ , le camp où on va est bien plus grand et confortable que celui où on était. Tu y seras bien… » Il lâcha un instant la route des yeux pour lui lancer un bref regard. « Et il est beaucoup mieux gardé aussi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh zut, alors, je ne pourrai plus m'amuser à planter des trucs pointus dans tes hommes de main ? », cracha-t-elle en frappant cette fois la main de Vaas qui tentait de s'aventurer un peu plus haut vers ses sous-vêtements. Celui-ci retira sa main avec un gloussement pour la remettre sur le volant et Sarah remit sa robe sur ses jambes, détournant le regard en direction de la jungle. Vaas l'emmenait dans un endroit plus sécurisé, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne fuie pas nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser enfermer de la sorte. Elle devait retrouver Jenna, Luke et Ryan, mais ses plans risquaient d'être quelque peu compromis si Vaas l'attachait à sa niche comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Sa seule chance était de fuir avant leur entrée dans le camp. Mais comment ? Sauter de la Jeep en marche était exclu, étant donnée la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient… Causer un accident ? Après tout, elle-même avait bouclé sa ceinture, mais Vaas ne s'était pas encombré de cette sécurité. Si elle agrippait le volant de toutes ses forces, elle pourrait peut-être leur faire quitter la route et foncer dans un arbre. Trop aléatoire… si jamais ils faisaient des tonneaux, l'absence de toit solide au-dessus de leurs têtes pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. _Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?_

Elle commençait à envisager sérieusement cette solution, lorsqu'un minuscule objet non identifié passa près de son visage avec un sifflement aigu. L'objet en question finit sa course dans le pare-brise de la voiture, y creusant un gros trou entouré de fissures. Elle réalisa alors que c'était une balle, lorsque Vaas poussa un juron sonore et freina brusquement en voyant la Jeep de tête s'arrêter, tandis qu'une rafale de coups de feu déchirait la quiétude de la jungle. Les yeux écarquillés, Sarah vit le corps du chauffeur de la Jeep devant eux s'affaisser, touché d'une balle dans la tête. Son partenaire, assis à l'avant, hurlait quelque chose en thaï mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Vaas lui criait déjà dans les oreilles.

« BAISSE-TOI ET RESTE DANS LA VOITURE ! »

Elle obéit, sous le choc et se tassa entre le siège et la boîte à gants, tandis que Vaas s'extirpait du véhicule, AK-47 à la main.

« BUTEZ-MOI CES ENFOIRES ! », beugla-t-il à toute son équipe, tandis que les deux tireurs des Jeeps accompagnatrices se juchaient sur leurs tourelles pour mitrailler la jungle. Le bruit était assourdissant. La cadence de tir des mitrailleuses lourdes était légèrement plus lente que celle des fusils d'assaut, mais les détonations qu'elles produisaient étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes. Depuis sa cachette, Sarah ne percevait que des tirs et des hurlements. Ceux de Vaas, principalement composés d'injures dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, ceux de ses hommes et plus loin, en contrebas, ceux de leurs assaillants. Une série de claquements métalliques la fit hurler : la voiture où elle se terrait était prise pour cible. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Une balle allait finir par la toucher. Elle leva les yeux pour essayer de trouver Vaas mais il était hors de vue. _Une minute…_ C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle avait rêvé d'un moyen de fuir et le cosmos l'avait exaucée. Rampant sur les sièges et par-dessus le frein à main, Sarah passa sur le siège conducteur et ouvrit doucement la porte. Vaas et tous ses hommes se trouvaient côté passager, à tirer sur leurs mystérieux assaillants, aucun d'eux ne regardait dans sa direction. Elle entrebâilla un peu plus la portière, se faufila à l'extérieur et se mit à courir à toute allure, droit devant elle. La jungle épaisse semblait vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues à chaque pas, mais elle ne faiblit pas. Après quelques minutes, les armes cessèrent de pétarader et elle se demanda vaguement qui avait gagné. La réponse lui vint, claire, nette, malgré la distance. La voix de Vaas, furieuse, faisait écho dans l'air étouffant des tropiques.

« SARAH ! »

« Et merde… », souffla la jeune femme en accélérant, hors d'haleine. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine, faillit tomber, poussa un juron à mi-voix et allait reprendre sa course lorsqu'un homme sorti de nulle part sur sa gauche la saisit par la taille d'un bras et la projeta sur la terre humide et les feuilles. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et l'homme en profita pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Au loin, Vaas hurlait toujours son nom et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île, Sarah se surprit à regretter que le trafiquant ne soit pas là pour la sauver…

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Ouiiii bonnn je sais, c'est salaud de partir en vacances et de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger pareil, mais c'est vraiment pas fait exprès, c'est juste du mauvais timing, ahah. Les fans du jeu (et ceux qui ont bien suivi attentivement l'histoire) se douteront très certainement de l'identité du sauveur de Sarah… Est-ce que l'idée qu'il la récupère vous enthousiasme ou pas ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver et comment pensez-vous que cela impactera la relation entre Vaas et Sarah ?**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et on se retrouve au mois d'août pour Nos Corps à la Dérive !**

 **Gros bisous et bonnes vacances.**

 **Xérès**


	5. Ch5 : La Reine dans le palais

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Deux mois entiers sans publier… Bon je n'ai pas égalé mon hiatus de fin 2015 mais pas loin quand même ! Enfin bref, comme je vous l'avais dit, l'été n'a pas été de tout repos familialement et psychologiquement parlant. Je ne pense pas encore être sortie d'affaire, très honnêtement mais je suis bien décidée à me donner un bon coup de pied au cul mental pour repartir du bon pied cet automne. Pour l'instant, Nos Corps à la Dérive est toujours en hiatus, il faut que je m'y remette sérieusement et peut-être attendrai-je d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance avant de reprendre la publication (au moins 1). Merci encore de votre patience après le cliffhanger monstrueux du mois de juillet et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! ) J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur les nouveaux personnages que vous allez rencontrer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Ela, Lydie, AlexanaLonris, Clemchou, Acide'nette, drasha, Muscarie, Annelise, Mikasa pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Ela : ahah merci pour ta review complètement déjantée. Tu as peut-être été une mauvaise élève ahah car tu n'as pas retenu le nom du type qui attaque les camps de Vaas et qui l'énerve légèrement. XD Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu auras toutes les explications dans ce chapitre. Quant à Vaas et Sarah, ils vont être séparés quelque temps MAIS ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'interactions entre eux. Hihi. Mais ce sera dans les chapitres suivants. Leur relation va prendre une tournure inattendue pour vous, je pense ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !**

 **Lydie : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ahah. On va enfin faire la connaissance de cette ***** de Citra (non, je ne l'aime pas) et j'espère que ça se ressentira à la lecture. xD Gros bisous à tous les deux !**

 **Drasha : Tu… tu t'es tordue le doigt au Jungle Speed ? Mais tu joues en mode killeuse ou quoi ? ahah En tous cas, ta patience va être récompensée. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas rencontrer Jason (le héros que l'on incarne à la base dans le jeu), mais aussi Citra (sœur de Vaas et reine du peuple de l'île, accessoirement). Et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Il est riche en rebondissements et en dialogues tendus comme des strings, surtout à la fin ahah. Bisous et merci à toi !**

 **Muscarie : ahah gagné, c'est bien de Jason dont il s'agit. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les premiers et merci pour ta review !**

 **Mikasa : Hiiiii ça me fait trop plaisir que tu te sois lancée dans cette lecture ! En tous cas, tu te poses les bonnes questions ahah (notamment « Pourquoi Sarah et pas une autre fille ? »). En effet, elle a quelque chose de spécial mais les raisons ne sont dévoilées qu'à partir du chapitre 7, même si quelques indices sont disséminés çà et là dans les prochains. Le personnage qui immobilisait Sarah à la fin du chapitre précédent est quelqu'un de bien (du moins au premier abord). A toi de te faire ton opinion au fur et à mesure ahah. J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur la suite ! Gros bisous et encore merci de ton soutien indéfectible !**

 **Playlist YouTube « FC3 ch5 »**

 **Niyaz – The Hunt**

 **Lilo & Stitch – Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride**

 **Jefferson Airplane – White Rabbit**

 **Niyaz – Mazaar (featuring AR Rahman)**

 **Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien – I Hate U, I Love U**

 **~o~**

 **Chapitre 5 : La Reine dans le Palais des Courants d'Air**

 _Niyaz – The Hunt_

~o~

« _PUTAMADRE_ , SARAH, JE LE RÉPÈTERAI PAS DIX FOIS ! »

Contre la main de l'homme qui la muselait, Sarah étouffa un gémissement paniqué. Le type couché sur elle était bardé d'armes. Couteau de chasse de trente centimètres, fusil-mitrailleur, lance-grenades, sans parler des munitions pour accompagner le tout. Il était brun, devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, tout comme elle. Sa barbe de plusieurs jours assombrissait ses joues bronzées et ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur les siens. L'autre main, celle qui n'était pas plaquée sur la bouche de Sarah, se leva lentement et son index se posa sur ses lèvres. « Chhh, pas un bruit. Tu es en sécurité. »

Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme revenir vers l'endroit où se trouvait Vaas, scannant les buissons, l'oreille aux aguets. Le trafiquant hurlait toujours des ordres, sommant tour à tour ses hommes de ramener « _cette petite pute par la peau du cul_ » puis Sarah de « _revenir fissa avant qu'il ne prenne les choses en main_ ». Le mystérieux jeune homme fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Ils viennent par ici. Suis-moi, je t'emmène en lieu sûr. »

La main du type quitta la bouche de Sarah, qui prit une grande inspiration. Peut-être fut-ce le soudain apport en oxygène dans son cerveau qui rétablit la connexion ou un instant de lucidité, mais elle sut immédiatement qui il était. « Tu es Jason Brody, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla-t-elle en analysant ses traits. Le jeune homme sembla surpris, sourit et hocha la tête.

« On parlera de tout ça plus tard. Dépêche-toi. »

Sarah marqua un temps d'arrêt. Si elle suivait Jason, elle pourrait lui demander de l'aide pour retrouver ses amis. Mais Vaas ne le lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais : elle devrait s'attendre à ce qu'il mette sa tête à prix. Le tatouage ne la protègerait plus longtemps… Un nouveau hurlement furieux fit écho dans la jungle et elle se secoua, emboîtant le pas à Jason en courbant le dos pour passer inaperçue au milieu de la végétation. Le rebelle la précédait de quelques pas, son fusil-mitrailleur pointé devant lui, prêt à faire feu. La robe de Sarah ralentissait quelque peu sa course, s'accrochant aux branches et aux épines, et elle maudit Vaas de l'avoir attifée de la sorte. Plus ils progressaient, plus les hurlements du trafiquant s'atténuaient et bientôt, Jason parvint à une petite voiture déglinguée qu'il ouvrit pour se glisser derrière le volant. Sarah s'installa sur le siège passager et referma la portière.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« A Amanaki. C'est le plus gros village Rakyat de l'île », répondit Jason en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. « Tu y seras en sécurité et on pourra préparer ton retour sur le continent. »

« Une minute, je ne veux pas retourner en Thaïlande. Je suis venue sur l'île pour retrouver mes amis. Ils ont été enlevés par Vaas… »

Jason lui jeta un regard mi-impressionné, mi-embêté. « Tu es venue sur cette île… alors que tu savais que c'était dangereux ? »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non… on m'a dit que cette île était un paradis de la défonce. Je pensais qu'ils seraient en train de fumer quelque part sur une plage… » Elle capta le regard incrédule de son chauffeur et réalisa une nouvelle fois à quel point son comportement à Pattaya avait été stupide. « Oui, bon, ça va. On fait tous des erreurs, ok ? Et pour ma défense, Vaas était bien plus charmant quand on n'était pas sur cette foutue île. »

« Tu veux dire… que tu l'as rencontré avant ça et que tu l'as quand même suivi jusqu'ici ? T'es cinglée ou quoi ? Tu as bien regardé le type ? », s'esclaffa le jeune Américain, hilare. Il riait tellement qu'il faillit rouler dans un gros nid-de-poule et fit un écart brusque au dernier moment, qui secoua quelque peu Sarah. Elle lui jeta un regard vexé en bougonnant.

« Et toi, comment t'as atterri ici ? »

« Atterri, c'est bien le mot… », se renfrogna Jason en fronçant les sourcils. « Mes amis, mes deux frères et moi, on a voulu tester le saut en parachute avec arrivée sur une île paradisiaque, bref le trip d'enfer, le plan carte postale… Sauf qu'une fois en bas, ces types nous sont tombés dessus et nous ont enfermés dans des cages. Mon grand-frère Grant s'est fait tuer quasiment dès le premier jour. Daisy et Lisa ont été emmenées ailleurs, mais j'ai fini par les retrouver. Mon pote Oliver… a été vendu à un type sur l'île, qui l'a drogué et violé… Mais je l'ai retrouvé aussi. Il reste encore mon petit frère Riley. »

« Wow, tu as déjà retrouvé trois personnes… », fit Sarah, admirative et soudain pleine d'espoir. S'il y avait bien un gars sur cette île qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver Jenna, Luke et Ryan, c'était bien lui. « Tu penses qu'on pourrait retrouver mes amis, aussi ? »

Le silence retomba dans la voiture et Jason pinça les lèvres. « On va voir. Tiens-toi prête, on arrive à Amanaki dans quelques minutes. »

Le village apparut bientôt au bout du chemin et ils laissèrent la voiture hors des murs en pierre et en rondins de bois. Des types à la peau sombre et en uniformes militaires bleus gardaient les entrées, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils jetèrent des regards d'abord soupçonneux en direction de Sarah, mais se détendirent aussitôt en voyant Jason lever la main pour les saluer. Ils pénétrèrent dans le village et Sarah fut étonnée d'entendre autant d'hommes et de femmes saluer gaiement Jason comme s'il faisait partie de la famille.

« Jason ! », fit une voix ravie sur leur droite. Un grand Noir aux cheveux courts et au bouc fourni, de grosses lunettes sur le nez et flingue à la ceinture, accourait dans leur direction et posa aussitôt une main virile sur les épaules de Jason. « Content de te revoir, mon ami. Tout s'est bien passé cette nuit à Calvary Point ? »

« On a repris l'avant-poste sans aucun problème. Vaas perd du terrain. Il tentait de se retrancher dans son bunker ce matin quand on a intercepté son convoi et libéré une de ses prisonnières… » Il se tourna vers Sarah. « Voici Dennis, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu d'aider le peuple Rakyat à se libérer de l'emprise de Vaas. Dennis voici… euh… » Avec un air gêné, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait même pas encore demandé son prénom.

« Sarah. Sarah Taylor-Johnson », répondit Sarah en tendant la main vers Dennis. Le Noir la serra entre ses deux énormes paumes et lui décocha un sourire flamboyant.

« Bon sang, ma belle, on peut dire que tu as eu chaud. Une fois dans ce bunker, tu n'étais plus prête de revoir la lumière du jour avant un long moment… »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un sourire bref. Mieux valait ne pas leur dire qu'elle n'était pas une prisonnière comme les autres. Ils pourraient poser des questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse et la prendre pour une espionne. Dennis entraîna Jason dans une cabane, et ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle les suivit, quelque peu rassurée par les dizaines de visages souriants qu'elle croisait en chemin. Les gens d'ici semblaient heureux, et s'il n'y avait pas eu les hommes armés aux quatre coins du camp, tout aurait eu l'air normal. Jason s'installa sur une chaise, posant son bras gauche sur la table et Dennis s'installa à côté. Il sortit de petits outils pointus, un pot d'encre noire, et se mit à l'œuvre.

« Tes nouvelles victoires méritent d'être exposées à la vue de tous, Jason… Bientôt tu seras aussi tatoué qu'un vrai guerrier Rakyat… et Vaas tremblera devant toi », plaisanta Dennis en dessinant de nouveaux motifs sur le bras de Jason.

« Il tremble déjà, Dennis, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça… »

Sarah ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Vaas ne tremblait pas, non. Ou alors il le cachait très bien. Il était furieux de voir un petit avorton mettre ses hommes au tapis et tôt ou tard, Jason paierait pour son impudence. Elle espérait seulement que ce serait après avoir retrouvé Luke, Ryan et Jenna. On ne pouvait pas se mesurer éternellement à un homme tel que Vaas sans en payer le prix.

« Il y a un bateau qui part cette nuit de l'île pour Pattaya. Tu grimperas dessus, petite. »

Sarah réalisa soudain que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait et leva le nez. « Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question. Je dois retrouver mes amis… »

« Tes amis sont sûrement morts ou en passe de l'être, à l'heure qu'il est. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, tu ferais mieux de monter dans ce bateau… », déclara Dennis d'un air sévère. « Jason ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver, figure-toi. Il a plus important à faire. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me sauve… », cracha Sarah avec amertume. Dennis et Jason lui jetèrent un regard dubitatif et elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle ne devait pas être très crédible dans cette robe à fleurs. « Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de faire du babysitting. Donnez-moi quelques armes, une carte de l'île et des indications solides sur les différents endroits où pourraient être mes amis et je me débrouillerai. »

Dennis éclata de rire, tandis que Jason souriait en secouant la tête. « Nos armes ne sont pas des jouets, il faudrait déjà t'apprendre à les manipuler avant de-

« Je bosse dans l'humanitaire sur les zones de guerre du monde entier et mon père m'emmenait chasser en Angleterre avant même que j'ai douze ans. Je sais manier des armes pour me défendre », aboya-t-elle, en ayant assez d'être prise pour une poupée inutile. L'annonce sembla avoir son petit effet sur les deux hommes qui se regardèrent un instant. Puis Dennis se repencha sur son ouvrage en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu le dis… De toute façon, ce n'est pas de notre ressort. Citra décidera si oui ou non tu peux te battre à nos côtés », fit l'Africain en trempant de nouveau une pointe dans l'encre.

 _Citra… la sœur de Vaas…_ , se rappela Sarah en fronçant les sourcils. _Celle qui est responsable de sa cicatrice à la tête._ L'idée que son sort soit entre les mains d'une telle femme ne la rassurait pas vraiment, mais au moins elle avait fait abandonner l'idée du bateau à Dennis. Elle bénéficiait d'un sursis.

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire et ne supportant plus les regards amusés de Jason et du tatoueur, elle se leva et sortit de la cabane pour aller explorer le village. Amanaki ne devait pas compter plus d'une centaine d'habitants au vu du nombre de petites cahutes sur pilotis qui se dressaient de part et d'autres des sentiers. Des guirlandes électriques multicolores étaient installées entre les cabanes, les poteaux électriques et les arbres, donnant au village un côté joyeux et festif plutôt rassurant. De magnifiques massifs de fleurs tropicales ornaient les cours et les jardinets, et partout… des gens avec le sourire. Cette vision était décidément un régal, après avoir passé deux jours parmi les cris, les pleurs et les supplications.

 _~o~  
Lilo & Stitch – Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride  
~o~_

Une femme d'âge mûr s'approcha bientôt d'elle et lui tendit un collier de fleurs qu'elle passa autour de son cou avec un large sourire. Sarah n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la remercier qu'une autre s'avança avec un plateau de fruits en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à une table. Elle se laissait entraîner lorsqu'une troisième lui fourra dans la main un verre de lait de coco encore tiède, tout droit sorti de la noix chauffée par les rayons du soleil.

« Mangez, mangez… vous devez être affamée ! », l'incita l'une des femmes tandis que le reste du village s'attroupait progressivement autour de la table où leur invitée s'était laissée installer.

« Euh… me-merci mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de- »

« Mangez ! Allez ! »

Rouge d'embarras et ne voulant pas vexer les Rakyats qui la dévisageaient, elle s'empara d'une banane, la pela en essayant de faire abstraction des dizaines d'yeux curieux à l'affut de ses gestes, et mordit dedans avec avidité. C'était vrai qu'elle avait faim… elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Une deuxième bouchée encore plus grosse que la première suivit, sous les sourires ravis de ses hôtes. Elle mordait pour la troisième fois dans le fruit lorsqu'on déposa devant elle une assiette remplie de ce qui ressemblait à du poulet grillé.

« C'est vraiment gentil, mais… »

Un bol de riz surgit sur sa droite et atterrit sur la table avec un petit claquement métallique.

« Merci, j'ai suffisam-

Cette fois ce fut un pichet de jus de fruit qui s'ajouta à la longue liste de vivres offerts par ses hôtes. Sarah referma la bouche. Visiblement, on lui proposait de nouveaux plats à chaque parole prononcée, alors peut-être que si elle se taisait, les Rakyat cesseraient de vouloir l'engraisser comme une oie avant Noël.

Une petite main brune apparut par-dessous la table et Sarah baissa les yeux sur une fillette d'environ cinq ans, dont les doigts tendus à l'extrême tentaient d'attraper les boucles blondes de la Britannique. Elle réprima une grimace lorsque la prise de l'enfant se referma brusquement sur sa chevelure pour tirer dessus avec des yeux émerveillés.

« Vous êtes Américaine ? »

« Comment êtes-vous arrivée sur l'île ? »

« Vaas vous a fait du mal ? »

« Combien de temps allez-vous rester à Amanaki ? »

Sarah avala avec difficulté son énorme bouchée de banane, la tête penchée vers la petite fille qui tirait de plus en plus sur ses cheveux, totalement perdue dans le flot de questions dont on la submergeait dans un anglais approximatif. « Euh… »

« Laissez-la respirer… », fit une voix railleuse mais ferme à l'attention des badauds. Tous se retournèrent en direction d'un grand Rakyat d'une vingtaine d'années portant l'uniforme bleu des soldats qui protégeaient le village. Un AK-47 chargé pendait autour de sa poitrine, produisant un cliquetis métallique à chacun de ses pas. « Vous aurez tout le temps de la questionner ce soir, quand elle n'aura plus la bouche pleine. »

A regrets, les villageois s'éparpillèrent, jetant de derniers regards amicaux en direction de Sarah et malgré sa reconnaissance envers eux pour leur hospitalité, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Elle but une gorgée de lait de coco et se tourna vers le jeune guerrier. Ses traits étaient similaires à ceux de tous les Asiatiques du Pacifique Sud, sur une peau bronzée marquée de quelques cicatrices plus ou moins discrètes. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois et un regard interrogateur tout en désignant le banc en face d'elle à la table. Sarah répondit par un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, posant son AK-47 à plat sur le panneau de métal.

« Je m'appelle Haku », fit-il en s'emparant d'une mangue qu'il commença à peler sous le nez de Sarah. « Je faisais partie de l'équipe qui a attaqué Vaas sur la route. »

« Oh, tu veux dire les types qui ont allègrement vidé leurs chargeurs sur la voiture qui me transportait ? », répondit-elle du tac au tac, un large sourire aux lèvres pour bien lui signifier qu'elle le taquinait.

Le Rakyat s'esclaffa et leva les deux mains, l'une tenant la mangue éventrée. « Eh bien eh bien, si j'avais su qu'on se prendrait des reproches… »

« Je plaisantais… » Elle secoua la tête tandis qu'il baissait de nouveau les bras, ses yeux noirs pétillant de malice. « Merci… de m'avoir sortie de là. »

« Mais de rien. »

« Je m'appelle-

« Sarah, ouais, je sais… » Il dessina un cercle horizontal dans l'air à l'aide de son index. « Les nouvelles vont vite ici. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les gens sont rapidement au courant des nouveautés. »

« J'ai cru le comprendre, oui… »

Ils rirent doucement et Sarah mis sa peau de banane vide de côté pour s'attaquer cette fois à une cuisse de poulet. Elle ne savait si c'était sa faim dévorante ou les épices utilisées pour la cuisson, mais c'était probablement la meilleure volaille qu'elle ait jamais mangée.

« Tu es sur l'île depuis longtemps ? », demanda Haku en léchant ses doigts couverts de jus de mangue.

« Quelques jours… » Sarah s'était légèrement rembrunie et ça n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur, qui perdit son sourire et lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Vaas t'en a fait baver, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rogner son pilon de poulet en déportant son regard vers le magasin d'armes un peu plus loin sur la droite. La conversation prenait une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Parler de Vaas la mettait mal à l'aise. Il l'avait entraînée dans une folie furieuse de plusieurs jours et elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle avait subi sur le moment. Le vivre était déjà suffisamment éprouvant. Mais maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui et de son emprise étrange, la soirée à Pattaya, le sexe, la cage, le meurtre qu'elle avait commis, tout lui semblait soudain glauque et sale comme si elle revoyait les événements à travers une vitre crasseuse. Vaas lui « en avait fait baver », oui, mais elle avait également fait des choses de son propre chef dont elle n'était pas fière. Et c'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant.

« J'ai vu ton tatouage… », reprit Haku, la faisant sursauter. « C'est lui qui te l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sarah pinça les lèvres et dévisagea longuement le jeune homme. D'un geste nerveux, elle vint frotter de ses doigts son épaule droite, comme pour dissimuler les deux lettres qui y étaient apposées. Puis hocha la tête. « Marquer les filles comme du bétail… Pas vraiment une attitude de gentleman… », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les yeux du Rakyat ne la quittaient plus : il la fixait. Intensément.

« Justement, non, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes… »

Sarah déglutit, soudain méfiante. Ils échangèrent un long regard, le silence seulement brisé par le brouhaha des habitants et les cris des oiseaux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », finit par demander Sarah afin de mettre un terme à la gêne qui s'installait. « Il y en a forcément d'autres qui ont-

« Pas d'autres », la coupa Haku en secouant la tête, avant de corriger à mi-voix : « _Une_ autre. »

Ainsi donc, Vaas avait déjà capturé et tatoué une autre pauvre fille comme elle ? Cela la rassurait d'un côté de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à se faire avoir comme une débutante. Mais une autre question se posait logiquement après une découverte pareille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? », murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains sous la table pour en cacher le léger tremblement qui les agitait. « Est-ce que Vaas… l'a tuée ? »

Haku parut surpris et il fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un Rakyat perché sur une des tourelles qui entouraient le camp le héla et lui donna un ordre dans leur dialecte. Haku lui répondit en hurlant si fort que Sarah sentit l'un de ses tympans protester et elle esquissa une grimace. Le jeune guerrier se leva avec une expression navrée. « C'est mon tour de garde, je dois y aller… » Il empoigna son AK-47, passa la sangle autour de son cou pour caler l'arme entre ses épaules et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos. Sarah tentait toujours de digérer l'information qu'elle venait d'apprendre lorsqu'il se retourna en chemin et lui lança :

« Un conseil, ne te balade pas trop avec ce truc à découvert… tu m'as l'air d'être une fille bien, alors fais attention à toi. »

Interloquée, elle le suivit du regard et le vit prendre la relève de son collègue dans la tourelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Jusqu'alors, elle avait toujours pensé que son seul souci sur cette île était d'échapper à Vaas, mais le conseil qu'il venait de lui donner insinuait fortement que le danger pouvait aussi venir d'ailleurs. Le pilon de poulet entre ses doigts sembla soudain peser une tonne et elle le laissa retomber à moitié rongé dans l'assiette. Toute sensation de faim l'avait désertée et elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse. Le sentiment de fausse sécurité qui l'avait habitée depuis son arrivée à Amanaki n'était plus aussi fort à présent et assise seule au milieu du village, elle avait presque autant l'impression d'étouffer que lors de son emprisonnement au camp. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut malgré la chaleur et elle frotta ses mains sur ses bras nus en grimaçant.

~o~

 _Jefferson Airplane – White Rabbit_

~o~

« Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »

Sarah sursauta et se retourna pour voir approcher Jason. Il s'était délesté de ses armes et avait de nouveau l'air d'un inoffensif vacancier. L'Américain lui sourit et s'assit en face d'elle, à la place qu'avait occupée Haku quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les habitants d'Amanaki… », plaisanta-t-il en chipant un des nombreux fruits de la corbeille. « J'espère que tu avais faim. »

« J'étais affamée », confirma Sarah avec un sourire forcé. Sa discussion avec le soldat ne cessait de la hanter et Jason dut sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Tu es inquiète pour tes amis ? »

Sarah ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'effrayait à cet instant mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle hocha la tête. « J'étais vraiment sérieuse tout à l'heure. Je veux les retrouver et quitter cette île. Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'entraider toi et moi. Tu connais mieux les lieux que moi, tu sais comment te procurer des armes… Je ne serai pas un boulet attaché à ta cheville, je suis capable de suivre le rythme. »

Jason la dévisagea longuement, pensif, et elle mit toute l'intensité et la détermination dont elle était capable dans son regard. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le jeune homme hocha la tête. « J'en suis sûr. Mais il faudra nous aider à reprendre les avant-postes de Vaas. Ce n'est qu'en libérant petit à petit cette île et en récoltant le maximum d'informations qu'on pourra tous les retrouver. Il faut que tu mettes les Rakyat de ton côté. C'est comme ça que j'ai procédé jusqu'à maintenant et ça a porté ses fruits. »

« Ok. Je m'en souviendrai. » Le cœur un peu plus léger, Sarah but une gorgée de lait de coco puis reposa le gobelet sur la table.

« Il faudra que tu rencontres Citra. Dennis a insisté là-dessus après ton départ. J'ai plaidé ta cause et il a accepté à cette seule condition. »

« Tu as parlé à Dennis en ma faveur ? », s'étonna Sarah en haussant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Jason esquissa un rictus et porta son regard sur la jungle qui les entourait, au-delà des limites du village. « Toi et moi, on est pareils. Propulsés dans un Enfer dont on ignore tout, pour sauver les gens qu'on aime. Dennis répétait que tu n'es ' _qu'une fille'_ , mais… moi-même je n'étais qu'un petit con insouciant avant d'arriver ici. Et ils m'ont fait confiance. Tu mérites qu'on t'accorde une chance, toi aussi. Tu es forte, ça se sent. »

La gorge serrée, Sarah se revit soudain dans cette cage crasseuse, hurlant au moment où on emmenait le petit Jascha loin d'elle. Elle avait cru devenir folle en se retrouvant livrée à elle-même sans personne à protéger. Elle ne savait pas si elle était forte comme le disait Jason, mais en tous cas elle faisait de son mieux. Et elle était déterminée à retrouver ses amis, quel qu'en soit le prix. « Merci », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« On partira ce soir pour le Temple, c'est là que se trouve Citra », expliqua Jason avant de glousser. « Tu devrais peut-être faire un brin de toilette, enfiler quelque chose de plus pratique et te reposer un peu d'ici là. »

Sarah grimaça. « Le souci c'est que… il semblerait que la compagnie Vaas Airlines ait _égaré_ tous mes bagages. »

Jason rit de nouveau et lui fit signe de le suivre. « Viens, on va bien te trouver quelque chose. »

~o~

La Jeep bleue qu'ils avaient prise pour rejoindre le Temple filait à toute allure à travers la jungle. Le soleil était presque couché et presque plus aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers l'épais rideau d'arbres. Bien calée sur la banquette arrière à côté de Jason, Sarah regardait défiler le paysage. Le Rakyat qui conduisait se prénommait Mo. Dennis, quant à lui, occupait le siège passager. Tous étaient armés de fusils d'assaut, canons levés vers le ciel, prêts à tirer en cas de problème. Mais rien ne vint troubler leur périple. Cette partie de l'île avait déjà été reprise par le peuple et on pouvait désormais s'y déplacer librement. Jason lui avait également expliqué que le réseau de communication avait été rétabli grâce aux tours radio qu'il libérait en même temps que les avant-postes. Il s'agissait de grimper jusqu'à un boîtier installé au sommet et qui brouillait le signal, pour le mettre hors d'usage. C'était un processus parfois périlleux, les tours en vieille ferraille ne tenant plus que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit à certains endroits, mais cela leur permettait d'utiliser téléphones cellulaires, CB et autres dispositifs de communication, sans crainte d'être écoutés ou piratés par Vaas et ses hommes. Ces interventions « techniques » feraient partie de leurs missions. C'était le prix à payer pour libérer les habitants et les convaincre de les aider à reprendre le contrôle de l'archipel.

La température avait légèrement baissé avec la nuit tombée. Il faisait toujours bon, peut-être encore vingt-cinq degrés mais c'était toujours dix de moins qu'au plus fort de la journée. Sarah frissonna, ne sachant pas si c'était à cause du climat ou de la perspective de rencontrer dans quelques minutes, la mystérieuse sœur de Vaas qu'il détestait tant. Elle avait également suivi les conseils d'Haku et avait demandé une chemise pour mettre par-dessus le débardeur kaki qu'on lui avait donné au village et dissimuler son tatouage. Avec le pantalon de la même teinte et les chaussures de marche, elle avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle recrue de l'armée, mais décida de ne pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, elle ne portait plus cette affreuse robe qui lui donnait l'air de débarquer tout droit de Beverly Hills.

Elle n'avait pas boutonné la chemise, dont les deux pans pendaient mollement près de chacun de ses flancs. La fermer pouvait attirer l'attention et Citra se demanderait ce qu'elle cherchait tant à cacher. En adoptant une manière de la porter plus détendue, elle espérait avoir l'air moins suspecte. Bientôt la voiture ralentit et ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un vieux bâtiment en ruines couvert de végétation, qui lui évoqua aussitôt le palais occupé par les orangs outangs du _Livre de la Jungle_. Des lianes s'enroulaient autour des murets, des tourelles, se glissant entre les pierres, éclatant les joints qui devaient dater de plusieurs siècles. Des torches brûlaient et des feux étaient allumés dans d'immenses plateaux de pierre, illuminant les lieux d'une lueur rouge orangée. Ils s'avançaient en direction de l'entrée principale, une immense porte en bois sculpté et vermoulu, quand une voix venue de nulle part surprit Sarah.

« Qui est avec toi, Dennis ? »

Le Noir se fendit d'un large sourire et désigna Jason de la main. « Jason Brody, tu le reconnais, non ? »

« Ouais. Je parlais _d'elle_. »

Sarah leva le nez et vit que l'homme qui s'adressait à eux était juché sur un mur plus haut que les autres, sa silhouette presque invisible parmi les ombres. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la manière dont l'homme avait articulé son dernier mot. Comme si l'idée de prononcer le pronom féminin lui était désagréable.

« C'est la prisonnière de Vaas. Citra veut la rencontrer… », répondit Dennis sans se formaliser.

Il y eut du mouvement en haut du mur et le garde-chiourme sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un derrière lui, à mi-voix.

« C'est bon, entrez. »

 _~o~  
Niyaz - Mazaar (featuring AR Rahman)  
~o~_

Les portes gigantesques s'ouvrirent en grinçant et Dennis leur fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Contrairement à ce que Sarah avait imaginé, elles ne menaient pas directement à l'intérieur du temple, mais dans une autre cour, au centre de laquelle se dressait un arbre millénaire. Le bâtiment principal se trouvait encore au-delà de cet arbre. L'endroit était grandiose, elle devait l'avouer et elle aurait été tentée de s'aventurer pour admirer l'architecture s'il n'y avait pas eu les Rakyats armés, postés tous les dix mètres. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'arbre où deux colosses tatoués et armés eux aussi attendaient, les dominant de toute leur hauteur. Et derrière eux… se trouvait l'une des femmes les plus belles et les plus étranges que Sarah ait jamais vues. Ce qui frappa la jeune Britannique, c'est la ressemblance de la Rakyat avec son demi-frère. Citra avait la peau bien plus sombre que Vaas, qui était à moitié Européen, mais leurs regards avaient la même intensité et le même magnétisme. Leurs coiffures aussi se ressemblaient beaucoup. Vaas avait rasé les côtés de son crâne pour ne laisser qu'une crête, et Citra semblait avoir fait la même chose, à la différence que les cheveux restants étaient longs et noués en tresses bien serrées sur le haut de sa tête, avant de former une magnifique queue de cheval qui cascadait jusque dans le creux de ses reins. D'innombrables bijoux ornaient ses oreilles, son cou et ses poignets : bracelets de corde et d'os taillés, dents de requin, perles de toutes tailles, qui produisaient un petit bruit de pluie à chacun de ses pas. Elle portait un court bustier et une jupe en peaux tannées qui ne laissaient que peu de place à l'imagination, et surtout… le regard qu'elle dardait sur Sarah était l'un des plus méprisants qu'elle ait jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter.

Sarah eut très clairement l'impression que la Rakyat l'avait détestée dès le premier regard et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le sentiment était partagé. La manière dont Citra la toisait était plus qu'agaçante mais elle se força à ne pas laisser la colère paraître sur ses traits. Il se passa alors quelque chose : pendant une seconde à peine, Citra dévia son regard vers Dennis qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le temps que Sarah remarque leur geste, les prunelles sombres de Citra étaient de nouveau sur elle et la sondaient. Lentement, au rythme du cliquetis de ses parures, Citra descendit les marches qui entouraient et surélevaient l'arbre central pour s'approcher de Sarah. Celle-ci crut que la Rakyat allait s'arrêter juste en face d'elle, mais au contraire, Citra la contourna pour tourner autour d'elle à la manière d'un guépard cernant sa proie. Sarah la suivit doucement des yeux, près de son épaule gauche, derrière son dos, près de son épaule droite… Citra s'arrêta, jaugeant avec un air mécontent la chemise qui masquait la peau et regarda à nouveau Dennis. Le Noir hocha encore une fois la tête et avant que Sarah n'ait pu réagir, Citra saisit à pleines mains le col de la chemise et le tira vers le bas, mettant l'épaule tatouée à nu.

« Hey, non mais ça va pas ? », protesta Sarah avec véhémence. Aussitôt, les deux gardes du corps de Citra s'avancèrent, fusils pointés sur la Britannique, mais la Rakyat leur fit signe de reculer. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bras et dans le dos de Sarah et elle observait les deux lettres VM avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Mon frère t'a marquée… », murmura Citra avec dégoût, lâchant le col de la chemise comme si le tissu était contaminé par la variole avant de se poster cette fois en face de Sarah.

« Chez les gens civilisés, on commence une conversation en disant 'bonjour'… », cracha Sarah, aussitôt sur la défensive. Ça ne lui plaisait déjà pas franchement de porter les initiales de Vaas sur le dos, mais alors si en plus on commençait à la traiter comme une pestiférée à cause de ce maudit gribouillage, elle allait vraiment finir par péter une durite.

« Vaas est un dingue, on ne peut pas reprocher à Sarah des actes qu'il a lui-même commis… », fit la voix de Jason dans son dos et elle dut se retenir de lui sauter au cou de reconnaissance.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mes amis et me tirer de cette île de malheur. On m'avait fait comprendre que vous rencontrer était nécessaire pour que j'atteigne cet objectif et j'espère que c'est le cas, sinon nous sommes tous en train de perdre notre temps ici », débita Sarah sans détourner le regard des deux prunelles sombres de Citra. Celles-ci brillaient d'une lueur haineuse mais la jeune Britannique ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit que son adversaire rétorque.

« Tu n'es pas un guerrier… tu n'es qu'une femme », lâcha Citra en se remettant à tourner autour d'elle.

« Vous êtes une femme également… »

« Erreur, petite Occidentale effrontée… Je suis une reine. Choisie par le Dieu Guerrier en personne. » Le ton de Citra était monté, elle n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Pas étonnant, si ses rangs n'étaient composés que d'hommes : ceux-ci semblaient plus intéressés par les ondulations de ses hanches que par ses paroles acerbes. Elle devait les mener par le bout du nez…

« Oh, alors on devrait bien s'entendre, j'ai été élue trois années de suite Présidente du Bureau des Elèves à la fac… », railla Sarah en réprimant un sourire mauvais. Comparer le règne de Citra à son élection en tant que représentante des étudiants était la pire insulte qu'elle pouvait jeter au visage de la Rakyat. En voyant son visage se tordre de fureur, elle crut un instant que celle-ci allait donner l'ordre à ses gardes-chiourmes de l'abattre sur le champ mais Dennis prit la parole d'une voix empressée.

« Citra, pardonne cette jeune femme, elle a passé trois jours dans une des horribles cages de Vaas. Son irrespect envers toi n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense… »

« Je sais tout cela, Dennis… », aboya Citra et Dennis referma la bouche aussi sec. Toutefois, l'expression de la « reine » s'était légèrement détendue et Sarah se fit une petite note mentale : _Cette cinglée écoute Dennis. Bon à savoir._ « Tu devrais me baiser les pieds pour avoir orchestré ton évasion », reprit-elle à l'attention de Sarah.

« Si je devais baiser les pieds de quelqu'un ici, ce serait ceux de Jason. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vue parmi les tireurs sur le bord de la route… » A cet instant, Dennis ferma les yeux et Sarah entendit presque le bruit de sa paume frappant son front de dépit. Elle avait suffisamment asticoté Citra. Il était temps de faire évoluer le débat dans une direction plus constructive. Juste avant que la jeune reine ne déverse encore un flot d'insultes à son égard, Sarah reprit la parole. « Ok, ça suffit. Vous ne m'aimez pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je ne vous aime pas non plus. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose et parler de la libération de mes amis ? Ou est-ce qu'on reste là à se disputer pour savoir qui fait pipi le plus loin ? »

Derrière elle, Jason laissa échapper un rire qu'il tenta de masquer par une quinte de toux. Citra étudia un instant la silhouette de Sarah, des pieds à la tête et, nouveauté inattendue, une lueur amusée fit son apparition dans le regard sévère de la reine.

« Vulgaire et Occidentale… Tout à fait _son_ style… », marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Les dents de requins et les perles en os tintèrent en réaction à ce mouvement, tandis que Citra prenait une longue inspiration. « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas une espionne envoyée par Vaas pour gagner ma confiance et me tuer ? »

« Sauf votre respect, _Votre Majesté_ », ironisa Sarah, « tout ce qui m'importe c'est de ressortir d'ici avec votre autorisation de me joindre à Jason pour retrouver mes amis. Si tout se passe bien comme je l'espère, on n'aura même pas besoin de se revoir, vous et moi. »

« Jason est le pilier de notre révolution… », gronda Citra en levant fièrement le menton. « Pourquoi je le laisserais perdre un temps précieux pour t'aider ? »

Mais Sarah n'eut pas à répondre à cette question. Jason s'était avancé et posté à sa hauteur, avant de s'incliner avec respect devant la Rakyat. Sarah dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel tant il semblait évident que Jason était tout autant victime des charmes exotiques de Citra que le reste de ses partisans. « Il me reste encore à trouver mon petit frère Riley et à libérer les derniers avant-postes. Quoi qu'il arrive, je vais devoir ratisser la partie encore occupée de l'île. Que Sarah soit avec moi ou non ne fera aucune différence, mis à part qu'on cherchera quatre personnes au lieu d'une seule. »

« Elle te livrera à mon frère dès que tu baisseras la garde… », rétorqua Citra en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis sûr que non. »

« Elle porte sa marque ! Elle est la _putain_ de Vaas. »

Citra avait littéralement hurlé les derniers mots, tout en pointant son index en direction de Sarah, qui ouvrit grand la bouche, scandalisée. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à l'insulter de la sorte ? Citra devait avoir à peine vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans et elle prenait Sarah de haut, comme si elle sortait du caniveau. _Ou peut-être que tu t'indignes parce qu'au fond, elle a un peu raison ?_ , grinça intérieurement Sarah, tandis que des souvenirs plus qu'agréables de ses deux nuits avec Vaas refaisaient surface. Avec une grimace, elle envoya sa petite voix intérieure se faire foutre et tourna les talons.

« C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque, je me tire d'ici… »

~o~

 _Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien – I Hate U, I Love U  
_ ~o~

A grandes enjambées et ignorant les appels de Jason, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte en bois s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle en ait formulé la demande et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule devant le temple plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit, le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était submergée par la rage. Peu importait ce que disait cette sale garce de Citra, elle retrouverait ses amis avec ou sans son aide. Elle n'était pas sa Reine, elle n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres comme les autres gentils petits toutous qui l'accompagnaient. Et Jason… cet imbécile était totalement aveuglé par son envie de mettre la Rakyat dans son lit qu'il ne voyait même pas à quel point elle le manipulait, tel un vulgaire outil de propagande pour sa révolution stupide.

« Putain de bordel de merde, merde, merde, MERDE, FAIT CHIER ! », hurla Sarah en donnant une série de coups de pied dans la porte de la Jeep garée à l'extérieur du temple. Le métal protesta bruyamment et lorsqu'une douleur cuisante commença à se faire sentir dans sa cheville, elle reposa le pied à terre et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, de grosses larmes se formèrent et se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait tellement espéré un résultat positif de cette entrevue, mais Citra avait tout foutu en l'air à la minute où elle avait décidé que Sarah n'était qu'une putain (soit à peu près un dixième de seconde après avoir posé les yeux sur elle). La Rakyat haïssait tellement son demi-frère que la haine obscurcissait son jugement. Et qui en faisait les frais ? Jenna, Luke et Ryan… qui pourrissaient certainement quelque part dans une cage pendant que Sarah et Citra se crêpaient le chignon. Pitoyable…

Démoralisée, elle s'adossa à la carrosserie légèrement enfoncée depuis son passage et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, essayant de calmer ses sanglots incontrôlables. Jamais depuis son arrivée sur l'île elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée et rabaissée. Même lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans sa cage, la sensation d'être traitée différemment des autres prisonniers l'avait rassurée et le fait que Vaas la désire et la protège l'avait aidée à ne pas avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande.

Finalement, c'était Citra et son insinuation qu'elle n'était qu'un objet sexuel entièrement contrôlé par Vaas qui avaient eu raison de son amour-propre. A travers les yeux de cette reine de pacotille, elle ne se voyait plus comme une survivante prête à tout pour sauver les siens, mais comme une simple pute sans cervelle. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal.

Des bruits de pas en provenance du temple lui firent lever le nez et elle réprima son envie d'envoyer l'intrus au diable. Les pas contournèrent la voiture et s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Dennis lui adressa un regard triste puis s'accroupit pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle contre le bas de caisse de la Jeep. Sarah s'obstina à regarder droit devant elle, lèvres pincées, tentant de sécher ses larmes avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

« Citra est une reine dure… mais elle est juste… malgré son jeune âge et sa hargne », commença Dennis pour tenter de l'apaiser. Peine perdue.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me hait à ce point ? Je ne la connais même pas ! », cracha Sarah, dont les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler en abondance.

« Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle hait… mais l'homme qui t'a fait ce tatouage. » Dennis poussa un soupir. « Tout comme Vaas hait Jason parce que Citra et moi le tatouons tel un guerrier. Leur haine mutuelle déteint sur vous deux sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire. »

« J'avais cru remarquer, oui… », lâcha la jeune femme sèchement. D'une main rageuse, elle sécha ses joues trempées et se força à prendre de longues et profondes respirations. Puis comme Dennis n'ajoutait plus rien, elle tourna la tête vers lui et demanda, plus calmement cette fois : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se détestent autant ? Je veux dire… ça va bien au-delà de ces histoires de politique, on est d'accord ? »

Dennis hocha la tête. « Vaas a toujours été le mouton noir du clan Talugmaï. Le mariage de son père avec une Espagnole n'a jamais été reconnu par les Anciens. L'enfant né de cette union était considéré comme illégitime. Un bâtard. Une insulte au sang sacré de ce peuple. Vaas n'a rien fait pour contredire cela en grandissant : délinquance, violence, drogue, alcool… Il passait ses journées à Pattaya et sur la côte à boire, fumer, escroquer les touristes. A quinze ans, il avait déjà un casier judiciaire plus long que mon bras. Quand leur père est mort, Citra a hérité de tout ce qu'il possédait et Vaas a été chassé de l'île par le reste de sa famille… »

« Et personne ne s'est jamais dit que s'il avait aussi mal tourné, c'était à cause de cette bande de racistes… », gronda Sarah en secouant la tête.

Etonnamment, le Noir ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un haussement de sourcil éloquent. Il devait certainement partager l'opinion de Sarah mais en tant que conseiller de la reine, il n'était pas autorisé à la formuler à haute voix.

« Nos actes définissent ce que nous sommes, Sarah… Il aurait pu choisir une autre voie… »

« C'est ça… », maugréa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « A force de s'entendre dire qu'on est une sous-merde, on finit par le devenir. » Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et décida de passer sur ce sujet épineux pour en savoir plus. « Enfin, tout ça c'est très beau mais s'il a été chassé de l'île à l'adolescence, comment a-t-il fait pour revenir et devenir le maître des lieux ? »

« Hoyt Volker », répondit simplement Dennis.

« A vos souhaits… »

Le Noir éclata de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu entre eux. « Vaas vivait de deals et de menus larcins quand à l'âge de vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans, il a rencontré Hoyt. L'homme était un gros trafiquant de drogue et d'armes de guerre, récemment exilé des Etats-Unis où une bonne centaine de chefs d'accusation étaient retenus contre lui. Il cherchait un endroit discret pour établir un nouveau _business_ et quand le jeune Vaas lui a confié autour d'une bonne bouteille et de quelques lignes de coke que son plus grand souhait était de revenir sur son île perdue pour y réduire tous les Rakyat en esclavage, Hoyt Volker a vu là une opportunité de contrôler tout un territoire et d'y installer son commerce. Il a réuni autant de mercenaires que son compte en banque pouvait lui permettre… et ils ont envahi puis soumis les deux îles de l'archipel de Rook. Hoyt a établi sa base sur l'île Sud, où il reçoit ses clients, transforme sa drogue, forme sa milice privée et vend ses armes… et il a cédé à Vaas l'île Nord, consacrée aux plantations, afin de satisfaire son envie de faire payer à tous les Rakyats son exil forcé… »

« Et personne n'a prévenu la police ou… une quelconque autorité ? », s'étonna Sarah, qui écoutait à présent très attentivement le récit de Dennis.

« Rook Island a toujours revendiqué son autonomie depuis des siècles et refusé que les polices du continent ne se mêlent de leurs affaires… De plus, Hoyt Volker s'assure de reverser chaque mois une partie de ses bénéfices aux autorités thaïlandaises pour qu'elles ferment les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Même si ces derniers temps, cela devient de plus en plus difficile… »

Sarah fronça le nez. « Comment ça ? »

Dennis sembla soudain embêté, comme s'il avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir trop parlé mais de ne plus pouvoir reculer. Son regard dériva inconsciemment en direction de l'épaule de Sarah, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Elle allait le presser de continuer son histoire lorsque la voix de Jason les héla. _Merde,_ jura intérieurement Sarah en lisant sur le visage de Dennis le soulagement d'avoir été interrompu. Ils se levèrent tous deux du sol pour voir approcher Jason, la lumière de la lune faisant légèrement briller le canon de son fusil d'assaut dans son dos. Machinalement, Sarah frotta énergiquement ses joues, priant pour que son visage ne paraisse pas trop bouffi et rouge.

« Alors, qu'a dit Citra ? », demanda Dennis en haussant les sourcils.

Jason se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regarda Sarah d'un air hésitant. Elle commençait à se dire que la partie était perdue, lorsque les coins de la bouche du jeune homme se relevèrent légèrement. « Elle est d'accord. On va retrouver tes amis. »

Sarah laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de joie, avant de se jeter au cou de l'Américain, qui éclata de rire. « Merci, merci ! », scanda-t-elle avant de se reculer pour cette fois enlacer Dennis. « Je… je ne te ralentirai pas, c'est promis, je ferai de mon mieux… on va les libérer en deux temps trois mouvements, tu vas voir. »

Jason gloussa et opina du chef. « Mais j'y compte bien… Allez, on rentre au village dormir un peu », fit-il en grimpant dans la Jeep, mais cette fois en se plaçant derrière le volant. Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur enfin léger malgré le récit perturbant que venait de lui faire Dennis, Sarah s'assit à l'arrière et bientôt, la voiture se mit à branle. Encore une fois, son cœur battait la chamade, mais ce n'était plus de peur, ni de rage, ni de haine… ni même à cause d'une drogue quelconque. Tous ces sentiments anxiogènes avaient été brusquement remplacés par une seule chose.

L'espoir.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous les nouveaux personnages ? Jason, Citra et Dennis en particulier ? Pensez-vous que leur collaboration va bien se passer ?**

 **La suite va arriver soit dans 15 jours si je n'ai pas réussi à écrire le prochain Nos Corps à la Dérive, soit dans 1 mois dans le pire des cas. Promis, cette fois, plus de hiatus ahah. En attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous et à bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


	6. Ch6 : Délivre-Nous Du Mal

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès: Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà ! Bon certes, c'est encore avec un chapitre de cette fiction mais j'ai (tout de même) une bonne nouvelle qui fera certainement plaisir à beaucoup d'entre vous : je me suis remise un peu à Nos Corps à la Dérive et j'ai écrit environ 6 pages (un exploit) du prochain chapitre, auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis juin. Donc vous aurez certainement un nouveau chapitre dans les semaines à venir. :)  
En attendant, retrouvons nos petits cinglés préférés sur leur île de fous. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, et bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Annelise, Mikasa, Anthracite77, Naina24, TuSaisQuiQuiDortPas, Acide'nette, Clemchou, Ela, Drasha, Tresa, nao04 pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Mikasa : ahah bravo tu es sur une très bonne piste concernant Sarah et son tatouage. Mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 8 pour avoir oui ou non confirmation ) Quant à la position de Sarah vis-à-vis de Vaas, c'est vrai qu'elle ne le hait pas aussi viscéralement que Jason. Vaas a tué le grand-frère de Jason sous ses yeux dans le jeu et c'est à cause de ça qu'il prend autant à cœur sa vengeance. Sarah n'a rien vécu de tout ça. Certes elle a vu Vaas faire des choses horribles mais pas directement à elle. Et plus elle en apprend sur le contexte et l'enfance de Vaas, plus elle va effectivement penser que les Rakyat sont en partie responsables de leur malheur. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre riche en action te plaira ! Gros bisous !**

 **Ela: tu…. Tu aimes bien Citra ? (- incompréhension totale ahah) Bon, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, ça risque de changer d'ici quelques chapitres. xD Ahah le tatouage, tu auras toutes les explications dans le chapitre 8 (il est déjà écrit, bouclé, terminé… halleluia) et j'espère que la révélation te plaira. Mais pour l'instant, le chapitre 6 ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review et ton soutien !**

 **Drasha : ahah Citra, « un peu pas méchante mais presque ». Oui, je trouve que ta description lui convient bien xD En ce qui me concerne, je trouve cette nana encore plus timbrée que son grand frère et ce n'est pas un euphémisme… Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous, ma fidèle Drasha )**

 **Tresa : Bonjour et bienvenue Tresa ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu trouves autant de qualité à ma fiction ! Je t'avoue que c'est en partie à force d'être frustrée de ne pas trouver de fics francophones à mon goût sur FC3 (parce que du côté anglophone il y en a, notamment la perle « Living on the island of Vaas » de jjboivin) que j'ai fini par me lancer dedans, pour me faire ma propre histoire et ajouter un peu de Vaas dans ma vie. Parce que le Vaas, saupoudré sans parcimonie dans la vie, c'est délicieux. xD Quand je l'ai imaginée, Sarah m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre en effet car je ne voulais justement pas tomber dans le cliché de l'étudiante fragile qui devient Rambo à la seconde où on lui met une arme entre les mains ahah. J'ai cherché un contexte, une histoire, un caractère qui puisse rendre tout cela plausible, je suis donc ravie que tu trouves cela cohérent et réussi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! (je suis contente aussi que tu aimes mes musiques, je ne sais pas si beaucoup de monde les écoute donc avoir un petit commentaire dessus, ça fait grave plaisir ! ahah). Bisous et merci !**

 **Fabien/TuSaisQui (oui je sais qui et je sais aussi que tu es en retard dans la lecture) : C'est clair que dans le chap.2 si Sarah n'avait pas aussi mal réagi, la suite aurait pu être bien différente xD Je te z'aime :)**

 **Playlist Youtube « FC3 ch6 »**

 **Joe Hisaishi – The Sixth Station**

 **Björk – Army of Me**

 **Mogwaï – Wizard Motor**

 **Massive Attack – Danny The Dog**

 **Chapitre 6 : Délivre-Nous Du Mal**

 _~o~ Joe Hisaishi – The Sixth Station ~o~_

Le soleil chauffant agréablement sa peau, Sarah enfonça ses pieds dans le sable mouillé, laissant les vaguelettes caresser ses chevilles, puis ses mollets dévoilés par son pantalon retroussé, l'enterrant toujours plus profondément dans les grains qu'elles transportaient. Devant elle s'étendait une eau d'une clarté presque irréelle, jusqu'à la barrière de corail à une centaine de mètres du rivage. Au-delà, l'eau devenait brusquement aussi sombre que la nuit. Le spectacle était magique, bien plus encore que celui des plages que l'on trouvait sur le continent, dénaturées par la présence humaine et le tourisme de masse. Reclus sur leur île, les Rakyats avaient su protéger leur environnement, laissant la nature libre de se sublimer elle-même au lieu d'essayer de la dominer. L'eau était chaude et dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait aussitôt débarrassée de son pantalon kaki et de son débardeur pour plonger tête la première dedans. Un bruit de moteur attira son attention au large et elle vit un petit canot à moteur, avec trois Rakyats armés à son bord, qui surveillaient sans relâche les environs pour dissuader les hommes de Vaas de s'approcher de la zone libre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sarah poussa un long soupir, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec ses chaussures empruntées qu'elle tenait à la main. Bien qu'ayant débouché sur une réponse positive, son entrevue avec Citra lui laissait un arrière-goût amer. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Vaas et ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire de ses propres yeux… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les Rakyats récoltaient simplement ce qu'ils avaient semé. Comme Vaas le lui avait confié lors de leur rencontre et comme Dennis l'avait confirmé la veille, la famille de Citra, les Talugmaï, avaient toujours traité le garçon comme un rebut, un paria. Peu importe les efforts qu'il pouvait faire, il ne serait toujours considéré que comme un moins que rien. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille se venger à ce point…

Certes, elle ne cautionnait absolument pas la violence et les actes de Vaas… mais elle comprenait mieux comment il en était arrivé là.

Elle baissa de nouveaux les yeux sur l'eau qui lui arrivait à mi-mollets et se mordit la lèvre. _Oh et puis merde…_ Dégageant le sable qui recouvrait ses pieds, elle sortit de l'eau, se débarrassa de ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en culotte et soutien-gorge, puis plongea toute entière dans l'eau chaude. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle esquissait avec délice quelques brasses au milieu d'un banc de minuscules poissons multicolores. Joignant l'utile à l'agréable, elle frotta énergiquement ses cheveux. Mieux valait un lavage à l'eau salée que pas de lavage du tout. Les Rakyats n'avaient pas l'eau courante dans leurs cahuttes et comme beaucoup de peuples pauvres, les habitants de Rook, hommes et femmes confondus, portaient les cheveux courts, voire rasés ou tressés de très près. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau et constata que Jason avait débarqué sur la plage et s'était tranquillement assis sur le sable, près de son tas de vêtements.

« Ça va, on ne te dérange pas trop ? », plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois. « Si tu veux, je mets la révolution en pause le temps que tu finisses ta baignade ? »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et replongea la tête sous l'eau pour ne plus entendre les paroles ironiques du jeune Américain. Elle pouvait bien se baigner un peu… ils avaient déjà passé la matinée à lui choisir les armes les plus adaptées à sa constitution féminine et à s'entraîner à tirer. Vaas n'allait pas reprendre la zone libre pendant qu'elle barbotait cinq minutes. Emergeant à nouveau de sous la surface, elle plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et lui lança :

« Allez viens, elle est bonne ! Ça ne va pas te tuer ! »

Jason secoua la tête : « Ça, je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place… »

Sarah gloussa et s'apprêtait à le traiter de _drama queen_ lorsque Jason reprit la parole, tout en désignant le holster amélioré qu'il utilisait pour transporter ses quatre armes. « Tu vois ça ? Je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. »

La Britannique fronça les sourcils, moqueuse. « Ouais et alors ? Tu veux une médaille ? »

Mais Jason ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Tranquillement, il tendit les jambes dans le sable et s'allongea en arrière, reposant sur ses coudes. « Tu veux savoir avec quoi je l'ai fait ? »

Dans l'eau, Sarah haussa les épaules. « Dis toujours. »

Le sourire de Jason s'élargit bêtement.

« En peau de requin. »

Sarah se figea, toute moquerie soudain disparue de ses traits. _Il a dit du requin ?_ , pensa-t-elle en voyant Jason pointer lentement son index en direction de la mer derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle se retourna… juste à temps pour voir un aileron disparaître sous la surface de l'eau à une trentaine de mètres d'elle.

« Putain de m-… » Dans un concert d'éclaboussements et de jurons, Sarah s'extirpa hors des flots, trébuchant presque lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent de nouveau le sable un peu plus dur. Sur la plage, Jason se tenait les côtes, riant aux éclats. « Non mais t'es malade ? J'aurais pu me faire bouffer ! »

« Ta tête… », haleta Jason tandis que Sarah renfilait ses vêtements d'un air rageur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a prévenue que c'était infesté de requins ? », maugréa Sarah en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon sur sa peau mouillée.

« T'as déjà vu un Rakyat se baigner ? Non, hein ? Rien que ça, ça aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille », gloussa Jason, toujours hilare. Sarah se contenta d'un grognement incompréhensible puis remit son débardeur. Elle vit alors que le rire de son comparse s'était tu et qu'il la dévisageait maintenant avec une expression grave. « C'était pas cool ce que Citra a dit hier soir… » Il fit un signe du menton en direction de l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Rapport au tatouage. »

Sarah détourna brièvement le regard et ne répondit pas, feignant un intérêt particulier pour la boucle de ceinture artisanale qui enserrait sa taille.

« Elle n'a pas à te blâmer d'avoir été violée par Vaas, c'est injus-

« Pardon ? », lâcha Sarah sur un ton indigné. « Violée ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

Jason la regarda sans comprendre. Son regard bleu paraissait complètement perdu. « Bah… Citra a dit que si tu avais ce tatouage, c'est que tu étais plus qu'une simple prisonnière. » Il sembla soudain gêné. Visiblement, le sujet l'embarrassait. « Elle a laissé sous-entendre que… tu étais le jouet personnel de son frère… »

« Je ne suis le jouet de personne. Je crois que Citra prend un peu trop son cas pour une généralité, la manipulation on peut dire que ça a l'air d'être son rayon… » Son propre ton acerbe la mit soudain mal à l'aise et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin. C'était fou à quel point le simple nom de Citra pouvait l'agacer. Et voilà que la Reine des mouches faisait à présent courir des rumeurs dans son dos. Des rumeurs pas tout à fait infondées, d'ailleurs, et c'était peut-être cela qui énervait le plus Sarah. La réalité était pire que ce que Jason pensait… Vaas ne l'avait pas violée. Elle s'était donnée à lui. Deux fois. Et la deuxième en toute connaissance de cause. Vu d'ici, de cette plage paradisiaque où elle était en sécurité, son comportement lui semblait inacceptable… mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée à proximité d'un lit en présence de Vaas, sa seule pensée concrète avait été de le mettre dedans. Incompréhensible. Instinctif. Bestial.

« Hé… » La main de Jason s'était posée sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas vu le jeune Américain se lever. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait subir là-bas, mais il le paiera. Toi et moi… on va le faire tomber. »

Sarah sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être d'accord avec Jason, que Vaas devait payer pour ses crimes… mais avec ce qu'elle savait désormais sur son passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Depuis qu'il était venu au monde, il n'avait pas dû s'écouler une journée sans que quelqu'un sur cette île n'essaie de le chasser, de le battre ou de le tuer. Comment pouvait-on rester sain d'esprit dans ces conditions ? La réponse était simple : on ne pouvait pas. Elle hocha tout de même la tête, les lèvres pincées.

Sarah ne prononça plus un mot sur le chemin jusqu'à Amanaki. Non pas que cela perturbe Jason, qui récapitulait encore une fois une liste interminable de recommandations et de conseils à appliquer sur le terrain. Elle avait déjà entendu tout cela dans la matinée et elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à l'écouter à présent. Ponctuer ses phrases de « hmm » ou de « ok » dépassait déjà largement ses compétences à cet instant. Il lui tardait de retrouver ses amis, de les savoir en sécurité et de quitter cette foutue île, de s'éloigner à jamais de ce cauchemar. De s'éloigner de Citra et de sa révolution à laquelle elle était forcée de participer. Mais aussi et surtout, de s'éloigner de Vaas et de son emprise toxique. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être totalement incohérente au sujet de cet homme, mais il l'attirait autant qu'elle le redoutait et ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Arrivés dans Amanaki, elle allait se diriger vers la petite cabane où on lui avait installé un matelas pour la nuit lorsqu'on la héla. Du haut de sa tour de guet, Haku lui fit un grand signe de la main et elle leva la sienne lentement pour y répondre, avec un sourire forcé.

« Prête pour l'aventure ? », s'écria le jeune homme avec entrain.

« Je crois, oui… » Mais elle devait le reconnaître, après avoir passé les derniers jours à hurler à tout bout de champ qu'elle voulait retrouver ses amis, sa voix manquait un peu de conviction maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli.

« Ne sois pas inquiète… Le Dieu Guerrier de Rook te protègera ! Tu sauveras tes amis. Le plus merveilleux sur cette île… c'est que tous les souhaits s'y réalisent si l'on se bat avec son cœur. »

Sarah hocha la tête avant d'esquisser un autre salut de la main pour prendre congé et se retirer dans sa cabane. Elle referma la porte en tôle et colla son dos brûlant sur le métal. Sur le lit, ses armes sélectionnées le matin même attendaient d'être portées et elle les fusilla du regard, comme si elles étaient responsables de ses malheurs.

En raison de sa morphologie plutôt légère, Jason lui avait recommandé de ne porter que trois armes. Un fusil à pompe 1887 pour le combat rapproché et les menaces soudaines qui nécessitaient une action rapide et puissante, un pistolet mitrailleur à silencieux Vector .45 ACP qui bénéficiait d'un recul quasiment absent et d'un format compact. Et enfin un fusil sniper M-700 à silencieux. Elle avait bien compris lorsque Jason lui avait présenté cette arme qu'il comptait sur elle pour couvrir ses arrières et non pour descendre dans la fosse aux lions. Elle n'avait pas osé protester. Déjà parce que les fusils étaient les premières armes qu'elle avait eu entre les mains dès son plus jeune âge et qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, et surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de faire le poids au corps à corps avec les colosses qui tenaient l'île sous leur joug. _Tu n'es qu'une femme_ , lui avait dit Citra. Et bien que cela tue Sarah de l'admettre, la Reine Rakyat avait raison sur ce point.

Elle se redressa et s'avança lentement vers l'arsenal improvisé, s'imaginant déjà crouler sous le poids des armes et de la chaleur étouffante. Ses doigts vinrent doucement pousser le canon du sniper pour faire un peu de place sur le lit et elle se laissa tomber sur les draps, entourée de ce qui serait bientôt le seul rempart entre elle… et l'Enfer.

~o~

 _~o~ Björk – Army of Me ~o~_

~o~

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie lorsque la porte de sa cabane s'ouvrit à la volée, la réveillant en sursaut. Jason avait fait irruption dans son antre et la regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de mécontentement.

« Tu dormais ? Et t'es même pas prête ?! »

« Euh… », marmonna Sarah en se levant prestement pour feindre un état d'éveil absolu. Mais Jason ne sembla pas vraiment y croire.

« Peu importe. On a une piste. Prends tes affaires et rejoins-nous à l'entrée du village. » Il s'apprêtait à ressortir, aussi brusquement qu'il était entré, mais se figea un instant sur le seuil et lui décocha un sourire narquois. « Et ne te rendors pas entre temps, si possible. »

« J'arrive… », grommela la jeune femme en enfilant armes et sacs de munitions dans l'ordre et le sens indiqués lors du briefing matinal. D'abord le sniper, en travers du dos, crosse vers la gauche. Le sniper était une arme que l'on utilise lorsqu'on a le temps de se cacher et de viser, et pas dans l'urgence. Inutile donc qu'elle soit la première arme à portée de main, mieux valait bien la caler pour éviter toute gêne dans ses mouvements. Ensuite le holster qui contenait son fusil à pompe, en travers du dos également mais crosse vers la droite. Ainsi, en passant la main par-dessus son épaule, elle pouvait saisir directement l'arme et s'en servir en combat rapproché. Quelques grenades à la ceinture, une petite trousse de secours… Et dans les mains, le Vector que Jason lui avait assigné. L'objet possédait une crosse classique, derrière laquelle une barre métallique venait se caler contre l'épaule du tireur. Fréquence de tir rapide, stabilité, maniabilité, légèreté et discrétion… Sarah était littéralement tombée amoureuse de l'arme à l'instant où elle avait pressé la détente pour la première fois.

A contrario, elle n'avait que du mépris pour le sniper, qui servait à tuer l'ennemi « en traître », bien planqué depuis un point surélevé. Et elle redoutait l'utilisation du fusil à pompe, bien connu pour éparpiller la cible en petits morceaux peu ragoûtants. Moins elle les utiliserait, mieux elle se porterait. D'ailleurs, moins elle utiliserait d'armes tout court, mieux ce serait, mais elle n'était clairement pas dans un conte de fées sur cette île. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : si le moindre citoyen de Rook était armé jusqu'aux dents, c'était pour une bonne raison…

Elle quitta enfin son petit refuge et trottina en direction des portes d'Amanaki, ses armes cliquetant joyeusement à chacun de ses mouvements, telle une meute de petits chiens jappant de joie à l'idée de faire une balade. Jason, Dennis et plusieurs Rakyat (dont Haku), étaient tous penchés sur le capot d'une Jeep, sur lequel une carte de l'île du nord avait été dépliée. Elle vint se poster près de Jason et vit Haku lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Sarah s'apprêtait à le lui rendre avant de capter les regards méprisants ou indifférents que lui jetaient les autres Rakyat. Voire carrément hostiles. Elle décida de les ignorer.

« Alors ? C'est quoi le programme ? », demanda-t-elle à Jason en feignant un intérêt total pour le tracé routier de Rook Island.

« Un convoi de prisonniers va traverser… », fit Dennis en posant un doigt sur l'extrême sud de l'île. « Depuis Rust Yard… » Le doigt se déplaça lentement en direction de l'est sur la carte. « En passant près de Badtown… jusqu'ici. » L'index indiquait à présent l'extrémité est de Rook. « C'est la route que tu aurais dû emprunter quand on t'a libérée, Sarah. »

La jeune femme leva la tête, sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son regard sur la carte. Là où le doigt de Dennis était posé ne correspondait à rien. Pas un nom, pas un seul indicateur à cet endroit. « Pourquoi veulent-ils amener les prisonniers là ? Il n'y a rien… »

« Faux… il y a un bateau… qui va les emmener ici », répondit Jason avant de désigner à son tour un point proche de celui de Dennis. Une autre île beaucoup plus petite. Un îlot même… séparé du reste du Nord par une bande d'eau de quelques centimètres sur la carte. « Cette île… c'est là que se trouve le bunker de Vaas. Mais l'endroit est trop bien protégé pour l'instant, le plus simple serait donc d'intercepter le convoi et de libérer les prisonniers avant qu'ils ne montent dans le bateau. »

« Ton amie Jenna pourrait en faire partie… », renchérit Dennis avec une expression navrée.

« Pourquoi pas Luke et Ryan ? », fit aussitôt Sarah, sur la défensive.

Jason et Dennis semblèrent gênés par sa question et échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Si bien que ce fut Haku qui lui répondit. « Vaas ne fait généralement venir que des femmes sur son île. Elles servent de… récompenses pour ses hommes. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sarah et elle réalisa qu'elle avait su la réponse avant même de l'entendre. Le tatouage sur son épaule prenait soudain tout son sens. Il l'avait marquée de ses initiales non pas par pur narcissisme… mais parce que sans ces deux lettres, rien n'aurait pu empêcher sa horde de pirates camés jusqu'à la moelle de la violer cent fois dès son arrivée sur l'île. Personne ne l'avait touchée en ces lieux (à part Vaas et le pas-du-tout-regretté Adil) et elle avait eu tort de penser que les autres femmes débarquées ici avaient droit au même traitement de faveur. _Oh mon Dieu, Jenna…_ La main de Jason se posa sur son épaule.

« On va retrouver ton amie, ne t'inquiète pas… »

La gorge nouée, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Un bourdonnement atroce faisait vibrer ses tympans et elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître les battements furieux de son cœur. Imaginer Jenna entre les griffes de ces types, ivres, sales, drogués et regroupant probablement quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des infections sexuellement transmissibles de la planète, n'était pas une pensée réjouissante. Le sang pulsait si fort dans ses tempes qu'elle n'entendait plus les discussions autour d'elle qu'à travers un filtre épais. Ces seuls mots se répercutaient désormais à l'infini contre les parois de son cerveau : _je dois sauver Jenna_. Elle vit Jason replier la carte et la fourrer dans sa poche, puis suivit le jeune Américain comme un automate pour s'asseoir à côté de lui dans une des Jeep. Dennis ne monta pas avec eux cette fois, il restait à Amanaki. Le Noir passa un bras à l'intérieur du véhicule pour tapoter le dos de Jason. « Soyez prudents. »

Jason lui répondit quelque chose que Sarah ne prit pas la peine d'écouter et la Jeep se mit en branle, dévalant les chemins de terre qui les entraîneraient toujours plus profondément dans la jungle de l'île. La main de Sarah se crispa autour de la crosse de son Vector, ses ongles accrochant le métal rigide, et elle pinça les lèvres. Malgré leur assurance et leur volonté de libérer l'archipel, aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment ce qui les attendait là-bas. Victoire ou défaite ? La mort ou la vie ? Un piège ou de vrais prisonniers attendant d'être déportés sur l'île de Vaas ? La dernière fois, ils l'avaient libérée avec succès mais le convoi ne comptait que trois pauvres Jeep et elle était la seule prisonnière transportée. Cette fois, Dennis avait parlé d'un camion entier. Le nombre de pirates serait probablement proportionnel au nombre d'otages. Et Vaas… serait-il de la partie ? Pourrait-elle réellement lever son arme contre lui s'il se trouvait en face d'elle ? Le regarder droit dans les yeux et l'abattre sans pitié, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il subissait depuis son enfance ?...

Pourrait-elle mettre de côté ce qu'elle avait ressenti entre les bras de cet homme et se libérer totalement de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle ?

Trop de questions sans réponse, trop d'inconnues dans l'équation. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû partager ses doutes avec Jason ou Dennis… mais jamais ils ne l'auraient laissée venir dans ces conditions et ils auraient eu raison : un soldat qui doute représente un danger pour son équipe, et même si elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de ses camarades à cause de sa « relation » toxique avec Vaas, elle ne voulait pas non plus rester à l'écart au risque que le sauvetage de ses amis passe au second plan. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier pour que l'Espagnol ne fasse pas partie du convoi.

Après un quart d'heure de trajet au milieu de la végétation, ils parvenaient enfin à destination, lorsque le talkie-walkie de Jason se mit à crachoter et la voix affolée d'un Rakyat s'éleva dans l'air lourd et humide du Pacifique Sud. « Ils sont partis plus tôt qu'on le pensait ! Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous planquer, ils arrivent sur vous ! Je répète, ils arrivent sur vous ! »

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation, le bruit lointain de plusieurs moteurs brisa le silence qui avait accompagné l'avertissement de l'autre équipe.

« Merde ! », jura Jason en descendant de la voiture pour empoigner aussitôt son lance-grenades. « Postez-vous de part et d'autre de la route, trouvez des points en hauteur dans les rochers. Laissez les voitures là, elles les ralentiront ! »

En un clin d'œil, tous les Rakyat partis avec eux avaient obtempéré et abandonné leurs véhicules pour s'enfoncer entre les arbres et les rochers qui bordaient la route. Une vieille cabane abandonnée accueillit trois d'entre eux, armes au poing, prêtes à faire feu. Sarah percevait à peine le ronron des camions en approche tant les battements de son cœur faisaient écho dans ses tympans. Elle sursauta presque en sentant les doigts de Jason serrer douloureusement son bras.

« Hey, t'es avec nous, là ? », beugla-t-il en la sortant de sa stupeur. Elle hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. « Dépêche-toi de grimper en haut de cette colline, là. Et tu butes tous les pirates qui essaient de détruire ou de se barrer avec le camion de prisonniers, compris ? »

Nouveau signe de tête. L'emprise de Jason autour de son biceps s'évanouit et sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle s'élança. Elle les entendait nettement à présent… les moteurs. Plus forts que les pulsations de son cœur. Mais il y avait un autre son qu'elle redoutait plus encore d'entendre. Celui d'une voix puissante, avec un léger accent espagnol… _Vaas._

Elle atteignait le haut de la colline lorsque dans son dos, en contrebas, la première grenade éclata. La surprise lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses appuis et elle glissa sur la végétation et les pierres humides. Se rattrapant de justesse, elle s'agenouilla derrière un gros rocher et risqua un œil par-dessus pour analyser la situation. Perché sur le toit de la cabane, Jason avait profité du ralentissement de la Jeep de tête pour la faire exploser sans sommation. Le véhicule n'était plus qu'un gigantesque brasier, derrière lequel le reste du convoi avait précipitamment pilé. Une nouvelle détonation vrilla les tympans de Sarah lorsqu'un autre Rakyat fit exploser la voiture de queue. Le convoi était cerné de toutes parts et les pirates sortaient de leurs voitures en hurlant, armes brandies. Une vague de soulagement submergea littéralement Sarah en constatant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à Vaas Montenegro. Sa présence aurait vraiment trop compliqué les choses.

Le seul pirate qui n'avait pas encore mis pied à terre était celui qui conduisait le gros fourgon central, qui devait certainement renfermer les pauvres filles destinées aux hommes de Vaas. L'homme se tortillait derrière le volant pour trouver un moyen de contourner l'un ou l'autre des véhicules enflammés et il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps avant de trouver une sortie.

Sarah empoigna son fusil de sniper, le cala discrètement sur le rocher derrière lequel elle était dissimulée et mit le chauffeur en joue. Une image grossie du pirate apparut dans la lunette, la mire traçant une petite croix sur son crâne tatoué de symboles divers et variés. En bas, sur la route, le son des grenades avait laissé place aux pétarades rapprochées des fusils d'assaut. Les balles frappaient le métal des Jeep, laissant derrière elles des trous plus gros que des balles de ping pong, détruisant pneus et pare-brise… L'Enfer se déchaînait tout autour du fourgon, sans jamais le toucher par peur de blesser les prisonniers. Mais le chauffeur était toujours en vie et bien décidé à faire arriver sa cargaison à bon port.

Sarah le distinguait très bien dans sa lunette. Elle voyait ses bras s'agiter frénétiquement sur le volant et le levier de vitesses, tentant tant bien que mal de braquer et de contourner les véhicules stationnés ou explosés devant et derrière lui. Si elle attendait trop longtemps, elle perdrait le bon angle de tir, elle le savait. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'alors, tirer sur un être humain, a fortiori un être humain qui ne tentait pas directement de lui faire du mal, s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Elle avait sa tête dans son viseur, le doigt sur la gâchette, mais l'impulsion ne venait pas. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré tous ses efforts mentaux pour la maintenir à une fréquence relativement calme. Stresser ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre sa cible, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Un hurlement de douleur lui fit tourner la tête sur la droite, où un Rakyat touché par une balle adverse s'effondrait sur la route. Un des pirates, armé d'un fusil à pompe, s'approchait pour l'achever et ce fut le déclic qu'elle attendait pour réagir. Sans attendre, elle visa le type, anticipa son mouvement et tira. Le corps de l'homme s'abattit lourdement sans un bruit, il était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réitérer l'expérience avec le chauffeur du fourgon. Les prisonnières qu'il contenait comptaient sur elle. _Jenna comptait sur elle_. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle recala son arme en position et visa de nouveau le conducteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci rejoignait son comparse au fusil à pompe dans l'au-delà. Le camion était enfin immobilisé… pour l'instant.

Un cri furieux s'éleva dans la jungle et elle frémit soudain. « Un sniper ! Là-haut ! »

Sarah décolla son œil du viseur, juste à temps pour voir deux pirates tourner les canons de leurs kalachnikovs dans sa direction. _Nom de Dieu…_ Elle replongeait derrière le rocher à la seconde où les premiers tirs atteignaient celui-ci, projetant des éclats de pierre et de poussière partout autour d'elle. La jeune femme laissa échapper un hurlement, recroquevillée sur le sol, les bras entourant sa tête pour les protéger des débris. Lorsque les tirs cessèrent, elle tendit le bras vers son fusil à pompe et leva le nez, guettant tout signe qui lui indiquerait qu'un de leurs assaillants approchait. Une seconde salve déchiqueta la roche au-dessus d'elle et elle ramena de nouveau ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour se faire aussi petite que possible. Une accalmie. Les pirates s'étaient fait descendre ou bien ils avaient reporté leur attention sur une menace plus proche : Jason et les Rakyat. Rampant sur le sol jonché de caillasse, Sarah replaça son fusil de sniper dans son dos, passa la bandoulière de son Vector à l'épaule et tenta un coup d'œil vers la route, la crosse de son fusil à pompe bien serrée entre ses doigts. Les deux pirates qui avaient tenté de lui tirer dessus n'étaient plus à l'endroit où elle les avait vus pour la dernière fois. Beaucoup de leurs collègues étaient tombés sous les rafales des Rakyat et les tirs s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Cependant, impossible de dire à cette distance quel camp avait pris le dessus.

Tout en scrutant les environs à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi, Sarah dévala la colline en direction du fourgon. Les derniers combattants étaient retranchés vers la queue du convoi et plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser au fourgon. Le fusil pointé devant elle, Sarah s'en approcha, zigzagant entre les véhicules en flammes, enjambant les corps ou les membres épars. En passant près de la portière conducteur, elle jeta un regard consterné au chauffeur qu'elle avait tué quelques minutes plus tôt, avachi la tête sur le volant, les yeux grands ouverts sur le néant. Elle contourna le fourgon, passant devant le capot et son moteur encore chaud. Elle arrivait au niveau de la portière passager lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée avec un grincement lugubre, frappant la jeune femme de plein fouet. Le souffle coupé, Sarah tomba de tout son long sur le dos, le goût du sang envahissant soudain sa bouche. Un homme venait de sauter à bas du véhicule et la regardait avec animosité…. Sa main droite serrée sur un talkie-walkie collé devant ses lèvres et l'autre brandissant une machette dont il semblait bien décidé à se servir.

« Vaas ! Envoie des renforts, le convoi a été attaqu-

La détonation arracha à Sarah un hurlement de douleur et l'une de ses oreilles se mit légèrement à siffler, juste avant que le corps inerte du pirate ne tombe de tout son poids sur elle, la machette tintant doucement en touchant le sol. Elle avait tiré par réflexe, sans même y penser, lorsque l'homme avait plongé pour la tuer. Maintenant, il était couché sur elle, comprimant ses poumons, écrasant ses jambes et son ventre, l'engluant progressivement de sang poisseux. Elle poussa un gémissement d'horreur et de panique, tout en se tortillant pour dégager le cadavre qui la plaquait au sol.

« Ranjit ? RANJIT, REPONDS, _HIJO DE PUTA_ ! »

 _Vaas…_ Sarah s'extirpa de sous le défunt Ranjit, essayant d'ignorer les larges traces rouges dont elle était désormais recouverte, et rampa sur le sol jusqu'au talkie tombé dans la poussière. Dans le petit combiné, la voix de Vaas, furieuse, continuait de hurler des insanités, si bien que la Britannique ne s'aperçut même pas que la fusillade avait cessé à l'autre bout du convoi. Elle regardait l'appareil, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Pas à cause de Vaas, non… entendre sa voix avait plutôt quelque chose de rassurant, comme si le savoir en vie quelque part lui rappelait qu'elle demeurait encore sous sa protection. (Du moins s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis en ce qui la concernait…) L'adrénaline l'avait tenue en alerte jusqu'ici mais l'attaque surprise du pirate à la machette avait été l'événement de trop.

 _~o~ Mogwaï – Wizard Motor ~o~_

Son pouce n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du bouton qui établirait la communication, comme attiré par un aimant. Appuyer, quitter ce merdier, le supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir fui… négocier la liberté de ses amis contre la sienne. Compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, cette alternative lui parut soudain extrêmement tentante. Folle, mais tentante. Le talkie lui fut soudain arraché des mains et elle leva un visage stupéfait, à la fois surprise de ne plus être seule et scandalisée d'avoir failli appuyer de son plein gré sur ce maudit bouton.

Jason porta le talkie à sa bouche avec un sourire narquois. Le jeune Américain, ainsi que les Rakyat qui l'entouraient, étaient couverts de sang. _Le leur ou celui des autres ?_ Il avait également une entaille sur le front, une autre sur le biceps gauche, mais globalement il semblait se porter comme un charme. Voire même suffisamment pour faire de l'humour.

« Coucou, Vaas… », cracha-t-il avec un soupçon d'amertume. « Devine qui c'est… »

Il relâcha le bouton de communication, manifestement très fier de son entrée fracassante sur les ondes, et la réponse de son interlocuteur ne se fit pas attendre.

« Jason ? C'est toi, petite pute ? »

Deux Rakyat échangèrent des regards furieux mais Jason les apaisa d'un sourire forcé. « Vous inquiétez pas, on se donne des petits noms comme ça, lui et moi… ça entretient la flamme. »

Haku esquissa un rictus amusé, mais Sarah ne partageait pas la légèreté de Jason. « Quelle portée ont ces trucs ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à le voir débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre ? »

Ce fut Haku qui répondit à la place de l'Américain, secouant la tête d'un air pincé. « Ces talkies ont une portée d'environ dix kilomètres, il peut être au bout de la route comme de l'autre côté de l'île. Mais s'il n'est pas trop con, il n'enverra pas de renforts pour ne pas risquer de perdre d'autres hommes. »

Jason s'esclaffa et rappuya sur le bouton du talkie. « Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui, Vaas ? Plus con ou moins con que d'habitude ? C'est une question hyper stratégique, vois-tu ? Pour savoir s'il faut qu'on commence tout de suite à piller les cadavres de tes hommes pour récupérer des munitions et accueillir comme il se doit ceux qui leur succèderont… » Le bouton cliqueta légèrement lorsqu'il le laissa reprendre sa position initiale, sous le regard consterné de Sarah. Jason jouait avec le feu… du peu qu'elle en avait vu, Vaas n'était pas le genre de mec à apprécier les blagues. Encore moins quand elles étaient à ses dépens.

« Je sais ce que t'essaie de faire, Jason… », crachota la voix de l'Espagnol dans le haut-parleur de l'appareil. On entendit un gloussement. Vaas riait jaune. « _Si, si_ , _hermano_ , je le sais. Tu essaies de me rendre fou… et on en avait parlé, tu te rappelles ? Juste avant que je t'envoie prendre un bain avec des palmes en béton… La définition de la folie, je te l'avais donnée. »

Silence.

« Ouais, ouais, refaire sans arrêt les mêmes trucs, en croyant que les choses vont changer… », railla Jason en reprenant la parole. « Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, juste que c'était long, chiant et que la flotte était froide… »

« Peut-être que si j'avais des nichons et des tresses comme ma foutue sœur, tu m'accorderais plus d'attention, hein, Jason ? »

Sarah déglutit. Le ton de Vaas était monté. Il essayait de rester calme mais elle le connaissait déjà suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait avoir du mal à se retenir de jeter son talkie contre le mur le plus proche puis de le pulvériser au lance-roquettes. Elle vit le sourire de Jason s'agrandir dangereusement, ses lèvres s'étirant pour laisser échapper la répartie cinglante qu'il préparait déjà dans sa tête. Elle vit sa main se lever pour porter le talkie à ses lèvres, son pouce appuyer sur le bouton.

« _Jason, arrête_ ! », aboya-t-elle aussi sévèrement qu'elle le put. L'Américain relâcha aussitôt le bouton de communication, l'air d'abord surpris puis courroucé. Le silence retomba sur la route, sur les morts, les véhicules qui se consumaient toujours… Jusqu'à ce que le talkie se remette à grésiller.

« … _Perra_ ? »

Sarah déglutit, consciente qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en criant si fort alors que la communication était établie entre les deux appareils. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle et Jason s'affrontaient du regard, tandis que Vaas réitérait ses appels, utilisant cette fois son prénom.

« Si tu voulais lui parler, il fallait le dire… », lâcha Jason en détachant chaque syllabe. D'un geste lent, il lui tendit le talkie, duquel sortait toujours la voix de plus en plus furieuse de Vaas. Bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait pas parler à Vaas… et au vu de l'expression méfiante que lui adressaient les Rakyat et l'Américain, il ne valait mieux pas.

« Sarah, _puta_ , qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce- »

D'un geste vif, Sarah saisit le talkie et l'éteignit complètement, coupant les vociférations de Vaas avec une moue déterminée. Puis elle dépassa les hommes, la tête haute, pour se diriger en direction de l'arrière du fourgon. Elle tira sur la poignée et ouvrit les deux portes métalliques, essayant d'ignorer le regard furibond de Jason. Il y eut de petits cris aigus lorsque la lumière du soleil fit irruption à l'intérieur du camion, aveuglant les pauvres filles qui y étaient entassées.

« Tout va bien, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, c'est terminé ! », lança Sarah en levant les deux mains (dont l'une tenait toujours le talkie) devant elle. Les visages crasseux et terrifiés qui l'observaient faisaient peine à voir. Avec un sourire crispé, Sarah recula d'un pas tout en leur faisant signe de descendre. Elle ne devait pas franchement leur inspirer confiance avec ses vêtements couverts de sang frais… Cependant, une par une, les prisonnières sautèrent à bas du véhicule, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité extérieure. Elles étaient pour ainsi dire presque toutes blessées et sales, beaucoup avaient eu leurs vêtements arrachés et Sarah tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop choquée en passant leurs visages en revue. Lorsque la dernière fut descendue, elle ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait se réjouir ou pas. Jenna ne faisait pas partie du convoi. Alors certes, elle ne comptait pas parmi les jouets sexuels destinés aux pirates… mais cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait être n'importe où ailleurs sur cette île. Retour à la case départ.

« On va vous ramener à Amanaki… », annonça Jason aux filles d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Mais Sarah n'était pas dupe : il était toujours fâché contre elle. « Vous y serez en sécurité et celles d'entre vous qui le désirent pourront regagner le continent rapidement. »

Avec des hochements de tête précipités, les filles se mirent en route en direction des Jeeps, pour s'y entasser comme elles le pouvaient. Sarah enfonça le talkie-walkie dans une des poches de son pantalon et rangea son fusil à pompe dans son holster pour reprendre en mains son Vector. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie à cet instant était de repenser à ce que le fusil avait fait à sa dernière victime. L'hémoglobine qui souillait tout son corps était largement suffisante. Les Rakyat commençaient à s'installer derrière les volants et Sarah voulut grimper à son tour dans l'un des véhicules lorsque Jason la retint.

« On ne rentre pas avec eux. Il faut qu'on continue sans perdre de temps. »

Sarah pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'une des filles juchées à l'arrière de la Jeep qu'elle avait voulu prendre. « Est-ce que vous auriez vu quelque part une fille brune… avec des cheveux courts… des yeux verts… Elle a aussi un piercing sous la lèvre inférieure, juste là… », fit Sarah en posant son doigt à l'endroit indiqué.

La fille secouait la tête d'un air navré quand une voix s'éleva sur sa droite. « Jenna ?! Oui, je l'ai vue ! »

Sarah tourna la tête tellement vite que ses vertèbres cervicales craquèrent bruyamment. Elle s'approcha à grands pas de la jeune femme qui venait de prendre la parole, une blonde aux yeux bleus et au teint diaphane qui semblait tout droit sortie des fjords norvégiens. « Où ça ? », s'écria Sarah avant de se mordre la lèvre, s'excusant d'un regard de son ton légèrement empressé. Mais la blonde ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« On était enfermées ensemble près d'un endroit qui s'appelle Cradle View, je crois… »

« C'est à l'extrême nord de l'île, bien au-dessus d'Amanaki… », murmura Haku, pensif.

Sarah hocha la tête. « Très bien, on va commencer par là… »

« Vous ne trouverez rien là-bas », reprit la prisonnière avec une grimace désolée. « Enfin… pas _elle_ , du moins. Jenna a été emmenée ailleurs sur ordre de leur chef, le type à la cicatrice… »

« Il fout les jetons, lui… », renchérit une autre fille, serrée contre la blonde.

« Vous savez où ? »

Toutes deux secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation et Sarah ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de frustration. Vaas avait dû donner des ordres pour que Jenna, Luke et Ryan ne puissent pas être retrouvés aussi facilement. Il la punissait. Pour s'être enfuie, pour l'avoir tourné en ridicule devant ses hommes… Et maintenant qu'il la savait avec Jason aux côtés des Rakyat, elle devait s'attendre à en payer le prix fort.

~o~

 _Massive Attack – Danny The Dog_

~o~

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle sentit une vive douleur jusqu'alors en sommeil irradier tout l'arrière de son crâne. Au fil des secondes (ou des minutes ?), d'autres sensations lui parvenaient au compte-gouttes, transmises tant bien que mal par ses terminaisons nerveuses qui semblaient se reconnecter petit à petit, l'une après l'autre, jusqu'à son cerveau. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était ce qui avait causé cette douleur : un coup de crosse, durement assené à l'arrière de sa tête, juste après que deux salauds l'aient extirpée de sa cage sans douceur, tirant ses bras, ses cheveux courts, griffant sa peau crasseuse.

 _« … na ? »_

Une voix lointaine, étouffée, s'était élevée quelque part non loin d'elle, éveillant quelques souvenirs heureux qui paraissaient aujourd'hui appartenir à une époque révolue. Par réflexe, elle sentit sa tête bouger et c'est lorsque sa joue gauche racla la terre humide en-dessous d'elle, qu'elle comprit qu'elle était allongée à même le sol.

 _« …enna ? »_

De nouveau cette voix… Elle ouvrit cette fois un œil mais ne vit que la couleur ocre de la boue sèche devant elle, ainsi qu'un peu de jaune. De la paille, comme elle le comprit bientôt en sentant les longs et fins brins sous ses doigts. Sa vision se précisa un peu plus et elle distingua les barreaux de bambou tout autour d'elle. _Une autre cage… génial._

« JENNA ! »

L'interpellée sursauta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin tous grands. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix. Roulant sur le sol, elle fouilla les alentours du regard et ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur celui qui n'avait cessé de prononcer son nom au cours des dernières minutes.

« Luke ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, mais en cet instant rien n'était plus important que de savoir Luke en vie et auprès d'elle. Elle rampa dans le coin de la cage et tendit le bras à travers deux rangées de barreaux, sentant bientôt la main de Luke saisir la sienne. Une autre silhouette se dessinait derrière le jeune homme dans la pénombre du crépuscule. « Ryan ! » Malgré le son éraillé qu'elle produisait, le soulagement y était perceptible et les deux garçons lui sourirent faiblement depuis leur cage voisine. Elle n'avait pas vu les deux garçons depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur cette maudite île et s'étaient fait attaquer par les hommes qui l'habitaient. Elle avait été emmenée dans un camp en direction du Nord, sans jamais plus entendre parler d'eux. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et au vu de la manière dont les pirates traitaient leurs prisonniers masculins, elle avait même commencé à croire qu'ils étaient morts.

« Vous êtes vivants… »

Elle souriait à présent démesurément, quelques larmes de soulagement traçant des sillons boueux sur ses joues sales.

« Bien sûr qu'on est vivants… », souffla Ryan, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Jenna vit dans son regard que le jeune Irlandais en avait beaucoup plus bavé que son frère. Les plaies et les bosses dont il était couvert confirmaient cette théorie. « Ils ont besoin de nous…. »

« Co-comment ça, besoin de-

« Sarah est sur l'île », l'interrompit Luke, perdant sa piètre tentative de sourire au profit d'une expression lugubre. « Elle s'est mis en tête de nous retrouver toute seule et elle a atterri ici… »

« Quoi ? » Jenna regarda tour à tour les deux frères, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux hagards. « Mais… toute seule ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas prévenu… les autorités ? L'ambassade britannique ? Quelqu'un ? »

« Tu connais Sarah… »

Ça oui, elle la connaissait : impétueuse, trop brave pour son propre bien… Tellement habituée à risquer sa vie lorsqu'elle était en mission, elle en oubliait que le monde pouvait parfois être cruel également en dehors des régions en crise. Jenna avait toujours admiré et envié la capacité de son amie à dissocier son travail de sa vie privée. Il y avait toujours eu deux Sarah Taylor-Johnson : celle qui courait sous les bombes pour venir en aide aux blessés et aux orphelins… et la jeune femme insouciante qui croquait la vie à pleines dents, faisant parfois fi des règles de survie les plus élémentaires.

« Quel rapport avec nous ? », demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard de ses amis pour inspecter les environs. Le camp qui les entourait ne ressemblait en aucun cas au précédent, les cages et les enfoirés armés jusqu'aux dents étaient les mêmes, cependant elle ne voyait aucune cahutte sur pilotis, aucune clôture grillagée. Les installations étaient aussi hautes et vastes que de gigantesques hangars et la plupart des bâtiments étaient en béton, à l'instar du mur d'enceinte qui entourait le tout.

« J'en sais rien… On a entendu les pirates parler d'elle… Ils l'appellent ' _la fille'_ , comme si elle était spéciale. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à nous vendre à un type bizarre, ils ont reçu l'ordre de nous transférer ici et de ne plus nous toucher. »

Ryan intervint avec une pointe de colère. « Un type bizarre ? Tu rigoles… C'était un producteur de _snuff movies_ , tu sais ces vidéos où tu peux regarder des gens se faire violer, torturer et tuer. Le mec élevait ça au rang d'art et vendait sa came à prix d'or à des dingues pleins aux as et en manque de sensations fortes… Un de ses clients avait commandé des roux… », acheva-t-il en désignant sa propre tignasse flamboyante du doigt.

« Super, Ryan, j'essayais justement de ne pas la faire flipper, là… », grommela Luke en le fusillant du regard. « Enfin peu importe… quels que soient les ordres donnés par leur chef à cause de Sarah, ça nous a probablement sauvé la vie. Et la tienne aussi. »

« Pour l'instant… », marmonna Ryan en serrant les dents. Les regards exaspérés de son amie et de son frère le firent taire aussitôt.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Jenna se mit à genoux pour tirer en vain sur les barreaux de sa cage. Tout comme ceux de la précédente où elle avait séjourné, ils étaient solidement scellés dans le béton, il était donc inutile de s'acharner dessus. « Vous savez où on est ? », demanda-t-elle, avant de voir les garçons secouer la tête à l'unisson en signe de dénégation. « Ok, j'ai bien observé ces gens depuis qu'on est sur l'île et tout ce qu'ils semblent apprécier dans la vie c'est l'argent, la drogue et la violence. Donc si on est encore en vie, c'est qu'on leur a promis un gros paquet de billets ou de défonce en échange. Sarah a dû réunir une espèce de rançon ou faire un deal avec eux… Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut lui faire confiance. Elle nous sortira de ce mauvais pas, sinon on ne serait pas là. »

« J'espère que tu as raison… », souffla Ryan en baissant le nez vers le sol. Jenna lui jetait un regard douloureux empreint de compassion lorsqu'un reniflement sonore provenant du ciel leur fit lever le nez. Juste au-dessus d'eux, à une fenêtre du bâtiment qui surplombait les cages, était accoudé un homme que Jenna reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir vu sélectionner des filles lors de son passage à Cradle View. C'était le chef des pirates, celui qui commandait à cette bande d'animaux assoiffés de sang… et de ce qu'elle en avait vu, il valait mieux ne pas avoir affaire à lui. Dès son arrivée au camp, elle l'avait vu abattre de sang-froid une pauvre prisonnière sous prétexte qu'elle était une… _Rakat_ ? _Rayat_ ? Peu importe ce que c'était, cela ne lui avait pas plu et il lui avait collé une balle entre les deux yeux sans autre forme de procès.

L'homme renifla de nouveau, sécha une larme de crocodile au coin de son œil droit et se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir en papier, avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter sur la cage de Jenna. Le mouchoir s'arrêta, coincé entre deux barreaux et Jenna lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

« Putain, _amigos_ , ça c'est une belle histoire… De l'émotion, du suspense… » Vaas secoua la tête et écarta soudain les bras pour déclarer d'une voix tonitruante : « ET L'OSCAR DE LA MEILLEURE ACTRICE EST DÉCERNÉ À… ? » Il tendit le bras droit en direction de Jenna, qui ne desserra pas les dents. « Allez, quoi, joue le jeu, sinon j'ai l'air d'un con, _chica_ … »

« Va te faire foutre ! », aboya Luke en tendant le cou vers le ciel pour défier le pirate du regard.

« Décerné à va te faire foutre ? », s'amusa Vaas en tapotant son menton de l'index. « Non, ça n'a aucun sens… Qui appellerait sa _niña_ 'Va-te-faire-foutre', c'est idiot. » Riant de nouveau, il sortit du bâtiment par l'escalier extérieur, sans jamais quitter des yeux ses trois invités jusqu'à ce qu'il ait touché la terre ferme. « Enfin bon, _no importa_ … Votre petit scénario est vraiment… _vraiment_ très touchant. On pourrait en faire un putain de film ! » Vaas tendit les bras devant lui, comme s'il désignait le titre d'une gigantesque affiche. « Rook Island Productions présentent… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase tout de suite, coulant un regard à présent peu engageant en direction des trois jeunes gens. « … _Les aventures de quatre petits british qui commencent sérieusement à me casser les couilles_ … », acheva-t-il, son ton montant d'un cran.

Un peu plus loin entre les bunkers, Jenna vit des pirates lever le nez dans leur direction, à la fois intrigués et craintifs. Si même ses hommes semblaient redouter ses sautes d'humeur, mieux valait ne pas faire les malins. Mais visiblement, Luke n'avait pas du tout tiré les mêmes conclusions que son amie car il crut bon de maugréer, sarcastique : « Un peu long comme titre… Pourquoi pas _Crazy Stupid Pirate_ ou _Resident Débile_ , au choix… »

Contre toute attente, cette provocation stupide ne signa pas leur arrêt de mort et Vaas éclata d'un rire franc, en bon bipolaire qu'il était. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'un homme le héla depuis un autre bâtiment. La quarantaine, brun, au look purement mafieux, le type parlait anglais avec un accent slave à couper au couteau. Et il n'avait pas l'air content.

« Vaas ! Tu fais chier, je suis venu pour parler business… Ramène ton cul, j'ai pas toute la nuit ! », aboya l'homme avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'en face. Le jeune pirate esquissa une grimace, plissant les yeux tel un adolescent qui vient de se faire réprimander par ses parents, puis donna un petit coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui vint heurter les barreaux en bambou de la cage de Jenna.

« Bon… le devoir m'appelle… », annonça-t-il avec un petit soupir. « Mais sachez une chose, _amigos_. Sarah n'a passé aucun deal avec moi. Elle n'a aucune rançon à échanger contre vous. En revanche, quand elle saura que vous êtes là… et croyez-moi, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle le sache… elle rappliquera ici dans la minute. » Il pointa l'index vers le sol, un large sourire fendant son visage. « Et alors là… enfin… » L'index remonta en direction de Jenna, puis de Luke et enfin de Ryan, comme s'il chantonnait dans sa tête _ce-sera-toi-au-bout-de-trois_ … « Enfin, je me ferai un plaisir de me débarrasser de vous. »

Manifestement très satisfait des expressions désespérées qu'il avait fait naître sur les visages des trois Britanniques, il leur tourna le dos et gagna le bunker voisin en sifflotant. Peu lui importait ce qui adviendrait de ces trois imbéciles. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Sarah tente de les sauver.

Et le tour serait joué.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Voilàààà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On a eu une scène d'action plutôt intense, c'était la première fois que j'en écrivais une comme ça, vu que d'habitude ce sont plutôt des combats avec des baguettes et des sortilèges ahah, donc j'espère que vous la trouvez compréhensible et cohérente ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre aussi sera riche en action (il est déjà écrit), mais j'essaierai de publier d'abord le nouveau chapitre de Nos Corps à la Dérive avant de poursuivre cette fiction-ci. Donc, à très bientôt je l'espère et gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	7. Ch7 : Speaking of the Devil

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : Bonjour bonjour ! Enfin me revoilà, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Mikasa, Naina24, Ela, Drasha, Carboplatine, Fabien, Clemchou.**

 **RAR :**

 **Mikasa : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves Sarah cohérente, j'avais justement pas mal réfléchi à sa psychologie pour ne pas rentrer dans le cliché de la meuf tout juste débarquée sur l'île, qui a jamais touché un gun de sa vie et qui mute en Rambo en deux jours. Ahah. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé son job dans l'humanitaire, les zones de guerre etc. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle reste humaine mais capable de se défendre et de paniquer en même temps. En effet, il va y avoir une grosse incompréhension entre Sarah et ses amis. Ils n'ont pas vécu la même chose vis-à-vis de Vaas, et Vaas lui-même n'a pas le même comportement avec Sarah et avec les autres. Mais ce sera pour plus tard ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et gros bisous !**

 **Ela : ahah tu te poses les bonnes questions sur le tatouage de Sarah et sur la première femme à l'avoir porté… Mais ceci sera l'objet du chapitre 8 donc le suivant de celui-ci (encore un tout petit peu de patience ! ahah). Tout comme les retrouvailles entre Vaas et Sarah qui auront lieu dans le chapitre 8 (même si on va les avoir un peu « ensemble » dans celui-ci…) Gros bisous et merci à toi pour ta review !**

 **Drasha : ahah j'espère que tu n'as pas trop angoissé depuis la publication du dernier chapitre ! Jason et Sarah vont encore se mettre dans de sales draps et on va passer très près de l'accident ahah. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Gros bisous et merci !**

 **Playlist Youtube "FC3 ch7"**

 **Gustavo Santaolalla – De Ushuaia A La Quiaca**

 **Alisson Mosshart – Tomorrow Never Knows**

 **Gustavo Santaolalla – The Journey**

 **David Arnold & Michael Price – Blood On The Pavement**

 **~o~**

 **Chapitre 7 : Speaking Of The Devil**

 _~ Gustavo Santaolalla - De Ushuaia A La Quiaca ~_

Après la libération du fourgon, Jason et Sarah s'étaient enfoncés dans les profondeurs de l'île, à la recherche de leur prochaine cible. Ils avaient dormi dans une petite grotte sous une cascade, bien à l'abri des regards et des animaux sauvages dont les cris déchiraient sporadiquement la nuit, faisant frissonner Sarah malgré la température plutôt douce. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas échangé un mot ce soir-là. Sarah s'était lavée tant bien que mal dans l'eau de la cascade, frottant à s'en arracher la peau pour effacer toute trace de sang laissée par l'homme qu'elle avait abattu à bout portant. Assis sur un rocher, les bras chargés de bois sec pour faire du feu, Jason l'avait observée un moment, une expression grave assombrissant ses traits. Lui-même avait tué son premier pirate par inadvertance, plantant un couteau dans le ventre de l'homme alors qu'il tentait désespérément de fuir Vaas ainsi que la horde de bandits sanguinaires et de chiens de combat qu'il avait lancés à ses trousses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à cette première victime, il avait continué à courir comme un lapin dans la jungle, cerné par les cris et les détonations des armes à feu. Puis la haine avait pris le dessus et il s'était progressivement changé en un soldat, une machine à tuer avide de vengeance. Vaas avait tué son grand-frère Grant sous ses yeux. Cela l'avait convaincu de rejoindre Citra dans sa guerre contre les trafiquants. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sauvé tous ses amis et qu'il ne lui restait que son second frère Riley à secourir, il devait admettre que l'objectif principal avait changé.

De « venger son frère Grant et sauver les autres », il était passé à « Tuer Vaas à tout prix ».

Mais pour Sarah, c'était différent. Si elle retrouvait ses amis et quittait l'île avant de s'être changée en bête féroce, elle aurait encore une chance de reprendre une vie normale. Car Jason n'était pas dupe : ce qui le retenait de partir, outre son désir de faire tomber Vaas, Hoyt Volker et tout leur trafic avec, c'était surtout la peur. La peur de ne plus faire partie de l'ancien monde, celui dans lequel il n'était qu'un jeune homme aux parents aisés, sans d'autre souci que d'organiser ses vacances avec ses amis et ses frères.

La peur d'être devenu… autre chose.

Il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil léger, au coin du feu, son sac roulé en boule sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et l'oreille aux aguets. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait réellement dormi profondément…  
De l'autre côté des flammes, Sarah s'était elle aussi installée aussi confortablement que possible, en position fœtale et le dos tourné à Jason. Elle peinait à trouver le sommeil, son cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire à fond et qu'elle se repose. Qui savait ce que leur réservait la journée du lendemain ?

Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les paupières, l'image du pirate au torse déchiqueté par le tir de fusil à pompe s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle le voyait tomber sur elle de tout son long, encore et encore, sentait le sang poisseux et chaud engluer ses vêtements, couler sur son ventre. Elle suffoquait sous le poids de l'homme écrasant sa cage thoracique. Et surtout elle entendait encore les hurlements furieux de Vaas dans le haut-parleur du talkie-walkie.

 _Ranjit ? RANJIT, REPONDS, HIJO DE PUTA !_

Sarah rouvrit les yeux, les images, les sensations, les sons disparurent de nouveau comme par enchantement et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, persuadée qu'elle allait finir par se mettre à pleurer comme une idiote d'une minute à l'autre.

 _Perra ?_

L'étonnement était perceptible dans sa voix. La colère aussi, évidemment. Assortis d'une petite touche… de déception. Il s'était peut-être attendu à ce qu'elle finisse dans le ventre d'une bête sauvage ou à ce qu'elle soit recueillie par les Rakyat… mais à ce qu'elle participe à cette vendetta dirigée par Citra ? Certainement pas. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Sarah. Ce n'était pas sa guerre. Tout comme lors de ses missions humanitaires, elle se devait de ne pas prendre parti. Secourir, soigner, aider… quel que soit le camp de la victime, quelles que soient ses opinions politiques, son travail était de leur porter secours, pas de les combattre. Encore moins de les juger. Certes, elle avait pris part au combat aujourd'hui… mais elle préférait se persuader que c'était de la légitime défense. Et surtout, c'était pour retrouver ses amis.

 _Sarah, puta, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce-_

Non, Vaas ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était d'ailleurs étrange, ce comportement qu'il avait envers elle. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle agisse d'une certaine manière plutôt qu'une autre. Comme s'il croyait la connaître ou pensait pouvoir être en mesure de prévoir ses actions. Et puis toujours cette même question qui la taraudait depuis son premier jour sur l'île : pourquoi elle ? Il y avait des prisonnières partout sur cette île… alors pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Ses doigts se glissèrent instinctivement dans une des poches de sa cartouchière et elle sortit le talkie volé au cadavre du pirate. Elle n'avait pas modifié le réglage de la fréquence. Si Vaas avait fait de même de son côté, alors il lui suffirait d'allumer l'engin et d'appuyer sur le bouton pour établir la communication. Elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser, tellement de choses à lui reprocher… mais pas seulement. L'histoire que lui avait contée Dennis après sa rencontre avec Citra l'avait remuée. Si seulement la famille de Citra n'avait pas rejeté Vaas lorsqu'il était enfant… si seulement sa mère n'était pas morte… si seulement il ne s'était pas encanaillé avec ce trafiquant, ce Hoyt Volker….

Tout aurait pu être très différent aujourd'hui. Mais avec des si… on aurait pu mettre Rook Island dans une boule à neige.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Sarah remit le talkie dans la poche et tenta à nouveau de trouver le sommeil.

~o~

 _Alisson Mosshart – Tomorrow Never Knows_

~o~

« Tiens, prends les jumelles… je vais te montrer un truc. »

Jason tendit les jumelles à Sarah qui s'en empara et les colla aussitôt sur ses yeux. Droit devant eux, en contrebas du piton rocheux où ils s'étaient installés pour faire du repérage, se trouvait un petit camp de pirates, peu protégé et placé en plein milieu d'une route passante. Sarah comprit bientôt pourquoi : des pompes à essence datant de Mathusalem au moins, se dressaient sur ce qui faisait office de trottoir. C'était une station-service.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'être un camp de prisonniers… », fit-elle remarquer en continuant son observation.

« Dennis m'a assuré qu'on y trouverait des infos », éluda Jason en balayant sa remarque d'un revers de main. « Regarde plutôt ça…. » Il tendit un doigt sur la droite du camp. « Tous les endroits tenus par les pirates sur cette île sont protégés par une ou plusieurs alarmes. Tu vois ces poteaux surmontés de haut-parleurs ? »

« Hum hum », confirma Sarah en distinguant lesdits haut-parleurs dans ses jumelles.

« Quand ils sont attaqués et qu'ils déclenchent une alarme, tu peux être sûre que des renforts vont rappliquer depuis le camp voisin le plus proche, et ce en moins de cinq minutes. Il faut donc les neutraliser avant d'attaquer. »

« Et comment on fait ça si on n'entre pas dans le camp ? »

Jason esquissa un sourire idiot. « C'est justement là qu'on rigole. Si, si, je te jure c'est vraiment trop con. Descends le long du poteau, tu vois les boîtiers rouges qui y sont raccordés ? »

Sarah fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta. En effet, de petits boîtiers surmontés d'un voyant lumineux étaient fixés à chaque poteau, bien à découvert. « Non, tu déconnes… »

« Et non… Imagine-toi, tu veux installer une alarme dans ta petite maison en Angleterre… Tu t'arranges pour que le boîtier de commande soit bien à l'abri, à l'intérieur ? Voire même dans un coffre scellé pourquoi pas, ou un système discret… Mais pas ces cons-là. Non, non. Eux, ils laissent leurs alarmes bien en évidence, prêtes à se faire déglinguer par le premier sniper venu. Et c'est là que tu entres en scène. »

« Déglinguer des alarmes, ma grande passion », marmonna Sarah en repérant cette fois le nombre de boîtiers dispersés dans la zone. Seulement deux et de là où elle se trouvait, elle avait un angle de tir parfait. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu se sentir vexée de ne pas être au cœur de l'action, mais après y avoir justement été en plein dedans la veille… elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ne viser que des boîtiers pour un petit moment.

« Fais un essai sur celle-là, à droite… Il n'y a personne autour, avec un peu de chance, ils n'entendront rien… », lui demanda Jason en désignant une des deux alarmes du doigt.

« T'es sûr de toi ? », demanda-t-elle en calant son fusil de sniper devant elle sur les rochers.

« Jamais… » Jason gloussa en voyant sa mine déconfite. « Mais c'est ce qui met du piment à la vie sur cette île, non ? »

Sarah le dévisagea quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte en une moue dubitative. Puis elle secoua la tête. « On va tous mourir », marmonna-t-elle en se penchant pour coller son œil contre la lunette de visée.

Un nouveau gloussement lui parvint du côté de Jason mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle plaça le réticule du viseur en plein milieu de la boîte rouge, retint sa respiration, tandis que son index droit entamait sa lente pression sur la gâchette. Avec un léger bruit étouffé, la balle quitta le canon et percuta le boîtier à près de quatre-vingt-dix mètres de là, le transperçant de part en part. Dans son viseur, Sarah vit nettement le voyant lumineux s'éteindre et une légère fumée s'échapper du trou. Jason, qui avait repris les jumelles, poussa un soupir.

« Tu vois ? Ils ont rien vu venir. »

Sarah observa le reste du camp dans sa lunette et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les pirates étaient toujours tranquillement posés sur des chaises à l'abri de la chaleur écrasante et n'avaient absolument pas remarqué que la moitié de leur système de sécurité était hors service. « Mais quelle bande de trous du cul… », souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

« Je te l'avais dit… La deuxième, maintenant. Tu te débrouilles bien, en tous cas. »

« Tu en doutais ? », rétorqua Sarah avec une grimace.

Jason ne répondit pas, mais elle vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres et décida de ne pas insister. Elle réitéra la manœuvre avec la seconde alarme, mais cette fois, un pirate entendit l'impact et poussa un cri, réveillant les autres ivrognes qui occupaient les lieux.

« Fouillez-moi les environs ! », entendit-on aboyer dans le camp. « Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin… foutus rebelles… »

« Merde », souffla Sarah en se baissant derrière les rochers. « Il faut qu'on file, non ? »

Jason se baissa à son tour, ne laissant que le haut de sa tête et ses yeux dépasser à la surface. « Pas la peine. Ils ne s'éloignent jamais trop du camp. Le boss de Vaas, Hoyt, le leur interdit : il considère ça comme un abandon de poste et force Vaas à les punir en les pendant par les pieds et en les éventrant comme des cochons. »

« Wouah, il a l'air sympa, ce Hoyt, dis-moi », railla Sarah en roulant des yeux.

« Je compte bien m'occuper de lui dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon petit frère Riley. De lui, de Vaas et de n'importe lequel de ces enfoirés qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin… » L'expression de Jason s'était de nouveau assombrie et on aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il plaisantait encore avec elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Sarah essaya de ne pas paraître trop troublée par la mention du nom de Vaas. Toute cette animosité que les Rakyat nourrissaient envers lui, alors même qu'ils étaient en partie responsables de la cruauté du pirate… elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Sarah secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées en voyant Jason sortir de derrière les rochers et entamer une descente lente et discrète le long de la colline.

« Elimine le sniper sur le toit à droite puis couvre-moi », furent les derniers mots qu'il chuchota avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos et Sarah retint un soupir. Elle regarda un moment Jason ramper tel un léopard au milieu des hautes herbes, puis remit son œil contre la lunette de son fusil pour surveiller les environs. Au camp, tout était à nouveau tranquille. Un type passablement bourré pissait contre un arbre près de l'entrée, un autre s'occupait à faire rôtir à la broche ce qui ressemblait à un gros mouton au-dessus d'un feu, les autres types surveillaient les lieux, arme à la main. Pinçant les lèvres, elle dirigea le viseur sur la tête du tireur embusqué sur le toit du bâtiment et s'excusa intérieurement de devoir le tuer de manière aussi lâche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de l'homme tombait mollement sur le toit en tôle sans alerter ses congénères en contrebas.

Elle reporta son attention sur les hautes herbes, où Jason progressait toujours en silence. Il était presque arrivé à la clôture à présent. Sarah décolla son œil du viseur et inspecta également le reste du paysage dans son ensemble. Bien lui en prit. Au loin, bien plus au sud sur la route, un nuage de fumée et de brefs éclats de lumière brisaient la tranquillité de la jungle. Avec un geste fébrile, Sarah pointa le viseur dans cette direction et regarda dans la lunette grossissante ce qui produisait ce mouvement. Une série de Jeeps rouge sang, toutes surmontées de tourelles dotées de mitrailleuses lourdes, arrivait sans se presser dans leur direction, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour Jason mais simplement par un malheureux hasard. S'ils arrivaient alors que Jason lançait l'assaut, les coups de feu les alerteraient et ils rappliqueraient sans hésiter.

Se penchant par-dessus les rochers, elle bloqua sa langue contre ses dents de devant et tenta de siffler aussi doucement que possible, juste assez pour que Jason l'entende et suspende son opération le temps que le convoi passe. Mais il avait disparu à l'intérieur du camp par un trou dans le grillage. « Merde… Merde, merde, merde… », jura Sarah en reprenant son observation. Les Jeeps approchaient et elle pouvait les voir avec un peu plus de précision à présent. Une, deux, trois, quatre, six…non, huit véhicules, rien que ça ! Sans parler des armes lourdes qui-

 _Oh non…_

Les doigts de Sarah se crispèrent autour de la crosse tandis que son visage se teintait d'une expression désespérée. La troisième Jeep était conduite par un invité de marque. Impossible de le manquer, avec sa crête, ses trois ou quatre colliers qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil, sa cicatrice qui lui barrait le crâne tout entier…

 _Vaas… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se pointe, putain ?_

Avec un gémissement, Sarah remit son fusil en travers de son dos, ajouta le fusil à pompe par-dessus et empoigna son Vector avant de dévaler à son tour la colline jusqu'à la station-service. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que le convoi s'y arrête. Jason était perdu si elle ne le retrouvait pas tout de suite. Avec mille précautions, elle longea la clôture pour jeter un œil par le trou à travers lequel Jason était entré mais il était introuvable.

« Jason ! », souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Sur sa droite, un chien aboya dans le lointain, menaçant. « Jason ! »

Aucune réponse. Sarah se mit à prier Jésus, Bouddha, Allah et tous les Dieux du foutu Royaume de Westeros pour que Jason se tienne tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée du convoi. Il n'attaquerait pas en se sachant à ce point en sous-effectif. Malheureusement, ses prières restèrent sans réponse et un premier coup de feu retentit alors même que son oreille commençait à percevoir le bruit des moteurs. Jason n'avait pas vu le convoi approcher. Et comment l'aurait-il pu, terré comme il devait l'être derrière un fourré ou sous une cabane sur pilotis…

Bien entendu, les moteurs des Jeeps s'emballèrent et elle sut que les conducteurs avaient écrasé la pédale de l'accélérateur. Dans la station-service, c'était le branlebas de combat : tous les hommes étaient debout, armes à la main, même le type bourré qui s'efforçait non sans mal d'allumer le chiffon enfoncé dans le goulot de sa bouteille de Scotch pour le balancer en direction de Jason (qu'elle n'apercevait toujours pas, d'ailleurs). Empoignant son Vector à deux mains, elle sortit de derrière le grillage pour tirer sur l'ivrogne, brisant la bouteille et son chiffon enfin enflammé. L'homme s'embrasa subitement en poussant des cris atroces et Sarah repassa de l'autre côté du grillage pour fermer les yeux et respirer un grand coup.

Elle poussa un hurlement lorsque des détonations d'une intensité phénoménale s'élevèrent du côté de la route. Les Jeeps étaient arrivées à destination et les mitrailleuses lourdes sur les toits avaient commencé à canarder à qui mieux mieux. La jeune femme plongea sur le sol pour éviter les balles perdues et rampa jusqu'à un point plus éloigné, les yeux fouillant les environs à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de son compagnon.

« JASON ! », aboya-t-elle pour tenter de dominer le vacarme. En vain. Elle n'était même pas sûre de distinguer sa propre voix. Ce qu'elle vit nettement en revanche, c'est la grenade qui venait de tomber à quelques mètres d'elle dans l'herbe, balancée au hasard par elle ne savait quel pirate. Elle poussa sur ses jambes pour se planquer à l'intérieur du camp via une entrée secondaire et la grenade explosa, la propulsant de son souffle contre le bâtiment principal. Elle tituba quelque peu, l'oreille droite légèrement sifflante, mais elle était parvenue à s'éloigner suffisamment pour éviter les dégâts. Longeant le bâtiment, elle jetait un œil vers la route qui traversait le camp et où se concentraient les combats, lorsqu'elle le vit.

Jason était retranché au premier étage du bâtiment d'en face, heureusement pour lui en béton, et ne sortait son museau par la fenêtre que sporadiquement pour arroser les pirates de rafales de mitraillette. Se trouvant à l'extrémité de la station-service opposée aux Jeeps, où l'ensemble des pirates s'étaient regroupés, personne ne pouvait voir Sarah. Elle pouvait donc tenter d'attirer l'attention de Jason en toute tranquillité. Levant le nez pour repérer le soleil, elle orienta sa montre pour en capter les rayons et envoyer un petit rond clair à l'intérieur du bâtiment opposé, à travers la fenêtre où elle avait vu Jason tirer un peu plus tôt. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, elle le vit apparaître brièvement à une autre fenêtre, toujours au même étage, les yeux tournés dans sa direction. Les pirates, quant à eux, s'acharnaient toujours sur la fenêtre précédente sans savoir que leur victime n'y était plus.

Sarah vit Jason lui faire signe de reculer en direction de la forêt et de la colline qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de replonger précipitamment derrière le béton lorsqu'un pirate un peu moins sot que les autres eut l'idée de viser là où il était. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir trop vexée qu'il veuille à tout prix la maintenir à l'écart et s'apprêtait à lui faire un doigt d'honneur lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain… à quel point tout était redevenu silencieux. Méfiante, elle se plaqua contre la paroi du bâtiment, regardant de tous les côtés, l'oreille aux aguets…

Et faillit hurler lorsque la voix de Vaas, amplifiée par la colère, déchira l'atmosphère.

« JASON, sors de là, _amigo_ ! Tu es foutu, _screwed, jodido,_ _obłąkany_ _!_ »

Une autre voix s'éleva parmi les pirates, beaucoup moins audible. « Obla-quoi ? »

« FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, TOI ! », vociféra Vaas à l'attention de son sbire, qui referma aussitôt la bouche. Puis un ton en-dessous : « C'est du polonais, ok ? »

« Ok, patron. »

« Tu le sauras, maintenant… Pour ta culture… »

« Oui, patron. »

« Comme ça, si un jour t'es paumé en Pologne et que t'as devant toi un PETIT CONNARD, comme notre AMI là-haut, tu sauras comment lui dire qu'il est DANS UNE SACRÉE _MIERDA_ ! »

Doucement, Sarah s'était déplacée jusqu'au coin du bâtiment d'où elle avait maintenant un point de vue immanquable sur Vaas, debout dans sa Jeep aux commandes d'une mitrailleuse. Tout en hurlant sur le pauvre pirate à ses pieds, il agitait le bras droit en direction de Jason, à l'étage. Personne ne regardait dans la direction de la jeune femme et elle s'en sentit rassurée. Du moins elle le fut pendant une seconde.

Une toute petite seconde.

Avant qu'une ombre ne se profile à la fenêtre. Pensant voir apparaître Jason dans l'encadrement, elle lui fit un signe précipité du bras pour lui ordonner de rester caché, mais se figea aussi sec en voyant non pas Jason mais un pirate dépité passer la tête à l'extérieur.

« VAAS ! Jason Brody n'est plus là, il a dû s'enfuir par le-… » Le pirate se figea, apercevant brusquement la silhouette immobile de Sarah derrière le pan de mur. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, tandis que la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits et commençait à reculer prudemment, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. « VAAS ! LA FILLE ! ELLE EST LA ! », hurla-t-il en pointant son index dans sa direction.

Elle reculait maintenant de plus en plus vite lorsqu'une rafale de kalachnikov brisa le silence. Jason était sorti de nulle part et tirait à l'aveugle en direction des pirates, tout en courant vers Sarah. « COURS, TE RETOURNE PAS, COURS ! », hurla-t-il tout en continuant de canarder leurs ennemis, pris par surprise.

Sarah n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour regagner la sortie du petit camp, tandis qu'un déluge de coups de feu s'abattait de nouveau. Elle entendit vaguement Vaas hurler son nom, ainsi qu'une série d'ordres dans le vacarme des tirs mais décida de l'ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle mette un maximum de distance entre elle et Vaas tant que Jason les occupait. Car si elle se retrouvait en face de lui à nouveau, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir (ni même de vouloir) lui échapper. Quoi qu'elle ait fait dans sa cage pour survivre lors des premiers jours sur l'île, cela n'avait pas été pire que tout ce qu'elle avait fait ensuite pour les Rakyats… Au moins, dans sa cage, on lui foutait la paix.

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas flancher… Ne pas céder à la tentation d'être à nouveau une prisonnière et non plus une guerrière. Ne pas recroiser le regard magnétique de Vaas. Tels étaient ses objectifs en cet instant précis et elle devait s'y tenir.

Pour Jenna. Pour Luke et pour Ryan.

Elle commençait à gravir la colline de toute la force de ses mollets, lorsqu'elle se risqua à tourner la tête en arrière. Jason s'était lancé sur ses talons et il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Plus loin derrière le jeune Américain, les pirates aussi s'étaient mis à leur poursuite, tirant à l'aveuglette tout autour d'eux.

« ARRÊTEZ DE TIRER, PUTAIN, ARRÊTEZ DE TIRER ! »

La voix de Vaas emplissait tout l'espace comme une sirène de pompiers, omniprésente, puissante. Pourquoi leur demandait-il de cesser le feu ?

 _Pour ne pas me faire de mal…_ , pensa-t-elle tout en se maudissant d'avoir de telles idées.

Toujours était-il que les pirates ne semblaient pas l'entendre : ils continuaient de tirer dans leur direction et Sarah poussa un cri lorsqu'une des balles frôla son bras gauche, y laissant une entaille qui se mit aussitôt à saigner.

Elle regarda de nouveau en arrière, juste à temps pour voir Jason glisser sur un caillou dans la pente et s'étaler de tout son long. « JASON ! »

L'Américain releva les yeux vers elle, d'abord plissés de douleur, avant de les écarquiller. Une lueur horrifiée animait son regard, dirigée tout droit vers la poitrine de Sarah. Celle-ci baissa le nez sur ses seins, constatant la présence d'un point rouge qui bougeait légèrement au niveau de son cœur. Une visée laser…

 _Je vais mourir…_

Le coup de feu partit, claquant dans l'air à la manière d'un fouet. Sarah sursauta, prête à sentir une douleur mortelle envahir tout son être, prête à voir son tee-shirt s'imprégner progressivement de son sang… Mais il n'en fut rien. Un silence de mort était retombé sur la jungle et elle reporta ses yeux hagards en direction des pirates. Vaas avait sorti son arme. Mais il ne la pointait pas sur la jeune femme. Le canon n'était même pas dirigé vers Jason. L'extrémité encore fumante était orientée vers le crâne de l'un de ses sbires, qui tomba lourdement sur la terre battue, son énorme mitrailleuse à visée laser claquant sur le sol près de lui. Les yeux de Sarah lui faisaient mal tant ils semblaient décidés à sortir de leurs orbites. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était encore en vie. Mais surtout, elle avait du mal à réaliser que c'était Vaas qui venait de la sauver.

« BOUGE, SARAH, T'ARRÊTE PAS DE COURIR ! »

Jason. Jason qui s'était relevé. Jason qui l'avait saisie par le bras et qui tentait de la déraciner de son morceau de terre. Mais trop tard. Même à cette distance, les prunelles de Vaas s'étaient rivées dans les siennes et le mélange de rage, de désir et de déception qu'elles contenaient la frappa de plein fouet.

« PUTAIN, SARAH, COURS ! »

Elle sentit Jason la tirer violemment à sa suite mais c'était inutile de courir, elle savait que plus personne ne les poursuivrait, ni même n'essaierait de leur tirer dessus. Vaas y avait veillé. Malgré tout, Sarah reprit le contrôle de ses membres inférieurs et détala comme un lapin parmi les arbres. Ils coururent longtemps. Dix minutes, un quart d'heure peut-être, avant de s'arrêter enfin au bord d'un cours d'eau, hors d'haleine. Sarah se laissa tomber à genoux dans les galets polis par le courant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Vaas lui avait-il sauvé la vie ainsi, en prenant celle d'un de ses _propres hommes_ ? Etait-elle précieuse à ce point ? Et pourquoi ? _Putain, pourquoi_ ? Soudain, la douleur dans ses jambes, celle de son bras blessé et celle de ses poumons sur le point d'exploser, sans parler de la frayeur qu'ils venaient de vivre, la submergèrent tout en même temps et elle s'arqua en avant, vomissant l'intégralité de leur maigre petit-déjeuner à base de fruits et de viande séchée. Jason reprenait son souffle un peu plus loin, scrutant les environs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls et jetant régulièrement des regards mi-inquiets, mi-méfiants en direction de Sarah. Certes il était heureux qu'ils soient tous les deux vivants… mais ce qu'il avait vu là-bas le poussait à s'interroger sur sa coéquipière. Vaas avait tué un de ses pirates pour elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas une prisonnière comme les autres. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de la ramener à Amanaki. Elle n'allait leur causer que des problèmes…

Après avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac, ce sont ses glandes lacrymales qui entamèrent leur vidange. Sarah avait fondu en larmes, le dos secoué de violents sanglots, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient autour des cailloux qui tapissaient le sol. Avec un soupir gêné, Jason passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés par de nombreuses journées passées à guerroyer en pleine jungle.

« Allez viens, il faut pas rester, là… Rejoignons la grotte… et on avisera. »

Les jambes chancelantes, Sarah s'exécuta en reniflant, les joues baignées de larmes. Et suivit Jason dans les profondeurs de la jungle.

~o~

 _Gustavo Santaolalla – The Journey_

 _David Arnold & Michael Price – Blood On The Pavement_

~o~

Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux de Sarah alors qu'elle tenait sans enthousiasme sa branche au-dessus du feu. Celle-ci était enfoncée dans un poisson tout juste pêché par Jason et qui allait finir par cramer si elle ne le sortait pas très vite.

« Hé… »

La voix de l'Américain la sortit de ses sombres pensées et elle retira précipitamment le poisson dont la chair avait un peu noirci sur le dessous. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur de leur grotte et malgré la température encore douce et la chaleur des flammes, Sarah n'avait cessé de frissonner, les yeux dans le vague. Une pensée tournait en boucle dans son crâne. Elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Si Vaas n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette de son arme avant son sous-fifre, une balle de gros calibre l'aurait transpercée de part en part et elle aurait cessé de vivre avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Seul problème : elle était en vie à cause de Vaas. La dernière personne à laquelle elle avait envie d'être redevable.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda Jason avec une grimace. Il avait déjà fini de manger et était allongé sur le dos, le regard rivé au plafond rocheux. Il n'obtient qu'un soupir pour toute réponse et cela sembla lui suffire. « Est-ce que… enfin… toi et Vaas… il s'est passé un truc spécial entre vous ? »

Sarah se raidit, mal à l'aise. « Spécial ? Tu veux dire à part m'enfermer dans une cage et le regarder tuer des gens à longueur de journée ? »

« Précisément. A part ça… est-ce qu'il s'est passé un truc ? »

Il y eut un bref silence, au bout duquel Sarah finit par répondre en haussant les épaules. « Non. » _Menteuse…_

Jason dut se faire la même réflexion et haussa un sourcil circonspect. « Une idée de la raison pour laquelle il serait prêt à sacrifier un de ses hommes pour te sauver, toi ? »

« Aucune. Ou peut-être parce qu'il est cinglé, tout simplement ? »

Elle avait lancé ça sur un ton un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle était sur la défensive, dès qu'on lui parlait de Vaas. Surtout lorsque celui qui posait les questions était l'ennemi juré du pirate qui l'avait épargnée.

« Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air… », marmonna-t-elle en empoignant sa veste qui lui servait de couverture la nuit.

« Sarah… »

« C'est bon, je m'éloigne pas, je vais juste… marcher un peu. »

Jason se résigna et laissa sa tête retomber sur son sac à dos. Armée d'une petite torche pointée vers le sol, Sarah se fraya un chemin droit devant parmi la végétation. Elle savait qu'à cinquante mètre à peine se trouvait une petite crique. Le bruit des vaguelettes sur le sable lui ferait du bien. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle entendit le sable crisser sous ses chaussures. La tentation de les ôter pour plonger les pieds dans les grains était forte mais cela n'aurait pas été très prudent, si elle devait se mettre à courir en cas de danger. L'île possédait une population de grands félins et de casoars très agressifs. En plus des pirates, bien entendu.

La brise était un peu plus fraîche au bord de l'eau et elle enfila sa veste avec précaution, essayant de heurter le moins possible son bandage tout neuf au bras gauche. Dans la poche de la veste, un petit objet dur heurta sa hanche et elle plongea une main à l'intérieur en fronçant les sourcils. C'était le talkie-walkie du pirate qu'elle avait abattu la veille, elle l'avait ôté de son sac pour faire de la place. Elle observa longuement l'objet, consciente du danger qu'il représentait entre ses mains, en particulier ce soir. Elle avait tant de questions à poser, tant de choses à dire, tant de fautes à expier… Des choses que Jason ne pouvait pas entendre, encore moins comprendre…

D'un geste lent, elle tourna le bouton de mise en marche. Les réglages n'avaient pas été modifiés depuis sa dernière utilisation, donc si Vaas n'avait pas changé de canal, il l'entendrait. Mais seuls des crachotements parasites s'élevèrent dans le silence de la nuit. Aucune parole, aucun cri. Sarah ne sut si elle s'en trouvait soulagée ou frustrée. Après tout, il y avait peu de chances pour que Vaas ait conservé le même canal de communication, ne serait-ce que par sécurité. Mue par une curiosité malsaine, elle appuya sur le bouton latéral et les crachotements disparurent.

« Vaas ? »

Elle relâcha aussitôt le bouton comme s'il l'avait brûlée. Le cœur battant, elle attendit qu'une voix lui réponde mais seuls les parasites étaient audibles. Elle appuya de nouveau.

« C'est Sarah… »

Toujours que des parasites, rien que des parasites. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait espéré en parlant dans ce talkie, elle voyait mal Vaas lui répondre sur le ton de la conversation et lui avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard à Pattaya. Et de son côté, elle se voyait mal lui pardonner dans l'instant toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, ainsi que ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire subir aux autres prisonniers.  
D'ailleurs, le pourcentage de chances pour que Vaas l'entende était infime.

« Ecoute, je… je voulais juste… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait avoir l'air stupide, à parler dans le vide. Elle voulait juste quoi ? S'excuser ? Le remercier ? Pleurer ? Rire ? L'insulter ? D'un geste rageur, elle allait éteindre le talkie mais sa frustration fut la plus forte et au lieu de ça, elle ramena l'appareil contre ses lèvres.

« Je suis au courant pour… enfin… on m'a raconté… ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Les Rakyat. Ta famille. » Elle fit une pause, relâchant le bouton pour prendre une longue inspiration. Elle pouvait prendre son temps après tout, personne ne l'écoutait. « Je trouve ça _dégueulasse_ … Mais toi aussi ce que tu fais, c'est dégueulasse. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je prends ton parti ou le leur, j'en ai rien à foutre de votre guerre à la con, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre part à tout ça, je ne-… » Elle s'interrompit, consciente que son ton et son débit de parole montaient un peu trop à son goût. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une hystérique. « Je dis juste… que je comprends. Je ne cautionne pas tes actes, mais je comprends. »

Elle relâcha le bouton, laissant son regard vagabonder vers l'horizon. La lune, ronde et pleine, se reflétait sur l'océan, habillant l'écume des vagues d'un fin liseré d'argent. Elle ne savait si c'était la beauté du spectacle ou le fait qu'elle puisse enfin mettre des mots sur ce qui la torturait depuis quelques jours, mais elle sentit les larmes affluer de nouveau.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu m'as sauvée tout à l'heure ? » Elle renifla bruyamment, essuyant ses joues de sa manche. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement me garder en vie ? Pour me faire du mal ? Ça te plaît de me voir me changer en… » Elle ne savait même pas en quoi… en monstre ? En l'ombre d'elle-même ? Une pâle copie de l'ancienne Sarah transpirant la joie de vivre, téméraire et prête à tout pour venir au secours des peuples défavorisés ?

« Et merde… » Elle relâcha le bouton et se laissa tomber, les fesses dans le sable, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Inutile de tenter de sécher ses larmes à présent, les vannes étaient ouvertes.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffi de m'enfermer comme un animal, tu veux aussi que je me change en une espèce de prédateur sanguinaire… pour… je ne sais même pas pourquoi, Vaas, c'est sûrement un de tes délires à la con, je ne veux même pas le savoir… » Elle renifla de nouveau, de colère cette fois. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais dû le laisser me tuer. Tu aurais dû le laisser me tirer en plein cœur, j'aurais enfin été libérée de toute cette merde… »

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres tremblantes en réalisant à quel point ses dernières phrases sonnaient faux. « Le plus drôle c'est que… je suis quand même soulagée d'être toujours en vie. Mais j'ai la désagréable impression que tu fais tout pour me protéger depuis que je suis ici. Et ça me _tue_ de ne pas savoir pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant chez moi, hein ? Je ne suis rien… Je ne suis _personne_ … »

Le talkie tomba doucement de sa main pour finir sa course dans le sable à ses pieds. Se délivrer de tout cela dans le désordre le plus complet l'avait soulagée à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle n'était pas plus avancée qu'avant, n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, mais au moins elle était libérée d'un poids. De ses doigts tremblants, elle saisit un petit bout de chiffon dans sa poche et le prit pour s'essuyer le nez. Elle s'apprêtait à se moucher lorsque les crachotements habituellement émis par le talkie se turent brusquement.

 _« Hermana ? »_

Sarah releva la tête si vite qu'elle sentit ses vertèbres cervicales craquer. Le nez toujours enveloppé dans son mouchoir, les doigts pinçant ses narines, elle baissa ses yeux ronds en direction de l'appareil d'où venait de sortir la voix. _Merde_ , jura-t-elle intérieurement. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'elle parlait toute seule, elle en avait même oublié la possibilité d'être entendue. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, lorsque Vaas parla de nouveau.

« Toujours là, Sarah ? »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton amusé, légèrement inquiet peut-être, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle coupe la communication. Que faire ? Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ces machins étaient suffisamment sophistiqués pour pouvoir la localiser. Sinon Jason et elle auraient été retrouvés depuis belle lurette.

« Allez, sois pas timide… j'ai adoré ton petit discours, ça te dit qu'on fasse le débrief, maintenant ? » Son rire s'éleva dans la nuit et Sarah plissa les yeux. Il se foutait d'elle, en prime. « Oh, je vois… tu as parlé, maintenant c'est à mon tour, c'est ça ? Eh bien, _no, hermana_ , je ne suis pas un grand fan des monologues. »

Bien sûr, c'était totalement faux. Le type adorait s'écouter parler. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir terroriser les prisonniers… Un véritable _one man show_ à lui tout seul. Après une hésitation, elle saisit le talkie et appuya sur le bouton.

« Quoi ? », lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre et agressive. Dans le combiné, Vaas gloussa.

« Elle parle ! J'ai cru que tu boudais, _princesa_ … Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été agréablement surpris de t'entendre. » Comme Sarah ne réagissait pas, il reprit. « J'étais tranquillement dans mon pieu, à me fumer un petit joint… au calme, comme disent les jeunes… quand ma radio a laissé échapper le doux son de ta voix mélodieuse… »

Sarah se mordit la lèvre. Alors comme ça, il l'avait écoutée depuis le début ? _L'enfoiré._ Quoique maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le message était passé, elle se sentait mieux et lui… eh bien, il savait tout à présent. Peut-être daignerait-il apporter quelques réponses ?

« Je suis touché que tu te sentes concernée par mes petits problèmes… familiaux », grommela de nouveau Vaas. « Mais je ne suis pas une de tes putains de missions humanitaires, _perra_ , je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Et épargne-moi ta psychanalyse à la con du gosse sans repères qui finit mal parce que _papa y mama_ n'étaient pas là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Je fais ce que je fais parce que j'aime ça, _entiendes_ ? »

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du talkie. « Oh mais je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, j'ai simplement dit que je comprenais… »

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout, _perra_. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de passer deux minutes à essayer de te justifier ? », triompha-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. Le talkie resta silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes et elle ricana. L'avantage de cette petite discussion est qu'elle avait permis à Sarah d'oublier sa peine un instant. Elle se raidit. Cela lui semblait presque « normal » de papoter ainsi au clair de lune avec Vaas. C'était peut-être ça le plus perturbant, au final.

« J'ai arraché des langues pour moins que ça, Sarah, souviens-t-en… », la menaça-t-il enfin, avec une pointe d'ironie malgré tout.

« Et pourtant, j'ai la très nette impression que tu ne me feras rien… » Elle laissa retomber son doigt, le souffle court. Ils abordaient un sujet épineux et malgré son appréhension, elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Le silence du pirate s'éternisa un peu trop longtemps à son goût et elle eut un instant peur qu'il ait coupé la communication. Elle s'apprêtait à le relancer lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, _hermana_ ? »

Sarah fronça les sourcils, faisant un rapide récapitulatif mental de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Fascination, désir… Puis de la peur, oui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas craint pour sa propre vie. Elle avait toujours _senti_ que Vaas ne lui ferait rien. En revanche, elle avait eu peur pour Jascha, pour les autres prisonniers… elle avait eu peur que d'autres pirates ne s'en prennent à elle pour passer le temps. Elle avait eu peur de tomber sous les balles d'autres pirates. Mais de Vaas particulièrement ?

« Non », souffla-t-elle dans le combiné après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as sauté de cette foutue voiture quand ces connards nous ont attaqués ? »

Elle répondit du tac-au-tac, agacée de devoir toujours répéter la même rengaine. « J'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai saisie. Je dois retrouver mes amis… »

Vaas gloussa et il y eut un bruit étouffé quelque part derrière lui. « Oh, tu veux dire ces amis-là… Tu veux leur faire un petit coucou ? »

Le doigt de Sarah se figea juste au-dessus du bouton de communication. _Quoi ?_

« Hé, toi, la brunette… dis bonjour à ta copine… », entendit-on Vaas murmurer dans le haut-parleur. Il y eut du mouvement à l'autre bout et une nouvelle voix, que Sarah désespérait d'entendre depuis plusieurs jours, s'éleva dans le silence. Une voix aiguë, fluette… terrorisée.

« Sarah… ? »

La jeune Britannique écrasa littéralement le bouton avant de coller sa bouche contre le combiné. « Jenna ? Jenna, c'est toi ? »

« Tes petits amis sont avec moi, comme tu peux le constater », reprit Vaas tandis qu'on entendait Jenna pousser un gémissement étouffé. « Je prends soin d'eux… pour l'instant. »

« Espèce d'enfoiré… », jura Sarah, sa main moite de stress serrée sur le talkie. « Si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux… »

« On peut éviter d'en arriver à une telle extrémité… », s'amusa l'Espagnol avant de laisser échapper un rire. « Viens nous rejoindre… sur mon îlot, à l'Est… je laisserai tes amis partir. Croix de bois, croix de fer… Rien ne t'en empêche, étant donné que tu n'as pas peur de moi. Hein, Sarah ? »

« Sarah, l'écoute pas, c'est un piège ! », beugla la voix de Luke avant qu'un concert de hurlements furieux ne l'étouffe.

« LUKE ! »

Mais seuls des crachotements lui répondirent. Vaas avait coupé la communication.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hihihi bon ok, j'ai parfaitement conscience de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger horrible, mais je vous assure c'est pour votre bien. Croyez-moi, le chapitre 8 sera tellement riche en révélations que vous me pardonnerez. xD  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Xérès**


	8. Ch8 : The Eerie Story of Bethany Jones

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas blas de Xérès : Et voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendez avec impatience, puisque vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Vaas se comporte de façon si particulière avec Sarah depuis le début de l'histoire ! Bien entendu, ce n'est que le début des révélations, je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler d'un coup )  
Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à tous mes follow / fav, ainsi qu'à Naina24, Nanaki, Acide'nette, le type aux multiples pseudos, Lydie et Kevin pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Nanaki : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre que mon Vaas est réaliste à ce point (mon chouchouuuuu). D'ailleurs il nous réserve une petite séquence what the fuck dans ce chapitre, c'est un délire total mais je le vois carrément organiser ce genre de trucs. Enfin bref, tu verras à la fin ahah. Bises et merci !**

 **Lydie & Kevin : Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, et bonne lecture à tous les deux ! Bisous bisous**

 **~o~**

 **Playlist Youtube « FC3 ch8 »**

 **Craig Armstrong – Diffuse + Leaving Paris  
Bob Seger System – 2 + 2 =  
Kill Bill Soundtrack – The Grand Duel (Full Version)  
Loving Paris – Loco **

**Chapitre 8 : The Eerie Story of Bethany Jones**

 _Craig Armstrong – Diffuse_

 _Craig Armstrong – Leaving Paris_

 _~o~_

 _Une odeur sucrée agrémentée d'une touche de cannelle flottait dans l'air et Sarah termina rapidement son assiette de purée et de poulet rôti, se léchant déjà les babines à l'idée du carrot cake maison que sa mère allait servir au dessert. Après avoir passé trois mois au Mali dans le sillage des soldats qui libéraient la population du joug des islamistes radicaux, elle était enfin rentrée chez ses parents. Et comme toujours, sa mère semblait avoir décidé de l'engraisser comme une oie en préparant tous ses plats préférés._

 _Dans le salon, la télévision diffusait en sourdine les nouvelles du soir et Sarah y jetait de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil furtifs. Sporadiquement, des images, des noms apparaissaient… Gao, Tombouctou, Kidal. Autant de lieux qui lui rappelaient les heures les plus sombres de sa dernière expédition. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, elle avait toujours l'impression de laisser une partie d'elle-même là-bas. Une part infime d'innocence, d'humanité, pour revenir toujours plus forte, plus amère aussi._

 _Mais c'était sans compter l'opiniâtreté avec laquelle sa mère s'efforçait de combler les vides à grands coups de pâtisseries et de plats en sauce. Sarah secoua précipitamment la tête lorsque Rose Taylor-Johnson voulut lui déverser une énième cuillérée de purée dans son assiette._

 _« Merci, maman, je me garde une place pour le dessert. »_

 _« Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé ! », protesta-t-elle, avec une évidente mauvaise foi._

 _« Laisse-la un peu, Rose, tu veux qu'elle soit malade ? »_

 _Sarah jeta un regard pétri de reconnaissance en direction de son père, William, mais celui-ci venait de se tourner vers le petit écran visible depuis la salle à manger avec une expression ébahie._

 _« Alors ça… regarde, Sarah, c'est fou on dirait toi ! »_

 _Sarah s'exécuta et sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. La photographie d'une fille sensiblement du même âge qu'elle et au visage étrangement similaire occupait le centre de l'écran, juste au-dessus d'un numéro de téléphone. Le numéro disparut bientôt, au profit d'un nom. Bethany JONES._

 _« Monte le son, papa… », demanda Sarah. Mais ce fut inutile, son père avait déjà la main sur la télécommande. Le volume du téléviseur augmenta progressivement jusqu'à emplir toute la pièce._

 _« …. A disparu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche alors qu'elle était censée se rendre à une soirée avec des amis. Selon les dires de ses proches, la jeune fille venait de rater ses examens de Master et s'était disputée avec ses parents avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte. Très déprimée, Bethany aurait réservé un vol en aller simple pour-_

 _« Tu as vu, on dirait vraiment toi ! », s'exclama William sans s'émouvoir du sort de cette pauvre Bethany. Après tout, des gens disparaissaient tous les jours… « A part les yeux. Les siens sont bleus, alors que les tiens sont noisette… » Il se tourna vers sa femme, un petit sourire railleur au coin des lèvres. « Dis-moi Rose, tu n'aurais pas osé me faire une infidélité avec un bellâtre aux yeux azur… ? »_

 _« Ne dis pas de bêtises, William… Tu veux encore un peu de poulet, ma chérie ? »_

 _Sarah détacha difficilement ses yeux de l'écran, légèrement perturbée par sa ressemblance frappante avec la jeune inconnue disparue. « Euh… non merci, maman. Je… Le dessert. » Elle tourna de nouveau la tête, fascinée par le visage souriant de cette Bethany Jones entourée de ce qui semblait être ses frères et sœurs, eux aussi tous blonds aux yeux bleus. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, dérangeante. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, réalisant soudain que le journal télévisé s'était achevé et que la météo avait pris la relève. Le carrot cake était même apparu comme par magie sur la table._

 _« Une petite part, Sarah ? », fit sa mère, la pelle à tarte à la main. Sarah fronça le nez. La voix de Rose était devenue étrange, masculine. Et elle lui secouait l'épaule. « Sarah… Sarah ? »_

Sarah ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, balayant les environs du regard, complètement perdue. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne savait plus si elle était chez ses parents à Londres, en mission perdue dans le désert ou dans un hôtel de luxe en Thaïlande. Il s'avéra que la réponse était : aucun des trois. Jason Brody la dévisageait d'un air inquiet, accroupi sur le sol de la grotte à côté d'elle. Jason, île, grotte… Vaas. La jeune femme remit ses idées en place, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs des derniers jours lui revenaient en tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration, toujours perturbée par ce souvenir et par le visage de Bethany Jones qui s'étaient imposés à elle. Pourquoi cette scène, pourquoi maintenant ? C'était il y a si longtemps… Deux ans, peut-être même trois. Oui, trois.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? », s'enquit Jason en la dévisageant, un sourcil haussé.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche, puis secoua la tête comme pour dissiper les dernières images de Bethany qui persistaient sur ses rétines. « Non. C'était… plus comme un souvenir. De chez mes parents. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? », insista-t-il, l'air soudain intéressé. « Dans ton souvenir. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, s'apprêtant à répondre lorsque les événements de la veille au soir lui revinrent enfin à l'esprit. Le talkie, la conversation avec Vaas. Vaas qui retenait ses amis sur son îlot, elle en avait eu la preuve à présent. A son retour à la grotte, Jason était déjà endormi et elle s'était donné jusqu'au lendemain pour réfléchir. Devait-elle lui en parler ou pas ? Le convaincre de l'aider à les sauver en sachant pertinemment qu'il refuserait si Citra ou Dennis lui déconseillaient de le faire ? Ou tout simplement lui fausser compagnie pour tout tenter en solo ?

« Je… pas grand-chose. J'étais avec mes parents et on regardait… la télé. » Pas besoin d'extrapoler dix ans sur cette fugueuse qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, dont un avec une crête de punk et une cicatrice sur le côté du crâne. Et un accent espagnol très prononcé.

« Tu es sûre ? » L'insistance de Jason commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise. « Cette île est spéciale, tu sais. Les rêves… peuvent y être importants. Surtout pour ceux qui servent les intérêts des Rakyat et du Démon d'Encre. Il peut te faire voir des choses qui-

« Jason ! », l'interrompit sèchement Sarah en se levant. « C'était juste moi, mes parents et un délicieux carrot cake. Alors si c'était une métaphore du Démon protecteur de ton île pour m'indiquer que je suis affamée, merci mais je suis déjà au courant. »

Le jeune Américain referma la bouche, conscient qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, et leva les mains au ciel en signe d'apaisement. Il se pencha sur son sac et en sortit une banane qu'il lança en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le remercia, tout en commençant à formuler dans sa tête une manière diplomatique de lui annoncer comment elle avait appris que Vaas détenait ses amis. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle sentait que Jason allait péter un plomb. Elle pesait toujours le pour et le contre lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu un appel radio de Dennis ce matin. Citra veut qu'on aille libérer un camp vers l'Est… Hubert Shore. » Comme le visage de Sarah s'assombrissait à la mention de la reine des Rakyat, il reprit : « Elle dit que tes amis ont de grandes chances d'y être. »

 _La salope de menteuse…_ , s'indigna intérieurement Sarah. _Je sais où ils sont et ce n'est certainement pas là où elle veut nous envoyer._

« Comment est-ce qu'elle peut le savoir ? », gronda-t-elle en mordant rageusement dans sa banane. « Le Démon d'Encre le lui a soufflé au creux de l'oreille ? »

Jason lui jeta un regard furieux. « Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin, Sarah ? Je te parle de combattre Vaas ! De chercher tes amis, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » Comme elle restait silencieuse, il ajouta avec une grimace de dégoût. « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cet enfoiré de DJ de mes deux est là-bas aujourd'hui et qu'on a un compte à régler avec ce type. »

« Doug ? », fit Sarah en relevant le nez, soudain intéressée. Le visage enjôleur du rabatteur et âme damnée de Vaas faisait partie de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas. Les deux hommes semblaient proches, peut-être même amis si l'on imaginait qu'un type comme Vaas était capable d'en avoir. Il serait une source d'informations sûre à son sujet, ainsi que sur l'endroit où le pirate détenait Jenna, Luke et Ryan.

« Ouais… Je veux tuer ce fils de pute. »

« Pas si vite, _John Wayne_ », railla Sarah. « Doug est proche de Vaas, il pourrait nous être utile. Une monnaie d'échange… Ou au moins nous apporter des infos. »

« Donc, tu en es ? », triompha Jason, qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle le dévisagea un instant, décidant de remettre à plus tard sa confession, ainsi que l'incident du talkie. Il lui fallait d'abord mettre la main sur Doug.

« J'en suis », répondit-elle avec un sourire de guingois.

« Parfait. Citra va adorer ça… », marmonna Jason en sortant son téléphone satellite de son sac. Le sourire de Sarah retomba aussitôt.

~o~

 _Bob Seger System – 2 + 2 =_

~o~

Perchée sur le toit-terrasse de l'un des bâtiments miteux qui composaient le camp d'Hubert Shore et bien tapie derrière les énormes sacs de sable qui le bordaient, Sarah s'efforçait de couvrir Jason à grands renforts de rafales de pistolet-mitrailleur. Ils étaient parvenus à s'infiltrer dans le camp, après avoir neutralisé au fusil sniper les deux alarmes, et ensuite les choses sérieuses avaient commencé. Cinq ou six pirates étaient déjà tombés sous les balles et il ne restait à présent plus que deux ou trois d'entre eux, retranchés dans le bâtiment principal et tirant à l'aveugle dans leur direction depuis une ouverture de fenêtre brisée. Elle n'avait encore vu aucune trace de Doug, ni évidemment de ses trois amis. Citra et Dennis les avaient-ils encore pris pour des cons en les envoyant libérer un camp sans importance, juste pour servir les intérêts de la Reine des abeilles ? Probable… En réalisant cela, elle aurait dû laisser tomber ses armes et tout plaquer, mais la survie de Jason dépendait peut-être de sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas lui fausser compagnie comme ça. Pas alors qu'il se battait corps et âme sous les tirs et les grenades à quelques mètres de là.

Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Sarah émergea de nouveau de derrière sa barrière protectrice de sacs et lâcha une nouvelle salve de balles en direction de la fenêtre. Un cri retentit et elle sut qu'un nouveau pirate venait de trépasser. Elle se rabaissa illico, juste à temps pour éviter une flopée de plomb tirée par l'un des derniers ennemis survivants. Les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal aux paupières, elle entendit le bruit étouffé des billes de chevrotine s'enfoncer et se perdre dans le sable dense stocké contre son dos. Chaque impact faisait vibrer sa barricade de fortune, se répercutant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant dresser les poils de ses bras sous l'influence de l'adrénaline. Les pirates continuaient de viser l'endroit où elle se trouvait et elle vit soudain l'un des sacs se percer sur sa droite, un mince filet jaune s'échappant et répandant les grains dorés sur le béton noirci. Il fallait qu'elle bouge.

Sarah se jeta à plat ventre et rampa jusqu'au bord du toit, à l'arrière du bâtiment pour se laisser tomber au sol, ses yeux fouillant déjà les environs du regard à la recherche d'un bon point d'observation, à l'abri. Elle s'apprêtait à bouger lorsque son œil gauche perçut un mouvement, loin dans son champ de vision périphérique. Dans un sursaut, la jeune femme pointa son Vector dans la direction concernée et sentit sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Planqué derrière la carcasse désossée d'une vieille voiture rouillée, Doug en personne, rampait doucement en direction de l'extérieur du camp et des trois Jeep garées près du portail principal. _Ce salopard essaie de se faire la malle…_ , jura intérieurement Sarah en le prenant discrètement en chasse. Sortant du camp par une brèche dans la clôture, elle le contourna en direction des Jeep et attendit patiemment que le DJ tente de fuir avec l'une d'elles.

Comme elle s'y attendait, quelques minutes plus tard, Doug avait atteint l'extérieur du camp et trottait à présent, dos courbé, en direction de la Jeep la plus proche. Il saisit la portière et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque la forme caractéristique d'un canon d'arme à feu s'enfonça dans son dos, juste en-dessous de l'omoplate gauche. Droit sur le cœur.

« Dure journée, Doug ? », railla Sarah en appuyant un peu plus le canon de son arme contre le dos du jeune Américain. Elle avait choisi la phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée le jour de leur première rencontre, dans ce petit bar de Pattaya. Le jour où il l'avait mise sur la route de Vaas.

Le DJ leva lentement les mains pour lui signifier qu'il ne tenterait rien de stupide. « Sarah ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna légèrement la tête pour qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. « Déconne pas, ok ? J'y suis pour rien… j'ai juste fait ça pour- »

« La ferme. Mets-toi à genoux », gronda-t-elle en pointant le canon vers le sol. Elle vit le type pâlir dangereusement. Il devait probablement penser que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

« Sarah… arrête, t'es pas ce genre de personne… on le sait… me tuer ne résoudra rien… », balbutia-t-il d'une voix pathétique. Il faisait presque de la peine. Malgré tout, il s'agenouilla, une goutte de transpiration coulant le long de sa tempe, jusque sur sa mâchoire anguleuse. « Pitié… je peux tout t'expliquer… »

Sarah esquissa un sourire victorieux. Ainsi donc Doug détenait bien des informations qui pouvaient l'intéresser. Parfait. Elle empoigna son Vector à l'envers et brandit la crosse en l'air. « Oh, mais j'y compte bien…. », souffla-t-elle avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'étala sur le sol, inconscient, quelques instants avant que la fusillade ne cesse à l'intérieur du camp. Aux aguets, elle se retourna en direction du portail.

Un silence de mort régnait à présent sur les lieux, les bruits timides de la jungle reprenant peu à peu leurs droits sur le vacarme des armes automatiques. « Sarah ? », fit une voix en provenance de l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement en identifiant l'accent caractéristique de Jason.

« Tu peux sortir, la voie est libre ! », s'écria-t-elle en retour, avant de se pencher sur le corps inanimé de Doug. Une grosse bosse enflait à vue d'œil sur son crâne, soulevant quelques mèches brunes, et un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de sa nuque. Derrière elle, les graviers crissèrent sous le poids de l'Américain.

« Heureusement que t'étais censée me couvrir depuis le toit d'en face… », railla Jason sans aucune amertume. Après tout, il s'en était bien sorti sans elle.

« Je sais, mais j'ai repéré une grosse anguille qui tentait de filer à l'anglaise… » Elle désigna le pauvre Doug, toujours dans les vapes. « Aide-moi, on va l'attacher, le charger dans une des Jeep… et ensuite on ira libérer les prisonniers. »

Jason se racla la gorge avant de murmurer sombrement. « En fait, il n'y avait pas de prisonniers dans le bâtiment. Que des pirates. Et des kilos et des kilos et des kilos de cocaïne pure. »

Une vague de colère envahit Sarah et elle se retourna vivement en direction de Jason. « Je croyais que c'était pour ça qu'on nous avait envoyés dans ce camp ? Libérer des innocents. Ta Citra a même assuré que _mes amis_ se trouvaient ici. » Hors, elle savait déjà pertinemment que c'était faux. Jason parut gêné.

« Je sais, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi… J'imagine qu'ils ont dû les transférer ailleurs avant qu'on arrive. »

Sarah laissa échapper un éclat de rire sardonique. « Ah oui ? Laisse-moi faire une autre suggestion : il n'y a jamais eu le moindre prisonnier ici. Citra nous prend pour des cons. Elle nous utilise pour servir une cause qui nous dépasse, il vaudrait mieux se mettre sérieusement à la recherche de ton petit frère et de mes amis. »

Le soupir exaspéré que poussa Jason faillit la faire sortir de ses gonds. « Sarah, il va vraiment falloir arrêter ton cinéma. Ok, tu n'aimes pas Citra, elle ne t'aime pas non plus, c'est un fait. Mais il va falloir que tu mettes tout ça de côté pour le bien de l'île. Pour le bien des Rakyat ! Ce sera beaucoup plus utile que ton numéro de jalouse hystérique ! »

« Quoi ? JE suis hystérique ? C'est elle qui a commencé par m'insulter ! Me traiter de _putain_ ! », beugla la blonde en agitant un doigt vengeur en direction du sud, là où le temple de Citra devait se trouver, à plusieurs kilomètres. « Cette révolution n'est pas la nôtre, Jason ! Tu n'es _pas_ un Rakyat ! D'accord, Vaas a tué ton grand frère mais regarde tout ce que type a subi depuis sa naissance, n'importe qui, _y compris toi_ , deviendrait cinglé à sa place ! » Jason allait répliquer lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur en provenance du sol leur fit baisser le nez. Doug s'agitait.

Le jeune Américain releva les yeux vers Sarah, dont le doigt était toujours brandi vers la jungle, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est bon, le caprice est fini ? On a un prisonnier à interroger. »

Estomaquée, et se sentant légèrement humiliée aussi, Sarah laissa retomber sa main et gratifia Jason d'un regard meurtrier. « Prends ses pieds, je m'occupe des bras… », ronchonna-t-elle en saucissonnant les poignets de Doug à l'aide d'une sangle d'arrimage trouvée dans la Jeep.

~o~

 _Kill Bill Soundtrack – The Grand Duel (Full Version)_

~o~

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, Sarah toujours agacée de ne pas être prise au sérieux par Jason à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le comportement de Citra. Quant au jeune homme, il semblait bien décidé à ne pas remettre en cause son envoûtante Reine Rakyat. Doug avait fini par reprendre ses esprits quelques minutes avant d'arriver près d'une source d'eau fraîche, où Sarah et Jason s'arrêtèrent pour boire avec avidité et remplir une gourde pour leur prisonnier. Le DJ avait aussitôt supplié Sarah de le laisser partir, répétant qu'elle n'était pas _ce genre de personne_ , qu'il savait pourquoi _elle était si spéciale._ Qu'en le livrant aux Rakyat, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité. Pas une seule fois il n'adressa la parole à Jason, comme si celui-ci n'existait pas. Cela agaçait prodigieusement l'Américain, mais Sarah savait pertinemment à quel jeu Doug jouait : il tentait d'amadouer la personne qui lui semblait la plus faible émotionnellement afin de s'en sortir. Une technique fréquemment utilisée par les prisonniers ou les otages de guerre.

Sarah s'efforçait de l'ignorer, refusant de lui laisser croire que ses paroles atteignaient leur cible. Ce qui était pourtant le cas. Ils soulevèrent Doug pour l'asseoir sur la banquette et elle pencha la gourde au-dessus de sa bouche pour qu'il y boive. Mais le regard hagard de Doug ne quittait pas Sarah et il ne fit aucun geste pour se désaltérer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? », demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. « Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour les Rakyat. Ils vont me tuer… tu le sais, Sarah. Je sais que tu le sais… »

« La ferme », aboya Jason en lui assenant une tape sur le crâne. « Si tu as des infos sur mon petit frère Riley, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » Doug lui jeta un regard méprisant mais ne décocha pas un mot. « Riley ? Plutôt petit, brun ? Vingt-et-un ans, ça te dit rien ? Il paraît qu'on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau… », reprit Jason, perdant patience.

A son grand désarroi, c'est de nouveau vers Sarah que Doug se tourna pour débiter d'une voix tremblotante. « Sarah, ils vont me buter… et tu ne sauras jamais pourquoi j'ai mis Vaas sur ta route… Pourquoi il t'a fait ce tatouage… »

Jason poussa un grognement de rage et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns hirsutes. « C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu. J'appelle Dennis pour savoir quels sont les ordres. » Il tira son téléphone satellite de sa poche et contacta le conseiller de Citra. Sur sa banquette crasseuse au cuir décoloré par le soleil, Doug sembla réellement commencer à paniquer. « Pitié, pitié, pitié… laisse-moi partir… cette salope de Citra est une folle furieuse… » Le téléphone émit une tonalité et Jason enclencha le haut-parleur dans l'espoir de couvrir les gémissements stupides du DJ. Sarah jeta un regard navré à Doug. Malgré son ressentiment envers lui pour l'avoir embarquée dans toute cette histoire, elle sentait sa peur, sa détresse… tellement palpables qu'elles semblaient empeser l'atmosphère. « Sarah, si on reste là toi et moi, on va finir comme Bethany, elle-

La blonde releva des yeux ronds en direction de leur prisonnier. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? », souffla-t-elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais au même instant, la communication fut établie et la voix numérisée de Dennis s'éleva dans l'air lourd et humide de Rook Island.

« _Jason_ ? »

« Salut Dennis », commença l'Américain en rapprochant le combiné de son menton. « On a libéré Hubert Shore, comme promis. Personne n'était emprisonné là-bas, mais on a récupéré cet enfoiré de Doug… »

« Le bras droit de Vaas ? » La voix de Dennis s'était teintée d'un soupçon de triomphe. « Bon travail, Jason. Même si au final, les quelques informations qu'il détient ne nous sont plus d'aucune utilité. T'a-t-il dit où se trouvait ton frère ? »

« Sarah… », supplia Doug, sortant la jeune femme de sa stupeur. Elle l'avait bien entendu. Il avait prononcé le nom de cette fille dans son rêve. Son sosie aux yeux azur. _Bethany_. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence… Mais la conversation entre Jason et le conseiller acheva de la ramener sur Terre.

« Non… En revanche, il semble avoir beaucoup plus de détails concernant la situation de Sarah. Notamment au sujet du tatouage que Vaas a fait sur son épaule… », reprit Jason.

Un brouhaha indistinct se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne et Sarah supposa que le téléphone avait changé de mains. « Tue-les. » La voix de Citra s'était élevée, froide, sans appel. « Tue-les tous les deux. »

« Citra… wow, une minute… », protesta Jason en jetant des regards stupéfaits en direction de Sarah. « Tuer Doug, ok c'est dans mes cordes, mais Sarah-

« Sarah est un frein à l'accomplissement de ton destin, Jason », reprit la Reine à travers le téléphone, que la jeune Britannique fixait avec une expression horrifiée. « Tu dois devenir le grand guerrier Rakyat. Cette fille n'est qu'un obstacle de plus que les dieux ont placé sur ta route. Nos espions ont rapporté que ton petit frère Riley se trouve en ce moment sur l'île Sud, avec Hoyt. Pas ici. Tue les deux inutiles, pars retrouver ton frère. Débarrasse-nous de Hoyt Volker et reviens triomphant. Reviens-nous, Jason. Reviens-moi. »

Elle avait quasi-murmuré les derniers mots, y distillant tout le miel dont elle était capable, telle une plante carnivore hypnotisant le frêle moustique trompé par sa senteur envoûtante. Sarah vit presque Jason frémir de désir, mais une partie de lui-même restait heureusement connectée à la réalité. Lentement, il coupa la communication et tourna son visage perdu en direction de Sarah et de Doug. Aussitôt, Sarah empoigna son fusil à pompe et le braqua en tremblant dans la direction de l'Américain.

« Déconne pas, Jason. »

Le jeune homme leva une main en signe d'apaisement, toujours secoué par son appel téléphonique. « Baisse ton arme… Sarah, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je… Citra est aveuglée par la haine qu'elle te porte. Tout comme tu es aveuglée par la tienne. Je suis prêt à te laisser partir, ok ? Le… le plus important, c'est mon petit frère. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Sarah pesa clairement le pour et le contre. Puis elle baissa doucement le canon de son fusil, les larmes piquant ses yeux noisette. « Elle te manipule, Jason… Regarde ce qu'elle te fait faire… Il faut que ça cesse… »

« Arrête, on croirait entendre Liza… », aboya Jason avec hargne. Liza, sa petite amie… Sarah ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, bien qu'elle sache que la jeune femme était en sécurité quelque part sur l'île, avec les autres amis de Jason. Sarah comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Comment supportait-elle de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se laisser manipuler ainsi, comme un pantin désarticulé ? Comment avait-elle géré la transformation de son _boyfriend_ américain en machine de guerre sans foi ni loi ? Mal, très certainement.

« Je suis désolée de la tournure qu'ont pris les choses… mais effectivement, je pense que c'est mieux qu'on en reste là. Va chercher ton frère… je m'occupe de mes amis. Chacun chez soi et les moutons seront bien gardés… », reprit-elle sans relâcher son attention. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce dont Jason était capable, maintenant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre direct de Citra de la tuer. Jusqu'où irait sa loyauté envers la Reine ? Sarah n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

Jason hocha la tête avant de sortir un pistolet de son holster de cuisse. Sarah releva aussitôt le canon de son fusil pour le braquer sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », hurla-t-elle avant de constater qu'il ne la visait pas elle, mais le DJ toujours attaché dans la Jeep. Ce-dernier avait dangereusement pâli.

« Il faut quand même que je tue Doug », répondit Jason d'une voix neutre.

« _NON_ ! », s'écrièrent les deux autres, quasiment à l'unisson, avant que Sarah ne reprenne la parole. « Jason, non !... Il est ma seule chance. J'ai besoin de lui ! Il sait des choses à mon sujet, il sait où je peux trouver Vaas, mes amis… »

« J'ai des ordres… », gronda le jeune homme, malgré le doute qui se lisait à présent sur son visage.

« Sans Doug, je suis perdue ! » Sarah fit un pas en avant, canon toujours dirigé vers la tête de Jason. « Toi, tu as Dennis, et toute l'armée Rakyat avec toi. Alors que moi, une fois que tu seras parti… je serai complètement _seule_ ! » Elle secoua la tête, désespérée. « Je serai perdue dans cette foutue jungle. Jason… »

Dans la Jeep, Doug n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce et on aurait pu le croire transformé en statue si ses yeux n'avaient pas faits d'incessants allers-retours entre le canon du pistolet braqué sur lui et la silhouette tendue à l'extrême de Sarah. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Jason abaissa son bras, une moue méprisante plaquée sur son visage bronzé. Même si elle ne rangea pas son arme, Sarah s'autorisa à respirer un peu d'air pour emplir ses poumons restés en apnée.

« Par respect pour les prisonniers et les Rakyat que tu nous as aidés à libérer, je vais vous laisser partir pour cette fois… », lâcha l'Américain en reculant de quelques pas, la mine sombre. « Mais à ta place, je prierais pour qu'on ne se recroise plus. Quitte cette île avant que je ne finisse par te considérer comme une ennemie… »

« Compris… », murmura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner à travers son viseur. Jason continua de marcher à reculons sur plusieurs mètres, puis atteignit l'orée de la jungle et fit volte-face, disparaissant dans la végétation luxuriante. Sarah prit une grande inspiration, entendant son prisonnier faire de même dans la Jeep, et se retourna vers lui… pour cette fois pointer son arme dans sa direction. L'expression soulagée de Doug laissa de nouveau place à de l'inquiétude.

« Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé la vie… », murmura-t-elle, menaçante. « Conduis-moi à Vaas et en chemin, tu as intérêt à me raconter tout ce que tu sais. En détails. »

Doug hocha précipitamment la tête. « C'est promis… Je te dirai tout… de A à Z… », assura-t-il, haletant. Sarah rengaina son fusil et contourna la Jeep pour s'asseoir au volant. « Pars vers l'Est, jusqu'à gagner la route qui longe la plage… Suis-la, jusqu'à l'embouchure de la rivière. »

En silence, elle ferma la portière et prit la direction indiquée.

« Sarah ? »

La jeune femme jeta un bref regard en direction de Doug, penché en avant entre les sièges conducteur et passager. « Hmm ? »

« Merci… »

« Contente-toi de me raconter ce que tu sais… »

Doug se recala contre le dossier de la banquette arrière et pinça les lèvres.

« Tu te rappelles à Pattaya ? Quand tu cherchais désespérément un pauvre type assez fou pour t'emmener en bateau sur l'île ? », commença Doug sur un ton un peu trop désinvolte au goût de Sarah. Ça oui, elle s'en souvenait. Les regards mauvais, les mains qui la chassaient, les heures passées à essuyer les refus sous un soleil de plomb. Comment oublier ? « Quand je t'ai vue sur le quai de la marina… » Doug secoua la tête et elle vit dans le rétroviseur central son expression incrédule. « … Putain, Sarah, je te jure j'ai cru voir un fantôme… Je t'ai suivie… Je suis venu te parler au bar. De près, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu n'étais pas _elle_ … »

Sarah brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, même si elle commençait à entrevoir un scénario sinistre, mais elle décida de le laisser parler. Elle aurait tout le temps de poser les questions ensuite.

« Physiquement, il y a des différences… les yeux notamment… les tiens sont noisette. Mais tu avais l'air aussi impulsive, aussi avide de sensations fortes qu'elle. Bref, j'ai tout de suite pensé que Vaas voudrait te rencontrer. Je l'ai appelé en sortant du bar. J'ai donné ta description… je crois qu'il a d'abord pensé que j'étais défoncé ou je ne sais pas… J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il ne se pointe jamais. Mais il est venu… ça oui, putain, il est venu. Quand il m'a raconté la scène un peu plus tard, on aurait cru que c'était Noël en avance. » Elle donna un nouveau coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. « Un cadeau du ciel… »

Sarah crispa les doigts sur le volant, mal à l'aise. Vaas avait donc de drôles de manières de traiter ses cadeaux. Mais fidèle à sa résolution, elle ne dit rien, attendant la suite. « Après ça, vous vous êtes défoncés, vous avez baisé comme des bêtes… »

 _Oh génial, donc Vaas lui a aussi raconté cette partie-là…_ , maugréa-t-elle intérieurement. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas cracher quelques paroles acerbes à la face du DJ, mais elle tint bon.

« … et il t'a tatouée… pour que la liste des différences entre toi et _elle_ s'amenuise. Pour toi, ce n'étaient que deux initiales incrustées sans ton consentement dans ton épaule… pour lui… c'était un signe de plus que tu pouvais être _elle_. »

« Bethany Jones ? », lâcha Sarah sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La mine déconfite de Doug pâlit dans le rétroviseur. « C'est le nom que tu as prononcé tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai seulement dit Bethany… », rectifia Doug en plissant les paupières. « Comment tu connais son nom de famille ? »

Sarah pinça les lèvres. Ainsi donc, Jason avait eu raison. Les rêves avaient une réelle signification sur cette foutue île. Le Dieu Guerrier, ou le Démon d'Encre, quel que soit son nom, avait réveillé ce souvenir précis pour lui donner un indice. Bon sang, c'était complètement délirant…

« Peut-on simplement admettre pour l'instant que je le connaissais déjà et passer à la suite ? », aboya-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit des pneus sur la route cabossée. Doug lui adressa une œillade particulièrement venimeuse, mais reprit son récit.

« Bethany est arrivée il y a trois ans en Thaïlande. Elle venait de foirer ses examens de fin de Master, ses parents l'avaient menacée de lui couper les vivres… Bref, elle a pété un plomb, a retiré un max de cash et a pris le premier billet pour Bangkok après avoir abandonné carte bleue, téléphone portable et autres affaires essentielles dans une poubelle de l'aéroport. Elle voulait _vivre_ , tu vois ? Prendre du bon temps… Elle était un peu cinglée si tu veux mon avis… Vaas l'a repérée dans Pattaya, alors qu'elle faisait la tournée des tripots les plus sordides en quête de délires chelous. Autant te dire qu'elle lui a tout de suite plu. Après avoir tâté le terrain, il a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'emmener sur Rook. Pas en tant qu'otage, tu imagines. Ils passaient leur temps à escroquer des touristes, à se droguer, à boire et à baiser sans discontinuer. Pendant des mois… »

Le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Doug alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs fondit soudain comme neige au soleil.

« Et puis, elle est tombée enceinte. Du jour au lendemain, elle a voulu tout arrêter, se ranger… Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Vaas a été à deux doigts de laisser tomber Hoyt et le business pour elle… D'ailleurs, le grand patron était pas forcément ravi. »

Comme le silence était retombé dans la Jeep, Sarah se força à poser la question qui, elle le savait, ne pouvait pas obtenir de réponse heureuse. « Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle vit brièvement Doug baisser les yeux. « Citra a officiellement pris ses fonctions en tant que Reine. Les Rakyat ont commencé à se soulever et à nous attaquer. Un jour, alors que Bethany à huit mois de grossesse, passait la journée avec le Dr. Earnhardt, elle a été prise de douleurs atroces au niveau du ventre. Et elle s'est mise à cracher du sang. Le doc s'est précipitée vers elle et a vu une fléchette empoisonnée Rakyat, plantée dans son flanc… »

Sarah déglutit. _Oh mon Dieu… Citra n'aurait pas osé faire ça… !_

« Il a tenté de les sauver par tous les moyens, elle et le bébé. Ils cultivaient des plantes médicinales ensemble… le doc, il s'y connaît, tu vois ? Mais il a rien pu faire. Le temps que Vaas soit prévenu et arrive à la maison d'Earnhardt… Ils étaient morts tous les deux, Beth et le bébé. Hémorragie interne. A cause du poison. »

La jeune femme fut soudain prise de nausées. Ainsi, cela n'avait pas suffi à Citra et aux autres membres du clan Talugmaï de ruiner l'enfance de son frère ? Il avait fallu aussi qu'elle anéantisse la nouvelle famille qu'il avait tenté de se créer ? Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de rage et se concentrer sur la route. Elle comprenait à présent mieux pourquoi Vaas avait aussitôt tenté de la séduire lors de leur première rencontre. Elle, le fantôme palpable de la femme qu'il avait aimée, puis perdue. Assassinée avec son enfant à naître. Il n'existait pas d'arme plus méprisable que le poison. Tuer sans même regarder sa victime en face, comme si celle-ci ne méritait pas le moindre respect. _Citra, espèce de salope…_

Mais forcément, une fois l'excitation de leur rencontre retombée… une fois en route pour l'île, Vaas avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il devait la traiter comme une prisonnière. Elle n'était pas Bethany. Et alors tout avait basculé dans l'horreur. _Pas seulement…_ , se rappela-t-elle en sentant presque les mains de Vaas sur son corps couvert du sang séché de son ex-lieutenant, Adil. _Il n'y a pas eu que des mauvais moments…_

Elle sursauta lorsque Doug reprit son récit. « Après ça, Vaas a complètement perdu la boule. Il ne s'est plus contenté d'escroquer des étrangers et de gérer les plantations de drogue… Il s'est mis à tuer, à torturer… des Rakyat principalement, mais aussi des touristes fortunés qui avaient le malheur de tomber entre ses griffes. Comme s'il faisait payer au monde entier les crimes d'une poignée d'imbéciles. Pour faire bref, la situation a _légèrement_ dégénéré. »

« Personne ne l'a raisonné ? », demanda Sarah, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide.

« Raisonner Vaas quand il est dans cet état ? » Doug s'esclaffa. « Tu en as de bonnes, toi… J'aurais voulu t'y voir. »

Doug n'avait pas tort. On ne discutait pas les ordres de Vaas. On les appliquait, c'était tout. Ou on mourrait. Mais Sarah avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Celle qui pouvait se permettre de tenir tête au chef des pirates sans (trop) risquer sa vie. Maintenant, elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui… et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le plaindre. Certes, les touristes n'étaient peut-être pour rien dans son malheur, mais selon elle, les Rakyat méritaient tout ce qui leur arrivait. Faire la révolution pour récupérer leur île, pourquoi pas ? Ils en avaient le droit. Mais empoisonner lâchement une mère sans défense et son bébé encore dans son ventre… C'était impardonnable. Surtout quand on savait tout ce que le clan Talugmaï avait déjà fait subir à Vaas par le passé. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait pas le sang pur des Rakyat. _Foutus racistes de merde…_

Elle faillit donner un coup de volant lorsque Doug lui rappela sa présence en poussant un hurlement strident. « Hé, STOP, c'est là qu'on s'arrête ! » Le cœur battant la chamade, elle écrasa la pédale de frein et releva le frein à main, coupant le contact. Sur la droite, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue, mais au-delà de l'embouchure du fleuve, juste avant la délimitation naturelle que formait la barrière de corail, se trouvait un minuscule îlot isolé du reste des terres de Rook. Des arbres gigantesques et une végétation épaisse empêchaient de voir ce qui se trouvait au centre, et seul un ponton de bois se distinguait sur la petite plage qui le bordait.

« Le camp privé de Vaas est sur cette île », indiqua Doug en la désignant d'un coup de menton. « Inutile de préciser qu'on ne peut pas la rejoindre en voiture, ni à pied… »

« Excellente déduction, Einstein… Est-ce que par hasard, ton cerveau surdéveloppé saurait où trouver un bateau pour s'y rendre ? », railla Sarah en sortant de la voiture, les yeux au ciel.

Doug lui décocha un sourire moqueur. « Comme tu l'as dit, je suis génie, pas devin… »

~o~

 _Loving Paris – Loco_

~o~

Les rires gras et les sifflets fusaient parmi le petit attroupement de pirates qui s'était formé dans la cour centrale. Le camp privé de Vaas avait toujours été un lieu surprotégé où ils s'autorisaient un peu de bon temps, à l'écart de la guérilla Rakyat. De la musique techno ou latine y vrillait les tympans, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, l'alcool y coulait à flots, et on y gobait les cachets d'ecstasy comme des Smarties. Les femmes étaient souvent l'attraction principale du complexe. Le grand patron, Hoyt Volker, ne cautionnait pas les viols, même parmi les otages. Il s'arrangeait donc toujours pour fournir suffisamment de prostituées camées jusqu'à la moelle aux pirates, pour assouvir leurs besoins primaires. Parmi elles, beaucoup d'ex-otages ou de Rakyat à qui on avait proposé de choisir entre le sexe et la mort. Une conception très « personnelle » de la notion de consentement, donc…

Mais aujourd'hui était une exception. Les femmes ayant déserté le camp de Vaas pour aller satisfaire les miliciens de Hoyt sur l'île sud, les pirates avaient vite commencé à tourner en rond. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, une bagarre générale avait éclaté entre une vingtaine de pirates bourrés comme des Polonais, se soldant par la mort de l'un d'entre eux, poignardé avec un tesson de bouteille de rhum. Vaas avait puni les autres en les forçant à rester debout des heures durant sur un poteau, au milieu d'un tapis de braises incandescentes, et le calme était revenu dans les rangs pendant quelques semaines. Mais chassez le naturel et il revient toujours au galop… Il avait donc fallu trouver une distraction. Et dans ce domaine, Vaas pouvait se targuer d'avoir une imagination sans bornes…

« HERMANOS… AMIGOS… », beugla Vaas pour tenter de ramener le silence. Il pivota d'un quart de tour en direction des cages de prisonniers, d'où les amis de sa petite _perra_ le fixaient avec un mécontentement non dissimulé, « Invités de marque… » Nouveaux rires parmi l'assemblée, quelques insultes fusèrent à l'attention des Britanniques et quelqu'un jeta une cannette de bière à moitié pleine dans leur direction. « Bienvenue à la toute première élection… de MISS ROOK ISLAND BIKINI ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris s'éleva dans la cour, faisant écho sur les murs de béton qui entouraient les lieux.

« Nos candidates très particulières vont donc défiler sous vos yeux ébahis et vous pourrez ensuite élire une gagnante, ainsi que sa première et sa deuxième dauphines, qui remporteront… » Il se tut, fronçant les sourcils comme en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Le droit de rester en vie ? », railla un pirate dans la foule, tandis que ses camarades s'esclaffaient.

Vaas pointa son index dans la direction de l'homme qui venait de parler en hochant la tête répétitivement. « Ouais ! » Il esquissa un petit pas de danse et tourna le dos à son public, pour observer les visages terrorisés qui apparaissaient derrière une grande bâche tendue en guise de paravent. « Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde a bien compris les règles du jeu ? » Il gloussa en voyant les visages trembler précipitamment de haut en bas, et ferma le poing pour brandir son pouce droit dans leur direction. « Accueillons donc sans plus attendre nos candidates ! »

D'un bond, il sauta de la scène, ses énormes rangers atterrissant durement dans la terre sèche. Sur l'estrade, une curieuse créature s'avançait tant bien que mal. La première « candidate » était en réalité un touriste d'âge mûr, légèrement bedonnant, affublé d'une mini-jupe en jean sale et d'un soutien-gorge distendu à l'extrême au-dessus de son ventre proéminent. Juché sur des escarpins à talons aiguille de huit centimètres, il tentait d'assurer sa démarche tremblotante malgré les planches inégales sur lesquelles il était censé se présenter. Des rires tonitruants s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les pirates et le prisonnier pâlit en voyant l'un d'eux jeter un trognon de pomme tout juste mangée dans sa direction. Il parvint à l'éviter, mais le mouvement brusque le déséquilibra et il s'étala de tout son long sous les huées ravies des sbires de Vaas. Le touriste ne parvenant pas à se remettre sur pieds, il finit par arpenter la scène à quatre pattes, récoltant une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflements faussement appréciateurs.

Le second prisonnier ne connut pas le même succès. La perruque grotesque dont on l'avait affublé, ainsi que les épaisses touffes de poils drus bien visibles grâce à son dos-nu rose bonbon, déclenchèrent plutôt des exclamations dégoûtées.

« Tords un peu du cul, au moins, fais un effort ! », le héla un pirate, tandis qu'un autre sortait un pistolet de son holster de cuisse.

« T'inquiète, je vais le faire danser, moi… »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le pirate visa les planches de bois aux pieds de l'infortuné candidat et tira plusieurs balles. L'homme velu se mit à sautiller sur place pour éviter d'en prendre une dans les pieds et quitta la scène à toutes jambes.

Vaas observait le défilé avec un large sourire. Les distractions n'étaient pas légion sur cette île, alors quand une idée lumineuse comme celle-ci se présentait, il s'agissait d'en profiter à fond. Il gloussa lorsque le troisième prisonnier (déguisé en danseuse tahitienne), sous la pression du public, tenta un _tamure_ râté en ondulant maladroitement des bras et des hanches. D'une main, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes d'une de ses poches, prit un des joints qui y étaient rangés et le coinça entre ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à l'allumer lorsque l'un des gars censés garder l'entrée du camp arriva à toutes jambes, l'air catastrophé. _Mierda, pas moyen de s'en griller une tranquille sur cette putain d'île…_

« Vaas ! », haleta le nouveau-venu avant de blêmir en voyant l'expression mauvaise de son patron. « Il… il faut que tu viennes à l'entrée du camp… »

« Et manquer ça ? », rétorqua-t-il en désignant l'estrade où défilaient les « Miss ». « Crache le morceau. Et t'as intérêt à ce que ça soit _muy muy importante_ , sinon je t'arrache la langue. »

Mais le type semblait sûr de lui, au grand dam de Vaas.

« La fille… Elle est ici. » Le pirate vit les sourcils de Vaas s'arquer lentement, tandis qu'un rictus satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « Elle a pris Doug en otage », ajouta le sous-fifre. Son semblant de sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et avant que l'homme n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Vaas avait pris la direction de la sortie du camp.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Hihihihi bon je sais, je vous fais mariner, mais eh ! y'avait quand même plein de choses à se mettre sous la dent dans ce chapitre, non ? x) Et quelques indices cachés aussi… J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
A bientôt pour la suite et gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	9. Ch9 : Madness, etcaetera

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Les blas-blas de Xérès : me revoilà encore avec un retard absolument abyssal… avec des problèmes de santé qui se multiplient toujours et une impression que ça ne va absolument jamais finir. Résultat, je n'ai absolument rien écrit depuis je ne sais même plus quand. Je poste ce chapitre qui était déjà terminé histoire de vous faire patienter un petit peu plus et pour que je me motive à finir le chapitre suivant. Parce que dernièrement, je fonctionne uniquement avec des coups de pieds aux fesses métaphoriques, et encore… pas toujours ahah. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est assez intense et riche en échanges entre Sarah et Vaas. Personnellement, il a fait monter ma température corporelle plus d'une fois pendant l'écriture ahah. Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à mes follow/fav ainsi qu'à Naina 24, Fabien, Acide'nette, Lydie et Kevin, Nanaki pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Lydie et Kévin : Merci à tous les deux pour votre review ! Si vous aimez les scènes entre Sarah et Vaas, vous allez être servis avec ce chapitre ahah. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Gros bisous, mes petits.**

 **Nanaki : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira malgré la loooongue période après le cliffhanger du précédent. Je ne pense pas écrire un jour sur FarCry4 ou FFVII, malgré le fait que j'adore ces deux univers, ils ne m'ont jamais inspirée au point de me mettre à écrire dessus. L'histoire telle qu'elle est racontée se suffit à elle-même pour moi dans ces deux jeux.** **Alors que Vaas… je n'en ai jamais assez. Ahah.** **Si je pouvais vivre Vaas, penser Vaas, manger Vaas, boire Vaas, je le ferais. xD Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour l'attente !**

 **Playlist Youtube "FC3 ch9"**

 **Concrete Knives – Wild Gun Man  
Enigma – Amen  
Air – Playground Love  
Alt-J – Arrival In Nara**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9 : Madness… etcaetera**

 _« We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad. »  
« How do you know I'm mad? » said Alice.  
« You must be, » said the Cat, « or you wouldn't have come here. »_

 _Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

 _~o~_

 _Concrete Knives – Wild Gun Man_

 _~o~_

« Bouge pas… », murmura Sarah en appuyant un peu plus lourdement sur l'arrière du crâne de Doug avec le canon de son fusil à pompe. Pour pouvoir bouger plus librement, elle n'avait gardé que cette arme, plus adaptée au combat rapproché, et laissé les deux autres dans le bateau qu'ils avaient emprunté pour rejoindre l'îlot de Vaas.  
Deux pirates, un à sa droite et un à sa gauche, pointaient leurs AK-47 sur elle et Doug, lequel faisait office de bouclier, les mains liées dans le dos. La porte était toujours fermée et cela devait bien faire deux minutes que le garde était parti prévenir Vaas de son arrivée. Elle refusait de mettre un seul pied dans le camp. Elle libèrerait Doug seulement lorsque Jenna, Luke et Ryan seraient auprès d'elle, sains et saufs. Un échange en bonne et due forme. Doug n'avait cessé de ricaner en lui disant que Vaas n'accepterait jamais ce genre de _deal_ , mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Son meilleur employé et rabatteur contre ses amis.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'une des portes s'ouvrit et Vaas apparut sur le seuil, une expression ravie sur ses traits. Ses mains étaient nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon militaire et il avait légèrement incliné la tête sur le côté, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était nullement impressionné par sa tentative de sauvetage. Quant à son regard de braise, il traçait le moindre de ses mouvements, comme un chat qui vient de repérer sa proie. Sarah se sentit soudain ridiculement petite et faible, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Vaas avait beau être à près de trente mètres de distance, sa présence la tétanisait tout autant que s'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Sa main se fit moite autour de la crosse du fusil et elle resserra les doigts dessus, au point d'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Etrangement, Vaas ne disait rien. Il se contentait de l'observer attentivement, son demi-sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir de plus en plus nerveuse. N'en pouvant bientôt plus du silence, elle désigna Doug du menton et finit par aboyer :

« Fais sortir mes amis ! Et une fois qu'ils seront là, je le laisserai partir ! »

Elle entendit distinctement Vaas glousser et le vit secouer la tête, comme si elle venait de lui raconter la blague de l'année.Il sortit la main droite de sa poche et désigna le DJ du doigt. « Tu veux échanger trois personnes… contre lui ? » Nouveau gloussement. « _Perra_ , je ne sais pas comment tu as appris à compter mais quelque chose me dit que toi et moi on n'a pas vu les mêmes méthodes… »

Il fit deux pas en avant, mais Sarah se tendit. « Doug vaut bien une poignée de pirates à tes yeux… n'essaie pas de me faire croire le contraire. » Pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse, elle appuya plus fortement le canon contre la tête du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de la pencher en avant. Elle vit les muscles de la mâchoire de Vaas se contracter imperceptiblement.

« Personne n'est irremplaçable… En particulier celui-là… », déclara simplement Vaas, sentencieux. Mais ses yeux s'étaient plissés, il n'aimait pas du tout le petit jeu auquel la fuyarde s'adonnait.

« Ah… sympa, mec, je retiens… », maugréa Doug avec une grimace.

« La ferme, toi », souffla Sarah en lui donnant un petit coup de canon derrière l'oreille. Pendant ce temps, sans même qu'elle l'ait vu faire, Vaas s'était avancé d'au moins dix mètres. _Il se téléporte ou quoi ?_ , paniqua-t-elle intérieurement, bien décidée cette fois à ne plus le quitter des yeux.

« Mais tu ne feras rien, _perra_ … Je te connais… » Vaas agita son index près de sa tempe, en formant de petits cercles. « Tuer mes hommes pour reprendre des camps, ça oui, tu en es capable… on l'a vu. » Il fit un nouveau pas en avant et Sarah empoigna Doug par l'épaule pour reculer d'autant. « Mais abattre un homme désarmé… de dos… comme ça, à bout portant… _no, no, no… »_ Il ponctua les derniers mots d'un claquement désapprobateur de la langue. « En plus de ça, tu n'aurais plus rien à échanger, _vale_ … ? »

« Vaas… », gronda-t-elle en le voyant de nouveau parcourir un mètre.

« En fait, je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon, _hermana_ … », gloussa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Et que tu es venue ici car tu voulais _désespérément_ que je te la donne. »

« Recule ! Dernier avertissement ! », hurla Sarah, mais sa propre voix sonnait faux dans ses oreilles. Il avait gagné. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait qu'elle n'abattrait pas Doug et qu'il pouvait faire d'elle à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait. Sa dernière phrase avait totalement dérouté la jeune femme, peut-être parce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait un peu raison. Et si malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait secrètement souhaité qu'une seule chose : le retrouver ? Le talkie, sa quête d'informations sur le passé de Vaas… Même en le fuyant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être obsédée par lui. Sauver ses amis n'était peut-être devenu qu'une bonne excuse…

Contre le fusil, Doug commençait à s'agiter. « Dites, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que vous régliez vos comptes… mais je préfèrerais ne pas être au milieu, ok ? », cracha-t-il, passablement inquiet de voir la distance entre Vaas et Sarah s'amenuiser. La tension était presque palpable et si jamais la fille paniquait et pressait la détente, il se retrouverait aux portes de l'Enfer avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ».

« Ah bah non, comment prouver ma théorie, sinon ? », s'amusa Vaas en avançant cette fois d'un bon pas. La pauvre Sarah tentait tant bien que mal de reculer en emportant Doug avec elle, mais ils progressaient bien trop lentement.

« Vaas, si elle me troue le crâne, je te jure que je m'arrangerai pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… », grogna Doug, avant de sentir soudain qu'on ne le tirait plus en arrière. Il avait à peine eu le temps de traiter cette information lorsqu'il sentit une violente poussée dans son dos et bascula de tout son poids sur Vaas qui s'était à présent mis à courir. Le pirate évita le DJ, qui s'étala à plat ventre dans la terre, le menton cognant durement sur le sol meuble.

A court d'options, Sarah l'avait tout simplement jeté en avant, espérant ainsi gagner du temps et quitter l'île avant que Vaas ne l'ait rattrapée. Mais celui-ci s'était lancé à sa poursuite, sous les yeux ronds des gardes-chiourmes à l'entrée du camp.

« _PERRA_! AU PIED ! », entendit-elle aboyer dans son dos. La jeune femme poussa encore plus fort sur ses jambes, légèrement déstabilisée lorsque la terre sous ses pieds se transforma en sable. Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres et elle pourrait grimper dans le petit hors-bord, en espérant que le moteur démarrerait rapidement. Avec un peu de recul, elle aurait réalisé que toute fuite était purement impossible, mais si Vaas l'attrapait à cet instant précis, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Fût-il content de la voir ou pas…

Le bateau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque le pirate effectua un plaquage digne des meilleurs joueurs de rugby et elle se retrouva le nez dans le sable avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait. Le souffle coupé par la chute, elle laissa échapper un grognement et battit des pieds pour se dégager. Elle sentit Vaas lui arracher son fusil à pompe des mains, le jeter un peu plus loin sur la plage, et la relever derechef. Pour l'instant rien d'anormal. Ce qui se produisit ensuite, en revanche, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Une claque magistrale lui brûla le postérieur, puis une deuxième, une troisième, et elle poussa un hurlement indigné.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade ? », aboya-t-elle en cherchant à esquiver les fessées suivantes, qui l'atteignirent tour à tour sur la cuisse et la hanche gauches. Elle leva un pied, puis un poing au hasard, atteignant Vaas au bras et à l'arcade sourcilière, avant de retomber dans le sable sur son derrière endolori.

« Je suis déçu, Sarah… vraiment très déçu… », marmonna Vaas en massant lentement son front marqué par le petit poing de la jeune femme. Il vit qu'elle tentait de se relever mais la repoussa aussitôt dans le sable blanc. « Je pensais que tu étais une petite chienne bien dressée, câline, docile… »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« …Mais les petites chiennes dociles ne fuient pas comme ça, loin de leur maître aimant… », reprit-il sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

Sarah leva des yeux furieux vers lui. « Toi, un maître aimant ? On aura tout vu… »

« J'ai été bon avec toi, _perra_. Je t'ai amenée sur mon île, je t'ai logée, nourrie, bien traitée… Je t'ai fait jouir plusieurs fois… » Le bout de la langue de Vaas pointa entre ses dents. Son sourire, son regard pétillant de malice… tout indiquait que la situation l'amusait au plus haut point. Il était conscient de sa victoire totale et la voir ainsi furieuse et désarmée face à lui accentuait le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Un plaisir _presque_ partagé : pour la première fois depuis des jours, Sarah se sentait enfin en sécurité. Certes, Vaas la terrifiait. Il était imprévisible, complètement dingue, mais après réflexion, elle le craignait beaucoup moins que Citra. Et il l'attirait beaucoup plus, aussi…

« Tu m'as mise dans une cage pleine de boue, avec un bol de riz rance et tu as tué je ne sais combien de pauvres gens sous mes yeux ! », corrigea Sarah avec véhémence, se prenant malgré elle au jeu.

« A peine une demie douzaine, n'exagère pas… »

D'un geste rageur, elle prit une grosse poignée de sable et la jeta à la figure du pirate, avant de tenter à nouveau de fuir. Mais il la saisit par le bras et la ceinture de son pantalon, puis d'un geste brusque, la fit passer par-dessus son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. De nouveau, Sarah se sentit aussi faible qu'un mulot et se laissa transporter sur quelques dizaines de mètres, rouge de honte en voyant les pirates éclater de rire sur leur passage. Cependant, même si Vaas avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas à même de tuer froidement Doug ou de récupérer ses amis par la force, il avait également montré que lui-même était incapable de la punir trop sévèrement. Du moins à première vue. N'importe quel autre prisonnier serait mort dix fois à sa place. Sarah avait donc encore une chance de s'en sortir, si elle jouait finement. C'est-à-dire plus intelligemment que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis son arrivée sur l'île, le problème étant que toute forme d'intelligence semblait la déserter dès qu'elle se trouvait en présence de l'Espagnol.

« Je veux négocier… », grommela-t-elle, la tête en bas, tandis que Vaas remontait le chemin jusqu'aux portes du camp.

Il éclata de rire, tapotant gentiment les fesses de Sarah sur son épaule. « _Claro, perra, claro_ … »

 _~o~ Enigma – Amen ~o~_

La jeune femme poussa un soupir rageur, essayant de repousser tout au fond de son esprit le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait transportée de la sorte. C'était juste après sa première tentative d'évasion sur l'île principale… En rentrant, elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Et par un concours de circonstances totalement incompréhensible, ils avaient fini par échanger une nouvelle étreinte des plus torrides. _Génial, plus j'essaie de ne pas y penser, plus j'y pense…_ , gémit intérieurement Sarah en tentant maintenant de se concentrer sur la légère douleur que l'épaule musculeuse de Vaas imprimait dans son estomac. Juste au moment où celle-ci devenait franchement inconfortable, elle sentit les bras du pirate l'entourer et la déposer sur le sol avec beaucoup trop de douceur. Elle lui décocha un regard assassin mais n'obtint qu'un sourire sarcastique en retour. Son regard accrocha un des sbires de Vaas sur le côté : l'homme avait ramassé les armes de Sarah et son sac à dos abandonnés sur la plage durant sa brève lutte avec l'Espagnol, et les emportait avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je veux récupérer mes affaires ! », ordonna-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans les pectoraux de Vaas. Mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention, fixant un point derrière elle et Sarah réalisa soudain que l'atmosphère du camp était emplie d'éclats de rire. Des rires gras, moqueurs. Elle se retourna. Sur une estrade montée à la va-vite, de pauvres types sales et amaigris défilaient dans des tenues absolument ridicules, du bikini rose bonbon à la robe à fleurs déchirée. L'un d'eux portait même une perruque miteuse. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Que penses-tu de notre concours de Miss Rook Island ? », fit Vaas dans son oreille, tandis qu'elle affichait une expression mortifiée.

« J'en pense que tu as besoin d'une prise en charge psychologique. Et peut-être bien d'une camisole de force, aussi… »

Vaas gloussa et sans prévenir tira sur la chemise qui recouvrait les épaules de Sarah, découvrant les bretelles de son débardeur et de son soutien-gorge. Ainsi que son maudit tatouage. « Enlève-moi cette merde, comment veux-tu que les gens sachent qui tu es si on ne voit pas mon œuvre ? »

Il y a certains moments dans la vie, où les mots franchissent la barrière des lèvres bien avant qu'on en ait réellement évalué les conséquences. Ce fut précisément pour Sarah un de ces moments-là. Ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur de défi et elle les plongea sans ciller dans les iris de Vaas. « C'est vrai ça, qui suis-je… Sarah ? Bethany ? Zut, je ne sais plus… »

Le pirate se figea avec une expression tellement surprise que Sarah s'en sentit toute bouffie d'orgueil. Pour une fois, elle avait réussi à lui rabattre son caquet. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression que tout avait disparu autour d'eux : les pirates, les rires, les pauvres gars déguisés sur leur estrade, la chaleur étouffante… Rien d'autre n'existait plus que ce sentiment de victoire qui l'avait envahie en prononçant ces mots. Vive comme l'éclair, une des mains de Vaas saisit sa nuque et serra suffisamment fort pour lui arracher un halètement de surprise, tandis qu'il approchait son visage au plus près du sien. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été terrifiée. Toutefois, Sarah avait la certitude qu'il était incapable de la tuer, et alors que leurs nez se touchaient presque, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie saugrenue de le gifler, de l'embrasser, de le griffer tout à la fois. De lui faire du mal autant que du bien. Mais un autre sentiment, bien plus douloureux que le triomphe, la fit se contenir. Un sentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé et tenté de faire taire à la seconde où Doug lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? Ma sœur ? », gronda-t-il en la sondant de ses pupilles dilatées par la colère.

« Est-ce vraiment important de savoir qui ? » Sarah esquissa un petit sourire supérieur. Le trouble qu'elle avait jeté sur lui résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. A son tour de se poser des questions, de se torturer les méninges pour trouver des réponses… Elle voulait qu'il souffre psychologiquement comme elle avait souffert dans sa maudite cage. « Franchement, je suis déçue. Je m'étais imaginée une histoire rocambolesque d'attirance malsaine au premier regard, le genre de plan qu'on ne voit que dans les films… » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire dédaigneux. « Alors qu'en fait, t'es juste un maniaque obsédé par une fille morte… »

Elle vit les yeux de Vaas s'agrandir et l'idée qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin cette fois lui traversa l'esprit. Heureusement, quelque chose d'autre détourna leur attention et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler en identifiant une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« SARAH ! »

La Britannique se dégagea de l'emprise de Vaas et balaya le camp du regard, jusqu'à tomber sur une cage, au pied d'un bâtiment de béton. Jenna, Luke et Ryan y étaient tous les trois terrés comme des chiens, brunis par la poussière, le soleil et la boue. _Oh mon Dieu…_ De toute la force de ses jambes, elle courut dans leur direction et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, passant ses bras à travers les barreaux de bambou, sans se demander pourquoi Vaas ne l'avait pas retenue. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de mains et de doigts pour les serrer tous dans ses bras, mais étonnamment, les trois prisonniers s'accordèrent chacun sans se concerter une partie de l'anatomie accessible de Sarah et ils furent bientôt tous quatre enlacés au mieux malgré les tubes de bois qui les séparaient. Un concert de gémissements, de sanglots et de paroles désordonnées s'éleva et Sarah réalisa soudain que de grosses larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Comme si toute la peur, la frustration, la rage de ces derniers jours trouvaient enfin une porte de sortie par le biais de ses canaux lacrymaux.

« T'es dingue d'être venue nous chercher… Complètement dingue… », sanglotait Jenna en s'agrippant désespérément à la jeune femme comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte… » murmura Luke en caressant ses cheveux et son front.

« Moi aussi… J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais… »

Alors que les mains de ses amis la caressaient et la serraient de tous les côtés, Sarah se sentait enfin à sa place. Elle avait réussi. Jenna, Luke, Ryan étaient vivants tous les trois, manifestement en bonne santé. Tout espoir de leur faire quitter l'île n'était donc pas perdu. Si elle parvenait à trouver un accord avec Vaas, ils pourraient regagner l'Angleterre sains et saufs. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait et en cet instant, alors qu'ils se pressaient contre les grilles entre ses bras, cet objectif paraissait plus réalisable que jamais. Elle se détacha difficilement d'eux pour respirer un peu, un sourire démesuré se dessinant sous les sillons de larmes sur ses joues. « Je vais vous faire quitter cette île. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures, je vous le promets… »

« Comment ? », demanda Ryan, une expression grave sur ses traits.

« Ce type est un psychopathe, Sarah », gémit Jenna en entrelaçant leurs doigts pour serrer ceux de la blonde de toutes ses forces. « Comment peux-tu espérer lui faire entendre raison ? Il va tous nous tuer, c'est la seule issue possible. »

Sarah secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Non, c'est faux. Il… Il faut juste que je lui parle… »

« Lui parler ? » Ryan secoua la tête avec un regard mauvais en direction du garde qui les surveillait, un AK-47 à la main. « Tu crois vraiment que Vaas est le genre de gars à qui on peut _parler_ ? Laisse-moi rire… »

« Moi, je peux… » _Enfin, je crois…_ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, elle haussa les épaules. « C'est trop long à expliquer. Pour l'instant, je vais vous sortir de là, vous n'êtes plus ses prisonniers. » Elle se releva, les genoux couverts de poussière et se tourna vers le sbire qui la dévisageait avec mépris, son arme pendant nonchalamment au bout de son bras droit. « Ouvrez cette cage. »

Le pirate laissa échapper un grognement et haussa les épaules, avant de marmonner quelque chose en thaï. « _C̄hạn mị̀ dị̂ mī kuỵcæ_ … »

« Il n'a pas la clé », déclara Luke, tandis que Sarah lui adressait un regard surpris.

« Tu parles thaï, toi maintenant ? »

« Non, mais après notre arrivée ici, j'ai vu Vaas la glisser dans une des poches de son pantalon… », expliqua le jeune homme avec un pauvre sourire.

« Oh… » Sarah pivota en direction de la foule des pirates, toujours absorbés par leur défilé grotesque, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de l'existence de Vaas à quelques mètres derrière eux. Elle fouilla du regard l'endroit où elle l'avait abandonné, mais il avait disparu. Quand soudain elle vit émerger une crête à l'autre bout du camp, juste avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Sarah se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard en direction de ses amis. « Je reviens dès que possible. »

« Quoi ? », s'égosilla Jenna en pressant son visage contre les barreaux de bambou, tandis que la blonde s'éloignait. « Non mais t'es dingue, tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ? Sarah ! Sarah ! Putain de m- »

« Y'a un truc qui cloche… », marmonna Ryan en regardant son amie se frayer un chemin parmi l'armée de Vaas.

Près de lui, Jenna poussa un gémissement de rage et se mit à frapper les barreaux de la cage comme une forcenée. « Merde, merde, merde, _merde_ , _merde_ , _merde_ , _putain_ ! »

« _H̄yud_ ! », s'égosilla le garde en braquant son AK-47 sur Jenna, qui lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant d'aller se terrer au fond de la cage. A côté d'elle, Ryan laissa retomber sa tête contre les bambous, pensif.

Sarah passa la porte du bâtiment principal. Celle-ci donnait dans une grande pièce bétonnée, éclairée par de vieux néons qui grésillaient. Une table, des bidons d'essence dans un coin, une palette recouverte de ballotins de cocaïne pure dans l'autre. Le silence qui y régnait lui indiqua que Vaas s'était sans doute glissé dans l'une des pièces contiguës. Une porte était entrouverte dans le fond, de laquelle s'échappait un rai de lumière jaune. Rassemblant tout son courage, Sarah avança prudemment et poussa le panneau de bois. Vaas était bien là, allongé sur un lit en fer qui devait dater de mathusalem, entouré de bouteilles de bière vides. Le mince filet de fumée d'une cigarette s'élevait en volutes légères au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de désapprobation et tira une nouvelle bouffée.

« Tire-toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Sarah referma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre le chambranle.

« Tire-toi, _perra_ , je te jure que ça pourrait mal finir pour toi. » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un feulement, qui envoya des frissons de terreur le long de l'échine de Sarah. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il fallait qu'ils crèvent l'abcès. Et accessoirement qu'il lui donne cette foutue clé.

« C'est parce que j'ai parlé d'elle, c'est ça ? », brava-t-elle en levant fièrement le menton.

« La ferme. »

« Oh oui, c'est ça. Tu ne le supportes pas parce que ça te rappelle que je ne suis pas Bethany ? », cracha-t-elle avec dédain.

Avec l'agilité et la rapidité d'un chat, Vaas sauta hors de son lit, jeta sa cigarette encore fumante dans un coin de la pièce et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte. Sarah sursauta et voulut reculer, mais ne heurta que le mur, contre lequel Vaas plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains, de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne sais rien… », grogna-t-il, la fureur déformant à présent ses traits. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et regretta un peu de ne pas avoir suivi son ordre de sortir quelque secondes plus tôt.

« J'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que tu n'en as pas grand-chose à foutre de moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est mon visag- » La dernière syllabe mourut entre ses lèvres lorsque l'une des mains de Vaas enserra sa gorge.

« Arrête. »

Malgré la pression exercée sur ses voies respiratoires, Sarah continua de déverser son venin. Une vanne semblait s'être ouverte quelque part dans sa poitrine et elle ne trouvait plus aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Tout comme les larmes qu'elle avait versées un peu plus tôt dans les bras de ses amis.

« Non, je n'arrêterai pas ! » haleta-t-elle en serrant ses doigts sur les avant-bras de Vaas, pour lui faire lâcher prise. En vain. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la véritable raison de tout ce cinéma ? Pour entretenir ton petit délire malsain ? »

« Sarah… »

« Tu pensais que j'allais entrer dans ton jeu, m'installer dans ton petit bunker, te cuisiner de bons plats et te rendre l'enfant que tu as perdu ? »

« Arrête de faire comme si tu avais tout pigé, _perra_ … »

Sarah sentit les doigts de Vaas serrer un peu plus sa gorge, mais ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Il fallait que ça sorte.

« ALORS, EXPLIQUE-MOI, PUTAIN ! »

« POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN AS A FOUTRE ? », beugla à son tour Vaas, qui perdait patience.

« PARCE QUE ÇA M'A FAIT MAL, NOM DE DIEU ! »

Les yeux de Sarah s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu dire ça à voix haute. Ce sentiment qui l'avait taraudée depuis que Doug lui avait révélé le destin tragique de Bethany, elle venait finalement de l'exprimer. Visiblement, sa réaction avait surpris Vaas lui aussi et elle sentit qu'il l'avait lâchée lorsque l'air passa de nouveau normalement dans ses poumons. Elle prit quelques inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontrés, j'ai eu… j'ai eu cette impression malsaine et terriblement excitante que j'étais spéciale à tes yeux. Tout en toi me hurlait que tu étais sûrement un mec dangereux, peu recommandable, pourtant je t'aurais suivi au bout du monde. Même ici, alors que j'avais atteint un niveau d'humiliation absolument abyssal, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui m'aidait à tenir… c'était ce sentiment que… j'avais de la _valeur_ à tes yeux. » Le regard indéfinissable que Vaas lui jetait à cet instant, un mélange d'incompréhension et de pitié, la prit aux tripes et elle ferma les yeux. « Seigneur, j'ai été tellement stupide… » Joignant la parole au geste, elle frappa plusieurs fois l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait pour la quatrième fois à marteler le béton, quelque chose de chaud et de moelleux se glissa entre ses cheveux et la paroi : la main de Vaas. Sarah rouvrit les paupières et vit que le pirate avait approché son front du sien. Malheureusement, son expression indéfinissable était toujours là.

« Quand Doug m'a appris pour Bethany… J'ai rien dit… J'ai rien laissé paraître… Mais la vérité, c'est que… j'avais mal, putain. De toutes les choses que tu m'as faites subir sur cette foutue île, celle-là c'était la pire… »

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, mais Vaas ne disait toujours rien. Il semblait vouloir la laisser parler, chose rare quand on connaissait la passion du pirate pour sa propre voix… « Ce n'était pas moi qui t'intéressais au final… C'était juste elle, à travers moi… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal de le réaliser, et très franchement je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de le savoir. Mais c'est le cas. »

 _~o~ Air – Playground Love ~o~_

Sarah referma la bouche, soulagée d'un poids. Certes, la moitié des trucs qu'elle venait de dire était parfaitement surréaliste, et elle ne l'avait pas compris elle-même avant que les mots ne sortent d'entre ses lèvres… Mais cela lui avait fait du bien. La main de Vaas quitta son crâne, glissa le long de son oreille, puis de sa mâchoire, avant de l'abandonner complètement. Le pirate se détourna avec des gestes las et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Tournant le dos à la jeune femme, il en coinça une entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et tira quelques longues bouffées, emplissant l'atmosphère déjà saturée par la chaleur d'un nuage de fumée blanche. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait déballé ses quatre vérités, le besoin d'une réaction se faisait sentir et le silence qui s'éternisait devenait légèrement agaçant. Voire humiliant.

« Tu comptes dire quelque chose ? », cracha-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Aucune réaction de la part de Vaas et Sarah haussa les sourcils, dégoûtée. « Ok, comme ça c'est clair… Tu n'en as carrément rien à foutre de moi. » Elle se décolla du mur et croisa les bras sur son ventre. « Bon eh bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Donne-moi la clé de la cage. Je veux quitter cette île avec mes amis au plus vite. » Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle posa la main sur la poignée et déclara avec hargne : « Si tu me cherches, je suis dehors. Je vais voter pour la plus belle Miss Rook Island… »

Alors qu'elle avait tout juste entrebâillé la porte, la main de Vaas se plaqua sur le panneau et la referma aussi sec. Un frisson étrange (soulagement ? excitation ?) parcourut Sarah et elle tourna son regard inquisiteur vers lui.

« Ok, peut-être que c'était vrai à Pattaya… Quand Doug m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé une fille qui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à Beth, j'ai pété un plomb. Et les quelques bouteilles qu'on a descendues toi et moi ce soir-là ne m'ont pas franchement aidé à redescendre sur terre, _recuerdas_ ? » Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et Sarah hocha la tête, se laissant envelopper toute entière par l'odeur de tabac qu'il exhalait. Oui, elle se souvenait. La nuit avait été complètement dingue.

« Le lendemain par contre, j'avais dessoulé… et t'as commencé à faire ton cinéma… ' _Ramène-moi à terre, Vaas. Je ne veux plus aller sur l'île, Vaas'_ », geignit-il dans une très mauvaise imitation de la Britannique. « Tu m'as pris la tête… Je me suis dit que tu irais prévenir ton ambassade, que les flics occidentaux viendraient renifler d'un peu trop près mon business… Il valait mieux que tu disparaisses. » Il exhala un peu de fumée et pencha la tête pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Beth, c'était la douceur incarnée. Toujours le sourire, un peu tarée sur les bords mais c'est ce qui me plaisait chez elle, je crois. Alors que toi… » Il tapota de son index le front de Sarah qui se plissa sous le coup de la colère. « Toi, il a fallu que je te mette en cage. Que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs sur le fonctionnement de cette île. Après quoi, tu as fui, _deux fois_ , ce qui m'a mis un peu en colère et je l'avoue, je me suis légèrement emporté. »

Sarah ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait un monde entre _s'emporter_ et assommer quelqu'un pour le neutraliser, mais il posa cette fois son index sur sa bouche. Monsieur Montenegro n'avais pas terminé son laïus et la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Jamais je n'ai eu besoin de faire tout ça avec Beth. Et heureusement, parce que je ne sais pas si je l'aurais supporté… » Il délaissa les lèvres de Sarah pour porter sa main à sa propre bouche et tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette, avec un sourire carnassier. « Mais chez toi, ça me plaît assez. Alors certes, j'ai déconné au début. Le tatouage, tout le délire autour de cette ressemblance avec elle… Mais réfléchis un peu, _chica_ … Si j'avais toujours vu Bethany en toi, tu crois que je t'aurais enfermée dans une cage ? Laissée croupir dehors comme un chien ? Est-ce que j'aurais continué de croire ça quand tu as fui et mené toutes ces attaques contre _mes_ employés, avec cette petite pute de Jason ? »

« J'imagine que non… », suggéra Sarah du bout des lèvres.

Vaas agita un doigt sous son nez en acquiesçant. « Exactement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se comporter comme tu l'as fait. Elle était aussi paisible que tu es violente. Ses yeux aussi clairs et limpides que les tiens sont sombres. Je l'ai toujours tenue pour acquise… alors que toi… » Il s'était encore rapproché d'elle à mesure qu'il égrenait leurs différences et Sarah sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. La tension entre eux était palpable, malsaine, électrisante. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. « Toi… il a toujours fallu que je te coure après… »

« Je suis là, maintenant… », souffla-t-elle, essayant d'ignorer la proximité alarmante des lèvres de l'Espagnol.

« Très juste. »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Vaas empoigna les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui. Instantanément, leurs bouches se rejoignirent et Sarah sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ses envies de fuir, sa détermination s'envoler comme neige au soleil, pour s'abandonner avec délectation dans ses bras. C'est cette déferlante de sensations contradictoires qu'elle affectionnait par-dessus tout lorsqu'elle sentait son corps contre le sien : honte, rage, soulagement, plaisir, désir, frustration. Une dose monumentale d'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines à la seconde où il la touchait. Sa famille lui avait souvent reproché de se mettre en danger inutilement lorsqu'elle partait en mission. En vérité, les sensations qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle venait en aide aux victimes sur les champs de bataille ressemblaient beaucoup à celles que Vaas lui procurait. Un cocktail toxique, mais terriblement excitant.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se débarrasser de tous leurs vêtements et Sarah réalisa à peine qu'il la soulevait par les cuisses pour la transporter et l'allonger sur le lit. Le sommier grinça légèrement sous leur poids mais rien n'aurait pu perturber la jeune femme en cet instant présent. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé de ce moment depuis la minute où Jason l'avait exfiltrée jusqu'à Amanaki quelques jours plus tôt. Ce moment où elle le retrouverait et où il la punirait de s'être enfuie par la plus douce des tortures. Tout son corps tremblait d'anticipation et lorsque Vaas entra enfin en elle, elle lâcha presque instantanément contre sa bouche un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle rencontra les prunelles ardentes du pirate qui la dévisageaient avec avidité. Le simple fait de penser qu'il la regardait _elle_ , qu'il ne voyait que Sarah Taylor-Johnson et pas un ersatz, un souvenir d'une autre vie, déclencha une vague de frissons dans tout son corps. Et elle se surprit soudain à prier pour qu'il ne cesse jamais de la regarder de cette façon.

Bien entendu, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment y avoir « d'histoire » réelle entre eux. Pas sur cette île, au milieu de toute cette violence, dans cet environnement malsain. Il faudrait que ça prenne fin, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle préféra toutefois chasser cette pensée pour le moment. Comme à chaque fois que leurs corps se mêlaient, toute pensée rationnelle et raisonnable quittait le cerveau de Sarah, ne lui laissant que la capacité primaire de profiter du moment présent. Un coup de rein un peu plus puissant et profond la fit gémir de nouveau et elle resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Vaas, comme pour approuver son geste et l'inviter à le réitérer. Ce qu'il fit.

Les bras du pirate serrèrent un peu plus fort le dos et les épaules de Sarah à lui briser les os. D'ordinaire, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Avec ses précédentes relations, la jeune femme avait toujours eu pour habitude de dominer les étreintes, comme la dernière fois avec Vaas où elle s'était placée au-dessus de lui. Mais ici, après l'insécurité des derniers jours, les combats, le sang, la peur, ses muscles saillants autour de son corps frêle étaient comme une enveloppe qui la protégeait du monde extérieur et dans laquelle elle s'abandonnait avec délice. Dans cette bulle de violence qu'était Rook Island, c'était entre les bras de Vaas qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Malheureusement, il avait fallu qu'elle fuie, qu'elle passe brièvement dans le camp de cette sorcière de Citra et qu'elle prenne part à cette guérilla stupide pour enfin le comprendre.

Au-dessus d'elle, Vaas accéléra le rythme. Les paupières du pirate étaient désormais fermées sous la concentration et le plaisir qui montait progressivement. Sarah n'était pas exactement proche de la jouissance mais elle se fichait pas mal de l'atteindre ou non. La sensation de leurs corps entrelacés, les paroles de Vaas juste avant que la situation ne dérape, tout cela avait été bien plus intense que le plus fulgurant des orgasmes. Toutefois, c'était sans compter la détermination de son partenaire. Vaas avait rouvert les yeux et ne la sentant pas aussi proche de la fin qu'il ne l'était, il fit glisser l'un de ses bras directement sous les reins de Sarah pour modifier l'inclinaison de son bassin et solliciter d'autres parties de son anatomie. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant l'efficacité décuplée des coups de rein suivants, puis se laissa totalement aller au plaisir jusqu'à ce que Vaas se laisse retomber sur elle et roule sur le dos.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle, Sarah ne put réprimer un sourire. Vaas avait trouvé le moyen de lui donner plus de plaisir qu'elle n'en attendait, comme s'il lui était impensable de laisser son empressement et son désir dévorant ruiner leurs retrouvailles. Encore une fois, l'orgueil de Sarah s'en trouva décuplé. Certes cette fois-là était largement moins spectaculaire que les précédentes, mais il y avait eu davantage de sensualité et une plus forte connexion entre eux. _Il fait attention à moi… à moi, à moi, à moi…_ Les joues en feu, Sarah dut se retenir de se gifler pour ces pensées aussi stupides et égocentriques. Quel âge avait-elle, seize ans ? Malgré tout, son sourire mutin refusait de quitter ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle capta l'expression incrédule de Vaas, un rire strident et incontrôlable s'en échappa.

~o~

 _Alt-J – Arrival in Nara_

~o~

Quelques minutes plus tard, le menton et les bras reposant sur le torse de Vaas, Sarah avança deux doigts pour venir chiper la cigarette qu'il serrait entre ses lèvres. Il la regarda lui voler son bien avec une expression narquoise, tandis qu'elle coinçait la tige dans sa propre bouche et prenait une longue bouffée, sans le quitter des yeux. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais le silence n'était pas pesant ni gêné pour autant. Cependant, après avoir tourné quasiment à vide tout le temps de leur étreinte, le cerveau de Sarah se remit en marche, ramenant son lot de questions et de problématiques terre-à-terre. Encore une fois, elle avait succombé à Vaas alors que Jenna, Luke et Ryan étaient toujours enfermés dans une cage à quelques mètres de là. Une pointe de culpabilité la fit grimacer et elle tendit le bras pour faire tomber les cendres de la cigarette sur un cendrier posé sur un tabouret faisant office de table de nuit.

« Tu sais, je suis prête à rester quelque temps… si tu laisses partir mes amis sains et saufs. », murmura-t-elle en feignant un grand intérêt pour la cendre qui s'égrenait en petit tas régulier.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'installer dans mon bunker et me préparer de bons petits plats ? », railla-t-il en reprenant les propres paroles de Sarah, qui lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Pour t'aider à mettre un terme à tout ce merdier, battre Citra et son armée… Pas pour jouer à la dînette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sarah soupira avec une grimace. « Je ne dis pas que toi et tes hommes êtes les gentils. Ton boss a littéralement privatisé deux îles pour y installer son business… » Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette avant de la lui rendre. « Mais tout ça n'aurait probablement jamais eu lieu si la famille de ton père n'était pas… » Elle acheva sa phrase d'un geste éloquent de la main.

Vaas haussa les sourcils. « … un ramassis de fils de putes ? »

« Ne sois pas méchant avec les prostituées. Elles font un métier difficile et ce sont, après les psychologues et les barmen, celles qui connaissent sans doute le mieux les recoins les plus sombres de l'âme humaine… », rétorqua Sarah avec un demi-sourire, qui s'évanouit après quelques secondes. « Ce que Citra t'a fait, ou plutôt… ce qu'elle a fait à Beth… c'est ignoble. Ça n'excuse pas tout ce que tu as fait par la suite, mais n'importe qui serait devenu complètement cinglé après un coup pareil. Il faut mettre fin à ce conflit. Rétablir un semblant de paix sur l'archipel. »

Les yeux du pirate se plissèrent et bientôt, ses iris semblèrent totalement disparaître dans la mince fente qui demeurait entre ses deux rangées de cils. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ça est devenu une affaire personnelle pour toi, _mamacita_ ? »

 _Touché._ Sarah baissa les yeux et se tortilla inconfortablement sur le torse de Vaas. « Citra gneumanéajézonmetuer… », grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

« _¿Perdón? »_ , l'interrogea Vaas en se redressant légèrement pour tendre l'oreille.

« Citra a demandé à Jason de me tuer aujourd'hui… moi et Doug. » Voyant l'expression du pirate s'assombrir, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Il n'a pas voulu obéir. Enfin, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, seulement à Doug mais j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. »

« Ok, toi et tes amis vous partirez demain matin à l'aube. »

L'annonce de Vaas lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Après avoir cherché à quitter cette île avec ses amis par tous les moyens, elle venait de réaliser maintenant que Vaas lui ordonnait de le faire que ce n'était absolument plus ce qu'elle voulait. Et l'idée que le pirate soit aussi prompt à se débarrasser d'elle lui faisait plus mal qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

« Non ! Je… Enfin, si, eux ils vont partir. Je reste. »

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, _perra_ , c'est entre ma sœur et moi. »

« Tu ne comprends pas… Ce sera comme ça à chaque fois ! Dès que tu voudras construire quelque chose, te poser quelque part, Citra sera là pour tout anéantir à la minute où tu seras enfin heureux. Combien de morts encore ? Sur combien de prisonniers vas-tu devoir passer tes nerfs avant d'en avoir assez de tout ça ? Tu ne veux pas juste que ça s'arrête ? T'occuper comme avant de ton petit trafic de drogue sans avoir constamment les Rakyat sur le dos ? »

Vaas gloussa. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit soudain toute grande sur un Doug, qui couvrit aussitôt son visage de ses mains. « Oh merde, je suis désolé Vaas, mais on a un problème de-

Ejectant presque Sarah à moitié nue sur le côté, Vaas plongea le bras sous le lit et en ressortit une arme de poing automatique qu'il braqua sur Doug, furieux. « Ta mère t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, bordel ? Ressors, ferme la porte, frappe et attends que je te dise d'entrer. »

« Mais Vaas… »

Quatre détonations déchirèrent l'atmosphère, les balles venant se loger dans le mur de béton à quelques dizaines de centimètres du visage de Doug, projetant un nuage de poussière tout autour. Doug poussa un juron et s'empressa de ressortir avant de se faire trouer un bout de chair. Sarah avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, une grimace déformant ses traits. Le vacarme de l'arme était décuplé par l'effet d'écho de la pièce et l'une de ses oreilles sifflait douloureusement. Une fois Doug hors de vue, elle se leva du lit et ramassa ses vêtements pour les enfiler à la va-vite. « T'es vraiment un grand malade », aboya-t-elle à l'attention du pirate, qui bouclait tranquillement sa ceinture avec un sourire amusé.

On entendit un « toc-toc » timide contre la porte, ce qui transforma ledit sourire en franc éclat de rire. « Ouiiiii ? », répondit Vaas d'une voix traînante. La porte s'ouvrit prudemment et Doug interrogea d'abord Sarah du regard avant d'avancer le reste de son corps par l'ouverture.

« Vaas, on a un souci avec ses amis… » Doug avait repris un peu de contenance, mais surveillait toujours avec une pointe d'anxiété l'arme posée sur les draps défaits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda aussitôt Sarah, alarmée.

« Comme ça fait longtemps que tu es partie, ils te croient morte et ils n'arrêtent pas de hurler des insultes… » Doug jeta un nouveau regard en direction du lit, avant de le reporter sur le corps de Sarah. Bien que rhabillée, celle-ci se sentit soudain désagréablement nue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais apparemment, tu es en parfaite santé », acheva le DJ/rabatteur avec un rictus.

« J'y vais. » D'une main, elle poussa légèrement Doug pour qu'il la laisse passer et sortit du bâtiment à toutes jambes pour se diriger vers la cage et rassurer les autres. Vaas lui emboîta le pas et tapota doucement la joue de Doug en passant devant lui, comme on flatterait un bon cheval après une course. L'Américain leva les yeux au ciel.

Dans la cour intérieure du camp, le concours de Miss Rook Island était terminé et les pirates avaient repris leurs occupations habituelles : boire, manger, nettoyer leurs armes… Sarah ignora les quelques regards curieux ou libidineux qui s'élevaient sur son passage et vit les mines rassurées de ses amis lorsqu'elle apparut devant eux.

« Où t'étais passée, on a cru qu'il t'avait tuée ! », s'écria Jenna en empoignant les barreaux à deux mains.

« Je vais bien… », la rassura Sarah. « C'est bon, on va vous sortir de là. Et demain matin à l'aube, adieu Rook Island. »

Alors que Ryan restait étrangement silencieux, Luke adressa à la jeune femme un sourire démesuré : « C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu de ma vie ! »

 _Ça, je veux bien le croire…_ , pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Vaas qui approchait. Elle fit un geste de la main en direction du cadenas qui verrouillait la cage, le regard suppliant. L'Espagnol riva ses iris sombres dans les siens et après un instant de flottement, enfonça une main dans une de ses poches et en retira une petite clé, accrochée à un porte-clés représentant une minuscule vahiné aux hanches articulées. Tellement kitsch que Sarah faillit en rire. Elle se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils goguenard et vit les coins de la bouche de Vaas se relever imperceptiblement. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou pour le remercier, mais ses amis n'auraient certainement pas compris. Et les sbires de Vaas pourraient croire qu'elle obtenait de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sarah se contenta donc d'un « merci » aussi neutre que possible et s'agenouilla pour déverrouiller la cage.

Jenna fut la première à en sortir et se jeta au cou de Sarah pour la serrer à l'étouffer. La blonde lui rendit son étreinte, enfin totalement soulagée pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur cette île. Le cauchemar était bientôt terminé et ils pourraient rentrer sains et saufs. Lorsque Jenna consentit à lâcher son amie avec un rire nerveux, ce fut au tour de Luke de sortir et de l'enlacer. En revanche, l'étreinte qu'elle échangea avec Ryan fut plus brève et le regard que le jeune homme lui lançait, un mélange d'incompréhension et de reproche, jeta un froid sur leurs retrouvailles, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Rentrez à l'intérieur… », fit Sarah en désignant le bâtiment principal. Elle se tourna vers Vaas en prenant une voix craintive. « Est-ce que ce serait possible de leur donner à boire et à manger ? Par pitié… » Bon, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais pour une raison incompréhensible, elle préférait largement que tout le monde pense qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Vaas claqua des doigts à l'attention de l'un de ses sbires et celui-ci partit aussitôt en quête de pitance pour les trois jeunes gens. Luke passa un bras autour des épaules de Jenna et l'entraîna en direction du bunker. Sarah s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'elle sentit la main ferme de Ryan empoigner son avant-bras et lui jeta un regard surpris.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, même pour nous sauver… », murmura l'Irlandais gravement.

« Fait quoi ? »

Ryan capta le regarda de Vaas, qui les observait à quelques mètres et baissa encore d'un ton. « Ça ! L'avoir laissé te… violer en échange de notre libération ! »

Sarah eut un mouvement de recul. « Quoi ? Mais… arrête de te faire des films, on a juste parlé. T'es complètement dingue. »

« Juste parlé ? » Ryan laissa échapper un petit rire et lâcha le bras de Sarah comme s'il ne supportait même plus de la toucher. « C'est marrant, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin d'enlever ton débardeur pour parler. »

Par réflexe, Sarah baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et constata avec horreur que l'étiquette censée se trouver dans le dos rebiquait dans son décolleté. Dans sa précipitation, elle l'avait mis à l'envers. Rouge de honte, elle replaça prestement l'étiquette à l'intérieur du vêtement et jeta un regard chargé de colère en direction de Ryan. Comment osait-il la juger de la sorte ? Il ne savait rien… Rien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Vaas, pourtant il se permettait ce genre de remarques, faisait passer Vaas pour un individu bien pire encore que ce qu'il était.

« Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Ryan », cracha Sarah avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre Jenna et Luke aux portes du bunker. Le jeune homme la suivit du regard, la mine sombre. Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux et que ceux-ci se posèrent sur Vaas, l'expression meurtrière du pirate lui donna envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Si un regard avait pu tuer, le jeune Irlandais se serait retrouvé aux portes de l'Enfer avant d'avoir touché le sol. Avec un frisson, il déglutit et rejoignit son frère et ses amies à la hâte.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, on est tous d'accord pour dire que Sarah et ses réactions sont complètement fucked up mais franchement… qui pourrait l'en blâmer. On parle de Vaas là. Ce type fait de vous ce qu'il veut.  
Je vais ESSAYER de toutes mes forces de finir aussi vite que possible le chapitre 10 (j'en ai déjà rédigé 11 pages, donc rien n'est perdu) et surtout il faut que je me remette si possible à Nos Corps à la Dérive. Mais chaque chose en son temps. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et en attendant de vous lire, je vous fais plein de gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	10. Ch10 : Black Hawk Down

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à Lehenaya, Titfan, Jaifaim, Ela, Clemchou, Kevin &Lydie et PlumeDeSerpent pour leurs reviews !**

 **RAR :**

 **Ela : ahahah mais non mais non ce n'est pas du tout malsain, c'est une romance tout ce qu'il y a de plus équilibré, voyons ! XD Non, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, avec n'importe quel autre mec, qu'il soit moche, beau, riche, pauvre, terrien ou martien, ça ne marcherait pas, mais là c'est Vaas. Et Vaas… il est irrésistible mdr. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **Kevin &Lydie : encore merci à tous les deux pour votre enthousiasme ahah et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette fabuleuse fanvid, dont je ne me lasse pas (je suis d'ailleurs devenue fan de la musique xD). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bisous les futurs mariés ! (c'est pour quand le grand jour ?)**

 **Playlist Youtube "FC3 ch10"**

 **Devotchka – How It Ends  
Husky Rescue – New Light of Tomorrow  
Masseve Music - Rival**

 **Chapitre 10 : Black Hawk Down**

 _~o~ Devotchka – How It Ends ~o~_

La nuit était tombée sur Rook Island et à l'intérieur du bunker de l'îlot privé de Vaas, Jenna, Luke et Ryan avaient fini par s'endormir sur les vieux matelas que les pirates avaient mis à leur disposition pour leur dernière nuit sur l'île. Sarah n'avait pas consenti à les quitter d'une semelle et elle avait fini par somnoler elle aussi, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Jenna et elle avaient longtemps parlé dans l'obscurité, la brunette lui posant des questions sur Vaas et sur la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour débarquer, survivre sur l'île et faire entendre raison au trafiquant. Sarah s'était contentée de réponses vagues, essayant d'ignorer le regard perçant de Ryan, allongé sur sa couche et un bras replié sous sa tête.

Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle s'était assoupie lorsqu'un léger bruit l'éveilla en sursaut. Se redressant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller Jenna, Sarah scruta le bunker plongé dans le noir et sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant la silhouette de Vaas à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Il avait allumé son briquet, éclairant son visage d'une douce lueur orangée et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle le regardait, fit un léger mouvement de la tête en direction de sa chambre comme pour l'inviter à finir la nuit avec lui. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Sarah de passer quelques heures entre ses bras mais ses amis partiraient le lendemain et elle n'était pas sûre de vivre assez longtemps ensuite pour espérer les revoir. Citra était toujours bien décidée à la réduire en bouillie. Elle s'apprêtait à secouer la tête en silence pour signifier à l'Espagnol qu'elle ne le rejoindrait pas pour le moment, lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Apparemment, le son produit par le briquet de Vaas n'avait pas réveillé qu'elle, mais également Ryan. Le jeune homme fixait le pirate avec une animosité évidente malgré les ténèbres de la nuit qui avaient englouti le bunker. « Un problème ? », siffla-t-il à l'attention de Vaas, suffisamment bas pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller Jenna et Luke.

La flamme du briquet s'éteignit et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre se refermait. Ryan se recoucha avec un sourire satisfait et Sarah lui jeta un regard furieux. Mais l'Irlandais ne le vit pas : il avait déjà refermé les yeux.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil éveillèrent Jenna, la première chose que la brunette fit après s'être frotté les yeux fut de se tourner vers l'endroit où Sarah s'était assoupie près d'elle. Mais ne trouva qu'un espace vide. « Sarah ? », appela-t-elle aussitôt en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Sur le sol, Luke et Ryan sortaient lentement de leur sommeil en grognant. Jenna trouva son amie à l'extérieur, assise sur les quelques marches rudimentaires qui menaient au bâtiment.

« Hé, salut… », souffla la blonde en essayant de mettre autant d'entrain qu'elle le pouvait dans son sourire. L'idée de quitter à nouveau ses amis juste après les avoir retrouvés la désolait, mais son envie de rester sur l'île pour résoudre le conflit entre Vaas et le clan Talugmaï était plus forte. _Foutu syndrome humanitaire…_ , dirait Jenna si elle savait. Cette idée arracha cette fois un vrai sourire triste à Sarah et elle regarda son amie s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur les escaliers. Devant elles, les rares pirates matinaux vaquaient déjà à leurs occupations ou buvaient un café fabriqué avec les moyens du bord en guise de petit-déjeuner. « Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi ? », tenta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Jenna laissa échapper un rire. « A côté du tas de paille détrempée qu'on avait dans la cage, ce sol bétonné et ce matelas miteux méritaient bien quatre étoiles. »

« Fais-moi penser à laisser un super avis sur Google Opinion en rentrant », renchérit Sarah avant de s'esclaffer toutes deux à l'unisson. Une fois leur éclat de gaieté retombé, Jenna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va quitter cette île… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toutes ces horreurs… D'un coup, tu débarques et hop on est libres. C'est complètement dingue. Depuis qu'on est ici, n'importe lequel de ces sadiques nous aurait égorgés pour avoir osé mettre un pied hors de la cage. Et juste parce que ce Vaas donne son accord, le lendemain ils nous laissent en liberté comme si tout était normal. » Sarah baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et ne répondit pas, alors Jenna prit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Ne te sens pas obligée de me dire tout ce que tu as fait pour venir nous sauver… ça ne me regarde pas. Sache juste que je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Et quand tu seras prête à en parler… je serai là. »

L'image repoussante du pirate déchiqueté par son fusil à pompe et des quelques autres qu'elle avait abattus s'imposa à son esprit. Sarah ne savait pas si elle parviendrait réellement à avouer tous ces actes à qui que ce soit un jour. Pas même à Jenna. Elle releva cependant ses yeux noisette et du pouce, caressa la main brune de son amie dans la sienne. « Merci, je m'en souviendrai. »

Elles restèrent là un long moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à sourire bêtement, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Doug s'élève et ne fasse éclater leur petite bulle de tranquillité. « Le bateau est prêt. »

Jenna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa bouche formant un o presque parfait, et leva le bras pour pointer son index tremblant sur le DJ. « Toi ! »

« Moi ? », répéta Doug en haussant un sourcil.

« Toi ! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », s'affola Sarah en voyant son amie se lever brusquement pour aller au-devant du rabatteur de Vaas.

« C'est lui, Sarah ! C'est lui, qui nous as promis une randonnée paradisiaque sur cette foutue île ! », aboya Jenna avant de s'emparer du premier objet qu'elle trouva (une ceinture abandonnée par un pirate quelconque sur le dossier d'une chaise) et en enroula une extrémité autour de son poing, tandis qu'elle utilisait le reste pour tenter de fouetter Doug de toutes ses forces.

« Ok ok c'est bon, je m'excuse ! », hurla Doug en essayant tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups. « Aïe ! Stop ! »

Autour d'eux, les quelques pirates présents se mirent à rire et à encourager Jenna en thaï ou en anglais.

« Espèce… de… sale… fils… de… pute… ! », scandait Jenna en accompagnant chaque mot d'un nouveau coup de ceinture. Doug finit par battre en retraite derrière une palette de cocaïne sous un avant-toit et Sarah ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le DJ méritait sa punition, à vrai dire, même si à peine un coup sur trois ou sur quatre n'atteignait vraiment sa cible. Elle était trop absorbée par ce spectacle désopilant pour voir que Vaas était sorti du bunker avec un gros fusil à pompe. D'un mouvement vertical, il arma le mécanisme d'une main puis tira un coup en l'air, faisant sursauter tout le camp. A côté de lui, Sarah porta une main à son oreille gauche, qui s'était remise à siffler.

« Pourrais-tu sérieusement arrêter de faire ça à proximité de mes tympans ? », grogna-t-elle à mi-voix, tandis qu'au loin Jenna avait aussitôt cessé ses chamailleries avec Doug, surprise par le coup de feu.

« Je voulais tirer un coup cette nuit, tu n'as pas voulu. Alors je tire un coup ce matin », rétorqua Vaas sur le même ton avec un rictus goguenard.

« Charmant… »

Vaas gloussa et laissa le canon du fusil retomber le long de ses jambes avant de descendre dans la cour. « DOUG ! Présente tes excuses à la demoiselle ! », hurla Vaas de sa voix de stentor en désignant Jenna du doigt.

« Techniquement, toi aussi tu devrais lui en présenter… », marmonna Sarah avec un sourire en coin.

Vaas passa le bras qui ne tenait pas le fusil par-dessus les épaules de la jeune femme et secoua la tête. « Tu n'as rien suivi, _mamacita_ : c'est Doug qui a amené tes amis sur l'île, pas moi. Je suis aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser face à tant de mauvaise foi, avant de se figer brusquement : Ryan était sorti du bunker et la regardait sourire, collée contre Vaas, avec une expression d'intense… déception. Sarah referma la bouche et s'écarta du pirate avec une moue gênée. Elle se sentait tellement mieux depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses amis (et accessoirement Vaas) la veille, qu'elle se trouvait d'humeur à plaisanter. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de Ryan et Sarah eut presque honte de son comportement. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien : certes, Vaas avait un humour noir, pas toujours très fin, mais elle y était irrésistiblement réceptive. Tout comme au reste de sa personnalité étrange. Et de son anatomie...  
Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Vaas lâche lentement un « Prêt à mettre les voiles, _amigo_ ? » sans chaleur à l'attention de Ryan. Il avait détaché chaque syllabe sur un ton sentencieux et malgré ses airs bravaches, l'Irlandais n'en menait pas large.

« Ouais, hâte de quitter ce trou à rats. »

Menaçant, Vaas s'apprêtait à avancer d'un pas en direction de Ryan lorsque Sarah plaqua les deux mains sur son torse et se força à lancer d'un air enjoué : « Ok, c'est bon, on se calme. C'est l'heure d'y aller. Jenna, dis au revoir à Doug ! »

Avec un sourire faux, Jenna leva son majeur droit en direction du DJ, toujours planqué derrière ses kilos de cocaïne et se dirigea vers la sortie du camp. Ryan lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Luke et de Sarah. Vaas fermait la marche, accompagné de l'un de ses employés. Le chef des pirates était étrangement silencieux tandis qu'ils descendaient en direction de l'embarcadère, sur la plage. Comme promis, un bateau à moteur de taille moyenne attendait le long du ponton, les vagues clapotant doucement le long de sa coque rouge sang.

« Vos passeports et les sacs que vous aviez en arrivant sont dedans », aboya Vaas en pointant le canon de son fusil à pompe en direction de l'embarcation. « J'ai rajouté un peu de cash pour que vous puissiez vous nourrir vite fait avant de quitter le pays. Voyez, on n'est pas des sauvages. »

« Trop aimable », marmonna Luke entre ses dents.

« Bien entendu, j'attends de vous tous une discrétion exemplaire. Si vous parlez à qui que ce soit de cette île, du business, et que les flics débarquent ici… on vous retrouvera. Ou les nombreux clients de Hoyt le feront », énuméra Vaas avec une expression neutre. « Et croyez-le ou pas, mais à côté d'eux, je suis un _putain_ de Bisounours… »

« Ils ne diront rien… », assura Sarah, peu convaincue. « Pas vrai, les gars ? »

Les deux frères se détournèrent sans répondre et Jenna saisit la main de Sarah pour l'entraîner à leur suite.

« Allez, on y va… »

Elle sentit une résistance. Sarah n'avait pas bougé. Les sourcils de Jenna se froncèrent et un mauvais pressentiment lui tordit les entrailles. La blonde fixait le bateau avec une expression indéfinissable : un mélange d'envie, de doute et de tristesse se lisait sur ses traits fatigués.

« Sarah… viens… », supplia Jenna d'une toute petite voix. Derrière elles, sur le pont, les deux frères s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient dans leur direction.

Son amie ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. La veille, quand elle avait proposé à Vaas de rester, il avait semblé déterminé à lui faire quitter l'île avec les autres. L'arrivée de Doug avait laissé la situation en suspens et aucune décision n'avait été prise. A présent, le bateau était là, prêt à partir. Ce serait peut-être sa dernière chance de quitter cette île, de survivre. Elle pourrait retrouver l'Angleterre, ses parents, son appartement douillet. Une vie qui lui paraissait si lointaine, une part d'elle-même qui appartenait désormais au passé. Elle le sentait. Chacune de ses missions lui ôtait une part d'humanité et elle rentrait à la maison toujours plus blasée, toujours plus brisée par la cruauté humaine. Cette fois, elle était différente. _Vraiment_ différente. Prendre part aux combats, ôter la vie au lieu d'en sauver, la Sarah qui reviendrait cette fois en Angleterre n'aurait plus rien de l'ancienne version d'elle-même. Pourrait-elle oublier et reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée ?

Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait connaître la réponse à cette question. Jenna tira une nouvelle fois sur son bras mais le regard de la brune brillait de larmes : elle avait compris. « Sarah, je t'en prie… viens… » La voix de la jeune Britannique n'était plus qu'un sifflement paniqué.

Sarah tourna lentement la tête en direction de Vaas, espérant y trouver la réponse à ses questions. Mais le pirate gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son briquet et jouait avec la molette, comme si rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait une quelconque importance à ses yeux. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et attendit qu'il daigne la regarder. Lui dire qu'elle devait rester. Non, qu'il _voulait_ qu'elle reste. Qu'elle était bien plus qu'une simple Bethany bis. Mais rien ne se passa. Comme s'il faisait exprès d'ignorer sa présence. Un sentiment de profonde humiliation s'empara d'elle, ainsi que la conviction de s'être trompée sur l'importance qu'elle croyait avoir aux yeux de Vaas et sur son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Cette fois, quand Jenna tira sur son bras, Sarah la suivit sans discuter, les yeux brillants de larmes. Raide comme un robot, elle laissa ses pieds traîner dans le sable jusqu'au ponton. Elle n'osait pas regarder en arrière, pas même lorsque le sbire de Vaas qui les avait accompagnés grimpa dans le bateau pour se poster derrière les commandes et démarrer le moteur. Luke monta le premier, suivi de Jenna, légèrement déstabilisée par les oscillations du bateau au gré des vagues. Ryan jeta un œil en direction de la plage, puis arrêta son regard sur les yeux rouges de Sarah.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit encore, ce fumier ? », demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Le menton de Sarah trembla légèrement avant de répondre. « Rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Juste… rien. » Elle n'essaya même pas de dissimuler la déception et la tristesse que cela lui causait depuis cette nuit, Ryan avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se tramait entre elle et Vaas. Ou du moins il en avait une vague idée.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha sur Sarah et prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un baiser mécanique, sans passion aucune et qui dura à peine quelques secondes. Quand Ryan s'écarta, Sarah le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. « Euh… »

« Mais t'es barjot ? Sarah c'est comme ta sœur ! », s'exclama Jenna en donnant une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne roux de l'Irlandais. Sarah, quant à elle, était toujours figée dans une expression d'étonnement qui frisait le ridicule. Elle en avait même oublié qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer dix secondes plus tôt.

« C'était juste pour vérifier un truc. Il fait quelle tête le Jack Sparrow stéroïdé, là-bas ? », demanda Ryan avec une expression neutre.

Jenna tourna la tête et plissa les yeux en direction de la plage. « Heu, là je dirais qu'il a très envie de te faire goûter le canon de son fusil. Ou peut-être de t'arracher les entrailles et de te les faire manger. Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt difficile à dire à cette distance. »

Sarah cligna des yeux et tourna la tête en direction de la plage. En effet, Vaas semblait furieux et elle comprit soudain ce que Ryan avait voulu prouver par ce geste étrange. Elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'il n'avait fait aucun geste pour la retenir par pur désintérêt pour sa personne. Il laissait partir ses amis, prenait le risque de relâcher des otages vivants, l'éloignait de l'île… Elle repensa à la réaction de Vaas lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Citra avait ordonné qu'on la tue. _Il veut que je sois en sécurité…_

« Est-ce que ça change ta décision de venir ou pas ? », murmura Ryan en dévisageant son amie, toujours sous le choc.

Jenna fronça les sourcils et les dévisagea tour à tour. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ryan ? Sarah ? Allô ? »

Un sourire pincé se dessina enfin sur les lèvres de Sarah. Ryan ne le lui rendit pas mais caressa l'une de ses joues avec douceur. « Dis-moi juste, par pitié, qu'il n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu vas rester… »

« Comment ça, elle va rest-… » Jenna ouvrit la bouche, scandalisée. « Tu déconnes, Sarah, il est hors de question que tu restes sur cette île toute seule. »

Sarah l'ignora et répondit directement à la question de Ryan. Derrière eux, Luke avait baissé le nez sur ses chaussures et semblait gérer ses sentiments à sa manière. Seul. « Il n'est pas l'unique raison… », puis se tournant vers Jenna, elle ajouta : « Il y a une véritable guerre qui fait rage sur cette île. Je… J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour les aider. Trop de gens sont morts pour rien… »

La brunette secouait la tête sans discontinuer, comme si elle refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit. « C'est pas vrai... »

« Jenna… Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tu auras tout le temps de m'en vouloir quand je rentrerai, je te le promets », se défendit Sarah d'une voix douce. « Seulement… pas maintenant. »

« Et nous, tu envisages une minute qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour ta vie à chaque fois que tu es à l'autre bout du monde, à courir sous les balles ? » Jenna porta une main à son front, tentant de se calmer. En vain.

« J'ai toujours fait ça. C'est… ce que je suis. Cette fois n'est pas différente. Je rentrerai quand j'aurai l'impression que les choses vont mieux ici. »

La main de Jenna retomba mollement le long de son flanc et elle dévisagea Sarah avec un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. « Ouais… ma SuperWoman de l'humanitaire… »

Le sourire de Sarah s'accentua, jusqu'à ce que le pilote du bateau ne commence à montrer des signes d'impatience. Jenna lui jeta un regard meurtrier, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son amie. « Promets de rentrer aussi vite que possible. En un seul morceau. »

« Comme toujours », promit Sarah en opinant du chef. Jenna s'avança et prit son amie dans ses bras par-dessus le bastingage. Bientôt, Ryan posa à son tour ses bras autour des deux jeunes femmes et Luke vint bientôt refermer le cercle. Sarah sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'ils l'accompagnaient à l'aéroport avant une mission et qu'ils s'étreignaient tous en silence devant les tapis roulants d'enregistrement des bagages. Ryan leva la tête et vit que Vaas s'était redressé et regardait à présent avec intérêt dans leur direction. Les quatre amis se séparèrent avec des sourires tristes et Ryan donna un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Sarah. « Dis à ton pirate d'eau douce que si t'es pas à Londres dans un mois au plus tard, je reviens et je lui fais bouffer sa crête. »

« Quinze jours », corrigea Jenna d'une voix sans appel.

Sarah hocha la tête. « Je transmettrai. Promettez-moi de ne parler à personne de cet endroit quand vous serez rentrés. Trouvez quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Pas seulement parce que Vaas vous l'a demandé, mais parce que le peuple de cette île ne veut pas que le reste du monde vienne l'envahir. Les hôtels, les promoteurs immobiliers… ça les éradiquerait aussi sûrement que des rafales d'AK-47. »

Ryan esquissa une moue désapprobatrice, puis ajouta gravement : « Quoi que tu décides de faire ici… N'oublie pas qui tu es. Et n'oublie pas qui _il_ est, ni ce qu'il fait. » Ceci étant dit, il grimpa à son tour dans le bateau, suivi de Luke. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de convaincre Sarah lorsqu'elle avait décidé de venir en aide à quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle revienne en bonne santé, comme à chaque fois. Ses amis avaient fini par en prendre leur parti. Jenna avait de nouveau les yeux larmoyants mais elle parvint tout de même à produire un rictus de guingois. « Fais attention à toi, Sarah. Je ne le sens pas du tout, ce type. »  
 _Et encore, tu n'as jamais rencontré sa petite sœur…_ , répondit intérieurement la jeune Anglaise.

Le moteur vrombit et le conducteur fit signe à la jeune femme de détacher l'épaisse corde enroulée autour d'un poteau de l'embarcadère. Elle se pencha, libéra le bateau de son entrave et celui-ci s'écarta doucement du ponton avant de partir vers le large. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge prit de l'ampleur et elle sentit son nez la piquer. Pourtant, elle en était convaincue, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle le sentait, elle le voulait au plus profond d'elle-même : rester sur l'île et y ramener la paix. Et si cet objectif s'avérait trop ambitieux, alors au moins neutraliser Citra. Pour elle-même, pour Jason qu'elle manipulait allègrement. Pour les Rakyat qu'elle envoyait mourir dans une guerre fratricide. Pour Beth. Pour l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Le soleil radieux acheva de sortir de sa cachette à l'horizon et le bateau se dirigeant vers l'est, elle ne put bientôt plus le distinguer sans risquer de se brûler les rétines. Une légère brise fit voler ses cheveux blonds lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de la plage. Le chef des pirates s'était avancé jusqu'à la limite entre le sable et les planches de bois du ponton, la dévisageant comme s'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait encore ici. Elle-même non plus n'en était pas sûre. Jusqu'à cet instant.

 _Pour Vaas._

~o~

 _Husky Rescue – New Light of Tomorrow_

~o~

Sarah porta sa bouteille de bière à sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le soleil qui disparaissait peu à peu au-delà de l'océan qui s'étalait à perte de vue sous ses yeux. C'était probablement la journée la plus paisible qu'elle ait vécue depuis son arrivée à Rook Island. Du moins, il n'y avait eu ni drame, ni combats, ni coups de feu (à l'exception bien sûr de celui tiré en l'air le matin-même pour mettre un terme à l'agression de Doug). Après le départ de ses amis, un silence étrange s'était installé entre elle et Vaas. Elle avait eu l'occasion de prendre la poudre d'escampette, de laisser cet endroit et ses habitants derrière elle, pourtant elle avait choisi de rester. Certes, son attirance pour Vaas y était pour quelque chose, mais elle avait été sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Citra ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Et même si elle trouvait ridicule l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une quelconque histoire romantique entre eux, elle refusait de partir en sachant que le clan Talugmaï ferait de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Lui et toutes les innocentes victimes collatérales de leur conflit.

Vaas n'avait pas l'air de vraiment réaliser qu'elle était encore là. Il était resté pensif et maussade tout le temps qu'ils étaient demeurés sur la plage, puis sur le chemin jusqu'au camp. En fait, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait jusqu'à ce que Sarah le suive dans son bunker et ne prenne l'initiative d'une nouvelle étreinte enflammée. A partir de là, ils n'avaient presque pas quitté la chaleur de leurs draps, le silence uniquement brisé par le bruit entêtant de leurs respirations saccadées et des gémissements de plaisir. Presque aucune parole n'avait été échangée de la journée et Vaas n'avait cessé de la regarder avec cette expression mêlée d'étonnement et de colère rentrée. Comme s'il lui en voulait d'être restée, de se mêler de cette guerre qui ne la regardait pas, tout en étant malgré tout content et désemparé de la voir encore là. Peut-être parce que cette fois, il n'avait pas été obligé de « lui courir après », comme il l'avait dit la veille. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle puisse vouloir rester auprès de lui en toute conscience. Peut-être parce qu'en cet instant, la frontière entre elle et Bethany n'avait jamais été plus mince…  
Mais il n'avait pas émis la moindre remarque : pourquoi parler lorsque sa partenaire lui proposait une activité bien plus intéressante ?

Le sable crissa sous les pas lourds d'un nouvel arrivant dans son dos et elle se retourna. Le trafiquant était planté au milieu de la plage, une bière à la main et la dévisageait, toujours avec ce regard qui lui hurlait : _mais pourquoi es-tu encore ici,_ perra _?_

« Arrête », fit Sarah en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça. Me mater comme si tu t'attendais à me voir disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. »

Vaas se renfrogna, chose qui semblait devenir une habitude depuis la matinée, et coinça entre deux doigts le goulot de sa bouteille pour fouiller dans ses poches et en retirer son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il en glissa une entre ses lèvres, rangea le paquet et actionna le briquet. « Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Ou bien Citra va réussir à te faire tuer, ou bien tu vas finir par quitter l'île. La grande question, c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas montée dans ce foutu bateau ce matin. »

« Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

« Pour qui ? », répondit Vaas du tac-au-tac.

« Pour… tout le monde ! » Sarah se redressa, sourcils froncés. « Pour l'île, pour les gens qui y vivent, pour… toi ! »

Vaas laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux. « Pour toi aussi, peut-être. Cette île, tu l'as dans la peau, _perra_. Tes petites escapades dans la jungle avec Jason Brody t'ont changée, et tu es terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer parce que tu penses être devenu un monstre sanguinaire inadapté à la vie en communauté, _verdad_ ? Incapable de reprendre ton petit job de bonne sœur des champs de bataille. Incapable de supporter le train-train ennuyeux de la civilisation. Tu penses que la jungle t'a avalée toute crue, t'a digérée puis recrachée. Que tu es devenue une sorte de déchet humain que plus personne ne voudra approcher… Un prédateur. Un paria. Quelque chose comme… moi. » Comme elle ne répondait pas, Vaas reprit après une gorgée de bière : « C'est pour ça que tu tiens à tout prix à neutraliser Citra : pour te prouver à toi-même que tu es toujours la gentille petite Sarah-des-pauvres que tu étais avant d'arriver ici. En m'aidant, c'est toi-même que tu rassures. Pour partir d'ici avec la conscience tranquille… »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de t'aider… », bougonna Sarah en tournant un visage maussade en direction de l'océan. Les paroles de l'Espagnol l'avaient piquée au vif.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, _perra_ , ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui me convient parfaitement. Je m'amuse bien, je fais cracher plein de pognon à de riches tocards, ma drogue participe à la déchéance de la jeunesse du monde entier… »

La Britannique ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un raclement de gorge sarcastique et leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon, arrête ton cinéma. Je sais que tu as voulu arrêter tout ça… quand Beth est tombée enceinte. Et ma simple présence sur cette île prouve que tu cherches désespérément à retrouver ce que tu as perdu à sa mort. » Elle tendit le bras, arracha la cigarette qui pendait mollement à la bouche du pirate et tira une bouffée à son tour. « Eh oui, moi aussi je me débrouille en psychologie de bazar. »

L'expression de Vaas s'assombrit une minute et il passa sa langue entre ses dents et ses lèvres, les yeux plissés. « C'est Doug qui t'a tout raconté, pas vrai ? » Sarah sourit simplement et il secoua la tête. « Je vais tuer cette petite balance. »

« Ton seul ami ? », ironisa Sarah en lui rendant sa cigarette. « Ne lui en veux pas, je venais de lui sauver la vie, il me devait bien ça. »

« J'ai un tas d'amis, _mamacita_ , et eux sont bien plus fidèles que Doug… » Comme Sarah l'interrogeait du regard, il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit une liasse de dollars divers qu'il se mit à effeuiller en énumérant. « Benjamin Franklin, Ulysse Grant, Thomas Jefferson… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et chipa un billet de 100 _bahts_ rose qui dépassait de la pile. « Le roi de Thaïlande ? »

« Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là… », marmonna Vaas tandis que Sarah redoublait d'éclats de rire. Il lui reprit son bien des doigts et fourra de nouveau la liasse dans sa poche, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pour s'étendre, en appui sur ses coudes.

Sarah ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les yeux toujours tournés vers le large et le soleil rougeoyant qui poursuivait sa lente descente sous la ligne d'horizon. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle avait appris à apprécier l'archipel : sans cris, sans pleurs, sans rafales d'arme automatique. Seul le bruit des vagues troublait le silence et sporadiquement, le chant d'un oiseau en provenance de la végétation dans son dos. L'ambiance était devenue un peu moins lourde, elle le sentait. Le regard de Vaas ne lui brûlait plus la nuque et elle se détendit quelque peu. Elle sursauta à peine lorsque les doigts du pirate vinrent tirer doucement sur la chemise que les Rakyat lui avaient donnée pour couvrir ses épaules. Le tissu glissa le long de son dos et elle retint son souffle quand la paume de Vaas effleura les deux lettres tatouées sur son omoplate.

Avec tous les événements des derniers jours, elle avait souvent oublié l'existence du tatouage dans son dos. Elle avait eu de plus gros chats à fouetter. En revanche à présent, les doigts de Vaas à l'endroit fatidique lui rappelaient non seulement la présence des initiales gravées dans sa chair, mais aussi qu'elle n'était qu'une pâle copie d'une autre femme. Une autre femme pour qui Vaas avait été prêt à tout abandonner. Alors qu'il avait presque poussé Sarah hors de l'île, manifestement pressé de s'en débarrasser. _Je ne serai jamais Beth et il le sait…_

« Elle me l'avait réclamé… », murmura l'Espagnol, si bas qu'elle douta un instant d'avoir bien entendu.

Sarah se tordit le cou pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« Beth. Elle voulait mes initiales sur elle… » Vaas ne la regardait pas. Il avait laissé retomber son bras, ainsi que le reste de son corps dans le sable, le regard maintenant tourné vers le ciel pourpre où vacillait la lumière des premières étoiles. « J'étais pas vraiment chaud au début. Les tatouages, c'est plutôt le délire de ma sœur, pas le mien. »

Sarah esquissa un rictus en repensant aux avant-bras de Jason, recouverts de motifs tribaux sensés lui ouvrir _la voie du guerrier_. Si Citra avait pu recouvrir le jeune Américain d'encre, elle l'aurait probablement fait… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle comprenait pourquoi Vaas, malgré son look très particulier, n'arborait aucune gravure sur sa peau. Encore une fois, c'était une manière pour lui de se différencier du reste de son clan.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir réclamé quoi que ce soit, en ce qui me concerne… », maugréa Sarah en remontant sa chemise sur ses épaules.

Vaas gloussa et exhala un petit nuage de fumée qui grimpa directement dans les cieux. « Que ce soit clair, _mamacita_ , j'étais ivre mort et j'avais cette idée fixe dans la tête que tu ne serais jamais complète sans ce putain de tatouage. »

« Une chance pour moi que Beth ait pas été cul-de-jatte, hein ? », railla la jeune femme avant de recevoir une poignée de sable, qui coula désagréablement à l'intérieur de sa chemise, du débardeur et de son soutien-gorge.

« Tu ne te serais même pas réveillée si je t'avais coupé les deux jambes, _perra_. A un moment je me suis même demandé si tu n'étais pas morte… »

Sarah grimaça de nouveau, se rappelant de cette fameuse nuit à Pattaya où elle avait un instant cru effectivement mourir, tant son cœur chargé d'alcool et de cocaïne avait semblé décidé à tirer sa révérence. Mais elle avait simplement _black-outé_. Si profondément qu'un dingue avait réussi à lui tatouer deux lettres dans le dos sans qu'elle remue une seule paupière. Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils et pivota d'un quart de tour sur le sable. « Et si je l'avais été ? »

« Hein ? »

« Morte. Si j'étais morte ce soir-là, à l'hôtel… »

Le pirate lui jeta un long regard vide, tirant sur sa cigarette en prolongeant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

« Est-ce qu'au moins ça t'aurait fait quelque chose ? Ou tu serais juste rentré comme un crevard sur ton île en laissant la femme de ménage me trouver là ? »

La cigarette rougeoya une dernière fois dans l'obscurité et Vaas l'écrasa calmement dans le sable sans répondre. Si calmement que Sarah en eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui cracher une quelconque réplique grinçante au visage, lorsqu'une détonation assourdissante déchira l'atmosphère quelque part vers le sud. L'explosion semblait lointaine mais avait été suffisamment violente pour que Sarah sente l'onde de choc frapper ses organes internes. Vaas et elle se relevèrent d'un bond sur le sable, scrutant la jungle derrière eux à la recherche d'indices pouvant leur signifier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand soudain une colonne de fumée noire apparut au loin, au-delà de la canopée, et distante d'au moins trois ou quatre kilomètres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, par là-bas ? », s'écria Sarah, alarmée. Elle vit les yeux du pirate se plisser, pour ne devenir que deux minces fentes bordées de longs cils noirs. Ses mâchoires s'étaient contractées, tout comme ses poings et les muscles de ses épaules tremblaient sous sa peau brune.

« L'île de Hoyt… », gronda-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la végétation pour regagner le camp.

Sarah lui emboîta le pas, un mauvais pressentiment déclenchant une série de frissons le long de son dos malgré la touffeur ambiante. Elle savait que Jason était là-bas. Citra l'y avait envoyé récupérer son petit frère et éliminer Hoyt Volker, le maître des lieux. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il tout fait péter ? Jason ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, généralement. Mais une explosion pareille… Etait-il même encore en vie ?

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du camp lorsque Doug accourut à leur rencontre, un téléphone satellite à la main et une expression paniquée sur ses traits. Et à cet instant précis, Sarah compris que la trêve était définitivement terminée.

 _~o~  
Masseve Music – Rival  
~o~_

L'adolescent passa une main fébrile sur son visage trempé de sueur, de poussière et de sang. Si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui brouillait son champ de vision : le nuage noirâtre qui s'élevait du bâtiment en flammes sur sa droite, les larmes mêlées de transpiration qui embuaient ses yeux noisette, le sang qui coulait de la plaie fraîche sur son front, peut-être tout en même temps. Son tympan droit sifflait désagréablement depuis la toute première détonation et une vague nausée s'était emparée de lui lorsque son frère lui avait hurlé de courir sans s'arrêter. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Ne pas regarder les corps qui jonchaient le sol bétonné du quartier général. Ne pas entendre les hurlements des miliciens avides de sang et de vengeance.

Riley Brody sentit son estomac menacer une nouvelle fois de rendre le maigre repas de pain sec et d'eau que ses geôliers lui avaient gracieusement fourni, lorsque son pied écrasa quelque chose de mou et d'inerte. Une main probablement. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de baisser les yeux pour avoir la réponse. Fermer les yeux, reprendre son souffle, avancer.

Il poussa un hurlement de détresse lorsqu'une main puissante attrapa son épaule et ses paupières se rouvrirent aussitôt. Le bras qui le secouait était couvert de tatouages tribaux et Riley se détendit légèrement, levant un regard plein d'appréhension vers son frère aîné. Il avait failli ne pas identifier Jason lorsque celui-ci s'était introduit dans la prison de Hoyt Volker pour le libérer. Son grand-frère autrefois si souriant, insouciant au possible, arborait désormais une expression dure, froide. Meurtrière. Sa peau bronzée par le soleil, rougie par le sang et noircie d'encre le rendait encore plus menaçant et Riley ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la vue de ce frère qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

« Riley ! », aboya Jason en jetant un regard rapide aux alentours. Le chaos régnait littéralement autour du recoin de hangar où ils avaient trouvé temporairement refuge pour échapper aux tirs des miliciens de Hoyt. Les soldats hurlaient des ordres, tiraient à l'aveuglette. Quelque part à l'extérieur, un bidon d'essence que les flammes venaient probablement d'atteindre explosa, provoquant une nouvelle série de hurlements chez leurs adversaires. « Riley, bordel ! Regarde-moi ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et qu'on monte dans un de leurs hélicoptères. C'est notre seule chance ! Tu sais piloter ces trucs, pas vrai ? »

Riley ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux s'agitant frénétiquement de droite à gauche. « Non… papa m'a payé une initiation de pilotage d'avion, pas d'hélico… », geignit l'adolescent tandis que Jason se retournait brièvement pour diriger son lance-grenades vers un groupe de miliciens tapis derrière un tas de pneus. La grenade explosa en touchant sa cible et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent projetés sur les côtés.

« Hélico… Avion… C'est la même merde ! », mentit Jason en tirant sur le bras de son frère. « On bouge ! »

Riley serra les dents et suivit en courbant le dos. Il était quasiment sûr que les commandes des avions et des hélicoptères n'avaient absolument rien à voir, mais il n'allait pas contredire Jason. Ils coururent hors du hangar, contournant le suivant, se terrant derrière chaque caisse de métal, chaque obstacle qu'ils rencontraient. De temps en temps, Jason lançait une grenade ou tirait une rafale d'AK-47 avec autant de nonchalance que s'il avait jeté des fleurs à la tête de ses ennemis. Riley aurait même juré l'entendre pousser un cri de victoire en abattant un groupe de types armés jusqu'aux dents. Un sourire carnassier flottait sur les lèvres de Jason quand il tuait. Et ça, ça n'avait pas échappé à son petit frère. _Et merde…_ Riley se courba en deux et vomit un mélange acide de bile et de pain digéré. Jason grogna.

« Me lâche pas maintenant, petit frère, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici… »

Riley hocha faiblement la tête et reprit une grande inspiration. Jason était déjà reparti. Il lui emboîtait le pas lorsqu'une salve de balles passa en sifflant près de son oreille gauche et dans sa précipitation, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il roula dans la poussière pour se retourner et voir qui lui avait tiré dessus : un milicien bardé de muscles et de tatouages avançait à pas lourds dans sa direction, une énorme mitraillette à la main. Riley commença à ramper à reculons, cherchant son frère du regard, mais celui-ci était introuvable.

« Jason ! Jasooooon ! »

Le lycéen laissa échapper un sanglot désespéré. L'homme était quasiment à sa hauteur et rechargeait son arme avec un sourire glaçant. Riley ferma les yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que sa mort soit rapide et aussi peu douloureuse que possible. Tout son corps sursauta lorsqu'un choc fit trembler le sol sous ses doigts. Mais rien de plus ne se passa. Après une seconde ou deux qui lui parurent durer une éternité, Riley rouvrit les paupières pour constater avec saisissement que son agresseur gisait à présent au sol dans une mare de sang, un couteau grand comme son avant-bras profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge. La main de Jason saisit le manche du couteau et posa un pied sur le cadavre pour tirer dessus et retirer la lame. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de la plaie béante tandis que le milicien rendait son dernier soupir dans un gargouillis immonde. Jason essuya tranquillement sa lame sur son pantalon, un côté après l'autre, puis le rangea dans son fourreau.

« Lève-toi, ils sont moins nombreux par ici et les autres nous ont perdus de vue, il faut qu'on en profite. »

Riley se redressa, fébrile, refusant la main ensanglantée que son aîné lui tendait et les deux frères reprirent leur course folle à travers le quartier général. Jason avait vu juste : les soldats de Hoyt se faisaient plus rares dans cette partie du camp, les autres les cherchant à l'autre bout, d'autres encore ayant déserté les lieux à la seconde où ils avaient vu leur patron sauter avec l'ensemble du bâtiment principal. Jason s'arrêta pour évaluer la situation. Un hélicoptère attendait patiemment au milieu d'une cour bétonnée, portes ouvertes, gardé par un seul homme. Jason lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et s'approcha à pas de loups de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Riley ferma les yeux au moment où la lame s'enfonçait dans une nouvelle carotide et qu'un second gargouillis s'échappait de la gorge fraîchement tranchée.

« Riley ! Riley, bordel, réveille-toi un peu ! »

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux et poussa sur ses jambes, priant pour qu'elles consentent à le transporter jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Par bonheur, ce fut le cas. Il grimpa dans la coque de métal, s'installa sur le siège du pilote et balaya du regard l'ensemble des boutons, manettes et leviers qui s'étalaient devant lui. « Ok… ok… ok… ça… c'est ça… et ça… », marmonnait-il en effleurant les différentes commandes.

« C'est bon, tu penses pouvoir gérer ? », demanda Jason à l'arrière en scrutant les environs du regard à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi qui les aurait repérés.

« Pas le choix », grogna Riley en poussant un bouton vers le haut. Au-dessus d'eux, les pales de l'engin se mirent doucement à tourner.

« C'est un bon début », l'encouragea Jason. « Maintenant il va falloir faire décoller ce truc avant que le bruit alerte les autres types ! » Riley s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il faisait de son mieux, lorsqu'un cri réjoui s'échappa des lèvres de son grand frère. Celui-ci venait de poser les mains sur une mitrailleuse lourde intégrée à l'hélicoptère. « Ok, là, on va réellement s'amuser. »

Riley fronça les sourcils à cette remarque mais décida de l'ignorer. Il empoigna le plus grand manche de l'appareil et le tira vers lui. Le moteur s'emballa et l'oiseau de fer s'ébranla, décollant légèrement du sol. « Ok, je crois que c'est bon. »

« Tant mieux, parce que les débiles commencent à arriver… mais je m'en occupe, t'inquiète ! », s'écria joyeusement Jason en tournant le canon énorme de l'arme vers leurs assaillants. Riley prit quelques mètres de hauteur à la verticale et actionna le levier de direction pour partir en avant. A l'arrière, Jason avait déjà commencé à pilonner furieusement les miliciens, tirant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait, bidons d'essence, hommes, véhicules, bâtiments… Une balle tirée du sol finit sa course dans le pare-brise de l'hélicoptère et Riley se crispa sur la manette pour élever l'hélicoptère toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

« Wouuuuuuhouuuuuu ! », hurla Jason en riant, tandis que d'innombrables soldats tombaient sous les balles de sa mitrailleuse. « Le pied d'enfer, on se croirait dans _Apocalypse Now_ , putain ! »

« C'est ça, ouais… le pied d'enfer… », marmonna Riley entre ses dents. Une nouvelle balle vint frapper la coque de l'hélicoptère et il accéléra. L'hélico survolait à présent les hangars dans lesquels ils s'étaient terrés un peu plus tôt et au loin, sur un toit plat, il vit un homme placer un long tube gris sur l'une de ses épaules. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Le tube cracha une gerbe de fumée blanche, ainsi qu'un projectile bien visible malgré la distance. Un projectile qui filait droit sur eux. « Meeeeerde ! » Riley se cramponna de toutes ses forces aux manettes, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter le tir de lance-roquettes. Ils allaient s'écraser. S'ils n'explosaient pas directement en vol. Dans une dernière tentative de changer de cap, il accéléra en poussant l'hélicoptère vers le sol et il vit la roquette raser l'habitacle. Pour finir sa course dans la queue de l'appareil. Celui-ci virevolta un bref moment dans le ciel, tous voyants et alarmes aux abois, avant de plonger à toute vitesse vers le sol. Et c'est à cet instant, seulement à cet instant, que Riley Brody du haut de ses dix-sept ans et neuf mois, prit conscience qu'il allait vraiment mourir.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais que ça fait assez peu, compte tenu du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le poster, mais j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer à présent ? Celles et ceux qui ont terminé le jeu vont voir quelques similitudes dans le scénario, mais pensez-vous que je vais le suivre encore sur certains points ? Ou pas du tout ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite et en attendant vos reviews, je vous fais d'énormes bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	11. Ch11 : Riley

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Merci à tous les follow/fav, ainsi qu'à LeGarsAuBoulot, Lehen, Naina24, Ela, Lydie et Kévin, Acide'nette pour leurs reviews.**

 **RAR :**

 **Ela : ahah Vaas devait être partagé entre l'envie de tous les buter, de partir en courant, d'embrasser Sarah, de la remettre en cage, de boire une bouteille de whisky et de torturer des innocents pour se détendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !**

 **Lydie et Kévin (aka les jeunes mariés) : J'espère que votre mariage s'est bien passé et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ! De mon côté, on fait aller mais j'ai pu écrire un peu malgré tout et vous pondre ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! La fin de cette fiction approche à grands pas, je pense que j'aurai tout achevé en encore 2 chapitres. 3 maxi avec l'épilogue. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous les deux !**

 **Playlist « FC3 ch11 »**

 **Massive Attack – I Am Home  
Massive Attack – Two Rocks And A Cup Of Water  
Massive Attack – Danny The Dog  
Hans Zimmer – Dream Is Collapsing (Inception OST)  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Riley**

 _~o~_

 _Massive Attack – I Am Home_

 _~o~_

« Tu vas encore faire la gueule longtemps ? », demanda Doug en s'asseyant près de Sarah sur les marches de béton à l'entrée du bunker de Vaas. Il replia nonchalamment les genoux pour poser ses coudes dessus et déboucha une bouteille de bière tiède. A sa droite, Sarah pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. « Vaas reviendra dans quelques heures. Crois-moi, s'il a refusé que tu viennes avec lui c'est pour une bonne raison… Les mercenaires de Hoyt sont des tarés de première classe », ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

Sarah soupira. Voilà bien une remarque qui ne la rassurait en rien. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris au milieu des hurlements de colère et des jurons de Vaas, Hoyt Volker était mort et Jason Brody aussi. Une grande partie du quartier général de l'île du Sud avait été réduite en cendres à grands renforts de C4 gracieusement offerts par Citra et le clan Talugmaï. Et comme cela avait été convenu entre Vaas et Hoyt depuis quelques années, l'Espagnol serait celui qui reprendrait les affaires de son mentor si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Mais avant ça, il lui faudrait asseoir son autorité auprès des mercenaires de Hoyt avant que ceux-ci ne décident de se mutiner ou de s'entretuer pour choisir eux-mêmes un dirigeant. Vaas était cependant bien décidé à ne laisser aucun de ces imbéciles mettre la main sur le _business_ de son défunt patron, et pour cela, il lui fallait agir vite et saisir les rênes avant que les mercenaires aient repris leurs esprits après la bataille.

En théorie, tout se passerait bien et Vaas reviendrait bientôt, avec un nouveau poste à ajouter sur son prestigieux _curriculum vitae_. Mais dans le cas contraire… s'il ne revenait pas, alors Sarah se retrouverait à la merci d'une armée entière de pirates qui n'obéiraient plus à personne et cesseraient alors de la voir comme une intouchable. Elle déglutit et pour la centième fois de la nuit, regarda sa montre : deux heures du matin. Cela faisait presque six heures que Vaas était parti et dans le camp, la pression était montée. L'annonce de la mort de Hoyt et de Brody avait échauffé les esprits, fait bouillir les sangs, et elle n'ignorait pas les regards furtifs et venimeux que certains malfrats lui lançaient.

Soudain, de l'agitation à l'entrée du camp lui fit lever le nez et elle se redressa d'un bond, scrutant les zones éclairées par quelques projecteurs. Un groupe d'hommes arrivait, parlant en thaï avec une certaine excitation, mais pas de crête à l'horizon. Vaas n'était pas parmi eux. En revanche, son cœur manqua un battement en voyant un visage jeune mais étrangement similaire à celui de Jason faire son apparition parmi ceux des pirates. _Oh mon Dieu, ce doit être son petit frère…_ Riley était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé : une version adolescente de Jason. Mêmes cheveux bruns coupés courts, mêmes yeux, même nez légèrement retroussé. Le jeune garçon boitillait, tenant l'un de ses bras repliés contre lui. Une moitié de son visage ruisselait de sang séché, qui semblait provenir d'une large plaie sur le haut de son crâne. Du côté opposé, un autre filet d'hémoglobine, plus fin cette fois, s'écoulait doucement de son oreille, le tympan probablement percé par une détonation ou un choc violent. _Pauvre gosse… il aurait mieux fait de mourir_ …, pensa sombrement Sarah en évaluant ses blessures, mais surtout les regards haineux des pirates dirigés vers lui. Il allait certainement payer pour les actes de son frère, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Soudain, son regard croisa celui de l'adolescent et elle vit une lueur d'espoir s'y allumer, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait comme s'il la reconnaissait. Il s'apprêtait à crier quelque chose lorsqu'un des pirates saisit son bras blessé et tira violemment dessus pour l'emmener en direction d'une cage.

« NON ! NON ! AÏE ! PITIÉ ! SARAH ! C'EST TOI, SARAH ? IL FAUT QUE TU M'AIDES ! DIS-LEUR D'ARRÊTER ! »

Sarah cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, partagée entre l'étonnement et la colère. Comment savait-il qui elle était ? Et pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle pouvait l'aider ? Comme si sa cote n'était déjà pas assez basse parmi les pirates, maintenant ils allaient penser qu'elle était de mèche avec Brody et son frère.

« PITIÉ ! TU LUI DOIS UNE FAVEUR ! JASON A DIT QUE TU LUI DEVAIS UNE FAVEUR ! », reprit le garçon tandis que ses geôliers l'entraînaient inexorablement vers sa nouvelle prison.

La jeune Anglaise retint son souffle et tourna le visage vers Doug au moment exact où lui-même pivotait pour la regarder. Ils savaient tous deux parfaitement de quelle faveur Riley voulait parler : Jason avait épargné Doug à la demande de Sarah. Et il avait dû indiquer à son petit frère que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, une certaine jeune Britannique blonde qui traînait avec Vaas serait probablement sa seule planche de salut. Elle cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, sortant de sa stupeur, et dévala les marches du bunker.

« STOP ! ARRÊTEZ ! », ordonna-t-elle en courant pour tirer le bras du pirate qui emmenait l'adolescent. Celui-ci, un géant de près de deux mètres et bardé de muscles, se retourna et baissa des yeux furieux sur la silhouette frêle de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter, du moins en apparence, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je m'occupe du gamin, lâchez-le. »

Le gaillard haussa les sourcils, puis regarda ses collègues tout autour, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, bientôt imité par son public. « La fille donne ordres, maintenant ? », s'exclama-t-il dans un anglais approximatif. « C'est pas parce que fille coucher avec boss, que fille Reine de l'île, huh ? » Une nouvelle vague d'hilarité salua ses propos et Sarah eut subitement envie de tous leur arracher la langue.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant », reprit-elle aussi calmement que possible. « Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre vous tous. Pas la peine de l'enfermer. Et il a besoin de soins. »

« Je peux te donner le garçon… si toi gentille avec moi… » Très fier de sa blague, il agrémenta ses paroles d'un geste obscène mimant une fellation et les pirates redoublèrent d'éclats de rire. Entre elle et le géant, Riley leur jetait tour à tour des regards désespérés, attendant de savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Humiliée, Sarah perdait patience et allait répliquer vertement lorsque Doug s'interposa.

« Je crois me rappeler qu'il y avait un type un jour, qui avait tenté de tripoter la précédente nana de Vaas… », lâcha le rabatteur en faisant mine d'inspecter ses ongles. « Il s'appelait… zut, c'était quoi son nom… ah oui ! Kamnan ! » Il leva un regard indescriptible en direction du géant, qui riait maintenant beaucoup moins. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il est arrivé à _ce cher Kamnan_ ? »

Le type hocha la tête, tandis que les autres pirates baissaient soudain les yeux d'un air gêné.

« Tu veux finir comme _ce cher Kamnan_ ? », ajouta Doug en répétant les trois derniers mots avec une ironie palpable. Le grand secoua la tête frénétiquement et le DJ sourit de toutes ses dents. « Non, hein ? Alors, si j'étais toi, j'éviterais ce genre d'insinuations devant Mademoiselle. Et tu vas me donner ce gosse. C'est moi qui te le demande. »

A contrecœur, le Thaï poussa Riley en avant et Sarah le réceptionna pour l'éloigner doucement de ses ravisseurs. L'adolescent pleurait en silence, de douleur et de soulagement mêlés, et elle frotta son bras valide pour le réconforter.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de chevalier servant pour venir à mon secours, Doug », grogna-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du groupe. Jamais elle n'aurait admis à haute voix qu'il lui avait pourtant sauvé la mise.

Doug gloussa. « Chez les gens civilisés, on dit merci. » Devant le regard venimeux de Sarah, il laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua la tête. « C'est bon, ta fierté en a pris un coup, je le conçois. Mais sur cette île, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Installe le gamin à l'intérieur, je vais faire venir le Dr Earnhardt pour qu'il l'examine. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il s'éloigne trop, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Il lui a fait quoi, Vaas, au type qui avait dragué Beth ? »

Le sourire de Doug s'élargit, comme si ce seul souvenir suffisait à éclairer sa journée. « Il l'a attaché à un poteau en plein soleil, il lui a coupé sa merguez et ses pois chiches, et il les lui a fait manger. En entier. Et crus, en plus. » Il poussa un soupir ravi. « Ahah… qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé, ce jour-là. »

Il tourna les talons, riant toujours de ce souvenir merveilleux, et s'éloigna sous les regards consternés de Sarah et de son nouveau protégé. Elle sentit le visage sanguinolent de Riley se lever vers elle et soupira. « Bienvenue à Rook Island, gamin. »

~o~

 _Massive Attack – Two Rocks And A Cup Of Water_

~o~

Les bras croisés et adossée au mur près de la porte de la chambre de Vaas, Sarah observait attentivement le Dr Earnhardt s'occuper de son jeune patient. Il avait fallu près d'une heure après l'appel de Doug pour que le médecin de l'archipel traverse sa propre île et prenne un bateau pour rejoindre celle du chef des pirates. Heureusement pour Riley, ses blessures ne saignaient plus mais il souffrait atrocement. Son bras blessé était fracturé au niveau de l'avant-bras et son épaule était démise. Earnhardt avait donc injecté une quantité non négligeable de morphiniques dans le pli du coude du garçon avant de réduire la fracture et de remettre son épaule en place. Pour le tympan, il n'y pouvait rien en revanche, cela guérirait tout seul en plusieurs jours.

Il était à présent en train de suturer la plaie au crâne d'un Riley parti depuis un moment au pays des songes chimiques, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Sarah regarda de nouveau sa montre : presque quatre heures trente du matin et Vaas n'était toujours pas revenu. Après plusieurs minutes de sutures et de bandages, Earnhardt se leva enfin et jeta ses gants tachés de sang dans un bac en plastique, soupirant et étirant ses muscles ankylosés par ses gestes minutieux. Sarah se décolla du mur et le dévisagea. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait qu'il avait été la dernière personne que Bethany avait vue avant de mourir. D'après Doug, le docteur et Beth étaient ensemble dans la serre où ils cultivaient leurs plantes médicinales lorsqu'elle avait été atteinte par la fléchette empoisonnée qui l'avait tuée. Pourquoi cette curiosité malsaine ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle brûlait d'envie de le questionner à ce sujet.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Earnhardt leva ses yeux fatigués vers Sarah et un sourire triste souleva légèrement les coins de sa bouche. « Vous lui ressemblez tellement... » Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser de nouveau la place à une expression morne et triste. « J'espère que vous connaîtrez un destin moins tragique, en revanche… »

« Vous parlez de Bethany… ? », demanda inutilement Sarah, sautant sur l'occasion pour lancer la conversation à ce sujet. « Doug m'a dit que vous étiez là, lors de ses derniers instants… »

Le médecin grimaça et hocha la tête. Son expression douloureuse s'était intensifiée. « Pauvre enfant… Elle était comme ma défunte fille. Si pleine de vie… Et son bébé… Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de n'avoir pu les aider. »

« Vous ne pouviez probablement rien faire… », murmura Sarah en pinçant les lèvres. « Une fléchette empoisonnée… C'est lâche, c'est tellement… du Citra tout craché. » Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues en repensant à cet instant terrible où elle avait entendu la voix de Citra ordonner à Jason de la tuer, dans le haut-parleur du talkie-walkie. Citra avait un don pour ne jamais se salir les mains. Elle trouvait toujours un pigeon pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Le docteur venait de jeter un flacon de désinfectant vide contre le mur et tenait à présent son visage entre ses mains, le dos agité de soubresauts. « Il y avait tellement de sang… Ses oreilles, son nez, sa bouche, ses yeux… Ils saignaient. Tous… Le fœtus aussi… Le poison la vidait de tout son sang. Chaque nuit… je revois son visage… Jamais je ne me pardonnerai, jamais je-

Il cessa son monologue hystérique en sentant la main de Sarah se poser sur son épaule et tourna brusquement son visage vers elle. « Vous avez sûrement fait tout ce que vous pouviez, docteur… », souffla Sarah, apaisante. « Vaas le sait aussi. Sinon, vous auriez certainement fini au fond d'une cage. Ou dans le ventre d'un tigre. »

Earnhardt esquissa un sourire de guingois et se détourna pour rassembler sa trousse et ses affaires. Ses gestes étaient fébriles et désordonnés, et Sarah ne put s'empêcher de le plaindre. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, ses yeux étaient rougis. Il lui tendit plusieurs flacons de comprimés divers, le regard fuyant. « Tenez. Voici des antibiotiques pour éviter l'infection, trois fois par jour pendant les repas, et des antidouleurs, autant que nécessaire sans dépasser six comprimés par jour. Je vous ai aussi laissé de quoi nettoyer et changer les bandages. Je vais dormir un peu et reviendrai vérifier que tout va bien avant de partir. »

« Merci… », bredouilla Sarah, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le retenir. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur la mort de Bethany, mais cela semblait beaucoup trop perturber le docteur, alors elle n'insista pas.

Il allait franchir la porte quand il se figea sur le seuil, une main cramponnée au montant. « Sauvez-vous et quittez cette île, jeune fille. Pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Il n'y a rien de bon pour vous ici. »

Sarah allait protester mais le médecin avait déjà disparu et elle referma la bouche, dépitée. Elle resta un moment là, à fixer la porte par laquelle il s'était engouffré, lorsqu'un gémissement en provenance du lit la tira de ses pensées. Avec un soupir, elle alla déposer les flacons de médicaments sur le tabouret qui faisait office de table de chevet et caressa le front ruisselant de Riley, toujours profondément endormi.

Puis à pas de loup, elle quitta à son tour l'infirmerie improvisée, installa un matelas de fortune près de la porte et s'allongea dessus, bien décidée à garder un œil ouvert sur l'adolescent sans défense dans la pièce voisine.

Sarah fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit d'une porte qui claque et se redressa sur son matelas informe. Elle vit le visage désolé du Dr. Earnhardt penché sur elle, ainsi que celui goguenard de Doug. Par la fenêtre, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

« Oh… bonjour… », balbutia-t-elle en se relevant et en essuyant discrètement une goutte de bave à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Vous êtes venu voir Riley avant de partir ? »

« Oui, je m'en allais », répondit le médecin avant d'ajouter devant son expression surprise : « Je suis arrivé il y a une heure, mais vous dormiez si bien que nous n'avons pas jugé utile de vous réveiller. »

La Britannique fit la moue. « Non, je… je montais la garde… »

« Hum, et tes ronflements étaient donc un signal d'alarme ? », railla Doug, les mains dans les poches.

Sans répondre, elle lui décocha une œillade meurtrière et marmonna qu'elle allait voir comment se portait Riley.

« J'ai parlé un long moment avec lui », fit Earnhardt tandis qu'elle tournait la poignée. « C'est un gentil jeune homme. Très courageux. Il a traversé beaucoup de choses, mais… il va s'en remettre. Comme je le lui ai dit, les amis de son frère l'attendent tous chez moi. Je vais rentrer de ce pas leur annoncer son arrivée et préparer le bateau pour leur faire quitter l'île. »

Sarah hocha la tête et remercia le médecin d'un sourire, tandis qu'il partait en direction du rivage.

« Je vous garde une place dessus ? », demanda le docteur sans se retourner.

« On verra… », marmonna Sarah avant de rentrer dans la chambre du blessé. Doug s'apprêtait à la suivre à l'intérieur mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez avec une satisfaction extrême.  
« Salut… Comment tu te sens ? », demanda-t-elle à Riley, qui tenta avec des gestes lents et mesurés de se redresser sur son oreiller, grimaçant de douleur.

« Pas trop mal… J'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que d'être mort… », marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts encore tachés de sang séché et couverts d'égratignures.

 _Ça, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper_ , pensa Sarah en serrant les dents. Elle décida de changer de sujet et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que Jason t'avait dit sur moi ? »

Riley haussa nonchalamment son épaule valide, comme s'il s'attendait à cette question. « Il a dit que même si tu étais aveuglée par ton attirance inexplicable et stupide pour le type qui gère cette île, tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Qui pourrait me protéger. Et que tu lui devais cette faveur. »

Piquée au vif, en particulier par le terme « stupide », Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer : « Oh c'est vrai, parce que lui n'est absolument pas aveuglé par sa propre _attirance inexplicable et stupide_ pour une certaine pétasse en mini-jupe de cuir… »

Riley leva deux yeux irrégulièrement enflés sur elle. « Citra… »

« J'imagine que Jason t'a parlé d'elle aussi… », soupira Sarah, avant de hausser un sourcil étonné par la réponse du jeune garçon.

« Pas tellement… Il a juste dit qu'elle était la reine légitime de cette île et que son frère Vaas devait mourir pour qu'elle puisse régner et ramener la paix. Mais dans l'éventualité où on serait séparés ou qu'il… » Riley s'interrompit. Sarah savait parfaitement de quelle éventualité il parlait : celle de la mort de Jason. Autrement dit, un scénario aujourd'hui devenu réalité. Le brun essuya prestement une larme sur sa joue rougie et renifla. « Bref, dans cette éventualité-là, il fallait que je reste avec toi. Pour que tu les empêches de me tuer. »

La jeune femme ressentit un brusque élan de compassion pour l'adolescent. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Elle-même avait certes vécu un cauchemar sur cette île, mais grâce à ce qu'il s'était produit entre elle et Vaas, ses amis avaient pu quitter l'archipel sains et saufs. Riley avait quant à lui perdu ses deux grands frères, tandis que les amis de Jason se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'île Nord, probablement aussi tristes et traumatisés que lui.

« Il faut que je retrouve Liza… », gémit Riley. Il semblait à la fois au bord des larmes et rongé par la colère. « Et Oliver, et Daisy et… »

« Ils sont avec le Dr Earnhardt », l'interrompit Sarah d'une voix apaisante.

« Je sais », souffla le jeune homme avant de serrer le poing pour le frapper violemment sur les draps, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Liza, hein ? Comment je peux lui dire que Jason est mort ? Et surtout pour cette pétasse ! »

« Riley… »

« C'est Citra qui l'a transformé en… en cette chose assoiffée de sang, qui est venue me sauver là-bas ! Il n'était pas comme ça avant. C'était un type bien ! Mais là, il… ce n'était plus mon frère, tu piges ? Il RIAIT tout en tirant à la mitrailleuse sur les soldats, il RIAIT comme un putain de malade ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais le doc a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle utilisait de pauvres innocents pour sa foutue guerre ! Je la _déteste_ ! »

Il avait pratiquement hurlé le dernier mot et Sarah en resta bouche bée. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas nier que Citra avait une grosse part de responsabilité dans la transformation de Jason, mais de là à en faire le seul bouc émissaire…

« Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais… Jason a fait… des choix… »

« J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça… », reprit Riley. Le ton avait baissé, devenant plus plaintif. « Je veux juste retrouver les autres et rentrer chez moi… »

Sarah opina du chef, touchée par la colère et la peine de son protégé. « Je vais tout faire pour. Donne-moi juste un peu de temps. »

Pour toute réponse, Riley se laissa doucement glisser sous les couvertures et se tourna pour mettre fin à la conversation, son dos agité de légers soubresauts. Se sentant soudain de trop, la jeune femme se détourna sans un bruit et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

~o~

 _Massive Attack – Danny The Dog_

~o~

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu vas fixer l'horizon pendant des heures qu'il reviendra plus vite… »

Sarah tourna la tête en direction de Doug, qui approchait d'elle sur la plage. Vaas était parti depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures à présent et plus le temps passait, plus la perspective de le savoir en danger la hantait.

« Il va bien, j'en suis sûr… », reprit le DJ en se laissant tomber sur le sable à côté d'elle, lui tendant une canette de bière dont elle s'empara avec reconnaissance. « Il faut juste qu'il fasse comprendre aux demeurés de l'île Sud que maintenant, c'est lui le patron. Et quand on sait que leur quotient intellectuel cumulé dépasse à peine le tiers du QI des nôtres… » Il fit un geste en direction du camp derrière eux et des pirates que l'on entendait brailler dans la nuit tombée. « Tu comprends que ça peut être un petit peu long. »

Sarah laissa échapper un rire et Doug sembla satisfait de l'effet produit par sa blague. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux tandis qu'ils sirotaient leurs bières tièdes, simplement troublé par le doux bruit des vagues sur le sable fin.

« Doug… »

« Hum ? »

« Il faut qu'on aide Riley à fuir… »

Le DJ poussa un soupir exaspéré et se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le sable. « J'étais sûr que tu allais me demander ça, putain… »

« Je te rappelle que Jason t'a épargné alors que Citra avait donné l'ordre de t'exterminer… La moindre des choses serait d'aider son petit frère à ne pas monter au paradis aussi prématurément que lui… »

« Je sais, _je sais_ , JE SAIS ! », répéta Doug en se passant une main sur le visage. « Tu réalises que quand Vaas l'apprendra, il nous tuera. »

« Oui eh bien, il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Et il ne nous fera rien. »

Doug ricana. « Toi peut-être, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas ton 90 bonnet C pour l'amadouer, mes chances de survie sont extrêmement réduites. » Il prit une gorgée de bière, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard amusé que la blonde lui lançait. « Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour faire sortir le gamin de l'île ? »

Alors que le sourire de Sarah s'agrandissait de manière démesurée, Doug comprit qu'elle avait déjà pensé à tout. Et que ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

~o~

« Toutes les caisses d'héroïne qui sont là…. », aboya Doug en désignant une demi-douzaine d'énormes caisses en bois empilées à la va-vite sous un auvent en tôle défraîchie. « …dans mon bateau là-bas. » Son bras passa des caisses au chemin qui sortait du camp et quelques pirates se levèrent en grommelant pour exécuter ses ordres. Lentement, les grandes et lourdes caisses prirent le chemin de la plage, portées à bout de bras par les hommes de Vaas. Doug s'avança vers l'un des pirates, qui contrôlait une feuille d'inventaire d'une propreté douteuse, les sourcils froncés.

« La livraison pour Carlos n'était pas censée se faire la semaine prochaine ? », demanda-t-il au DJ qui poussa un soupir théâtral.

« Vaas m'a demandé de livrer plus tôt, compte tenu des circonstances. Il m'a appelé ce matin en coup de vent exprès pour ça… » Comme l'autre lui jetait toujours un regard dubitatif, il soupira de nouveau et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable, les doigts pianotant déjà sur le clavier. « Si tu veux, on peut l'appeler de suite pour confirmer, hein ? Je suis sûr que le boss sera ravi d'être dérangé pour rien alors qu'il a tout le bazar de Brody à régler…. »

« Non mais s'il t'a appelé ce matin, c'est bon… », l'interrompit précipitamment le pirate en repliant la feuille d'inventaire de ses doigts empressés. « On va pas l'embêter pour si peu… »

« C'est préférable, en effet… »

Tentant de masquer un sourire triomphant, Doug regarda l'homme s'éloigner à l'intérieur du camp, avant de prendre lui aussi la direction du ponton. Il attendit patiemment que les gros bras aient fini de charger les caisses sur le bateau et se plaça derrière les commandes, dans la cabine centrale.

« Hey ! Doug ! »

L'interpellé se raidit et se retourna lentement, une expression faussement ennuyée sur ses traits occidentaux. Un homme armé d'une kalachnikov venait de grimper sur le pont.

« Je t'accompagne. Tu connais les règles : toujours au moins un homme armé pendant un transfert de marchandise… », grogna le type en se postant à l'arrière du bateau.

Doug remonta un pan de sa chemise, dévoilant la crosse du Glock automatique qui dépassait de son pantalon. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, sois rassuré. »

« Un homme armé _en plus_ du conducteur… », rétorqua l'autre en plissant les yeux.

 _Merde,_ jura Doug dans sa barbe. Mais il ne montra pas sa déception et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. « Comme tu veux, mec. Si ça t'amuse de faire un tour de bateau en pleine nuit… »

Le pirate ne répondit pas et se cala confortablement contre le garde-fou de la poupe, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Doug repartit en direction de la cabine, jetant un regard furtif en direction des caisses rangées dans un coin. Combien de temps Sarah et Riley allaient-ils pouvoir tenir là-dedans sans faire de bruit ni bouger ? Peu de temps, si l'on tenait compte des mouvements du bateau, de la chaleur et de leurs muscles qui allaient peu à peu s'ankyloser. Les lèvres pincées, Doug mit les gaz et éloigna légèrement le bateau du ponton, pour ensuite lui faire prendre la mer. Comment allait-il se débarrasser du garde ? Le Glock à sa ceinture semblait lui brûler la peau, sa présence contre son bas ventre presque insupportable maintenant que l'idée de s'en servir contre quelqu'un de son propre camp s'imposait de plus en plus à lui comme la seule solution possible. Tuer un des pirates de Vaas équivalait à creuser sa propre tombe. Si cela se savait, peu importerait le nombre d'années d'amitié entre lui et l'Espagnol : il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le bateau prit de la vitesse et Doug se maudit d'avoir accepté ce plan foireux. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Sarah. Cette fille était un aimant à problèmes, il aurait mieux fait de l'attacher au lit de Vaas, la bâillonner, fermer la porte à clef et jeter le précieux sésame dans l'océan. Au lieu de ça, voilà qu'il chevauchait les vagues, en compagnie d'une brute épaisse armée jusqu'aux dents et de deux passagers clandestins. _Vie de merde…_

Un craquement en provenance de l'une des caisses calées à l'entrée de la cabine le fit se retourner, avant de reporter précipitamment son attention sur l'horizon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son accompagnateur.

« Débarrasse-toi de lui ! », siffla la voix de Sarah depuis l'intérieur de la caisse. Doug jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, s'assura que le pirate n'avait rien remarqué et donna un léger coup de pied dans le panneau de bois. Sarah chuchota un juron.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Doug entreprit de s'éloigner le plus possible des côtes sans pour autant que cela ne paraisse inhabituel. Aucun autre bateau en vue. S'il voulait dégager l'indésirable voyageur, c'était probablement sa seule chance. Pas de témoins, pas d'embrouilles. De nouveau, le pistolet se fit lourd contre sa hanche. Malgré tout, les chances de le tuer d'une seule balle, du premier coup, à cette distance et en tenant compte des mouvements imprévisibles de l'océan, étaient quasi nulles. _Car si l'autre a la moindre chance de répliquer, il me réduira en bouillie avant même que j'aie eu le temps de dire « schnouf »._ _1_

Mais le ciel semblait être de son côté, cette nuit-là. Un choc secoua la carcasse du bateau et Doug profita de l'occasion pour arrêter les moteurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabine centrale pour rejoindre le pirate, qui scrutait les eaux noires.

« Aucune idée… Un tronc d'arbre ? Un rocher ? »

Doug haussa les épaules et prit une expression désolée. « Je crains qu'on ait perdu une hélice… »

« Merde… », jura l'autre en se penchant un peu plus par-dessus le bastingage pour tenter d'apercevoir les pales. Doug lui décocha un sourire contrit. « Tu veux quand même pas que je descende là-dedans ? », fit le sbire en désignant l'eau salée de la pointe de sa kalachnikov.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, euh… »

« Piotr », lui rappela le pirate avec un regard mauvais.

« Piotr… Si je démarre sans être sûr que tout va bien, ça pourrait causer de gros dégâts au niveau du moteur… » Bien entendu, Doug n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il disait, mais en ayant l'air de s'y connaître, peut-être que le dénommé Piotr se laisserait-il convaincre. Et plonger dans l'eau signifierait lâcher sa précieuse arme russe. Un bon point pour le DJ. « Et si effectivement, il nous manque une hélice ou même qu'elle s'est simplement désaxée, ça pourrait être tout aussi désastreux pour la mécanique. » _Je suis à deux cent pour cent dans le bluff, mais je le vis bien…_ , grinça-t-il mentalement, tandis que Piotr semblait peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête glabre de skinhead.

Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, l'homme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et passa la bandoulière de sa kalach par-dessus sa tête, avant de poser le fusil sur le pont.

« Merci, mec », lâcha Doug avec un sourire reconnaissant. Piotr répondit par un grognement, tout en délaçant ses Rangers pour les retirer. Une fois délesté de son attirail, il enjamba la poupe et après un dernier soupir, se laissa tomber dans les eaux sombres de l'Océan Indien.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? », demanda effrontément Doug, tout en saisissant la crosse de son Glock.

« Minute, papillon ! On y voit comme dans un four. File-moi une torche, au lieu de causer ! »

« Hum, oui oui, j'arrive… » Prudemment, Doug défit le cran de sécurité et entreprit de tirer la culasse aussi silencieusement que possible vers l'arrière. Le cliquetis de l'arme sembla faire écho à dix kilomètres à la ronde et Doug grimaça.

Mais la voix de Piotr s'éleva de nouveau, cette fois agrémentée d'une pointe de panique. « Putain, y'a quelque chose qui a frôlé mon pied ! Je remonte ! »

Doug pencha la tête par-dessus bord, juste à temps pour voir le russe se figer soudain sur place, hurler… et être entraîné au fond de l'eau. « Oh merde ! », jura Doug en se cramponnant au bastingage. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Piotr ! Piotr ! »

Derrière lui un craquement bien plus fort retentit et il sut sans se retourner que Sarah s'était extirpée hors de sa caisse. Deuxième craquement : Riley était lui aussi libre de ses mouvements. Tous deux rejoignirent le DJ à l'arrière du bateau. Sarah lui adressa un regard interrogateur, tandis que Riley courbé en deux, tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son estomac. Le manque d'air et les remous ne semblaient pas avoir fait des merveilles sur son organisme et son teint avait une légère nuance verdâtre.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? », s'enquit Sarah en fouillant elle aussi du regard les environs.

« Je… j'en sais rien… il était là… et puis la seconde d'après… pouf… », marmonna Doug, hébété.

La tête rasée de Piotr surgit soudain des profondeurs, les faisant sursauter tous les trois. L'homme avait les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte et hurlait à pleins poumons. « Au secours ! A moi ! Un requin ! Un putain de req- »

Avec un 'plouf' étouffé, Piotr fut de nouveau entraîné sous la surface et lorsque Doug dirigea enfin la torche de son smartphone sur les flots qui venaient d'engloutir le pirate, tous purent constater qu'un nuage sombre s'agrandissait petit à petit dans la zone, teintant de rouge la peinture blanche au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison de leur embarcation.

Sarah haussa les sourcils, tandis que Doug lâchait un simple « ah… » désabusé. Sur leur gauche, un bruit écœurant leur signala que Riley venait de vomir tripes et boyaux.

« Bon… l'avantage c'est que… tu ne l'as pas tué ! », fit remarquer Sarah en regardant toujours la tâche rouge s'agrandir sous la lumière de la torche. « Donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as trahi Vaas, pas vrai ? »

« Exactement ! » Doug hocha la tête, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. « La nature est impitoyable, tout le monde le sait. C'était un accident ! Un bête accident… »

« Hmm », approuva Sarah, les mains dans les poches de son short.

Et comme pour ponctuer le débat, une nouvelle salve de vomissements s'échappa de la bouche de Riley.

~o~

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ils approchaient enfin de leur destination. Doug accosta le long d'un ponton de bois à moitié rongé par la vermine et qui semblait abandonné. Riley sauta le premier hors du bateau, manifestement ravi de retrouver la terre ferme.

« La maison du docteur est sur la falaise juste derrière cette colline, on va devoir finir à pieds », annonça Doug en nouant les écoutes au ponton. Il ajouta à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour ses deux passagers : « Après il faudra que je trouve une bonne planque pour ces caisses jusqu'au jour de la vraie livraison… »

Sarah fit signe à Riley d'approcher et plongea le bras dans le petit sac à dos qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans sa caisse. « Tu te sens comment ? », lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main fraîche sur son front. Il ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre.

« Ça va », répondit sobrement l'adolescent.

Elle plongea de nouveau la main dans le sac et en ressortit un flacon de médicaments et une petite bouteille d'eau. « Tiens, tes antibiotiques. » Docilement, Riley recueillit deux gélules dans sa main droite, les mit dans sa bouche et les avala avec l'eau qu'elle lui tendait. La jeune femme remit tout le nécessaire dans le sac, sous le regard attentif de son protégé.

« Tu n'as jamais peur ? », demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'elle remettait son sac sur l'épaule. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait eu peur dans cet hôpital malien, sous les tirs des Djihadistes. Elle avait eu peur lorsque l'ouragan Sandy avait dévasté Haïti et laissé derrière lui des milliers d'orphelins, ainsi que des épidémies toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Elle avait eu peur lorsque Citra avait ordonné à Jason de la tuer. Mais l'adrénaline était plus forte, la maintenait debout, l'aidait à ne pas craquer. Et en ce qui concernait Citra, la colère et la haine qu'elle lui inspirait surpassaient de loin la peur. Après tout, la Reine Rakyat l'avait traitée de salope à peine quarante-cinq secondes après l'avoir rencontrée, soit une espèce de record mondial.

« Si, ça m'arrive… et c'est une bonne chose. Les gens qui n'ont plus peur ne sont plus vraiment humains, pas vrai ? », répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire rassurant.

« Y'a qu'à voir comment a fini son frère… », lâcha nonchalamment Doug en passant entre eux pour gagner le chemin de terre qui serpentait jusqu'en haut de la colline. Riley s'assombrit aussitôt et Sarah fusilla le DJ du regard. En silence, ils entreprirent de gravir la pente, éclairés à la seule lueur de leurs lampes torches. Mais plus ils grimpaient, plus une odeur de bois et de caoutchouc brûlé emplissaient leurs narines. Quelques mètres avant le sommet, c'est une lueur orangée qui commençait à illuminer le ciel, accompagnée du crépitement caractéristique des flammes. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Riley se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, pour finalement se figer comme une statue en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui sur la falaise. Il fut bientôt rejoint par les deux autres, qui poussèrent un juron à l'unisson.

La maison du Dr Earnhardt était en proie aux flammes. L'incendie avait déjà envahi les deux étages, léchait les parois, dévorait la toiture. Celle-ci s'effondra d'ailleurs sous leurs yeux dans un vacarme sinistre.

« LIZA ! », hurla soudain Riley en dévalant la colline à toutes jambes en direction de la maison.

« Riley, attends ! » Mais l'adolescent ignora superbement les cris de Sarah, qui s'élança à sa poursuite avec Doug. Riley faisait déjà le tour de la maison, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le feu, rougeoyant, meurtrier. Soudain, une voix faible et rauque leur parvint depuis une petite tonnelle en bois blanc à quelques mètres de la maison. Le docteur Earnhardt était étendu là, la chemise trempée et lourde de sang frais. Un filet d'hémoglobine coulait également sur son menton et il leva une main tremblante en les voyant approcher.

« Doc ! », s'exclama Doug en se penchant sur lui pour l'examiner. Mais en écartant les pans de la chemise, il comprit que le docteur n'était plus en état d'être sauvé. Son ventre était lacéré de coups de poignard, à première vue il en comptait une douzaine, peut-être plus. Une mare de sang se formait petit à petit autour de lui. « Qui a fait ça ? » La question était bien entendu rhétorique. Tout le monde savait qui avait fait ça.

« R…Les rakyats… », confirma le docteur avant de laisser échapper un gargouillis immonde. Il se tourna vers Riley, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sales. « Ils ont pris… tes amis… »

« Mais enfin pour quoi faire ? », s'énerva Sarah en essayant comme elle pouvait de faire pression sur l'abdomen du docteur pour limiter l'hémorragie. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle gagnerait à peine quelques secondes.

« Citr… pense que…. » Le docteur fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux, arrosant copieusement les bras de Sarah d'un mélange de salive et de sang chaud. « Qu'ils sont responsab… mort de ton frère… »

Doug se releva d'un bond. « Ok, c'est bon, je me tire… ça craint trop… » Et avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir, il se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction du bateau.

« Doug ! Et merde… » Sarah saisit les mains de Riley et lui demanda d'appuyer bien fort sur le ventre du blessé. Riley acquiesça vivement et s'attela à la tâche, tandis qu'elle prenait Doug en chasse. Le jeune garçon tourna ses yeux brillants de larmes et de rage vers l'homme mourant. Celui-ci fit un geste en direction de sa poche de pantalon, plongeant difficilement les doigts à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il parvint à les ressortir, il tenait deux fioles d'un liquide transparent entre ses doigts. Riley fronça les sourcils lorsque le docteur mit les deux flacons dans sa main et referma ses doigts dessus.

« V-venge ton frère… Venge-les tous… Tue-la… »

La main du docteur retomba mollement sur le sol et Riley baissa les yeux sur le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire. Lorsqu'il les releva sur Earnhardt, il vit le menton du docteur s'affaisser doucement, ses yeux se figer et sa respiration s'arrêter définitivement. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur les fesses, fixant sans ciller le corps inerte du médecin. Dans sa main serrée, les deux fioles de poison s'entrechoquèrent doucement.

~o~

 _Inception – Dream Is Collapsing_

~o~

Doug courait à perdre haleine. Ce n'était pas tant la présence furibonde de Sarah derrière lui qui lui faisait accélérer le pas, mais plutôt l'idée que quelques Rakyats soient restés en arrière pour surveiller les lieux et capturer ou tuer d'éventuels pirates ayant vu les flammes de loin. Citra le terrifiait plus encore que Vaas. Et elle venait une fois de plus de lui prouver que ses craintes étaient bel et bien fondées. Accuser les amis de Jason d'être responsables de sa mort ? Quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer ?

« Arrête-toi ! Arrête-toi, sale... cafard ! », haleta Sarah derrière lui. Elle gagnait du terrain. Doug poussa encore plus fort sur ses jambes, mais il n'avait jamais été très brillant au sprint. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la plage, il dut s'arrêter, plié en deux par un point de côté. Sarah fut sur lui quelques secondes plus tard, le poussant violemment sur le sable. « Tu vas pas te tirer comme ça ? Pas en nous laissant sur cette foutue île ! »

« Eh bien si tu ne veux pas rester, grimpe dans ce bateau. Moi je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici ! » Il se releva tant bien que mal, mais Sarah le fit de nouveau trébucher.

« Il faut aller chercher Riley ! »

« Rien à foutre, ma belle. Il avait qu'à suivre. Je ne vais pas attendre ici qu'une bande de Rakyats armés jusqu'aux dents me tombe dessus et me livre à la timbrée qui leur sert de reine. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Earnhardt ? Hein ? Tu l'as entendu comme moi ? » Doug avait tendu le bras en direction de la maison, le visage maintenant déformé par la colère et la peur.

« Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'aller chercher le gosse… », insista Sarah, suppliante.

« Tu veux dire maintenant ? Ou bien quand il sera rentré de sa petite excursion dans la jungle ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce que voulait lui dire le DJ. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lève le bras en direction de la route. Elle se retourna et distingua la silhouette de Riley, précédée du rai de lumière bleue de sa lampe torche, qui s'éloignait en courant vers les profondeurs de l'île. « Mais qu'est-ce que… ? », souffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans sa direction. Mais elle se figea au bout de quelques mètres. Si elle partait maintenant, Doug en profiterait pour se tirer avec le bateau. Mais si elle montait sur le bateau avec lui… Riley serait livré à lui-même sur cette île impitoyable.

« Tu choisis… » Doug avait déjà commencé à courir en direction du ponton. « Soit tu viens avec moi maintenant, soit tu restes ici avec le gamin. »

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour la silhouette de Doug qui retirait les amarres et celle de Riley que l'on n'apercevait déjà presque plus dans la nuit noire. Elle regarda une dernière fois le bateau et trouva décidément que l'histoire se répétait. Elle ne monterait pas plus dans ce bateau qu'elle n'était montée dans le précédent, celui qui avait emporté ses amis vers le continent. « Et merde… », jura-t-elle avant de se remettre à courir, cette fois en direction de la jungle.

« T'as intérêt à revenir ! », aboya Doug derrière elle. « Sinon Vaas va sévèrement péter un câble ! »

Sarah sentit son cœur se pincer à l'idée qu'elle pouvait ne plus jamais revoir Vaas, mais balaya cette pensée et se concentra sur la lueur de la torche de Riley dans le lointain. Sur la plage, elle entendit le moteur du bateau se mettre en marche pour s'éloigner à vive allure, et jura une nouvelle fois. Doug les avait vraiment abandonnés.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle constata avec un certain soulagement qu'elle commençait à rattraper l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne courait pas aussi vite qu'elle ou commençait à se fatiguer. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix, elle le héla et il s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Le pauvre garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, les mains encore couvertes du sang du docteur.

« Riley… »

« Il faut que je retrouve Liza… », gémit le jeune homme, essuyant la sueur et les larmes de son visage. « Je ne peux pas la laisser avec la folle qui lui a volé mon frère… »

« On ne peut pas aller là-bas, c'est trop dangereux… Il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant… »

« Je ne retournerai pas là-bas… »

« C'est tout aussi dangereux de rester ici », argumenta Sarah en jetant un regard furtif en direction de la jungle.

« Je m'en fous, je veux aller trouver Citra ! »

« Ok, tu as conscience que c'est peut-être la pire idée du siècle ? », persifla Sarah en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton. S'il continuait comme ça, ils allaient rameuter toute l'île : pirates en faction et Rakyats confondus. Riley saisit le message mais n'y répondit pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Au lieu de chuchoter, il se mit à hurler à gorge déployée.

« Hé, les débiles ! Venez me chercher ! Je suis là ! Je vous att- »

D'un bond, Sarah avait fondu sur lui et tentait maintenant de le bâillonner de ses mains. « Ok, ok, ok, admettons, tu veux aller voir Citra et ensuite quoi ? », siffla-t-elle avec colère. « Tu crois que vous allez prendre le thé, vous faire les ongles et qu'ensuite tu vas la convaincre de libérer tes amis ? »

Un bruit étouffé filtra entre les doigts de Sarah et elle les retira pour qu'il puisse répondre de manière intelligible. « Quelque chose comme ça ? »

La jeune femme laissa retomber son bras le long de son flanc et secoua la tête. « Non. Il nous faut un plan. Mais il est hors de question d'y réfléchir maintenant. On va trouver un abri pour passer la nuit et on avisera demain. »

« Et Doug ? », demanda Riley comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de l'absence d'un tiers du trio.

Sarah poussa un grognement méprisant. « Doug est une flippette. Il s'est tiré. »

« Oh… »

« Viens par-là, il me semble avoir aperçu une vieille cabane de pêcheur le long de la plage. Les nuits ne sont pas sûres dans le coin. » Elle le tira par le bras pour rebrousser chemin.

« Si les Rakyats étaient dans le coin, ils nous auraient déjà sauté dessus », rétorqua benoîtement Riley en la suivant malgré tout.

« Pour le moment, ce ne sont pas franchement les Rakyats qui m'inquiètent. » Et devant l'air interrogateur de l'adolescent, elle ajouta : « Les requins sont loin d'être les pires bestioles sur cette île, crois-moi. »

Au pas de course, ils gagnèrent donc la cabane qu'elle avait repérée en chemin. Comme elle s'en était doutée, le petit bâtiment de bois était inhabité et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un soupir de soulagement, calant son sac à dos sous sa tête, bientôt imitée par Riley. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvint à trouver le sommeil rapidement. Sarah entendit Riley sangloter doucement une bonne heure avant de finalement fermer les paupières. Demain… demain, elle le dissuaderait de se lancer dans cette aventure stupide et dangereuse. Mais pour l'instant, un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

A peine une seconde semblait s'être écoulée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. La cabane était baignée de lumière, ils avaient donc bel et bien dormi quelques heures. Couchée sur le flanc, la première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux écarquillés de terreur de Riley. La seconde, fut le canon de fusil mitrailleur directement pointé sur sa tempe et le Rakyat qui en tenait la crosse avec une expression sévère. Sarah poussa un soupir. « Tu voulais voir Citra ? » Elle tourna un regard furieux et méprisant sur l'homme qui la tenait en joue. « Je suis sûre que ce gentil monsieur va nous y conduire… »

 _1 Schnouf : terme utilisé dans le monde des truands pour désigner des drogues telles que l'héroïne ou la cocaïne. Et non, je ne suis pas du tout fière de cette blague…_

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et ce sera tout pour cette fois ! On approche de plus en plus de la fin de cette fiction, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Normalement, je devrais terminer l'écriture d'ici le passage à l'année 2018, où certains changements dans ma vie me permettront ensuite de reprendre un rythme d'écriture quotidien, comme au bon vieux temps ! Alors, soyez patients, il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant le retour ferme et définitif de Nos Corps à la Dérive !  
A bientôt et gros bisous !**

 **Xérès**


	12. Ch12 : Un pied dans la tombe

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Et me revoilà enfin avec ce qui est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Toutes les réponses à vos questions se trouveront ici, la grande révélation, les « oooh », les « aaaah » et les « nooon » aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré cette looooooongue attente, mais je peux vous garantir que Xérès Malfoy est de retour, plus décidée que jamais à terminer ceci et à reprendre le cours de Nos Corps à la Dérive, so… stay tuned !**

 **Merci à PlumeDeSerpent, Marou 1er, Clemchou, Ela, Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique, Jjboivin, SnowandSilver pour leurs reviews !**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Marou 1er : T'as vu, je ne t'ai pas oublié cette fois :) Des bisous, ma muse.**

 **Ela : Merci pour ta review ! Une fin Pokémon ? Tu veux dire tout le monde aspiré dans une boule de la taille d'une décoration de Noël ? Non, je ne pense pas ahah. Pour le reste tu le découvriras dans cet avant-dernier chapitre (eh oui !) et j'espère que ce début de fin te plaira ! Bisous !**

 **Playlist YouTube**

 **The Bombay Royale – The River  
Unknown – Farewell Life  
François & The Atlas Mountain – Royan  
Gemma Hayes – Wicked Game**

 **Chapitre 12 : Un Pied Dans La Tombe**

 _~o~ The Bombay Royale – The River ~o~_

Les mains liées derrière le dos, Sarah grommela pour la centième fois dans sa barbe lorsque la Jeep bleue des soldats Rakyat qui les avaient capturés fit une nouvelle embardée pour éviter un nid-de-poule sur la route. Son épaule gauche cogna durement contre la carlingue et elle fusilla du regard le Rakyat assis à l'avant sur le siège passager qui s'était retourné en l'entendant maugréer. Elle détourna le regard en direction de la jungle luxuriante qui défilait sur le côté, à la recherche d'un éventuel uniforme ou d'une Jeep rouge, n'importe quoi qui ressemble à un pirate et qui pourrait éventuellement lui venir en aide. Mais elle ne voyait que le vert émeraude de la nature et de temps en temps quelques paysans Rakyat qui faisaient de grands signes amicaux au passage de la Jeep.

A côté d'elle, Riley ne pipait mot. Tête baissée, il laissait le véhicule l'emporter sans broncher, pas même lorsque sa tempe heurta mollement le montant de la portière dans un virage. Il fixait le siège devant lui, au niveau de ses genoux. Sarah n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir vu cligner des paupières depuis qu'ils avaient démarré. Après de longues minutes de conduite effrénée, ils atteignirent les abords du temple de Citra. La Jeep s'arrêta dans un dernier vrombissement du moteur et la jeune femme sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, avec une telle puissance que la simple pression de l'un des soldats sur son bras pour la faire descendre lui parut douloureuse. Elle devait se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait été brièvement prise en otage par des pirates Somaliens alors qu'ils effectuaient une mission humanitaire dans le Golfe d'Aden. Des militaires les avaient alors secourus. Mais qui viendrait pour elle aujourd'hui ? Certainement pas Vaas. Il n'était pas rentré de l'île de Hoyt et ne savait même pas qu'elle était ici. Et sans un ordre direct de leur chef, les autres pirates ne lèveraient probablement pas le petit doigt pour elle. Il leur faudrait se débrouiller seuls.

Elle sentit le soldat Rakyat l'entraîner vers les immenses portes du temple, tandis qu'un autre type empoignait Riley pour le forcer à leur emboîter le pas. Sarah prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le temple, sous les regards méprisants de la trentaine d'autochtones installés à l'intérieur. La cour intérieure à ciel ouvert n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. L'arbre gigantesque était toujours planté en plein milieu, les Rakyats bivouaquaient quant à eux un peu partout, autour de feux de camps où rôtissaient de petits animaux. Visiblement, tout ce beau monde se préparait à manger et Sarah se surprit à les envier en sentant son estomac gronder sourdement. Les soldats s'arrêtèrent près de l'arbre et Sarah en profita pour couler un rapide regard en direction de Riley. L'adolescent fixait l'un des feux de camp, sur lequel se trouvait suspendue une énorme marmite où bouillait du riz blanc. _Il doit crever de faim, lui aussi_ …

Le fil de ses pensées fut cependant interrompu par la voix chaude et désagréablement traînante de la reine des lieux et la Britannique ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Citra en prenant bien soin de concentrer un maximum de mépris sur le dernier mot. Lorsque Sarah tourna la tête, elle vit la reine Rakyat lever mollement un doigt dans sa direction.

« Ma reine… » Le soldat qui tenait Sarah posa un genou à terre et s'inclina. « Nous avons capturé la salope de Vaas et le petit frère de Jason Brody. Ils avaient établi leur campement dans une cabane abandonnée sur la plage, près du manoir du Dr Earnhardt. »

« Va te faire foutre », aboya Sarah, qui n'avait pas franchement apprécié de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Citra passa devant elle avec une expression de totale indifférence, avant de se planter devant Riley. Elle glissa un doigt sous le menton du jeune homme et le força à lever les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sarah lorsqu'elle capta dans les iris de son protégé non pas de la peur ou de la résignation, mais une haine incommensurable, qui électrisa aussitôt l'atmosphère. Citra ne cilla pas et ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Tu lui ressembles, Riley Brody… Ton frère Jason avait cette même haine dans le regard lorsque je l'ai trouvé errant comme une âme en peine sur mon île… » Le doigt de Citra glissa doucement du menton le long de la mâchoire, remonta vers l'oreille puis la joue de Riley. « Je pourrais faire de toi un guerrier tout comme lui… si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi faible. » Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, le doigt quitta Riley pour se rabattre violemment sur sa pommette avec le reste de la main. Il grimaça, tandis qu'elle l'attirait par le col. « Tu m'as privée d'un guerrier exceptionnel. Un guerrier qui aurait pu me permettre de réaliser la prophétie des Anciens et serait revenu victorieux de son combat contre l'envahisseur pour engendrer avec moi le prochain protecteur de cette île. »

Les lèvres de Riley tremblaient de rage et malgré la pression qu'exerçait Citra sur sa gorge, il continuait de la fixer comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Et par ta faute, rien de tout ça ne sera possible. S'il n'était pas parti te sauver, toi, petit garçon insignifiant… »

Citra relâcha l'adolescent et lui tourna le dos, comme si elle voulait lui faire une petite démonstration de roulage de hanches avant de décider de son sort. Mais Sarah n'était pas là pour supporter la passion de Citra pour le théâtre. « On est venus chercher les amis de Jason pour leur faire quitter l'île. On sait qu'ils sont ic-… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Citra avait agité un doigt et le soldat à la gauche de Sarah lui assena un coup de crosse de fusil dans le ventre. Elle se courba en deux, prise d'une violente quinte de toux.

« Vous les avez fouillés ? », demanda Citra en ignorant totalement la question de la blonde. Les deux soldats répondirent par l'affirmative, assurant qu'ils leur avaient retiré toute arme et qu'ils étaient aussi inoffensifs que des lapins dans un clapier. Citra éclata d'un rire cristallin. « Je vais organiser la petite réunion de famille… », lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la seconde partie du temple. « Mais d'abord, ils me regarderont prendre mon repas. » Elle s'arrêta net, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Mieux que ça. Ils vont me servir mon repas. Comme les gentils chiens d'Occidentaux qu'ils sont. Et ensuite peut-être qu'on négociera. »

Les soldats laissèrent échapper un petit rire et Sarah sentit une lame trancher ses liens. Avec un soupir, elle ramena ses poignets devant elle, massant la chair rougie par l'attache-câbles en plastique. Citra voulait s'amuser. Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des jouets attendant d'être brisés par une gosse capricieuse et pourrie gâtée. Elle savait parfaitement que la reine ne les laisserait jamais quitter l'île, à moins d'un miracle. Il leur fallait donc trouver une porte de sortie. Les rouages de son cerveau se mettaient en route lorsqu'elle sentit soudain les bras de Riley s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Libéré de ses liens, l'adolescent se pressa contre elle à la manière d'un gamin apeuré et elle capta les regards moqueurs des Rakyats.

« Ça va aller… », murmura-t-elle en lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes », geignit Riley en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. La question prit Sarah au dépourvu et elle se tourna en direction d'un des soldats pour transmettre la requête. Ce dernier grimaça et fut tenté de refuser mais Riley plaça une main sur son ventre en affichant une grimace de douleur tellement réussie que l'homme l'entraîna aussitôt vers des latrines rudimentaires dans une galerie du temple.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Riley avait retrouvé son calme et l'expression impassible qu'il avait arborée à bord de la Jeep. Sarah sentit que quelque chose se tramait mais une partie d'elle-même refusait de savoir quoi. Ils avaient des problèmes plus urgents à gérer. Alors que Riley et son garde-chiourme passaient près de l'énorme chaudron plein de riz gluant, l'adolescent se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Autour d'eux, un grand éclat de rire général secoua les Rakyats présents dans la cour. Le soldat qui escortait le jeune homme ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avec un mépris palpable. Il releva Riley d'une main et le poussa rudement en avant, pour ensuite s'éloigner et vaquer à ses occupations. Sarah ressentit un pincement au cœur et baissa les yeux. Les Rakyats n'avaient même pas peur d'eux. Pourquoi serait-ce le cas, après tout ? Ils étaient deux, sans armes, contre une trentaine de types musclés dirigés par une folle furieuse. Elle fit signe à Riley de s'approcher, dans l'intention de le rassurer mais tout en sachant que c'était plutôt elle-même qu'elle tentait d'apaiser.

Riley ne bougea pas. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, se contentant de rester planté là comme un animal apeuré et inutile. Un Rakyat lui jeta une énorme cuillère en bois au visage en riant. « T'as entendu la reine ? Remue la tambouille, petit chien ! » Et pour ponctuer ses propos, l'homme jappa joyeusement à la manière d'un petit roquet. La mort dans l'âme, Sarah regarda Riley ramasser la cuillère d'une main tremblante et se diriger vers la marmite pour la plonger dedans. Il y eut quelques rires de la part des soldats Rakyat, qui se tarirent rapidement lorsqu'ils comprirent que regarder un gamin touiller du riz n'était pas le spectacle de l'année et on se désintéressa bientôt de lui.

Sarah tenta de prendre une profonde mais discrète respiration. Quoi que Citra leur prépare, ce serait forcément humiliant et inutilement violent. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait, Vaas et sa sœur partageaient ce même goût du sang et de la barbarie, à la différence que Vaas, dans sa folie, suivait une étrange ligne de conduite que Sarah avait perçue et comprise. Pas cautionnée, mais comprise. Alors que Citra n'était qu'une grosse…

« Connasse… », marmonna un Rakyat en la bousculant sur son passage.

Sarah le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien, ravie que l'homme ait lui-même trouvé le terme adéquat pour terminer sa propre réflexion. Réprimant un soupir, elle se sentit frissonner et pria même pour que Citra les fasse appeler sans tarder. Seule femme au milieu de tous ces soldats, elle ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise ni en sécurité. A peu près comme avec les pirates, sauf qu'au moins Vaas était là pour les tenir à distance. _Pour l'instant_ , souffla une petite voix traîtresse dans son cerveau. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette terrifiante éventualité : Riley était revenu se poster à côté d'elle, le regard aussi vide et froid que celui d'un mort.

« Je pense que j'ai remué juste ce qu'il faut… », murmura-t-il sur un ton sinistre. Sarah lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il n'ajouta rien.

L'attente insupportable prit fin lorsque deux gardes s'approchèrent, munis d'un plateau copieusement garni de nourriture et d'un bol de riz, qu'ils fourrèrent entre les bras de Riley avec un sourire mesquin. « Allez, petit chien, apporte ça à ta maîtresse ! » L'un d'eux tendit l'index vers la seconde partie du temple et ils suivirent la direction indiquée. Après avoir passé une galerie bordée de piliers massifs, ils passèrent une large porte et entrèrent dans un second patio au bout duquel se trouvait une estrade et une espèce de trône rudimentaire. Une peau de tigre était étendue aux pieds de celui-ci et sur ladite peau, Citra attendait paisiblement allongée qu'on lui serve son repas.

« La reine du mauvais goût… », grogna Sarah, avant de recevoir une gifle à l'arrière du crâne. Les deux soldats ne les avaient pas lâchés d'une semelle. Riley n'avait même pas cillé. Avec son expression toujours morne, il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au trône et déposa le plateau devant la peau de tigre, au niveau de la poitrine de Citra. Sans un regard pour elle, il se détourna et revint se poster près de Sarah, qui s'était immobilisée au niveau des marches. Les deux gardes étaient toujours derrière eux mais Citra les congédia d'un revers de la main. « Allez manger un morceau, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment en danger avec ceux-là… », ironisa-t-elle en fixant Sarah droit dans les yeux. Toutefois, ses sbires n'allèrent pas très loin, se postant près de la porte du patio et faisant apporter deux bols de riz par un de leurs collègues. Ils plongèrent les doigts dans les grains blancs et gluants avec avidité, sans pour autant quitter des yeux leur reine et ses deux invités.

 _~o~ Farewell Life ~o~_

Citra tourna la tête en arrière, en direction d'une autre galerie située derrière le trône et claqua des doigts. Un homme avança, tirant sur une corde à laquelle étaient attachés en file indienne Lisa, la petite amie de feu Jason Brody, et ce qui devait être Daisy et Oliver si les souvenirs de Sarah étaient bons. Elle sentit Riley tressaillir à sa gauche et tendit un bras devant lui pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras des amis de son frère. Mieux valait éviter les gestes brusques au milieu des soldats. Le type qui avait amené les prisonniers les laissa là, en prenant soin d'attacher la corde à un piquet, et rejoignit les deux autres pour partager leur pitance.

« RILEY ! », glapit Lisa lorsque le jeune homme apparut dans son champ de vision. « Oh mon Dieu, Riley, tu es vivant ! » Elle éclata alors en gros sanglots, mais au vu de ses yeux et de ses lèvres rouges et gonflés, elle devait déjà pleurer depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Jason, probablement. Et peut-être même avant. Même si Sarah éprouvait énormément de compassion pour la jeune femme à cet instant précis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être agacée par ce torrent de larmes et de gémissements. Ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'il fallait adopter en présence de Citra. La Reine serait très vite agacée par les pleurs et les hoquets, et qui savait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour la réduire au silence… Derrière Lisa, les deux autres semblaient un peu moins démonstratifs, même si la peur et le doute se lisaient dans leurs yeux bleus.

« Oui, oui, il est vivant, tu es vivante, tout cela est vraiment très très touchant… », railla Citra en levant les yeux au ciel. Son niveau de tolérance face aux émotions des autres femmes étaient décidément très bas, ce qui renforça Sarah dans sa décision de ne montrer que du mépris ou au mieux de l'indifférence. La reine Rakyat plongea les doigts dans son bol de riz pour en former une boulette qu'elle avala goulûment, avant de l'accompagner d'un pilon de volaille.

L'estomac de Sarah choisit ce moment pour gargouiller bruyamment et elle maudit son organisme pour avoir eu une réaction aussi ridicule dans un moment pareil. Le regard narquois de Citra dans sa direction ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement et elle reprit une seconde boulette de riz avec délectation.

« Le temps est venu pour toi, Riley, de faire un choix… », fit Citra de sa voix traînante tout en se gavant de riz et de poulet sous le regard affamé et haineux de Sarah. « Ton frère Jason comptait beaucoup pour moi… il était puissant, déterminé, serviable… Même si votre présence à tous l'a considérablement affaibli et détourné de la Voie du Guerrier que j'avais tracée pour lui. » Elle fusilla notamment Lisa du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent. « Soyons honnêtes, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville, mais je pourrais mettre cela sur le compte de ta… jeunesse ? »

Comme Riley ne répondait pas, elle haussa les épaules et reprit : « Deux solutions s'offrent à toi maintenant. Soit tu choisis ces gens qui ne sont… finalement… personne pour toi. C'étaient les amis de Jason, pas les tiens après tout. Enfin, si tu les choisis, vous aurez la chance d'être tués tous ensemble, puis brûlés, avant de voir vos cendres dispersées sur notre terre sacrée… »

Derrière elle, Lisa poussa un hurlement déchirant et tomba à genoux, visiblement à deux doigts de perdre toute forme de santé mentale. Sarah ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer… Daisy se pencha, tirant légèrement sur leurs liens, pour l'aider à se relever et à reprendre une certaine contenance, sans grand succès.

« Ou sinon… », reprit Citra en coulant un nouveau regard noir en direction de la bruyante Lisa, « emprunte à ton tour la Voie du Guerrier et prouve ta loyauté envers moi en tuant ces imbéciles. Tu auras la vie sauve et un destin hors du commun. Tu pourrais devenir… le Roi de cette île, Riley. Le Roi que ton frère a failli être, s'il n'avait pas été encombré du poids que vous représentiez toi et ses amis. Je ne referai pas la même erreur deux fois… »

 _Espèce de sale garce, comment ose-t-elle… c'est juste un gosse, bordel ! Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas choisir de se faire étriper par tes hommes !_ , tempêta intérieurement Sarah tout en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Riley. La question était de savoir si Citra incluait Sarah dans le lot des condamnés ou pas. Sûrement que oui, à bien y réfléchir. Ça commençait franchement à sentir le roussi…

Mais Riley ne semblait pas du tout s'émouvoir du dilemme qu'on lui soumettait. Il fixait simplement Citra de son grand regard vide, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Un commando du FBI qui aurait par miracle retrouvé leurs traces ? Une éclipse comme celles qui permettent aux héros de fuir une tribu sauvage au fin fond de la jungle ? Une intervention divine ?

Soudain, un gargouillis immonde en provenance de la porte les fit se retourner. Les trois gardes se tenaient le ventre à deux mains, grimaçant de douleur et tombant lentement à genoux. De là où elle était, Sarah voyait le sang couler abondamment de leurs yeux, de leur nez, de leurs oreilles. L'un d'eux se mit à vomir un flot épais d'hémoglobine et de nourriture mêlées.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Citra s'était levée, comme mue par un ressort et Sarah se retourna dans sa direction, cherchant une réponse logique à la question que la reine elle-même se posait. C'est lorsqu'elle vit Sarah écarquiller les yeux de surprise que Citra elle-même sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chaleur humide recouvrait son menton et elle passa machinalement une main dessus. Ses doigts se couvrirent immédiatement d'un liquide rouge carmin. C'est à cet instant que la douleur fit son apparition. Citra tomba à genoux, prise de douleurs abdominales atroces et leva des yeux furieux et sanguinolents en direction de Sarah.

« C'est toi qui… salope… », articula-t-elle tandis que Sarah secouait la tête, horrifiée et visiblement au courant de rien du tout.

« Non, je… »

Elle fut interrompue par la voix de l'adolescent, étonnamment dure et hargneuse, qui s'éleva à côté d'elle. « Ça c'est pour m'avoir pris mon frère, pétasse. »

Citra ouvrit grand la bouche, pour tenter de parler ? respirer ? hurler ? mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un flot de sang et de bile orangée. Riley se détourna sans un mot pour se diriger vers ses trois amis, qui dévisageaient, horrifiés, la reine moribonde. Tout s'embrouillait dans le cerveau de Sarah. Cette mort, ce sang qui coulait de partout, tout ceci ressemblait beaucoup trop à la description qu'Earnhardt avait faite de la mort de Bethany. Etait-ce pour cela que Citra l'accusait de cet empoisonnement ? Pensait-elle que Sarah était venue venger sa prédécesseure ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qui avait tué Bethany !

L'incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car Citra éclata d'un rire sinistre, dévoilant ses dents tachées de sang. « Tu n'as rien compris, hein, petite Européenne ? Tu croyais que j'étais le grand méchant de l'histoire ? La vilaine sorcière qui tue la petite princesse blanche ? » Elle fut secouée d'une quinte de toux, ce qui projeta une gerbe de gouttelettes rouges sur la peau de tigre et le plateau devant elle. « Réfléchis… Quel intérêt aurais-je eu à tuer la seule personne qui aurait pu pousser mon frère à quitter cette île et vivre sa vie de raté loin de mon Royaume ? »

« Aucun, en effet… A part le faire souffrir… », murmura Sarah en se rapprochant prudemment.

Nouvelle quinte de toux, nouveau rire sinistre. « Et déclencher une guerre qui m'aura coûté des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes innocents ? Ne sois pas stupide… » Les bras sur lesquels Citra s'appuyait ne la tenaient plus et elle s'effondra durement sur le sol, le front contre la pierre. Du liquide rouge coulait désormais de ses grands yeux noirs, comme si elle pleurait le sang versé par son peuple au cours de ces années de conflit. « Quelqu'un d'autre… avait tout intérêt à l'empêcher de partir… et à nous coller le meurtre sur le dos… Quelqu'un qui voulait s'approprier… notre île… »

« Et avoir de nouveau son meilleur lieutenant opérationnel et pris d'une folie meurtrière… », acheva Sarah, tremblante. Elle entendit à peine la Reine pousser un râle de douleur, tant les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait les paroles de Doug, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé l'existence de Bethany et sa fin tragique. Des détails alors anodins qui prenaient tout leur sens à présent.

 _« Elle est tombée enceinte. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Vaas a été à deux doigts de laisser tomber Hoyt et le business pour elle… D'ailleurs, le grand patron était pas forcément ravi… »_

Sarah sentit la tête lui tourner.

 _« Un jour, elle passait la journée avec le Dr. Earnhardt… elle s'est mise à cracher du sang. »_

Elle porta une main à sa bouche. Son estomac affamé menaçait de rendre la bile qu'il contenait. Hoyt aurait organisé le meurtre de Bethany pour récupérer l'île Nord ET Vaas ? Et celui-ci ne s'en doutait pas une seule seconde, aveuglé par sa haine contre le clan qui l'avait banni. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Citra et eut un mouvement de recul. Le regard noir de la Rakyat s'était figé, perdu dans le néant, et son torse avait cessé de se contracter au rythme des spasmes de douleur infligés par le poison. La bouche entrouverte, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, elle jeta un regard stupéfait en direction de Riley, qui dénouait posément les liens de ses amis.

« C'est… Riley, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

« Que… Comment ? », s'écria Sarah, un peu trop fort. Elle jeta un regard apeuré en direction de la porte mais personne ne semblait alerté par son cri. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles.

« Le docteur m'a donné une petite ampoule de liquide avant de mourir… » Riley se dégagea d'entre les bras de Lisa qui le serraient désespérément et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Sarah. « Je l'ai vidée dans la marmite de riz. »

 _Oh Seigneur…_ D'un pas mal assuré, Sarah trottina en direction de la porte du patio et l'ouvrit pour revenir dans la cour principale. Elle tomba à genoux, maintenant persuadée qu'elle allait bel et bien vomir. L'endroit n'était plus qu'un immense charnier. Plus aucun soldat n'était debout. Tous gisaient à terre, les yeux, le nez, la bouche et les oreilles dégoulinant de sang. Quelques-uns avaient tenté de venir au secours de leur reine et s'étaient effondrés en chemin pour trépasser à quelques mètres de la porte. Dans un coin, un retardataire poussait son dernier râle, tendant la main en direction de Sarah avant de la laisser retomber mollement sur son voisin inerte. C'était un massacre… un vil et méprisable massacre.

Sarah sursauta lorsque Riley arriva à sa hauteur, avec un calme olympien. Derrière eux, Lisa et Daisy poussèrent de petits cris aigus en découvrant la scène, mais Riley se contentait d'admirer son œuvre avec un détachement écœurant. « Tous ces gens… », souffla Sarah en le dévisageant.

« … Allaient nous tuer. Ils nous ont traités comme de la merde, ils ont changé mon frère _en machine à tuer, ils voulaient me forcer à tuer Lisa, Daisy et Oliver_ ! » Le ton de l'adolescent était progressivement monté, comme s'il acceptait enfin de laisser la colère l'envahir. Sarah savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un simple garçon avait pu trouver la haine et le mépris de la vie nécessaires pour commettre un tel acte. Un meurtre de masse. Ni plus ni moins. Un acte lâche et pervers…

Cette dernière pensée la ramena au mystère qu'elle avait en partie résolu alors que Citra se mourait sous ses yeux. « Tu dis que c'est Earnhardt qui t'a donné le poison ? »

Riley hocha la tête. « Il m'a dit qu'il le gardait toujours sur lui pour Hoyt, un jour, mais après ça… il m'a fait jurer de le venger. »

 _Pour Hoyt…_ Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient petit à petit dans l'esprit de Sarah. Earnhardt semblait déterminé à éliminer Hoyt…. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir fait tuer Bethany ? Doug lui avait dit que Bethany et le docteur passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble… Lui aurait-il demandé d'exécuter lui-même la jeune femme, à l'aide de l'un de ses poisons mortels dont il avait le secret ? Car Hoyt n'était pas le genre de type dont on ignore les ordres… Earnhardt était un esprit faible. Il avait très bien pu assassiner la jeune femme pour ensuite s'en vouloir pour le restant de son existence et fomenter un complot contre le grand patron afin de la venger… Hoyt ayant été tué par Jason, le poison était désormais inutile. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Citra décide d'aller kidnapper les Américains chez le docteur et de tuer ce-dernier…

La nausée devenait de plus en plus forte et Sarah ressentit l'irrépressible envie de quitter les lieux et de courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes lui fassent défaut. Elle se releva péniblement et entreprit de traverser la cour en ignorant au maximum les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Cela fut plus difficile que prévu, étant donné que partout où ses yeux se posaient elle ne voyait que du sang ou des corps immobiles.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un bateau pour rejoindre le continent », lança Riley en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sarah s'immobilisa, un frisson la parcourant toute entière. _Partir ? Avec lui ?_ Hors de question. « Je… je ne viens pas avec vous… », lâcha-t-elle abruptement. Elle tentait à tout prix de ne pas regarder Riley comme s'il s'était changé en dictateur sanguinaire, mais elle savait à la sensation de ses yeux écarquillés que c'était un échec. « Je dois retrouver Vaas… je dois… il faut que je lui dise… il faut que… » Elle s'arrêta, bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé et observa le petit groupe qui lui faisait face. Les yeux larmoyants de Lisa, les traits fatigués et tirés de Daisy et d'Oliver… et l'expression dure et inhumaine de Riley. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il lui rappela le côté sombre de Jason quand celui-ci parlait de Vaas ou de Hoyt. Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais autant ressemblé qu'à cet instant précis.

« Comme tu voudras… » Le ton désinvolte de Riley amena un goût aigre dans sa bouche et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, de ce maudit temple et de son sinistre contenu.

« Toute seule dans cette jungle, c'est de la folie ! », tenta de la retenir Lisa ou Daisy, mais Sarah s'était déjà détournée pour quitter les lieux au pas de course. Elle poussa la porte de toutes ses forces et prit la direction de la jungle.

 _~o~ François & The Atlas Mountain – Royan ~o~_

« Sarah ? », fit une voix d'homme sur sa droite. Elle sursauta et vit Dennis, le conseiller de Citra, sortir de la Jeep qu'il venait de garer non loin du Temple. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », reprit-il avec une pointe de méfiance.

La jeune Britannique le regarda, bouche bée, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de répondre de manière censée. Elle secoua la tête tout en reculant doucement. « Ce n'est pas moi… Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait ça… Je suis désolée… » Sans attendre que l'Africain comprenne ses paroles, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, ses yeux se remplissant peu à peu de larmes. Elle entendit Dennis l'appeler une ou deux fois, l'angoisse palpable dans sa voix rauque, puis les portes du temple claquèrent avec un bruit sourd.

Elle avait atteint l'orée de la forêt lorsqu'un hurlement de désespoir déchira l'atmosphère moite de l'île. A la façon dont Dennis avait hurlé, Sarah comprit qu'il avait dû aimer sa Reine plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. C'était le genre de cri qu'on ne peut pousser que lorsqu'on perd une âme sœur, un alter ego, une partie de soi-même. Elle pressait le pas, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, lorsqu'une série de détonations la fit se figer de stupeur. Au loin, quelques oiseaux perchés sur les hauteurs du temple s'envolèrent, pris de panique à l'idée d'être blessés par l'arme humaine que l'on venait d'utiliser. Sarah trébucha et tomba les fesses sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers le temple. Dennis venait-il de venger sa Reine ? Ou était-ce encore Riley qui perfectionnait sa carrière de meurtrier en herbe ? Et les trois autres, étaient-ils vivants ?

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Tout cela était bien trop insensé, malsain, violent et immoral. Il était hors de question qu'elle y retourne pour savoir qui de l'adolescent dérangé ou du Conseiller endeuillé avait gagné la partie. Elle se releva précipitamment pour reprendre sa course, paniquée à l'idée que Dennis puisse être encore en vie et bien décidé à la tuer elle aussi pour avoir indirectement pris part à cette tuerie. Elle quitta la route pour s'enfoncer dans les feuillages verdoyants, fouettée tous les deux mètres par une branche, une liane ou autres fleurs sauvages. Son cerveau était en mode veille, elle pensait à tout, à rien, ne voyait plus que ses pieds fouler les herbes humides, n'entendait plus que son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait lorsque la bonne vieille nausée acheva de la rattraper. Ses genoux heurtèrent durement un rocher et elle vomit une petite quantité de bile aigre et chaude, le ventre agité de spasmes douloureux. Une moiteur désagréable recouvrit son front et glaça son échine, tandis que son estomac cherchait toujours violemment à rendre un contenu absent. Lorsqu'elle réussit à en reprendre le contrôle, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et des larmes de douleur roulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

 _Vaas…_ Ses pensées revinrent naturellement vers le pirate. L'homme avait été trahi par toutes les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. D'abord par sa propre famille, qui l'avait banni en raison de son métissage. Puis par son patron, son sauveur qui l'avait sorti de la misère mais qui avait fait assassiner l'amour de sa vie pour servir ses sombres desseins. Et enfin par son collègue et ami, le Dr. Earnhardt, qui avait été trop faible pour refuser d'exécuter les ordres de Hoyt et le dénoncer au lieu d'épargner sa victime enceinte et sans défense.

 _Il ne doit jamais savoir_ … La pensée la surprit à la seconde où elle fut transmise par ses neurones, mais la logique était implacable. Vaas était déjà devenu fou après le meurtre de Beth, dont il avait accusé à tort les Rakyats d'être à l'origine. S'il savait que son mentor, son père de substitution, était celui qui avait tout organisé… Il perdrait définitivement la boule. Hoyt était mort. Sans le savoir, Vaas et Beth étaient vengés. Citra et ses soldats avaient emporté leur secret dans la tombe, tout comme le médecin de l'île. Si Sarah ne disait rien, personne ne serait au courant. Jamais. Fin de l'histoire.

Après quelques minutes passées à peser le pour et le contre (et surtout le pour), Sarah se remit sur pieds et reprit sa route à travers la jungle. Bientôt, elle vit les reflets bleus et rassurants de l'océan apparaître en contrebas. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une embarcation pour rejoindre l'île de Vaas et attendre son retour, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Arrivée sur la plage, elle prit le temps d'observer les lieux, comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois. L'île aurait pu être un véritable paradis sur Terre si elle n'avait pas été le théâtre d'une guerre cruelle et sans merci. Mais étrangement, aujourd'hui, le sable sous ses pieds semblait plus doux, le soleil sur sa peau plus agréable, et le bruit des vagues plus apaisant. Quelque chose s'était achevé aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas ce qui remplacerait cette guerre ensuite, mais pour quelque temps au moins, l'île profitait d'une trêve inespérée et dévoilait enfin sa beauté en toute sérénité. Sarah inspira profondément, sentant encore les relents de bile dans son haleine.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La Britannique se retourna vivement pour découvrir une vieille femme ridée, à la peau tannée par le soleil et les années. La Rakyat la dévisageait avec bienveillance malgré un étonnement non dissimulé et Sarah comprit que la mort de la Reine n'avait pas encore atteint les oreilles de son peuple. Elle se demandait même si cette vieille dame avait une idée de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Probablement pas.

« Eh bien, en fait je voudrais emprunter un bateau, une barque, un jet ski, peu importe… », répondit Sarah en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et désigna une cabane un peu plus loin sur la plage. On y distinguait un ponton branlant auquel était amarré un bateau à moteur presque aussi âgé que l'aïeule. « Il y a bien le rafiot de feu mon époux, les clés sont dans ma hutte… » L'anglais de la Rakyat était également très _old school_ mais Sarah apprécia l'effort déployé par la vieille dame.

« Ce serait très gentil… Je vous le ramènerai dès que possible… »

Son interlocutrice balaya sa proposition d'un revers de sa main parcheminée. « Oh… je ne m'en suis jamais servie depuis son décès… ça fait _dix_ ans, vous savez ! Alors si par miracle il démarre, surtout gardez-le… Je dois avoir du carburant dans la remise… »

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire et remercia chaleureusement la Rakyat. Elles se dirigeaient, aussi vite que les jambes de l'ancienne lui permettaient, vers la hutte lorsque l'estomac de Sarah se manifesta de nouveau en émettant un gargouillis sonore et caractéristique.

« Je dois avoir un peu de carburant pour vous aussi… », ajouta la vieille dame avec un petit sourire espiègle. Sarah éclata cette fois d'un rire franc, qui la surprit presque. Elle n'avait pas ri de bon cœur depuis au moins… des jours, des semaines. Elle avait perdu le compte. Elle accepta volontiers l'invitation de son hôte, jugeant qu'elle avait besoin de forces mais aussi de reprendre son calme avant de se confronter à Vaas. Déjà parce qu'il serait furieux qu'elle ait pris la poudre d'escampette en son absence et aussi parce qu'elle devait avoir l'aplomb nécessaire pour monter le plus gros mensonge de toute sa vie. Tout en se persuadant qu'elle le faisait pour de bonnes raisons. Sarah s'assit sur le bord de la maisonnette en bois perchée sur pilotis, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Comme par magie, une assiette remplie de fruits coupés, de filets de poisson séché et de patate douce froide apparut près d'elle et elle dévora le tout avec avidité, sous le regard amusé de la vieille dame. Celle-ci revint peu après avec deux gros bidons d'essence qu'elle déposa dans le sable avec un grognement.

La vue depuis la hutte était magnifique. Les seuls bruits audibles sur la grande plage déserte étaient ceux du ressac, du vent dans les palmiers, ainsi que du joli carillon de coquillages accroché à la façade et que le vent faisait agréablement tinter de temps à autre. C'était comme si la guerre entre les Rakyats et les pirates n'avait jamais eu lieu dans cette partie de l'île, comme si cette vieille femme représentait à elle seule tout ce qu'il était impossible de souiller dans ce paradis tropical.

« Vous lui ressemblez tellement… », marmonna soudain la vieille dame.

Sarah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Parlait-elle de Bethany ?

« Quand je vous ai aperçue sur la plage, j'ai cru voir un fantôme… » L'aïeule agita la main devant ses yeux en secouant la tête. « J'imagine qu'il a été aussi surpris que moi quand il vous a rencontrée… »

« Vous… vous connaissiez… Bethany ? » L'idée semblait saugrenue. Mais cette inconnue semblait connaître Vaas et ne pas le craindre comme les autres habitants de cette île. Comment était-ce possible ?

La vieille dame eut un sourire triste et hocha la tête. « Oh oui… ils venaient souvent me rendre visite… Contrairement à ce que vous avez dû entendre, tout le monde appréciait Bethany, même si certains ne l'auraient pas admis sous la torture… Elle était ce qui est arrivé de mieux à mon petit-fils… »

Sarah sentit sa mâchoire inférieure tomber mollement sur son menton. Elle avait bien entendu ? Vaas était son petit-fils… ? Un sentiment de malaise emplit Sarah en un instant.

« J'ai été la première à savoir qu'elle était enceinte… J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui. Je savais que Citra ne voudrait jamais voir ni entendre parler de l'enfant, têtue comme elle est… Et je savais aussi que le peuple Rakyat ne reconnaîtrait jamais Vaas comme un membre de la Communauté, avec ou sans descendance… Mais moi, j'étais heureuse à l'idée d'être arrière-grand-mère… Et mon époux n'était plus là pour m'empêcher de tisser des liens… »

Sarah ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la pauvre matriarche, visiblement déchirée entre ses deux petits-enfants brouillés à mort. Elle connaissait la suite de l'histoire, mais elle ne se sentait pas le cœur d'interrompre la seule personne sur cette île qui avait toujours eu un semblant de compassion pour Vaas.

« Et puis quelqu'un a tué la petite Bethany… Je ne sais pas qui et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir », reprit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Mais cela a rendu mon petit fou de chagrin… et ma petite folle d'une ambition malsaine. Un jour, tout cela se terminera mal. Je l'ai toujours su… »

Le regard de Sarah dut être beaucoup trop transparent car la grand-mère Talugmaï laissa échapper une larme. « C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? L'irréparable a été commis ? »

La Britannique se mordit la lèvre. « Je suis désolée. »

Son aînée renifla et lissa nerveusement le pan de tissu orangé qui lui servait de jupe. « Dites-moi… un de mes deux petits est-il encore vivant ? » La phrase avait été difficile et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sarah alors qu'elle tentait de répondre.

« A ma connaissance, Vaas est sain et sauf… » Comme le silence était retombé sur la plage, Sarah s'empressa d'ajouter : « Ce n'est pas moi qui… enfin, je n'ai rien à voir avec… »

« Je comprends. Merci. »

Nouveau silence pesant. Un élan de pitié traversa la jeune femme à la vue de cette petite vieille toute ridée et dont la vie n'avait manifestement été qu'une série de drames, jusqu'au bout. « J'étais là quand Citra… Elle n'a pas souffert. » Bien entendu, c'était un pieux mensonge mais la grand-mère semblait toute disposée à le croire.

« Merci », répéta-t-elle sans la regarder pour autant.

 _~o~ Gemma Hayes – Wicked Game ~o~_

Sarah agita une dernière fois la main en direction de la plage baignée par le soleil couchant et elle vit la silhouette minuscule de la grand-mère lui retourner son geste. Le moteur du vieux bateau avait fini par démarrer et elle avait pris congé de la vieille dame avec un léger pincement au cœur. Cette rencontre l'avait quelque peu chamboulée, mais aussi apaisée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée qu'une dernière personne sur cette île soit susceptible de prendre soin de Vaas la libérait d'un poids. La nuit était déjà quasiment tombée lorsqu'elle vit l'îlot privé de Vaas apparaître au détour d'une crique, les projecteurs du bunker nimbant la structure d'un halo bleuté. Etait-il rentré ? Etait-il mort lui aussi ? Allait-elle foncer dans la gueule du loup en retournant sur l'île ? Inconsciemment, Sarah réduisit quelque peu sa vitesse, repoussant le moment fatidique où elle devrait affronter Vaas, lui annoncer la mort de sa sœur, mentir sur le reste… Alors que son embarcation approchait du ponton, un des projecteurs fut braqué sur elle et elle fut forcée de placer une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Si Vaas était là, il était certainement au courant de son arrivée à présent…

Les mâchoires serrées, elle colla le bateau contre le quai rudimentaire et vit deux pirates approcher pour l'amarrer à un piquet. Les deux hommes regardaient Sarah avec une pointe d'inquiétude, ce qui changeait agréablement de l'animosité à laquelle ils l'avaient habituée depuis le jour où elle avait mis le pied dans l'archipel. Peut-être étaient-ils tous au courant du massacre dans le Temple et croyaient-ils qu'elle en était responsable ? A la fois vexée qu'on puisse la penser capable d'un tel acte et ravie de constater un peu de peur dans le regard de ces imbéciles, elle sauta sur le ponton avec une expression sévère et les deux pirates ne bronchèrent pas. _Je pourrais rapidement m'y habituer_ , ironisa-t-elle intérieurement. Elle remonta le sentier jusqu'au camp et constata avec un plaisir croissant que tous les pirates présents gardaient leurs distances sans même se permettre la moindre remarque désagréable sur son passage. Tout cela rendait les lieux inhabituellement silencieux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra dans le bunker, et plus précisément dans la pièce personnelle de Vaas, qu'elle comprit sa regrettable erreur : les pirates n'avaient pas peur _d'elle_.

La pièce était dévastée, le lit en fer retourné dans un coin, des bouteilles de bière brisées jonchaient le sol, un cendrier projeté contre le mur avait laissé une trace grisâtre sur la peinture écaillée. Une seule ampoule, celle du chevet, n'avait pas été brisée et clignotait dans un coin de la pièce plongée tour à tour dans une totale obscurité puis dans une douce lueur orangée, juste assez suffisante pour constater les dégâts.

Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, abasourdie, et sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle. Vaas l'avait fermée d'une main et elle voyait désormais son visage furieux apparaître par intermittences dans la lueur projetée par la lampe défaillante.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais… » gronda-t-il, ses prunelles étincelantes de colère visibles même dans la semi-obscurité.

Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse réprimander comme une enfant. Sarah rassembla son courage et se mit à parler très vite : « Je voulais seulement faire quitter l'île au gamin, je n'y peux rien si les choses ont légèrement dégénéré… »

« J'AVAIS DONNÉ DES ORDRES, _PERRA_ ! », aboya-t-il, si fort qu'elle referma la bouche illico presto. Il n'avait plus utilisé cette bonne vieille insulte depuis si longtemps qu'elle s'en sentit légèrement vexée. « LE GAMIN, TOI, ICI, SOUS BONNE GARDE. SEPT MOTS ! Sept putains de mots et pourtant il semblerait que tu en aies manqué le sens ! »

« Riley ne pouvait pas rester ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un môme de dix-sept ans ! », rétorqua Sarah sur un ton qu'elle voulait féroce mais la voix tonitruante de Vaas faisait passer la sienne pour des piaillements de moineau.

« IL ÉTAIT MON PRISONNIER ! _Mes_ ordres n'ont pas à être discutés et _encore moins_ à la barbe de mes hommes ! »

Sarah comprit à cet instant pourquoi tous les pirates à l'extérieur avaient eu l'air terrorisé. En apprenant qu'elle leur avait faussé compagnie, Vaas avait dû leur faire payer leur inattention au centuple. Mais Sarah n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les problèmes d'égo de l'Espagnol, pas après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se sentit craquer. Tout sur cette île était trop intense, trop violent. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir quittée lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

« Je l'ai aussi fait pour toi ! », s'écria-t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir. « Quand les Rakyats nous ont capturés, je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais faire entendre raison à Citra, lui faire relâcher les amis de Jason, repartir sur des bases… » Elle s'interrompit, tant l'idée même d'instaurer des bases « saines » entre elle et Citra était saugrenue.

« Pour moi ? » Vaas éclata d'un rire sans chaleur. « Et en quoi est-ce que ta petite escapade NON AUTORISÉE a-t-elle été bénéfique pour moi ? Et pour ma crédibilité en tant que chef de ce _putain_ d'archipel, désormais ? »

 _Il n'est pas au courant…_ Soudain mal à l'aise, Sarah croisa les bras sur son ventre, toute colère retombée comme un soufflé sorti du four.

« Dois-je m'attendre à voir débarquer une horde de Rakyats en furie, juste parce que ma _prisonnière_ se prend pour un casque bleu de l'ONU et se balade en territoire ennemi ? »

 _Prisonnière_ … Le terme n'était pas choisi au hasard. Il lui rappelait la place qu'elle occupait, même s'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était un peu plus que ça. Sarah ravala son orgueil et secoua la tête. « La guerre est finie… »

Vaas la dévisagea d'un air interdit, puis une fois la surprise passée, il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Toi, tu ne connais pas ma sœur… »

« Citra est morte. »

Ce fut comme si une chape de béton venait d'être coulée dans la pièce. Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun mouvement. Seules les paupières de Vaas clignaient de temps à autre et rappelaient à Sarah qu'il ne s'était pas changé en statue de sel.

« C'est Riley qui… » Elle eut un haut-le-cœur alors que des images de la boucherie lui revenaient en mémoire. Les gardes baignant dans leur sang, la Reine qui s'effondrait sur sa peau de tigre tachée de rouge… « Ils ont décimé toute son armée… »

 _Ils…_ Premier mensonge. Mais mieux valait rester vague. Si Vaas apprenait que Riley avait assassiné à lui tout seul une garnison entière de dangereux guerriers et une Reine surprotégée, il commencerait à poser des questions. Et mentionner le poison était hors de question. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa cage thoracique devenir douloureusement étroite. Elle comprit, pour avoir déjà fait l'expérience de ce genre de douleur, qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années…

Des larmes se mirent à poindre au coin de ses yeux et elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, reculant pour s'adosser au mur le plus proche. Vaas l'observait de loin, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mais elle comprenait à son expression perdue qu'il était encore sous le choc de l'annonce. Le dos contre le béton frais, Sarah ferma les yeux pour se calmer, priant pour que Vaas ne pose pas d'autre question. Elle ne se sentait plus en état de lui mentir effrontément.

Sarah rouvrit les yeux en percevant un mouvement dans la pièce. Vaas s'était rapproché et penché pour placer son visage à hauteur du sien. L'une de ses mains, sale et entourée d'un bandage tâché de sang séché au niveau des jointures, se posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, repoussant ses cheveux blonds humides derrière son oreille. Il lui fallut à peu près une bonne minute avant de se décider à parler. Sa voix de stentor n'était à présent pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Tu vas t'en aller… »

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand, tout comme sa bouche, et elle allait protester lorsque Vaas reprit : « C'est pas un endroit pour toi, ici. Tu vas retourner en Thaïlande, récupérer tes affaires, prendre un petit avion et retrouver ton Angleterre natale. »

« Mais… »

La main de Vaas se pressa un peu plus fermement contre sa joue.

« Pars… avant que cette île ne te change toi aussi… »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il fallut plusieurs tentatives avortées avant de pouvoir enfin émettre un son. « Et… et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ? »

« Oh moi… », il gloussa et haussa les épaules. « Reprendre le _business_ … Peut-être rendre une île à ces _coños_ de Rakyats, histoire que tout le monde soit content… Et dans quelques années, je plierai boutique. Avec ce que Hoyt a laissé, j'ai déjà de quoi vivre dix existences dans le luxe… »

Sarah résista à l'envie de le supplier de plier boutique dès maintenant. Mais elle connaissait la réponse. Le trafic, c'était son univers. Les hommes comme Vaas s'adaptaient très mal dans le monde « classique ». Elle voulait seulement emporter un peu de la jungle avec elle, accepter que cette aventure l'avait changée, en bien ou en mal elle ne le savait pas encore. Et elle ne se sentait absolument pas de le découvrir toute seule, dans son appartement londonien, entourée de gens normaux et bien-pensants.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Dans un élan désespéré, elle attira le visage de Vaas contre le sien et captura ses lèvres avec avidité. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et une larme roula sur la joue de Sarah, alors qu'elle se pressait pour la dernière fois contre le corps du pirate.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Bim bam boum, comme je vous l'ai annoncé au début de ce chapitre, le prochain signera la fin de cette aventure ! J'espère que cet avant-dernier opus vous aura plu et que vous attendez la conclusion avec impatience ! En théorie, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je me suis remise sérieusement au travail après ces 18 mois d'enfer, de santé précaire et de mauvaises nouvelles en série… Et je suis plus déterminée que jamais ! La reprise de Nos corps à la dérive approche !**

 **En attendant la fin de cette fiction, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


	13. Ch13 : London Calling

**The Faces of Insanity**

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour cette fiction somme toute assez courte par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude mais tout de même intense et extrêmement plaisante à écrire. J'espère que vous vous êtes tous amusés autant que moi sur Rook Island et que vous y réfléchirez à deux fois désormais avant d'embarquer pour une excursion privée sur une île perdue dans l'océan Indien… x)  
Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !**

 **Merci à Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique, Marou 1** **er** **, Lehen, Lydie, Acide'nette pour leurs reviews !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**Lydie : Et voilà la fin de l'histoire ! Quant à Nos Corps à la Dérive, ahah, disons que j'ai relu tout ce que j'avais écrit, j'ai repris mes notes, mais la phase d'écriture n'est pas encore lancée. Un zeste de flemme, d'envie de profiter du soleil et de la chaleur enfin et de nombreuses heures passées à jouer à Farcry 5 sur la play n'aident pas, on va dire ahah. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !  
**

**Chapitre 13 : London Calling**

Sarah frissonna et resserra un peu plus sa veste en laine noire autour de sa taille. Elle dirigea un regard faussement agacé sur son amie Jenna, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte malgré le temps frais et maussade qui s'était abattu sur Londres depuis plus de quinze jours. Jenna tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, tapota le mégot pour faire tomber la cendre dans la rue en contrebas, souffla la fumée derrière la vitre, puis s'acharna de nouveau sur l'ongle qu'elle rongeait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

« Un jour tu vas finir par attaquer les phalanges… », railla Sarah tandis que Jenna lui tirait la langue, enfonçant toutefois sa main dans sa poche pour essayer de ne plus la dévorer.

« Mon psy dit que je vais mieux… Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais remettre la guérison des tics et des manies à plus tard. »

Sarah sourit et secoua la tête. L'île avait changé Jenna. Mais les dix-neuf mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour et un entourage aimant avaient fini par faire leur œuvre et même si elle conservait un comportement sempiternellement angoissé, la brunette avait enfin retrouvé son humour et son autonomie.

« Oui, enfin, je suis à peu près sûre que ton psy aimerait que tu gardes tes doigts pour pouvoir utiliser ta carte bleue à la fin de la séance… »

« J'aurai toujours ma bouche… », ironisa Jenna en tirant une dernière bouffée avant de jeter le mégot dans le vide et (dieu merci !) de refermer enfin cette satanée fenêtre. Sarah esquissa une grimace, puis se figea, tendant l'oreille, avant de hausser les épaules. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un bruit. Mais la voix de son amie la tira de ses pensées.

« Tu sais que tu as au moins une demi-douzaine de messages vocaux de ta mère sur ton téléphone ? »

Sarah bondit en direction de Jenna et lui arracha son portable des mains pour le jeter sur le canapé du salon avec une expression mauvaise.

« Ok, j'en déduis que tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé… ça fait quoi, six mois ? », reprit Jenna en attaquant de nouveau son ongle.

« Huit… »

Jenna hocha la tête en roulant des yeux, mais comme Sarah semblait s'être enfermée dans un mutisme total, elle poussa un soupir et récupéra son manteau sur le dossier du canapé. « Il faut que je retourne au boulot… Je repasse demain, ok ? »

Sarah marmonna un « oui » quasi-inaudible, tandis que son amie lui plantait un bisou sur la joue. Mais contrairement à ce qui aurait dû se passer, la tête de Jenna ne s'éloigna pas immédiatement et Sarah lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'as fait ? », demanda la brunette, gênée, mais la blonde secoua la tête.

« Non, pas encore… »

Jenna se redressa brusquement avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Prends ton temps… Y'a rien qui presse après tout. T'es pas obligée de- »

« Je sais ! », s'exclama Sarah avant de voir que le ton de sa voix avait fait sursauter son amie. Jenna avait depuis son retour une légère tendance à détester les voix fortes. « Je sais… », répéta-t-elle cette fois avec douceur.

« Ok… » Jenna laissa échapper un petit rire crispé. « Allez, je file. »

« Travaille bien… »

Jenna se retourna une dernière fois pour lui souffler un baiser, puis la porte de l'appartement claqua et le silence revint, seulement brisé par le crépitement de la pluie sur les carreaux. Sarah se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son regard irrémédiablement attiré par le témoin lumineux de son téléphone qui lui hurlait de consulter sa messagerie. Avec un grognement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre eux.

[…]

 _Haletante, Sarah laissa retomber sa tête contre le torse nu de Vaas, écoutant avec attention les battements frénétiques du cœur du pirate tout près de son oreille. Ils avaient fait l'amour tellement de fois au cours de la nuit qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Après un premier round, elle s'était aperçue que leur étreinte lui avait fait oublier pendant quelques instants la mort de Citra et le massacre perpétré par Riley. Alors elle avait recommencé. Ad libitum, priant pour que le plaisir répété lui fasse perdre totalement la mémoire. En vain…_

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit la respiration de l'Espagnol devenir plus lente et régulière. Prise de panique, la jeune femme chercha un moyen quelconque d'attirer son attention et prolonger un peu plus ces instants agréables. Mais les paroles prononcées par Vaas quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire. Il voulait « reprendre le_ _business_ … _puis_ _vivre dans le luxe_. » _Et pourquoi pas s'acheter une petite villa de milliardaire quelque part dans un paradis fiscal…_

 _Sarah déglutit difficilement, abaissant de nouveau le menton pour revenir à sa position initiale et éviter le regard somnolent du trafiquant. Elle avait toujours su que Vaas n'abandonnerait pas ses affaires pour elle. Elle n'était pas Bethany, à peine un vulgaire substitut, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru l'espace d'une seconde qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu à la minute où ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser après leurs retrouvailles se confirmait. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Pas ainsi, pas comme ça. Pas dans l'ombre d'une morte. Cette île l'avait rendue barjot et habituée à une relation malsaine. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible._

[…]

Sarah releva brusquement la tête, poussant un petit cri, lorsque son téléphone sonna à côté d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour sortir de ses souvenirs, à la fois douloureux et enchanteurs, et observa le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. « MAMAN » s'étalait en lettres capitales sur le fond vert clair. Elle fit un geste pour saisir le téléphone, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, les doigts suspendus quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'appareil. Puis la main recula, revenant se positionner autour des genoux, et au bout de quelques secondes interminables, la sonnerie mourut et l'écran repassa en veille. La jeune femme posa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda d'un air triste les gouttes d'eau qui couraient le long des vitres. Au-delà, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Elle était en train d'envisager de rester là sans bouger autant de temps qu'elle le pourrait, lorsque son téléphone s'anima de nouveau. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle l'écrasa sous un coussin du canapé et quitta la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans son antre. Son bureau était son cocon de bonheur. Des livres du sol au plafond, un pan de mur entier recouvert de photos de ses différentes expéditions humanitaires, de ses voyages entre amis, de sa famille…

La pièce avait pour effet de l'apaiser dès qu'elle y mettait les pieds. C'était une sensation qu'elle avait toujours eue, dès le jour où elle avait visité l'appartement avec l'agent immobilier. Et c'était d'ailleurs à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent à cause de cette pièce qu'elle avait signé le bail le jour-même. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil à roulettes et se positionna face au bureau, sur lequel trônaient un ordinateur portable ouvert et allumé, un petit tas en vrac de documents divers, un paquet d'enveloppes format A4 et des stylos.

Devant l'ordinateur, une feuille était prête à l'emploi, son vieux stylo plume de lycéenne posé dessus comme pour l'inviter à l'utiliser. Elle avait pris sa décision plusieurs semaines plus tôt, déjà. Mais elle avait attendu encore un peu, pour être sûre qu'elle le désirait vraiment. Et c'était le cas. Il le fallait, elle en avait besoin. Elle devait au moins essayer. Prise d'une motivation soudaine, la jeune femme saisit le stylo plume et le déboucha, approchant la pointe dorée du papier. Mais son geste n'alla pas plus loin. Dépitée, elle laissa retomber l'outil, le reboucha d'un doigt et posa son menton sur son bras, les yeux levés en direction de l'arrière-plan du PC qui faisait défiler des photos en mode aléatoire. A l'aide du bras qui n'était pas coincé sous sa tête, Sarah cliqua sur l'icône du navigateur Internet et entra quelques mots dans la barre de recherche.

[…]

 _Cette fois, il était bel et bien endormi. Elle le sentait à sa respiration profonde et lente… Il s'était retourné sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos et Sarah se dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de partir s'il lui faisait face. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle s'extirpa du lit et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle savait que personne ne la retiendrait à l'extérieur, les pirates étaient trop flippés pour oser la toucher et à cette heure indue, ils seraient d'ailleurs probablement tous trop ivres pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. A pas de loup, elle gagna la sortie, jetant un dernier regard en direction de la silhouette endormie du trafiquant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle l'ignora, se persuadant que c'était pour le mieux. Elle devait retrouver sa personnalité, sa vie, son estime d'elle-même. Ne plus être un fantôme, un souvenir. Cette pensée acheva de la décider et elle sortit du bunker d'un pas déterminé, mais discret. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les pirates dormaient à poings fermés, leurs ronflements s'élevant des différents baraquements alentours. Elle pressa le pas, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du camp, et sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit._

 _« Tu t'en vas ? »_

 _Sarah fit volte-face et trouva Doug, assis sur le sable, juste à la sortie du camp, une bouteille de whisky presque vide à côté de lui._

 _« Tiens, tiens, un revenant… », ironisa la jeune femme à mi-voix. « Tu t'es remis de notre capture par les Rakyats ? Oh, c'est vrai… t'y étais pas, tu nous as lâchement abandonnés sur cette maudite île. »_

 _Le DJ poussa un grognement et se leva, sans oublier sa bouteille, pour la rejoindre. « Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type qui travaille dur pour subvenir à ses besoins, je ne suis pas… un aventurier, comme vous autres… »_

 _« Hum hum… » Sarah esquissa un sourire goguenard et comme Doug n'ajoutait rien, fit mine de continuer son chemin en direction du ponton où le bateau de la grand-mère de Vaas était toujours amarré, à côté des hors-bords des pirates._

 _« Sarah… attends… » L'interpellée se retourna, avec la sensation qu'elle savait déjà ce que Doug allait lui demander. « Est-ce que Vaas… sait que tu… » Il désigna l'océan du doigt et elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation._

 _« Non… Enfin, oui… peut-être… » Elle vit Doug hausser un sourcil et reprit : « En tous cas, je ne fais pas partie de ses projets d'avenir, alors… » L'amertume était palpable dans sa voix. Le DJ fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « J'ai_ besoin _de partir… Vraiment. Il faut… que je m'éloigne de ces horreurs… que je me retrouve, que je sois à nouveau… moi-même, je crois. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu m'autorises à donner mon avis ? », tenta le jeune Américain avec un rictus amusé._

 _« Pas vraiment, non. »_

 _Ils échangèrent un sourire et Doug leva les mains au ciel. « Ok, pigé. » Comme Sarah se détournait en direction du bateau, il lui emboîta le pas. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins quelle direction prendre ? »_

 _« Si je file tout droit vers l'Est, normalement je devrais regagner les côtes thaïlandaises… », répondit-elle avec une assurance feinte._

 _« En combien de temps ? »_

 _Elle pinça les lèvres. « Ça, je n'en sais rien, si tu te souviens bien j'ai pris un coup sur la tête au voyage aller… »_

 _« Trois heures environ », rétorqua du tac au tac le DJ, narquois. « Je vais te donner un peu d'essence supplémentaire au cas où », ajouta-t-il en grimpant dans l'un des hors-bords pour y emprunter deux bidons de carburant qu'il déposa dans l'embarcation de Sarah. Celle-ci monta à son tour à bord, la boule au ventre. La nuit était calme, tout comme l'océan. Mais ce n'était pas la traversée qui l'angoissait. Au loin, dans la direction du continent, le ciel se teintait peu à peu de rose. Il ferait bientôt jour._

 _Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit de papier déchiré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Doug lui tendait l'étiquette de sa bouteille de whisky, au dos de laquelle il avait griffonné quelques mots à l'aide d'un stylo sorti de sa poche. « C'est le nom du bar où je mixe à l'occasion… Si jamais tu changes d'avis… ou que tu veux le contacter… »_

 _Doucement, elle prit le papier entre ses doigts et sentit une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et sur son cœur s'envoler. Elle le glissa dans la poche arrière de son short et remercia le jeune homme. Une partie d'elle-même espérait ne jamais l'utiliser, ne jamais regretter cette île monstrueuse au point de vouloir y retourner, même pour Vaas. Mais l'autre partie s'accrochait désespérément à cette étiquette comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Merci… »_

 _« Pas de quoi… » Doug passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire gêné. « C'était cool de t'avoir ici. » Comme Sarah lui jetait un regard dubitatif, il reprit : « Je veux dire, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé de moche dans le coin, c'était quand même bien. Il y a eu du positif. »_

 _« C'est vrai. J'ai adoré rester enfermée dans une cage… Je pense que je vais en faire installer une chez moi… »_

 _Doug plissa les yeux et laissa échapper un rire. « Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi… » Il se détourna pour sauter sur le ponton et commençait à s'éloigner lorsque Sarah le héla d'une voix mal assurée._

 _« Vaas… si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de tout plaquer et… » Sarah se tut, la gorge nouée._ Et venir me retrouver en Angleterre, _acheva-t-elle intérieurement. Elle vit Doug lui jeter un regard inquisiteur, même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle se ravisa. « Rien… laisse tomber. »_

 _Il hocha lentement la tête, comme pour lui signaler qu'il ferait passer le message malgré tout, puis esquissa un salut militaire de la main. « Bon voyage… »_

 _Elle sourit tristement et recula jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage, alluma le moteur et extirpa le bateau prudemment du ponton après que Doug ait lâché les amarres. Le rose s'étendait de plus en plus dans le ciel et on commençait même à distinguer un peu de jaune à l'horizon. Sarah appuya sur la manette des gaz et prit le large, la boule dans sa gorge menaçant d'exploser. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir ce que pouvait devenir Vaas maintenant que Citra n'était plus là pour le rendre fou et que Hoyt ne pourrait plus l'empêcher de vivre comme il l'entendait. Il avait tout pour être heureux à présent et cela la tuait de se dire qu'il voulait tout de même rester sur cette foutue île. « Tu peux sortir l'homme de l'île, mais peux-tu sortir l'île de l'homme… ? », pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents._

 _Elle s'était éloignée de quelques centaines de mètres déjà lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation désagréable dans sa nuque, un picotement, comme une légère brûlure. Elle se retourna en direction de l'îlot et retint sa respiration. Malgré la distance et la semi-obscurité, il n'y avait aucun doute. Vaas était debout dans le sable, à quelques dizaines de mètres du ponton et la regardait s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon militaire. A cet instant précis, Sarah aurait tué père et mère pour savoir quelle était l'expression de son visage. Etait-il triste, indifférent, satisfait, en colère ? Impossible de le deviner d'aussi loin. Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de faire demi-tour, de se jeter contre lui et d'embrasser une nouvelle carrière de trafiquante de drogue jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Mais si lui ne semblait pas décidé à changer pour elle, pourquoi le ferait-elle pour lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi plaquerait-elle toute sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, son job pour un type qui l'avait kidnappée, enfermée, puis ensorcelée à peine, quoi ? trois semaines ? quatre peut-être ? C'était ridicule._

 _Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya de transformer cet instant en un souvenir positif. Elle se força à sourire, même si Vaas ne pourrait jamais le voir, et regarda sa silhouette rapetisser de plus en plus, tout en lui souhaitant le meilleur pour l'avenir. Pas d'adieux. Seulement une dernière nuit intensément sensuelle et une dernière image de lui sur sa plage, dans la lueur de l'aube naissante. C'était mieux ainsi. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait sûrement attendu qu'elle soit assez éloignée du rivage pour s'y dévoiler._

[…]

Un stylo Bic mâchonné entre les lèvres, Sarah plissa les yeux en direction de l'écran. La luminosité de celui-ci était beaucoup trop forte pour la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce, mais elle n'imagina pas un seul instant allumer la lumière, trop hypnotisée par l'adresse qu'elle venait de trouver sur Google. Les dents serrées autour du petit tube en plastique, elle reprit son stylo plume entre ses doigts et inscrivit l'adresse sur l'enveloppe A4.

Elle avait longtemps cru qu'elle pourrait se passer de Vaas. Les deux premiers mois à Londres s'étaient d'ailleurs extrêmement bien passés et elle avait retrouvé avec joie ses amis et ses parents, même si ceux-ci avaient eu vent de quelques détails indiscrets par le biais de Jenna. La jeune femme avait eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi Sarah avait dû repousser son retour à une date indéterminée. Et les mines de déterrés des trois jeunes gens avaient fini d'angoisser Mr. Et Mrs Taylor-Johnson. Mais une fois l'avalanche de questions retombée (plus ou moins sans réponse au grand dam de la mère de Sarah), la vie avait repris son cours… Enfin, presque. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient tous eu droit à une petite thérapie sous haute confidentialité chez un ami psychiatre de Jenna, laquelle voulait absolument que Sarah tire un trait définitif sur tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas oublier. Et même si elle l'avait voulu, le destin ne le lui avait pas permis.

Sarah baissa les yeux sur les documents qui jonchaient le bureau et les réunit entre ses mains. Elle glissa trois feuillets dans l'enveloppe, puis saisit une feuille vierge et reprit sa plume. Elle avait vraiment tout essayé pour passer à autre chose et même tenté quelques relations au cours des six derniers mois, mais tous les hommes avec qui elle passait du temps étaient d'une platitude navrante. Leurs baisers ne l'électrisaient pas, elle ne rêvait pas de leur corps jour et nuit, et le protocole social qui accompagnait les relations amoureuses en Angleterre lui était vite devenu insupportable. Vides. Ils étaient tous vides, formatés, tellement… normaux.

Sa relation avec ses parents aussi avait tourné au vinaigre quelques mois après son retour. Incompréhension, disputes à répétition, questions incessantes au sujet de ce tatouage ridicule sur son épaule, Sarah s'était retrouvée coincée entre une mère qui voulait tout savoir, un père qui ne voulait rien savoir, des amis qui voulaient qu'elle oublie tout et un médecin qui insistait pour qu'elle n'omette aucun détail. Etrangement, c'est avec ce-dernier qu'elle s'était sentie la plus à l'aise pour parler. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps car Sarah avait pris l'habitude après chaque mission humanitaire de faire un check-up complet, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune maladie tropicale ou autre ne s'était frayé un chemin dans son système immunitaire. Il ne la jugeait pas, se montrait souvent envieux de ses aventures de par le monde et respectait chacun de ses choix. Un soutien tout particulièrement important lorsque le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle pour essayer de prendre des décisions à sa place…

Satisfaite, elle baissa les yeux sur son texte et le relut attentivement, soufflant sur l'encre pour la faire sécher avant de glisser la feuille dans l'enveloppe. Soupirant, elle serra le papier kraft entre ses doigts. S'il ne réagissait pas à ça, elle tirerait un trait sur Vaas et tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle l'avait juré à Jenna et elle tiendrait parole.

[…]

Vaas s'extirpa du luxueux fauteuil en cuir de son ancien patron et rajusta son jean et sa chemise d'un rouge sombre avec un soupir. La chaleur était particulièrement insupportable sur l'île ce jour-là, mais sa grand-mère avait insisté pour qu'il assiste à la cérémonie de couronnement du nouveau clan qui règnerait sur la partie Nord de Rook Island, terrain que Vaas avait rendu à ses propriétaires à condition qu'ils lui laissent l'île Sud encore quelques années pour son business. En bonus, certains Rakyats avaient accepté de venir travailler dans les champs de coca et de cannabis en échange d'un salaire, ce qui avait permis à Vaas de se débarrasser des mercenaires grossiers et peu fiables de Hoyt. Quelques tensions avaient subsisté au sein de la population, mais le calme s'était durablement installé lorsque le peuple Rakyat avait constaté que Vaas tenait parole, les payait grassement et leur fichait la paix. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru pendant des années, tous les Rakyats ne soutenaient pas Citra et la guerre qu'elle avait menée contre son frère. Une guerre coûteuse, qui avait plongé la tribu dans la pauvreté, le malheur et la haine. Un traité de paix, des terres et de l'argent étaient tout ce qui avait suffi aux autochtones pour faire le deuil de leur reine mégalomane et de son armée d'opérette. Et Vaas ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

Il passa machinalement une main sur son crâne entièrement rasé et sa cicatrice. Un changement radical de look avait été nécessaire. Il traitait à présent directement avec les plus grands barons de la drogue du continent américain et d'Asie, la crête et la barbe collier avaient dû disparaître à sa grande déception. Tout comme les pantalons militaires et les accessoires fantasques, qu'il avait troqués contre des tenues plus classiques et sobres. L'élève avait dépassé le maître : là où Hoyt s'était approprié tout un archipel par la force, Vaas avait instauré un équilibre où chacun trouvait son compte. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il réussirait un tel tour de force quelques années plus tôt, il aurait sûrement ri. Avant de pousser le plaisantin au fond d'un trou.

Il soupira de nouveau, redoutant le moment où il devrait passer deux heures au pic du soleil, à fêter l'avènement d'un nouveau chef Rakyat, transpirant à grosses gouttes sous sa chemise rouge satinée. Mais s'il ne venait pas, il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de la vieille Taïma, son aïeule, et il préférait encore déclarer la guerre à nouveau que de subir son courroux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau et entra, sans attendre son approbation. Ça ne pouvait être que Doug, lui seul se permettait tant de familiarité. « T'as du courrier ! », lança joyeusement le DJ en agitant une enveloppe en papier kraft dans sa main gauche.

« Pose sur le bureau, je suis à la bourre… » Il rajusta une dernière fois son col. « _Abuela_ va me tuer… »

Mais Doug referma la porte et secoua la tête. « _Abuela_ comprendra… », l'imita-t-il avec un très mauvais accent espagnol. Comme Vaas lui jetait un regard en biais, il s'empressa d'ajouter. « Crois-moi, mon vieux, j'ai un bon pressentiment concernant cette lettre. » Et pour ponctuer ses propos, il tendit l'enveloppe sous le nez du trafiquant, son sourire plus large que jamais.

Vaas plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de deviner ce que Doug avait derrière la tête, puis saisit l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir. Il en tira trois feuillets, le premier était rédigé avec une écriture manuscrite. Le second était une feuille de papier glacé, comme une photographie, et le troisième ressemblait à un document officiel. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Rejoins-moi, ou ceci sera la seule et dernière image que tu auras de nous deux. – S._

En-dessous de ce sobre et intriguant message, une simple adresse. A Londres. D'une main étrangement fébrile, il fit passer le message derrière les autres documents et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il s'agissait bien d'une photographie grand format, sur laquelle il reconnut sans aucune peine les cheveux blonds et les yeux noisette de la dernière femme que ses yeux avaient consenti à admirer. Seulement un an et demi plus tôt. Et pourtant, des années semblaient s'être écoulées.

La Britannique n'avait presque pas changé, ses joues s'étaient très légèrement arrondies, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le vide qui régnait dans ses yeux. L'étincelle qui y brûlait autrefois s'était éteinte. Elle souriait malgré tout. Et la raison de ce sourire se trouvait tout contre elle, entre ses bras.

Il saisit le dernier feuillet en tremblant maintenant comme une feuille. L'acte de naissance qu'il tenait entre ses doigts mentionnait bien son nom. Montenegro. Il le relut dix fois, vingt fois, notant que les champs « Date et lieu de naissance du père » étaient restés vides, tout comme le lieu de résidence. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet principal du fichier.

« Valentina… », lut-il à mi-voix sans y croire, laissant son cerveau s'imprégner des sonorités de ce prénom qui débutait étrangement comme le sien.

Derrière lui, Doug fronça les sourcils. « Qui ? Attends, c'est pas une lettre de Sarah ? »

Vaas releva la tête et fixa Doug d'un air ahuri. « Valentina… » La deuxième prononciation eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire étrange, à la fois surpris et ravi. « J'aime beaucoup… Va-len-ti-na… »

« Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle un médecin, tu fais un AVC ? », s'impatienta le DJ en croisant les bras. Le sourire de Vaas devint démesuré et il se précipita vers la porte tout en plaquant l'enveloppe et son contenu sur la poitrine de Doug au passage.

« Jim ! », aboya Vaas à son informaticien/comptable dans la pièce voisine. « Bureau, tout de suite. »

Derrière lui, Doug venait de découvrir le cliché et éclatait d'un rire franc. « Oh merde, c'est encore mieux que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé ! »

Vaas s'était rassis à son bureau, le corps parcouru d'une excitation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis des mois. Vingt, plus exactement. L'informaticien accourut avec un iPad qui lui servait de bloc-notes et se tint presque au garde-à-vous devant le bureau de son patron.

« Clôture mes comptes. Donne la moitié de ce qui s'y trouve aux Rakyats, ils sauront quoi en faire. Quant à l'autre moitié, débrouille-toi pour m'avoir du liquide. Envoie un colis express à Sarah Taylor-Johnson à cette adresse avec deux cent cinquante mille livres en liquide. » Il lui tendit le mot de Sarah, que Jim coinça entre ses doigts tout en continuant de pianoter sur l'écran.

« Je suis pas sûr que Sarah t'ait écrit pour t'extorquer de l'argent… », commença Doug d'une voix grinçante. Un simple regard de Vaas le fit taire et il baissa de nouveau illico les yeux sur l'adorable bébé dans les bras de la Britannique.

Le trafiquant repris, imperturbable, à l'attention de son comptable. « Ouvre un compte dans une Barklays Bank à Londres. Dépose une petite somme discrète dessus, pas plus de cinq mille livres dans un premier temps. »

« A quel nom, le compte ? »

Vaas laissa planer un bref silence, comme s'il savourait à l'avance le moment où il prononcerait ces mots. « Valentina… Valentina Montenegro. »

[…]

« Quelle heure il est ? », demanda Sarah, une petite cuillère pleine de purée de carottes dans la main droite et une serviette tachée de la même substance dans l'autre. Elle regardait avec désarroi la petite Valentina, treize mois, piquer du nez dans son assiette de purée, à moitié avachie dans sa chaise haute.

« Treize heures… », répondit Jenna avec un petit sourire. En voyant Sarah fermer les yeux pour se maudire intérieurement, elle soupira. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais coincée dans les bouchons ! Je suis sûre que si Valentina pouvait donner son avis, elle préfèrerait déjeuner une heure plus tard si ça te permet de parler une heure de plus avec ta mère… »

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel. « En attendant, elle a déjà entamé sa sieste et elle va pas finir son petit pot… »

« Elle mangera mieux ce soir… », rétorqua Jenna avec un soupir exagéré. « Va la coucher, je range. Et ensuite tu me raconteras exactement comment s'est passée l'émouvante réconciliation entre Monsieur-Madame Taylor-Johnson et leur précieuse fille unique… »

Sarah laissa échapper un ricanement tout en libérant la fillette somnolente de sa chaise haute. « C'était génial… Madame Taylor-Johnson a regardé sa petite-fille comme si elle était la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie, mais à part ça l'ambiance était au _top_ ! »

Jenna pouffa en silence, tandis que Sarah s'éloignait avec l'enfant. Sa mère avait littéralement pété un plomb en apprenant la grossesse de Sarah quelques semaines après son retour de l'île. Selon elle, l'homme qui avait kidnappé sa fille l'avait également violée et elle ne pouvait envisager de voir sa fille mener à terme cette grossesse « monstrueuse ». Sarah n'avait jamais vraiment démenti cette version, par peur de devoir avouer à sa génitrice qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un trafiquant belliqueux qui avait tué sans ciller plus d'un être vivant sur cette planète. Mais il avait été hors de question pour elle de se débarrasser du seul enfant que Vaas pourrait peut-être un jour voir en chair et en os. Pas en sachant ce qu'il avait déjà perdu. Et une fois la limite légale pour une interruption de grossesse dépassée, Sarah et ses parents avaient coupé totalement les ponts pendant de très longs mois. Seulement maintenant, ils refaisaient un pas vers elle. Et vers Valentina.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit et Jenna entendit Sarah grogner depuis la chambre du bébé.

« J'y vais ! », lança la brunette en se débarrassant rapidement de l'assiette de purée, de la cuillère et du gobelet à eau dans l'évier.

« Si c'est encore le facteur avec un carton plein de pognon, dis-lui de le garder et de faire plaisir à sa femme… », entendit-elle marmonner à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Jenna esquissa un sourire. Le « cadeau » très spécial du pirate à son ex-chère et tendre était resté en travers de la gorge de Sarah et dès leur réception, les livres sterling avaient été reléguées au fond d'un placard sans autre forme de procès. Elle avait espéré voir l'homme sur le pas de sa porte, pas une boîte remplie de son argent sale…  
Jenna tourna la poignée et ouvrit, son sourire se figeant aussitôt pour se transformer en une expression de colère mêlée de crainte.

« C'est qui ? », fit Sarah par-dessus les gazouillis de Valentina. La petite avait ouvert les yeux et se laissait changer tranquillement sa couche avant de replonger à moitié dans les bras de Morphée.

Le regard de Jenna n'avait pas quitté le visage du nouveau venu. Il avait changé de style et rasé son crâne, mais malgré tout, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. L'homme qui les avait enfermés, elle, Luke et Ryan, se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux perdus en direction du couloir derrière la jeune femme, d'où lui provenaient nettement les babillages d'un enfant.

« Le facteur… », répondit Jenna d'une voix sombre. Les yeux de Vaas revinrent se poser sur son ancienne prisonnière et il sembla un instant croire qu'elle allait refermer la porte et ne jamais parler à Sarah de sa visite. L'idée fit son chemin jusqu'à son regard, dans lequel Jenna décela très vite de la peur. Une peur primale, animale. La peur qu'un homme peut éprouver à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

« Cent cinquante heures… », articula Jenna d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre et presque inaudible. Vaas fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus certain qu'elle allait lui claquer la porte au nez. « Cent cinquante heures de thérapie pour essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai ressenti et vécu sur ta maudite île. »

Dans les prunelles du pirate, la peur fit place à une once de culpabilité. Mais une once seulement. Son véritable objectif se trouvait au-delà du corps frêle de Jenna qui faisait toujours obstacle à son avenir. La brunette ferma les yeux et prit une longue et profonde respiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle avait regagné un peu de sa contenance. « Jure-moi sur la tête de Sarah… que si tu es ici, c'est pour de bon. Finis les conneries, le trafic et ta foutue île… Jure-le-moi. »

Vaas ne répondit pas, mais l'intensité qui se dégageait de ses iris valait toutes les promesses du monde.

« Tu es conscient qu'elle aurait pu ne rien te dire du tout… », reprit Jenna à voix basse. « Qu'elle aurait pu avorter… T'oublier… Se marier… Et franchement, j'aurais préféré. » La jeune femme déglutit. Elle laissait enfin échapper des mots qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés devant qui que ce soit, à l'exception de son thérapeute. Chaque parole murmurée ôtait un poids de ses épaules. Et par miracle, la version relookée de Vaas qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne pipait mot. « Le fait est que… Sarah a laissé une partie d'elle-même sur cette île, et ça me tue de le reconnaître, mais je crois que cette partie-là, c'était toi… »

Vaas déglutit, les yeux honteusement dirigés vers le sol. « Je peux entrer ou pas… ? »

La pointe d'arrogance que Jenna ressentit dans sa voix la fit grincer des dents mais elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, prenant au passage son manteau pour quitter les lieux derrière lui. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'Espagnol pour pointer un index menaçant sur son torse.

« Tu es sur mon territoire, maintenant, _amigo_. Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Et si j'apprends que tu as fait verser la moindre demi-larme à Sarah ou quoi que ce soit… c'est _moi_ qui deviendrai ton pire cauchemar. »

« _Claro_ », répondit simplement Vaas et malgré son air moqueur, Jenna lut sur ses traits qu'il avait parfaitement compris son avertissement. Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa de l'appartement non sans le fusiller du regard une dernière fois. Mais même si cela l'agaçait de le reconnaître, Jenna sentait qu'il avait tourné la page sur son passé houleux et que ses mises en garde étaient purement inutiles.

Vaas fit quelques pas dans le couloir, découvrant le cœur battant l'appartement où Sarah s'était installée et avait élevé sa fille. Des jouets traînaient dans le salon sur sa gauche, une chaise haute et un petit pot à moitié entamé abandonnés sur la table de la cuisine. La musique caractéristique d'un mobile mécanique se mit en route sur sa droite et il la suivit, comme hypnotisé, dans un second couloir, dépassant les portes d'un bureau, d'une chambre d'adulte et d'une salle de bain. Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent sur le seuil de la dernière pièce. Une jeune femme blonde, penchée sur un petit lit à barreaux, lui tournait le dos. Dans ledit lit, il discernait la silhouette de Valentina, sa fille, bien plus imposante que sur l'unique cliché qu'il avait passé les deux derniers mois à admirer. En distinguant cet inconnu sur le pas de la porte de ses yeux endormis, Valentina gazouilla une nouvelle fois, et la voix de Sarah s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Alors c'était qui ? »

Vaas sourit. Elle s'attendait manifestement à voir Jenna en se retournant. Allait-elle lui sauter au cou ? Se mettre en colère ? Le fixer sans rien dire ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée et cela l'inquiétait autant que cela l'excitait. Tant que Sarah l'autorisait à rester un maximum de temps en sa présence et à proximité de l'enfant qui s'endormait dans son berceau, il accepterait n'importe quelle option. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Sarah fit volte-face et se figea.

Elle n'arrivait pas en croire ses yeux. C'était un homme neuf qui se tenait debout devant elle, élégant, posé, silencieux. Mais en un sens il n'avait absolument pas changé. Son regard intense, son aura puissante l'engloutirent en une seconde. Aussitôt elle sentit tout son corps submergé d'une douleur insoutenable, comme si son cœur, son âme, ses entrailles, recollaient leurs morceaux éparpillés depuis de si nombreux mois à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses poumons la brûlaient et comme si une main invisible venait d'actionner un disjoncteur, elle sentit un courant électrique la parcourir, la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle son corps de femme s'était enfoncé depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire, tout son être étant trop bouleversé par cette violente réunification. Et il fallut seulement deux mots, deux petits mots prononcés dans cette langue si chère à son cœur, pour savoir qu'il était trop tard. Qu'elle lui appartenait à nouveau entièrement :

« _Holà, princesa_ … »

 **FIN**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Je sais ce que vous vous dites… « Bon maintenant qu'elle a terminé cette fiction, elle va se remettre à Nos Corps à la Dérive ? » La réponse est « oui, mais ». J'ai relu mes précédents chapitres, repris mes notes, je commence à réfléchir de nouveau à l'histoire, à m'en imprégner car j'en ai besoin après tous ces mois d'arrêt, et ensuite je vais m'y remettre tranquillement. Trois pages du prochain chapitre sont déjà écrites et le plan de la suite est terminé donc j'ai toutes les clés en mains pour l'achever. Ne désespérez pas !**

 **En attendant de retrouver Draco, Hermione et tous les autres, je vous embrasse très très fort et vous remercie encore mille fois de m'avoir suivie dans cette première fiction écrite hors de l'univers d'Harry Potter. C'était un pari risqué pour moi mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi ! :)**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Xérès**


End file.
